Kagome's New Identity
by SilvermistFox
Summary: A DN Angel Crossover, seeing that it is like rare here. Now with Hellsing involved. A definite Kagome and Dark pairing Satoshi is paired with one of the Harada twin, though not much of an emphasis there.
1. Into The Past Part 1

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt1: My past (Part 1)**

**Kagome POV**

"Hurry Kagome! You are going to miss the plane to Azumano!" my mom shouted.

"Coming!" I said running down the stairs.

"See you mom, grandpa, Souta!" I kissed my mom.

Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I found out that I am not a human at all. It all started when we completed the Shikon no Tama after the final battle in the feudal era with Naraku.

**flashback**

"Naraku is finally gone and the jewel is completed Inuyasha. Now you can make your wish."

"Keh, finally I can make my wish." he said

"Shikon no Tama, I wish for Kikyo to be alive once more."

Just then the Shikon no Tama seem to glow brightly before engulfing Kikyo and me in a pink light, blinding everyone temporarily. Kikyo has joined our group before the battle with Naraku began. We also had a shock when Sesshoumaru has decided to join our group to help defeat Naraku.

I felt light as a feather yet powerful when the light has faded. When I open my eyes, I found Inuyasha rushing over to Kikyo and hugging her tightly while everyone else turned their attention at me. I was shocked that I was still alive after Kikyo has taken her soul back.

"Momma you look beautiful" my adopted son Shippo said to me

I found that I could smell things so clearly, I can even smell Sesshoumaru's scent and the scent of clay and dirt belonging to Kikyo the formally dead corpse, now a half dead corpse as the wish which Inuyasha made was not a pure wish. I could now hear things more clearly than what I could normally hear. I could hear a stream flowing by somewhere on my left and I could also hear the activities of the small forest animals scampering around the forest ground looking for food.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not even realize that Sesshoumaru was behind me until he spoke my name which made me jump.

"Kagome, go to the river and look at yourself." He told me icily.

Sesshoumaru has changed his attitude towards everyone in the group except for Inuyasha and Kikyo. He was not as cold as he has shown on his face or by the way he speaks in fact he is quite the opposite. When Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were sleeping, I would always sneak out to a quite area and listen to the forest music in the night breeze. Sesshoumaru, who was always on the alert even when he sleeps, heard me walking away and went to find out what I was up to. When he found me, he was standing in front of me demanding an answer as to why I was away from the group when they were asleep. I told him that I could not stand the smell of Kikyo and neither could I stand the sight of Kikyo and Inuyasha being together.

He from that night onwards came out to a quiet area to talk to me when the rest of the gang has fallen asleep. He started to trust in me and we would end up telling one another the story of our past and I told him about the future where I came from. He started to relax and he would sometimes even show some of his emotions in front of me from time to time, but hide them as quickly as they were shown with that emotionless face of his.

When I got to the river near by, I saw one of the most beautiful lady I have ever seen staring right back at me. I was kneeling by the water and was getting closer to the water to look at that lady when I found my hand touching the water, and realized that the person in that water looking back at me is ME. I then realized the colour of my eyes it's the most beautiful shade of silver mixed with lilac and soft blue.

When I stood up, I found that I have grown taller and filled out more in certain places. The markings on my face are just like Sesshoumaru except that the markings are in light purple and light blue in colour. My forehead has the picture of a crescent moon with a tear drop sapphire in the color of light blue and a outline of the Shikon no Tama in the sapphire drop stating that I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

My clothes has changed into an attire of black baggy pants which felt like silk against my skin and I was wearing a black halter top which was made of the same material as my pants, except that there is the picture of a silver sakura flower with the petals falling down that extend to my pants too.

I too noticed that something was behind my when I turned and looked down I was so happy that I have tails. And I have 10 tails, all of which are of the mixture light blue and silver. I saw that my hair has grown longer to my butt and it has turned into the colour of dark purple/blue with two silver-blue bangs framing the marking on my forehead. When I reached up to touch my hair, I found that I have claws like Sesshoumaru, instead of a normal human hand. My nails were the colour of the night sky with the design of tiny silver stars on them.

I ran back to the campsite of where Inuyasha and the gang was and realized that I only took about a few seconds to get there even thought it would be about 30mins for my human self to get there. I told Sango and the rest of the gang that I would be back in a few hours, as I need to go back to my time and find out what exactly happened from my mom.

With that I ran to the well which was close by, luckily, and jumped in. I was engulfed in the familiar blue glow and when I looked up I realized that I am back at my time. I jumped out of the well like what I have seen Inuyasha done before and ran to the house.

"Mom! What has happened to me and why am I a demon?" I said.

"I knew this will come by sooner or later and I was about to tell you tomorrow on your birthday." She said.

When she finished saying that she dropped the concealment spell she had on herself. I was stunned at how beautiful my mom is with that pair of black wings, which shimmer like the moon bathed lake in the night behind her back. Her eyes were the colour of the clear blue sky with a very slight tint of white in them. My mom has also grown taller and her hair has grown longer, changing to the colour of midnight blue with stripes of silver in them.

"This is the real me my dear, your father is a silver kitsune angel and I am a midnight kitsune angel. We both posses different abilities he has the ability over elements of all kind. And I have the ability of reading minds, telepathy, shape-shifting, shadows and powers similar to your father. And you dear have inherited both our powers and powers of your own."

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"Dear I want you to go train in the feudal era I will tell you who to look up on and where to find them but in the mean time, I want you to go take a warm shower before I tell you another part of the news."

Obeying my mother I slowly got up and went to take a warm shower while thinking through about what my mom has said and the abilities that I have in me. Once I was done in my shower I went downstairs to find my mom cooking some food.

"Where is Grandpa and Souta mom?" I cried out to her from the stairs.

"Oh, your Grandpa has gone out to meet up with his old friends and Souta is staying over at his friends' house for a few days dear."

I walked to the kitchen and found that my mom has put the concealment spell back on herself. I sat down on the table, as she place a bowl of oden in front of me and I ate the oden immediately as though I have not eaten for weeks. When I was done, my mom told me of my heritage and told me the real cause of my father's death.

"Oh and Kagome, you are not Kikyo's reincarnate you are Midoriko's reincarnate. And you will get your angel wings in a few days time after your birthday. Now about your training I want you to go find Lord Sesshoumaru—"

"I know him he is currently traveling with us in the feudal era mom. And I would also like to know how is he related to us?"

"Patience Kagome, he is your cousin and has not seen you before. When you see him later tell him that I said hi say my name and he should know who I am and tell him to train you in all forms of martial arts and magic. I also want you to go find Youko Kurama. Go to any fountain you can find and called out his name while place letting some of your aura and power flair up. He will teach you how to use some of you element power. And I will be training you how to use the ability which you have inherited from me."

"Okay mom. Is Grandpa also a demon and is Souta a demon too?"

"Your Grandpa is a normal human being but he knows that you are a demon. And as for Souta, he has a different father from you so he is only a hanyou like your friend Inuyasha with that cute ears."

At the name Inuyasha, I nearly growled at that name and my mom reading my mind found out that Inuyasha used the Shikon no Tama to wish Kikyo to live instead of turning himself human like he promised me. However, I also knew from the beginning that Inuyasha had eyes only for Kikyo and was only using me for the Shikon no Tama so that he could wish for Kikyo to be alive.

My mom seeing enough of my memory on what Inuyasha did, and was furious at what he did to me but she kept her silence about him. I was of course grateful towards my mom for understanding how strongly I felt for Inuyasha.

My mom then taught me on how to conceal my looks with the concealment spell and also taught me how to hide my scent and aura from anyone. To my mom's surprise it only took me about a few minutes to master the spell. After mastering those I quickly went to my room to change into something much more comfortable and stood in front of the mirror to see the human me looking right back at me.

"Okay bye mom I will be back after my training in the feudal era." Kissing her goodbye I ran to the well house and jumped in.

After a few seconds I was back in the feudal era, I jumped out of the well and headed in the direction which I smelt Sesshoumaru and the others are. I was being hugged by Sango when I got back and Shippo jumped up to hug me before he started complaining that Inuyasha has hit him in the head and scolded him for not detaining me back in the feudal era.

"INUYASHA! SITSITSITSITSITSIT! And for hitting Shippo on the head, SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!"

With that being said and done I walked towards Sesshoumaru and send him my mother regards towards him after stating to him my mothers' name. He also agreed to train me in everything that he know and posses. He also agree to let me stay at the village for a few days before we leave for his castle to start my training.

On the last day of my stay at that village, I found out something that caused me to hate Inuyasha even more. He was planning to kill me even though Kikyo has her soul back. I overheard them discussing about ways to kill me so that the could have the Shikon no Tama back and return to the rightful owner whom he said is supposed to be Kikyo. In the night when I was pretending to be asleep, I saw Inuyasha standing above me with his sword the Tessaiga untransformed ready to strike down on me. Thanks to Sesshoumaru who was somewhere nearby rushed in with his sword the Tokujin placed over me to block his attack. By then I was already on my feet with my bow and arrow in my check to shoot at Kikyo, whom I felt was just a hut away, running to the hut we are in with her bow and arrow.

By then Sesshoumaru was already fighting with Inuyasha by the time Kikyo got here. Kikyo notched her arrow and aimed it straight at me while I do the same towards her. I can feel the strong hatred radiating from her and that she was not completely alive. She is only half alive, like what I had smelt from the time she was given her soul back.

"Reincarnate return me my full soul and return to me the Shikon no Tama for I am the rightful guardian of the Shikon no Tama." She said smirking at me in a darkly way.

I smirked back at her and knew in an instant that she is a tainted miko and not that of a pure miko from the way her aura is radiating from her. When I was about to shoot the arrow at her she suddenly said,

"I have your kit in my hand either you give me back my soul and the Shikon no Tama, or I will take his life."

When she said that she has Shippo in her hands, I felt something in me erupted and the next thing I knew, I heard Kikyo's screaming which brought me back to my normal state. Looking around I found that Kikyo was kneeling on the ground clutching a hand towards her heart and using her other hand she pushed herself into a standing position and summoned her soul-catchers to her with Shippo bound and unconscious. I was so shocked and angry at what she did to Shippo that I could not move. Then I saw Kikyo drawing a dagger from her pocket and as if in slow motion, stab the dagger into Shippo. So angry was I by what she did to Shippo, I gathered my miko energy in my hand and blasted them at Kikyo instantly purifying her to death together with her soul-catchers. I then saw all the soul in which she has escaped from her and went to find their resting peace.

Inuyasha who was fighting with Sesshoumaru, and saw that I killed Kikyo, came charging towards me at full speed with Sesshoumaru blocking his way at any direction he took towards me. Upon seeing that Inuyasha would not rest until he has avenged for his Kikyo's death, has set his mind to kill me no matter what. Sesshoumaru as if sensing what I was thinking, asked me telepathically whether or not to kill Inuyasha. At that time my mind was racing and even though I still like Inuyasha, I felt betrayed by him in everyway so I decided to put him to peace with Kikyo by answering Sesshoumaru to end his life.

With the swift flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru has already killed Inuyasha. There I sat weeping over the dead bodies of Inuyasha and Shippo for what seems like eternity, when Sesshoumaru placed a hand on my shoulder telling my to go with him to his castle.

Before we set off to his castle, I requested to bury Kikyo and Inuyasha together and that I wanted to say a prayer for them. Next I buried Shippo under a willow tree symbolizing peace to and my love for him. I said a prayer for them all and saw Kikyo's, Inuyasha's and Shippo's soul floating away happily into the sky. I left out a last cry for them before wiping away my tears and told myself that I must life on being happy for Shippo's sake. For Shippo would not want to see my sad and wants my to be happy. I took a look at how destroyed the village is and told the villagers how sorry I am about destroying part of their beautiful village which has flourished greatly after the defeat of Naraku.

Taking out a pen and 2 pieces of paper, I wrote a note to Sango telling her what has happened and where I would be, also telling her that Miroku no matter how perverted he is have always love her deeply. And that Sango will always be a sister to me and that I would visit her once I have completed all my training. While to Miroku, I wrote to him that he has better change his perverted way and that Sango also loves him. And that he would always be a big brother to me and that I would visit them as soon as I have finished with my training.

Leaving the parts about what has happened, to Sango to explain to him.


	2. Into the Past Part 2

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt2: My past (Part 2)**

**flashback still**

We flew to Sesshoumaru's castle and were welcome by Rin, who came running out of the castle front gate to hug Sesshoumaru, while Sesshoumaru just patted her head in an affectionate way.

"Kagome-nee chan!" Rin grinned widely, while running over to hug me too.

I bent down to her height and hugged her. All that time thinking of how Rin is in need of a playmate and Shippo would be a nice exposure to her. The though of Shippo, made Kagome be sad over his death, but would never shed a tear even though she is sad over his death. Sesshoumaru, who had sensed my sadness through my aura when I was low on my guard, put a hand on m shoulder in an affectionate cousinly way. Looking up, I gave Sesshoumaru a weak smile.

"Ahhh! Sesshoumaru-sama, why is that Inuyasha's wench doing here in your castle." Jaken said while glaring evilly me.

"This happens is Lady Kagome who happens to be a cousin of mine Jaken. If you show her any disrespect of any sort…" Sesshoumaru said coldly to that ugly toad while giving him one of his famous death glares.

Jaken fell on his knee in front of both Sesshoumaru and I while saying, "Please forgive this lowly servant of yours Sesshoumaru-sama! My sincerest apologies to you Lady Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru, started walking over to the castle turning back only once to tell me that I was to follow him. Giving Jaken a swift and hard kick, I made Jaken fly a good few miles away into the deep forest where I hoped that he would land on a pile of sharp edged rocks. Rin who has been next to me, cheered out loud saying how far Jaken had flew. Rushing after Sesshoumaru with Rin behind me, he showed me to my room which would be at the end of the hall while his own chambers would be at the other end of the hall. Rin's room is situated right in between of Sesshoumaru's and my room.

Walking into my room, I was in awed by its grandness. Opening the door leading outside to the balcony, I was greeted by the sight of a small water-flowing pond, with a small garden of my own decorated by a few sakura trees. When I walked back into my room, there is a female neko demoness, who told me that her name is Sora.

"Please call me Kagome, I am not used to such formalities."

After much insistence from me, Sora agreed to called me Kagome. Sora then continues to say that my clothes are setout for me and that the bathing area is just through the door with the design of a crane on it.

Going into the bathing are, I was stunned by the size of the bathing area. There is a spring filled with hot water, another filled with cold water while the last one is filled with lukewarm water to the right temperature. Bathing quickly, I noticed that they do have body soap and shampoo and conditioner for her to wash her hair. They are actually made from the various extraction of different typed of plants and flowers.

Changing into the kimono laid out for me by Sora, I went to the full length mirror and saw that the design of the kimono is in the colour of soft blue with the picture of a fox which has a pair of silvery-white wings howling to the white moon on the background. Walking over to the dressing table, Kagome pick up the comb and starts to comb her hair. Satisfied with her hair, Kagome walked out to the dinning room where she was told to go and found Rin and Sesshoumaru walking there, she was just in time for dinner.

After dinner, I went over to Sesshoumaru's library where he told me about my schedule. For the rest of the days when I am staying with him, he would be personally training me in all that he knows of. Whenever Sesshoumaru was to go out and patrol his land, I was to follow him so that I would know what to do whenever a troublesome youkai were to pop out of nowhere. After bidding him good night, I went to my room and flopped down on my bed which is larger than a queen size bed.

Falling instantly asleep, I found myself in a different realm. It must have been one of the most beautiful places that I have ever seen in all my life. There is a waterfall in an almost mythical surrounding. There were many different types of flowers and trees there. There was this willow tree which attracted me to it, though I am not sure why. Walking nearer to the waterfall, I saw a lady sitting there with a few animals surrounding her watching me. The lady was wearing a miko-warrior outfit. Upon further inspection, I realized that it was Midoriko herself.

Midoriko seeing me walking towards her stood up smiling at me with the animals surrounding her. She told me that my duties as the guardian of the shikon Jewel is far from done. Not understanding what she meant, she told me that I will find out soon in the distant future. She then continued to tell me that the animals surrounding her would become my guardian and friends protecting me whenever they deem it necessary.

There is a panther with a pair of black silken wings, its eyes the shade of emerald, called Midnight. A dragon in the colour of dark maroon red, with orange liquid fire eyes and a pair of black leathery red wings, called Shiryuu (Ryuu for short). A wolf, its fur the colour of silverish-white, it also has a sheen of frost ice blue coating over its fur, its eyes are the colour of frosty blue with a tint of silver and has a pair of wings in the colour of white mixed with silver and of different tones of baby blue blending perfectly into its furs and wings. The name of the wolf she told me is called Yuki. Next came a fox, its fur white in colour bathed with silver moonlight, with the same type of wings as Yuki except that hers are in the same colour as her fur. Her name is Frostfur. Midoriko then continued to tell me that each and every single one of the animals have talents and magical powers. They are able to transform themselves into the same form as Kirara and control different types of elements.

Lastly, she walked up to me and told me there is someone special who wants to talk to me. When Midoriko stood aside, she revealed Shippo standing there together with his other family members. With tears now shining in my eyes, Shippo ran up to me and hugged me for a long time, all the while telling me how he misses me and that he is very happy to be with his other family members. Smiling softly at Shippo, I looked up from Shippo and watches the rest of the kitsune family. They were all walking up towards to me now, and I could see their eyes brimming with happiness and gratefulness. They came towards me and say their gratefulness towards me, for taking care of their Shippo for them. They say that they are now a completed family with a happy ending, and saying that they would visit me whenever they could. Nodding my head in happiness, I was glad that they had a happy ending and whipped away those few tears that had threatened to spill.

They then left waving to me after giving me a last hug and saying that they would come again in the same way, before fading back against the surrounding. Midoriko then came up to me and says that I would be able to call on them as and when I want to. She then later continued telling me of my powers and about the few powers in which I would come to discover myself. She told me of my schedule and what I am going to be learning. Saying that its time to leave, Midoriko waved to me, as I returned to the real world.

Sitting up on my bed, I saw Midnight, Ryuu, Yuki and Frostfur all sitting around me fast asleep. Getting out of bed without disturbing them, I made my way to the bathroom and took a cold bath before changing into one of the fighting yukata that I saw in the cardboard. When I got out of the cardboard, I saw that Sora was already in my room waiting for me and told me that breakfast was ready and that I was to go to Sesshoumaru in his dojo after I was done with my breakfast.

The animals which Sora saw seemed to have disappeared. After Sora left, I looked round the whole room for them. When I was about to go out the balcony to see if they are there, I heard voices in my head. I instantly remembered about Midoriko telling me of the many hidden talents that my guardian animals have. Conversing in my mind to myself seem like a weird answer, but nevertheless I talked in my mind asking where are they, I thought that there wasn't going to be any reply, when I could feel the voice of Ryuu and the telling me that they could fused into me and be part of me. Finding this highly interesting, I got as much information about them as she could, while walking down to have a quick breakfast before making my way to the dojo where I started my training session with Sesshoumaru.

This continues on for the next 4 months, where I completed my training with Sesshoumaru and Midoriko. He was rather surprised as to how fast I learned everything he knew and to reach his standard. While Midoriko, was also impressed by me about the speed of my learning. Midoriko when upon finished teaching me taught me the ancient language of the mikos. Sesshoumaru, being one of those type of demons not wanting to mate with anyone just for the sake of begetting himself a heir, has made me his heir to the Western land if he was to die, which seemed highly impossible me. He taught me of what is needed to learn when I become the heir to the Western land and the trades and etiquettes to being a Lady. I mastered everything within a month and even had time to learn of the various types of languages including the language of the ancient youkai which was lost to many demons except to those of royal blood.

I also have gotten my wings on the day when I finished my training both with Midoriko and Sesshoumaru. My wings is in the colour of white, with splashes of black at the top mixed with sheen of silver-cream moonlight and a few streaks of lilac and blue.

When finishing all the training that I could get from Sesshoumaru, I bided him goodbye saying that I would come visit him again soon and gave him a slip of paper where I wrote my house number in the future. I told him to keep the paper and that he would know what it is in 500 years time.

Speeding through the forest, feeling the wind play with my hair, I came upon a waterfall and did exactly as my mother told me to when calling for Youko Kurama. Out of the water fountain opened a portal and there stood a silver kitsune wearing a white a white sleeveless fighting yukata. His eyes colour are the same colour as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. When the light cleared off, I stated my name followed by my mother's name. Youko walked up to me and bowed to me, while taking one of my hand and pressing a soft light kiss on my hand.

He then opened up a portal and told me that he has been expecting me to come. Walking in before him, Youko came up behind me. I found myself in an entirely different realm. There in the middle was a great castle which somehow reminded me of a medieval time, surrounded by many various types of poisonous plants. Walking before me, Youko did a spell, which caused the plants to disappear. He then continued to tell me that the plants he had just made vanished, would reappear again when we were both back into the castle. Stepping into the castle, I saw that it was lavishly decorated with many precious items. There on one of the furniture, sat a bat youkai. Youko seeing me looking at someone followed my gazed and saw me looking at his friend. Looking slightly nervous, he introduced me to his friend called Kuronue.

Over the past few weeks which I stayed with Youko and Kuronue, I found out a great many things about them. They are one of the most notorious bandit thieves in the Makai. Spending time with them, I have longed ago learned many types of spells and how to control most of my elemental powers much more quickly then what Youko and Kuronue had both expected me to. They then continued teaching me on how to steal the things that I wanted and had a fancy for. They said that it is essential to learn these skills, as it would save a lot of trouble. All we have to do was to take and flee without anyone being the wiser as to who stole the things. My training was completed by then and all I had left was to learn the rest of my powers from my mother. Spending about a month time in the Makai with Youko and Kuronue stealing various rich artifacts, I had also made a name myself.

I has been working as an assassin then in both the Makai and the feudal era. I have acquired the name as the legendary thief, called Silver. Apart from that, I have also become the most feared and legendary assassin under the name Shadow, who kill mercilessly without breaking a sweat, and was also said to finish a job given to me in only a matter of minutes. And these are all true of course. I had earned my sacks of gold, with I bewitched a small pouch, to hold anything no matter how big or heavy they are to weight as light as a feather.

I also learned a spell on how to open different types of portals to various different types of places including the Makai, Feudal Era and of course the future. Saying goodbye to both Youko and Kuronue who have both been like brothers to me, I made a last stop at the Feudal Era, where I went to visit Totousai to collect the two swords which I had him made for me. The two swords he was making for me, was made out of my fangs, my feathers and the contribution of my animal guardians, a scale from Ryuu and a feather from each of the rest. Totousai said that it was the finest swords that he had made. The both swords were almost the same as Sesshoumaru's healing sword and Inuyasha's sword which would transform itself when protecting a human made by Totousai too at Inutaisho's orders so that he could use it to protect Inuyasha's mother. However, my sword was similar to their, but I has various uses allowing me to combine it with my elemental and other powers.

Both my swords took on the shape of a katana and would transform when I want it to. Thanking Totousai for the swords, I made my way to Sesshoumaru's castle without smoothly and told him that I would see him in the future 500 years from now. Saying this, I jumped into a portal that I had made and was backed at the shrine. Making sure that I had my concealment spell on, I went into the shrine house and was greeted by the family enthusiastically. My mother was glad to see me and asked about all my adventures. Sitting in the living room, I told the whole family of what have I been up to when in the Feudal Era and in the Makai.

I took out my pouch, and reached my hand in, I took out a few sacks of gold. The reaction that I got from my family, was that of pure shock on their face. Laughing silently inside of myself together with Midnight, Ryuu, Yuki, Frostfur and Midoriko (can call her as and when Kagome like). I reading my mother's mind, explained briefly about my job in the Makai and Feudal Era as a legendary bandit thief like Youko and Kuronue and my other job as the legendary assassin. My grandfather was of course there lecturing the family now about one of his Feudal story, while my mother was rather worried about my job as a thief and assassin. Souta, on the other hand found it extremely cool to have an older sister who is a legendary thief and assassin.

My mother got up and went to the kitchen to brew herself a warm cup of tea before coming back into the room and told the family that they had enough excitement for that day. When the rest of the family went up to their room, while Souta helped our grandfather to his room, My mom turned to me, with a sense of pride on having a daughter who had accomplished more than anyone could achieved in a matter of few months. Especially, when her daughter is a legendary thief and assassin in both the Makia and Feudal Era.

I was then told by my mother who hugged me and told me about the rest of my lesson, of learning the elemental powers which I had inherited from her. We spent the next few weeks to complete my lesson with my mother. I had dropped out of school and had a home tutor who would be teaching me. I had completed my education at the age of 17. Sesshoumaru whom I gave my house number to, had contacted me. I found that he owned a large company and is one of the top three richest men in the world, now competing to be the richest man in the world. I meet up with Sesshoumaru for almost everyday and was also given a room in his gigantic house, which could hold the size ten football fields. I was able to personalize my room to fit me in any designs thanks to my elemental power and a few help from my animal guardians.

I also found that I was also to inherit Sesshoumaru's business, and was given by him a few of his hotels and companies, as part of my birthday present, which he had missed not too long ago.

**End Flashback**

"Hurry Kagome! You are going to miss the plane to Azumano!" my mom shouted.

"Coming!" I said running down the stairs.

"See you mom, grandpa, Souta!" I kissed my mom.


	3. Meeting the Family

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt3: Meeting the Family**

**Kagome POV**

Sighing, I walked slowly got up from the first class section of the plane. Stretching my legs for the lack of use has made them numb for the time being. The ride to Azumano was twelve hours from Tokyo, Japan. Alighting the plane, I walked to the exit of the arrival hall and spotted Daisuke standing there with another boy with black hair next to him. Over the pass few years, Daisuke sure have grown taller.

"Eh Daisuke when is your cousin gonna get here?" a boy with black hair asked

"I don't know? I can't even remember when the last time I last saw her Saehara was." replied a boy with red spiky hair known as Daisuke

I walked up to them silently from behind and tap them both on their shoulder which made them jump a great height. Laughing at them, I hugged Daisuke saying that it is good to see him again after 8 years. Turning my attention to his friend, Daisuke introduced his friend known as Saehara Takashi. The next thing I knew, Saehara was asking whether he could be my boyfriend. The first thing that struck my mind was how much he acted like Miroku whenever they see a girl they like. Laughing even more at this, I wiped the tears of laughter that are forming from my eyes.

Saehara was then smiling in a very confused manner when he says my reaction to his question. Daisuke then tapped Saehara on his shoulder and told him that I am a year older than all of them. Smiling mysteriously to myself, I was glad that Daisuke did not know my true age for that will make him jump even higher than what I saw just now. I saw Saehara face fell for a moment before looking at me hopefully again. "I won't mind if you are older than me, would you be my girlfriend?" he said as his eyes seemed to light up with hearts in them. Shaking my head and chuckling softly to myself, "No." I replied Saehara gently.

The ride to Daisuke's house was interesting. Somehow, I felt as if I heard someone else talking when Daisuke is listening to Saehara. However, I have been hearing that voice talking for quite sometime since the meeting of Daisuke and his friend at the airport. On several occasions, I heard the voice making some opinions on me and what puzzled me most was when the voice asked to be out. "I wonder who that voice belongs to there is no one else around us but Daisuke and Saehara in the taxi and of course the animals who are fused in my body." I thought to myself.

For the past few days, I had tried to communicate with Midoriko and even try to communicate with Shippo and his family whenever I could. However, every time I tried to communicate with them, they are not there I was always in that empty realm which Midoriko had created alone with my animal guardians. Worried for them no less, I had been occupying myself with the various work that I was required to do with the business company and the many various other important documents I had to do. Including sending a mail to Sesshy everyday to let him know how I have been doing and the conditions of my many business companies which he had given me. Sesshoumaru had allowed me to call him by that nickname when he found out that he could not get me to change my mind. I chuckled lightly in memory of what happen and how Sesshoumaru came to get the nick name Fluffy and Sesshy.

It was then Saehara who was sitting in the front looked at me weirdly, and asked what I was laughing about as they were all rather quiet in the taxi for quite some time. Saying that I was laughing at one of my thoughts, I looked out of the window, as we passed by many architecture most has a theme for ancient Victorian architecture. I enjoyed various types of art work ever since was young.

Sitting back, I let out a soft sigh looking out of the window. I remembered what happened back at Makai when I stole one of the most famous artworks and got away without anyone but Youko and Kuronue who know that I had stolen it. It happened all so fast and yet I was happy to have the artwork in my possession. There was of course a special place I created, where I hide all the things that I stole. The most precious of them all are the weapons and some other trinkets I stole. With a personality like mine, the things that I stole are of course not your everyday average weapons and trinket. Each of them holds a special power and many kinds of enchantments. There were so many that I had collected and stolen over the past few hundred years, that I had let slipped a few of my collection.

Finding the taxi had come to a halt, I saw Daisuke got out of the car and followed suit. Lucky, I had sent over my lagauges over to Daisuke's house a few days before my arrival with a letter telling Aunt Emiko about my arrival. Even though the house was not that big, it gave me a warm cozy feeling for the house immediately. Daisuke opened the door and as if on instinct, Daisuke stepped aside to reveal Aunt Emiko rushing towards me to give me a hug. Smiling happily, I hugged her back. Its been a long time since I had seen her and by the door stood Jii-chan. Aunt Emiko sometimes reminds me of my other Jii-chan back at the Higurashi Shrine. "There sure is a weird resemblance in this family ne?" I thought to my animals and I felt them agreeing and nodding their head.

Turning back, I saw Saehara still standing there, giving a smile, I waved good-bye to him as I walked into the house. The house is cozy with wooden floorboards and the living room is almost the same as it was back home in Tokyo. Aunt Emiko, was now telling Daisuke to bring me to my room while she do some cooking for the family. Jii-chan just sat down on the couch and on the television as if expecting something to happen.

Daisuke calling my name, brought me out of reading Jii-chan's mind. He has such an interesting line of thoughts some of them included what happen the time when he was in on another crazy antics of his. While walking up the stairs, I heard that voice speak again this time I know it is not my imagination. When the voice said that Daisuke was being plain rude at not letting him out and introducing him to me, I was rather amused at this and the way that voice continues to tease Daisuke.

"Stop it Dark. You have been talking about her since she arrived." Daisuke said rather loudly, way too loudly.

I looked amusingly at Daisuke when he turned and faced me with a shock in his face. Saying something else to cover up what he just said and I saw his face turned red in fluster. Chuckling at his reaction, I followed Daisuke to the room given to me. I was greatly amused at Daisuke the way he is hiding this secret. The only thing for me to find out is who this person called Dark.

Seeing that Daisuke has gone out of my room, I snapped my fingers and instantly, my things unpacked themselves and flew to the correct places. Sighing, I went to the balcony and saw the sun setting, it's a beautiful sight indeed. Hearing Aunt Emiko calling us saying that dinner is ready, I went down and settle myself down. Seeing what she has cooked, my eyes lit up and sparkles. "Odon!" I said a little too loudly, and they laughed at my reaction unable to help myself, I also laughed with them. They started talking and telling me about Daisuke having a girlfriend. This caught my attention, I started to ask who she is to have captured his heart and saw a blush on Daisuke's face, started to get redder by the minutes. Laughing, I once again heard that voice teasing Daisuke endlessly about his girl friend Riku Harada. "This is definitely going interesting staying here." I thought to myself.

Over the past few days, of living at Daisuke's house, I found out a lot of things including some of their secrets. When I got home today, I saw Aunt Emiko and Jii-chan talking to Daisuke.

"Now Dai-chan, we have already set something up for Dark to steal since there are still many art pieces out there that has various magical properties. This time, you and Dark are to steal "The Mystic" it is a jewel which holds untold magic in Azumano Museum. The card has already been sent out. At eight o'clock tonight." Aunt Emiko said while Jii-chan explained the properties of the Mystic. When they were done, they turned and saw me there standing by the wall listening to what they had said.

They tried to cover up with something else by saying that it is a play that they are going to watch on television that night.

"It's no use, I can tell when you are lying and I also know about another person in Daisuke." I said while I lean against the wall. There were amusements in my eyes while I could hear my animals inside me laughing at their expression. They knew that they could not go on lying, they had no choice but to tell me what exactly is going on.

Sitting on the couch, they told me how Daisuke was trained since he was young and about the infamous thief on Azumano is Dark Mousy, who is Daisuke's alter ego. They then said that has been a few since the sealing of Krad Dark's arch enemy. They then said that Dark was also actually sealed up with Krad, but Dark has somehow actually reappeared in Daisuke after a few days of the sealing of Krad. It is interesting to hear the story about Dark. Through certain parts of the conversation, I could hear Dark commenting on some facts that they had failed to mentioned to me.

They took about an hour or so to finish telling me of the whole story. It would of course be much easier for me to extract the knowledge from their minds and tell them to not tell me as I knew, would arouse suspicions on me. I figured I that they would find out sooner or later but for the time being not now. I knew a spell that would grant Dark a living body of his own with his own powers in him, and not like Kikyo made out of to be like a living flower pot puppet, surviving on souls.

I came out of my dazed just when Aunt Emiko finished the story. I had heard all the important part of the story and about Dark who has been in Daisuke since his fourteen birthday. From the way they describe Dark, they made him sound like a walking female magnet. I was then smirking slightly, which went unnoticed to them. The thought of becoming a thief once again awaken an interest in me, having heard that there are many things that could be stolen and will come in handy one of these days.

Remembering the thrill of not being caught by the many guards both youkai and human standing guard of their master's house. Mostly in the past, I would pull of a trick or two on the guards though many would sometimes be unconscious. The funniest time is when I sprinkle itching powder, sneezing powder and laughing powder over them, they were all trying to come after me yet they could not stop scratching, sneezing and laughing. It was rather hilarious if only Youko was there to watch it. They ended up laughing and rolling all over the ground, while some who were clumsy, fell down on the ground and hit their head. Others were simply trying to hang onto something. This continued for about a week or so. When I went back and checked what happened to them, most were clutching their stomach from the cramps and pain gained from those excessive laughing.

Grinning in that memory, I sat back against the couch and decided to say something that might come out as a shock to them. However, this would benefit Daisuke and his family and I am willing to help them. Getting into a comfortable position on the couch, "I know a spell that would allow Dark to have a separate body of his own. The spell would of course create the body form to accommodate his powers and so on so forth." I said while studying their expressions.

They were of course shocked when I mentioned that I could cast a spell allowing Dark to have a body of his own. The only thing they had in their mind is how did I gain the power to do spells and when did I even have powers. The first person to break the silence is Jii-chan when he asked me how I know about spells. At this, there was total silence in the house as everyone fixed their gaze on me. Even Dark was being quiet for once.

Seeing that I had no choice, I explained to them that I was not a human but a youkai. Dropping the strong concealment spell that I had created around me, I felt my youkai features appear, changing my appearance drastically. Opening my unique eyes, I could see that they were shocked to see me as a youkai.

The first reaction I got from Aunt Emiko as I had predicted was her coming over to touch my wings then she examined my tails. Her touch was soft and gentle. Jii-chan and Daisuke simply sat there staring at me through shocked eyes. Seeing that they had not gotten out of their shock yet, made me laughed at the facial expression shown on their face.

Aunt Emiko was the first person to ask me how did I became a youkai. Watching rather amusingly, I told them it would be able to show them then for me to tell them. This confused them when I said that I would show them. Sighing, I sent them a memory of mine to their minds. They were rather shocked at the part when I have been fighting demons in the Feudal Era and did not know that I was a demon then. When they saw how I was betrayed by Inuyasha, they showed sympathy and compassion on their face. However the best part is when they saw me training and found out about me being a legendary thief called Silver and the legendary assassin called Shadow, their expression was that of shock and hints of fear in their aura and scent. I stopped the rest of the memories then thinking that they had seen enough of my past already. The only thing that they did not know is that I am to inherit the companies that Sesshoumaru has left for me.

For a moment, there was total silence in the room, you could even hear a pin drop on the floor. However, I was proven wrong when they bombarded me with a lot of questions. Answering all of their questions as best as I could, they stopped with their questioning of my past and asked me about the spell I had mentioned earlier.

"It would only take a matter of minutes for this spell to complete." I replied with a little shrug.

They had agreed that I could do the spell, after getting all the details out of me. We went out to the garden behind their house, where I put up a barrier that would not allow anyone to see what we were truly doing, but show us sitting there in the garden talking. With Daisuke standing in front of me, I started to say a spell. The spell, levitate Daisuke and I slightly. Then a soft light of purple enveloped Daisuke. When the light has retreated, there stood two people. One of them is Daisuke , the other, has dark purple hair, and is tall. He looked about 19 and has dark purple eyes. The power that radiated off from him, was not as strong as mine.

Daisuke when he opened his eyes, was slightly dazed as to what was going on. When he saw Dark beside him, he then asked whether they were in one of Dark's memory again. In answer, I replied Daisuke, saying that they are not in anyone's memory. Dark came up to me, and took hold of one of my hand while he brushed a soft kiss on my hand. To me, this is not the first time. This was the same treatment I got from Youko when I first meet him. Dark then introduced himself and said that he is grateful to me.

Aunt Emiko and Jii-chan, both went to us and asked us if we were in pain or anything. Laughing lightly, I told them that they do not have to worry about anything for we were all alright. I could see a slight worry in their eyes still even after reassuring them countless of time. When the time was about seven o'clock, Aunt Emiko reminded Dark that he is expected at the Azumano Museum in an hour time. Aunt Emiko has cleared a room right next to mine for Dark to stay in. Dark, who is now sitting next to me on the couch, was smirking away. I ignored the fact that his nearness is bothering me, and switched on the television which is now telecasting the news. They were saying Dark and the venue where Dark is going to steal from. They broadcast a scene at the Azumano Museum, showing many police guarding that place. There was a police in charged of this whole operation who then said that he would like to see how Dark try to sneak in and steal "The Mystic", followed by one of those laughter. Looking at Dark from the side of my eyes, I can tell that he is greatly anticipating this. Standing up, I made my way to the kitchen to get a drink while I watch Dark.

When I was there getting a drink, I saw Dark watching me out of the corners of his eyes. My thoughts were racing as to whether or not I should go out in the form of the shadow and see how Dark does his stealing. I though against it, I will extract the memory of his steal from his mind when he has came back. I was then thinking about some other things in my mind, when I felt someone behind me. Turning in a swift motion, I pinned whoever was behind me with my hand on his neck against the wall next to me. Seeing that it was only Dark, I let go of him and told him not to do that again.

Dark was there rather shock at my speed and reaction. Then he spoke and asked me whether I would like to go out with him the next day. Thinking this through, I said no. He seemed to know that I would give him this reply, and in reply he says that he would make a deal with me if I lose I would have to go out with him for a week and if he loses, I could make him do anything that I want.

The thought of him at my beck and call for a week would be hilarious if words got out that Dark the infamous thief is reduce to a servant at the beck and call of a lady would be the talk of the town. But of course, not many still knows how Dark looks like even after he had made so many appearances in his steal.

The deal is that we both have to steal the same items, whoever gets it first, win. However it would of course not be fair if we only did this once, so we set it in a way we both have to collect the artifacts and keep them save from on another. There are in total 5 things that we are to steal and keep them save by the time we get the last items.

Tonight, we start the game where most of the people are now gathered outside of Azumano Museum.


	4. Let the Games Begin

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt4: Let the Games Begin**

**Kagome POV**

At about 5 minutes to 8, Dark and I left the house. All the while, we were both talking.

"Better give up while you still can Kagome." Dark said with a smirk

"Better wipe that smirk off your face Dark when I get 'The Mystic' in my hands." I replied with a smirk of my own that rivals Darks' smirk.

When we reached there, I noticed that the whole of Azumano Museum is heavily guarded by many police. "This is so much more interesting than that in the Makai or the Feudal Era." I said to no one in particular, with a smirk on my lips. I saw Dark flying closely next to me and whispered right into my ears, "Let the games begin." Before swooping down, mocking the police and the detective down below.

I am glad that I have changed my outward appearance. My skin is now the colour of milk cream. My hair the colour of silver, my eyes the colour of silver melted into the colour of icy blue. I changed the colour of my wings to that of silver with the sheen of frosty blue. My clothes, look like black water running down from me. It was made especially for me. There were only two made in the whole world. The first was Midoriko and the second was for me. I was of course very honored to have to receive it. It is made from the strongest and purest of black silk. It was weaved together with the strongest and lightest form of metal. The feeling of wearing it is like you are wearing the wind itself. Feeling the soft gentle caress of the silk, the cool feeling and the way it moves with your body when you walk. It would flow behind you gently like a waterfall.

Seeing the opportunity, I swooped down on the media who are now focusing on Dark. At my appearance, I smirked at Dark and said

"My you are quite the celebrity here." saying that, I swooped down towards the museum and took on the form of the shadow.

With my keen hearing, I heard a reporter speaking rather reverently into the camera.

"Wait! There seems to be another person here tonight at the Azumano Museum. We can't tell whether that mysterious figure is a male or a female. The mysterious figure seems to be teasing Dark and has now mysteriously vanished, upon landing on the Azumano Museum roof."

Smirking, I made my way to the artifact. Seeing that it seems too easy to get the artifact, I took out a pair of heat sensor glasses and put them on. Instantly, I saw the many lasers in the room, protecting the artifact. I was about to jam the security system itself, when I heard footsteps coming towards my direction. Looking around, I found that there is not a proper place for me to hide, I then used my illusion and gave myself the appearance as one of the policemen that I had seen just now. Standing by the door as though I was guarding it, I saw a few guards running towards me and said that they were there to check it the artifact was still around by Detective Saehara.

"So Saehara Takashi is his son. This ought to be interesting." I thought to myself silently.

"I was also sent by Detective Saehara not long ago to stand guard over 'The Mystic.' Detective Saehara said that I am to be here with my partner, who is currently checking out the noise he heard down the hall." I replied, sending them rushing towards the hall which I had mentioned to check up matters there.

Seeing how easily they were fooled, I let my illusion fall and rushed over to the security system for the room in which 'The Mystic' is being kept. Luckily for me, I learned all sorts of hacking and kept learning more methods whenever there is a new way of hacking and jamming the security system. Once again sensing someone coming in my direction, I put up my illusion of the policeman I was posing and an illusion around room which has 'The Mystic'. The person who came out of the shadow, stood in front of my and smirk.

"Seems like Kagome is going to lose this round." The voice of Dark said out softly in the quiet darkened hall. He took his time in strolling to the entrance and also detected the motion lasers were still active. Walking towards the security system, Dark was just about to start hacking into the security system, when he sensed the illusion in the air.

I stood in the corner he whole time watching him, waiting patiently for my chance. Then he turned around and faces my direction. "Come on out Kagome. I was wondering whether you have given up and drop out of this." He said rather flirtatiously.

"I wouldn't want to miss this for the world Dark. After all, the look on your face after I win this is going to be priceless." I said with amusement in my voice, and a mischievous grin gracing my flawless skin.

Tilting my head to one side, I heard footsteps coming. Dark, who also heard the sound, quickly headed towards the security system and started to break the code. Taking this opportunity, I went into the room in the form of a shadow and took 'The Mystic'. "This has been too simply for my own taste." I said silently in my mind.

Dark, who is now walking into the room, saw me holding 'The Mystic' and smirked. Brushing pass Dark as I ran out of the room in my normal human speed, I saw the many policemen now surrounding me. Dark who is now by my side, said "My Detective Saehara, it is nice seeing you again, only this time we have another thief in our ranks."

Sighing, I stepped out, but was cautious to hide myself in the shadow. "Detective Saehara I presumed, it is nice of you to let my take 'The Mystic'. Thanks for helping me achieved this precious artwork and keeping it away from Dark." I said in a mocking voice.

I could see that he was getting frustrate and ordered the policemen to come and capture both Dark and I. Seeing as that I am surrounded, I jumped up high enough, when the policemen started to rush towards us. I did a back flipped and landed gracefully on my feet, with 'The Mystic' now safely in my magic pouch. Turning around, I smirked at them, "You definitely have to be faster than that to catch me, and thank you for entertaining Dark." I said, as I started to run to the balcony and jumped onto the rail with catlike grace. I stood there for a moment, as I surveyed the chaos issued in the museum. Then I saw a figure running towards me, I am sure that it was Dark. Smirking, I jumped from the rail and spread my wings. I heard Dark calling out "Whiz.".

The sound of flapping wings was heard in the night sky. When I turned around, I saw that Dark is now currently flying towards me. His dark wings, spread out behind him, a few feathers, seem to have fallen in the process. The media and crowd below us are now pointing towards Dark and I. Dark who saw me looking below at the people, took advantage of that time and grab the pouch which I had tied to my wrist. Dark, threw the pouch into the night sky, and caught it in his hands again. We were now both standing on mid air, looking at one another. The people below were all looking at us, thinking about what is going on between the both of us.

"Dark your fans seem to be interested in you and what you are currently doing." I said to him, with a teasing tone. 'This is going to be a very interesting night.' I thought to myself. I could see Dark smirking when I said that.

"Oh? Are you jealous Kagome?" Dark said with humor in his voice.

"Why of course I am jealous Dark. You will break my heart to pieces." I said to him, as I started to walk closer towards him on mid-air. I could see a satisfied smile started to form on his face, while I lower my head and a smirked appeared on my face.

I looked at Dark through my silver icy blue eyes. I could feel a shiver of excitement ran down Dark's back, when I touched his hand so lovingly. I brought one of my hands up to his face, while my other hand which is still on the hand which he held the pouch. Like I had predicted, I could see Dark's eyes open in wonder and awe at my softness and how my voice sound so melodious. When I felt the hand which he held the pouch started to relaxed, I stopped the caress on one side of his face, and gave him a mischievous smile. Taking that chance, I quickly snatched the pouch out of his hand and flew back home in my demon speed.

I remember how the crowds were all whispering so harshly when I started to get closer and closer to Dark. The way I had caress his face and he did not even push me away. I also remember hearing the reporter saying, "Who is she? She is walking closer and closer to Dark the famous phantom thief. Oh my! She has brought one of her hands up to his cheek and Dark is not even retaliating!" At this, there were gasps and some girls shrieking out.

"Dark how could you!" I am most amused at this. The thought of Dark surround by a mob of fan girls, sent me laughing for sometime till I reached home. Walking through the doors, I walked in and saw Aunt Emiko, Jii-chan and Daisuke all looking at me as though I am some kind a stranger.

They had the television on and were watching the news. It had filmed the part where Dark and I were both standing in mid-air and me getting closer and closer to him. Thinking that they had misunderstood some parts, I quickly explained about the little deal that Dark and I had made. They then looked at me expectantly and with a sigh, I took 'The Mystic' out of the small pouch which I had stored it in. Aunt Emiko was the first person to come over and hug me while being careful as to not to break the exquisitely crafted portrait of a bird in flight, with trails of water in a swirl behind its tail. The colorings of the ornament itself, has seem to bring out an imitation to that of a real life bird and water.

Aunt Emiko was there praising me about how I had stolen the artifact right out of Dark's hand. I replied all the questions that Daisuke and Jii-chan are now asking me, answering them as best as I could. By the time I got to my room, I sensed that Dark is still not back yet. Shrugging my shoulder, I opened a portal to the Makai where I usually hide all of my stolen goods in an enchanted castle. The castle itself, is grandly furnished and decorated, fit for a King to live in. There were of course demons and humans alike that I had hired to keep the whole castle in top condition. To prevent any killing of human and demon side, I had placed a strong spell over it that would allow all demons and humans alike to live peacefully when they are in my territory. The vault where I kept all of my stolen items, would only open when I gave off some of my miko and demon aura. I have learned a great deal of things over the past few hundred years, that a demon or a miko, would have their own unique aura. This being so, my vault is always safe and no one is able to open it but me.

Having checked the condition in which my castle is and how the hired help are doing, I took my leave and opened the portal back to my room at Daisuke's house. When I stepped out of the portal, Dark was already standing by my door. It is a good thing that the portal has closed up in time when Dark stepped into my room, or else he would be too curious over the things that I do.

"Ah seems like the princess of darkness has won the first round this time." Dark said as he made a gentlemanly bow in front of me.

Looking at Dark, I could not help but let out a light chuckle at the way Dark is behaving. Hilarious as it is, he had somehow reminded me of how Miroku would act at times, in the past. Saying goodnight to Dark, I closed the door in his face, not bothering about the protest that he is making.

Laughing lightly, I went to my desk and took out my laptop to check on my mails. A few were from my friends while others from the various companies that I owned. When I was about to close the screen to my inbox, I saw a mail from Sesshoumaru. The mail from Sesshoumaru, stating that I was to attend a meeting with one of our many business partners there and to seal a deal which he had originally made earlier. Finding this request weird coming from him, I sent a mail back to him stating that I would seal the deal the next day which I would be meeting our business partner.

Most of the time, Sesshoumaru would usually come down and do this himself. Since this is what Sesshoumaru wants me to do, I agreed to it. I kept having this feeling that I am going to meet someone utterly familiar at this meeting tomorrow with this business partner of ours.


	5. Familiarity and The Meeting

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt5: Familiarity and Meeting**

**Kagome POV**

Hearing the sound of my alarm going off at the top of its lung, I hit the alarm clock to shut off the sound. The sun light was now streaming true my window, while I sat up on the bed with the support of my left hand and rub the sleepiness out of my eyes with my other free hand. Looking at the time, I let out a groan and fell back onto my bed.

The sound of the door opening with a click could be heard. I can already sense who is standing by my doorway. The door was already locked in the first place, ad the only two person who would open her door without my permission is non other then the infamous thief Dark.

"My, my, you are not an early morning person are you now." Dark said out amusingly from my doorway.

Without looking, I grab the closest thing to me, which is my alarm clock and hurled it straight at Dark's head. Dark caught the clock in his hand and shook his head lightly, amused my behaviour.

"Tsk…Tsk…What is the point of wasting a perfectly good clock just to throw it at my head." Dark said out amusingly.

Knowing that I will never get a single peace of going back to sleep for the next half an hour, I got out of bed and walked over the Dark. I smiled sweetly at Dark, "Dark it is only nine in the morning. If it would help, you can go and disturb Daisuke he is running late for school already as you know. Maybe, you should fly him there." I said and not waiting for his reply I closed the door in his face.

Walking to the vanity mirror in the room, I took up the comb and started brushing it through my hair. When I am satisfied at the soft silkiness of my hair, I walked to the bathroom connecting to my room and took a shower. I changed into the clothes that I am wearing to go and meet with my business partner later in the afternoon to seal the deal.

Walking down the stairs, I am glad that at least Dark did not try to open my room door again just now when I was taking my shower. Walking over to the table, I picked up a piece of toast with butter spread on it and started to eat it while at the same time pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

By the time I was almost done with my glass of orange juice, I heard Dark coming in. He sounded highly happy about something. Taking this as a good sign that he would not be bothering me for the whole of today, I ignored his happiness totally. Walking over to the sofa, I plopped down onto the sofa and switch on the television to watch any shows that are interesting. The sound of Dark's footstep slowly disappeared into the kitchen which was soon to be heard again when he started to walk in my direction and sat next to me, draping one of his hands behind me. The feeling was neutral. I continued to ignore him and jump certain channels only stopping at a channel which is Nickelodeon.

The show called Spongebob Squarepants was on and I watched that, laughing along at certain parts of the show. I could feel Dark eyes watching me from the side even though he is trying to appear as though he is not watching me.

"Still a child princess?" Dark asked in a teasing manner.

"You are watching this show too, aren't you Dark?" I replied in a mocking tone. Somehow, this did not bother Dark in the least, or not he is feigning he did not hear what I just said. Looking at the time, I stood up and threw the remote control at Dark.

"I have to go now, meeting a business partner at a café." I said reading his thoughts. I could shock on Dark's face when I replied, however it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a grin. Ignoring him, I went up to my room and put my money into my pocket. When I walked out to the door, I saw Dark opening it for me and bidding me a goodbye with a charming smile of his. I am just glad that unlike other girls, I would not be swooning over the smile or falling head over heels with him.

The fresh air I smelled upon taking my deep breath was relaxing and calming. Apart from that, there is other scent that bombarded my scent. The scent of various types of exotic flowers, the freshly cooked food and the scent of the ocean mixed with its saltiness. The sky was a nice shade of blue with clouds on them, the sun shining brightly down upon this island as though there had never been any bad encounters of natural disasters or weathers.

Checking my watch, I quicken my pace and headed to the café. It was crowded due to the lunch time break. All the tables were occupied with people sitting, when I noticed a male figure, as it seems, being the only person in formal attire sitting there while sipping on his own cup of coffee. There is something oddly disturbing about him from the back, something very familiar as though I had known him once upon a time.

Walking towards his table quickly, I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I am so sorry to have kept you waiting for some time Mr…"

"Shiro Kitsune, it has been a long time Kagome to finally see you again in person." He said in amusement.

When I took a good long look at him, I realized that he is Shippo's father. It has been years to me, even though it has been a few months since I last saw him. He is well build and tall. His hair is in the colour of black which seems as though they were brown in colour whenever the sun shines against his hair. His eyes still held the same familiar warmth and affection that a father would have shown to his own daughter.

The Kitsune family from what I have gathered from Shiro, are all doing well, and are living in Azumano currently with the house which they had just bought above the hill near the sea. He continued to tell me that Shippo misses me dearly and have been behaving himself for the past few months, ever since their revival from the dead thanks to Midoriko who gave them another chance to be a happy family again. He then continued to fill me in on the company he had setup not long ago which is now one of the fastest leading companies.

We spent the next few hours or so filling each other on what has been going on in our lives. We had of course sealed the deal first before we went onto lighter topics to talk about. The deal between Shiro's company and together with Sesshoumaru and mine was done rather swiftly. The next few hours spent were both of good humour and recollection of the past we had. We talked for a long period of time, not noticing the many people who have been dining at the café for lunch, left one by one. Soon, leaving Shiro and me together with some other people sitting there to relax and have a break.

"I guess I will be seeing you soon, very soon indeed Kagome. Shippo would like of you to come and visit us when you are free. Till then, see you around." Shiro said while he got up and left.

"Seeing me very soon? What do you mean Shiro-san?" I asked knowing that he can hear me just as well.

The reply I got in return was the light laugh that the wind had bore to me, giving the answer that I was to go and find out myself. Sighing, I sat there outside the café a little longer thinking about what he meant before I took a long stroll back home.

The sky is now starting to be stained in a pink and orange glow. The sun setting into the sea, as it seems, surrounding it in a reddish orange glow. The scene was simply breathtaking itself. I remember the last time where I had the time in the whole world over in the Feudal Era to enjoy the scenery and see whatever things that nature has to offer up to us. However, the air is not as pure as it was back in the Feudal Era. The air now in the city of Japan, is now polluted by all the factory and industrial waste that they produce each month. It came to me as a surprise when I first smelt the air in Azumano when I first step here. It is much cleaner and almost pure here like back in the Feudal Era.

When I had drawn my mind away from my thoughts, I continued my stroll down the lane the familiar aura of someone, of course came to my attention. However I relaxed when I knew who the aura belonged to. Walking towards the beach, I sat on the wall separating the beach from the road of Azumano.

"Dark you should really show yourself. You have been following me ever since I left that café." I said out to him in an amused tone, never once taking my eyes off of the sight in front of me.

The sound of rustling wings and his light landing on the ground, told me that Dark is now standing behind of me.

"Now I wouldn't say that I have been following you since you left the café Kagome."

I was rather surprised that he had now called me by my name instead of calling me Princess. He somehow reminds me of a playful kitten who just wants attention and someone to play with.

"You know this is one of those moments that you have called me by my name instead of calling me princess." I said out to him with amusement and a hint of tiredness lacing into my voice. There was a pause which seemed to last an eternity to me.

"Miss me calling you princess, princess?" Dark said with amusement while a smirk grace his face as he continued to look at me from behind.

The sun is now starting to disappear over the horizon, and the stars and the moon are now starting to appear in the sky as if by magic. The nature holds a great many wonders, and I still could not seem to comprehend most of them even though I have been living for more than 500 years already. Sometimes, it just seem to puzzle me for a while but I got over it as quickly as the though came floating up in my mind.

"I suggest that it would be best that we leave home now princess, or else Emiko will be making a lot of fuss about this." Dark said while he held out his arm for me like what a gentleman would do.

I laughed lightly at his formal way of speaking and stood there on the wall. Giving a last look out towards the sea, I saw the last ray of sun dipping into the horizon. The sensation of my wings starting to appear on my back, made me remember on how happy I was when I first saw my wings in its full glory. My wings flexed and relaxed while I hovered a moment before kicking off into the night sky.

"See you back at home Dark. That is if you are done with you staring." I said with much amusement. I let out a light chuckle as I felt the cool night wind gentle caress on my face. It felt wonderful to fly in the air and have no one stopping you or be in fear that someone might have seen you. When I was flying, I heard someone calling me. Turning to my side, I saw Dark there giving me a smirk before he went ahead of me back to the house. Taking on the silent challenge, I used my demon speed and caught up with Dark and passed by him, landing safely on the balcony of my room. I turned around and smirked at him, indicating that I have won this game. Dark landed lightly on my balcony rail and smiled with amusement in his eyes shining so brightly. Before he could say anything, I pushed him off the rail and made a tank of water appear below of him.

Satisfied upon hearing that he had dropped into the tank of water with a watery splash, I walked back into my room and headed to my bathroom to take a quick bath before going down for dinner.

When I got down to the dinning room, I could see a very wet Dark sitting on a chair, trying to dry his hair with a towel. Aunt Emiko is now starting to fuss over him about being wet and went about to make him a glass of warm drink so that he would not catch a cold. No matter how Dark has tried to tell her that he is fine and reminded her the various job which required him to dive underwater, she still say that it is best to take precautions so that he would not get sick. Finding this all rather hilarious, I could not help but let a peel of laughter out. Dark is now giving me a half hearted glare as if to say that he will have his revenge. I return a look which told him to try his best.

By the time dinner is served, Dark had already changed into something dry. During dinner, Jii-chan is sited at the head of the able while Aunt Emiko took the sit to his right and I sat beside of her while Daisuke took the sit of Jii-chans' left and Dark sat next to him who is directly opposite of me. Dinner is a lively affair while Dark would throw in a few comments every now and then. Whiz is now sitting on the table and eating his plate of food happily.

"Oh! Kagome, your mother called you this afternoon to ask how you have been. I told her all about your time here, and she seems happy about it, especially when I mentioned about Dark. She asked a lot of question about Dark though." Aunt Emiko said out thoughtfully at her last sentence while looking at me and Dark.

Dark being the guy that he is has a smile plastered on his face. He looked at me while I gave him a glare that clearly brought the message over to him that he had better wipe that stupid smile off his face or else I would do it for him.

"Thanks for telling me that Aunt Emiko, I will be sure to call my mom up tonight to tell her myself." I said to her rather too sweetly.

Jii-chan and Daisuke were now both looking at me in a rather odd manner and their thoughts echo the same word 'Scary' out. I know that my face is somehow mixed with irritation and great annoyance all directed to Dark, who seem to have ignored the warning that I am giving him. Aunt Emiko on the other hand, is oblivious to what was happening silently between Dark and I. Only Jii-chan and Daisuke both seem to know what is happening.

Jii-chan and Daisuke are the first to finish off their dinner quickly and left the table to go to the living room and sat down to watch the television with the usual news of the day. I quickly finished my dinner and help Aunt Emiko bring the dishes to wash at the sink in attempt to get away from Dark as fast as possible before I really wipe that smile off his face.

Aunt Emiko was rather grateful to me helping her wash the dishes while she went out and spent the remaining time with Jii-chan and Daisuke. Dark who has just finished his own side of the dinner, decided to come in and help me with the dishes. He had that stupid smile on his face the whole while. It gave me this strong urge to just walk up to him and place a bar of soap in his mouth. Of course it would never accomplish much though the idea of dumping him in a tank of piranhas is very tempting. I was just washing the last plate when Dark came behind of me and slides a hand around my waist.

"I didn't know you have taken such a liking to me my princess." He said silkily amusement are definitely in that tone of his which made me want to throw him into a tank of man eating starving sharks instead of over a tank of piranhas.

"I am NOT YOUR princess. I am NOT a property that you own, and I do NOT have a liking for you Dark." I said it through my tightly clenched teeth with anger seeping into my voice, though he seemed to be oblivious to it.

I finished cleaning the last dish quickly and place them back to where they belong, all the while, Dark had never let go of the arm that he had slide around my waist. I felt my claws appearing instead of the normal fingernails of a human. With a quick swipe of my claw lightly against the offending arm that is around my waist, I made my way out of the room when he had let go of me. I heard Dark letting out a sigh before he walked to the sink and washed the few claw scratch that I had given him.

"He should be glad that at least there isn't any poison in my claws when I swiped at him." I told to no one in particular mentally.

When I reached my room, I picked up the phone and called my mother in Tokyo, Japan. On the first ring, she picked up the phone and was glad to hear my voice. The next thing I know, she is now asking me all sort of question with regards to Dark. Rubbing my temple, I started telling her that he is no one special and that I had merely given him a body of his own to use rather than always sharing the same body as his tamer.

I then told her that I had met up with Shiro, Shippo's father on a meeting today. When I told her about the part which he had mention about meeting me sooner than I had expected, my mom then sound as though they know something that I do not know of.

"Mom, what did he mean by he would be seeing me very soon? What is going on?" I asked her in a rather confused manner.

"Oh I have to go now Kagome, I think I hear your Jii-chan calling me." My mom said out in a rather hasty manner.

"I am?" I could hear Jii-chan replying.

"Yes you are Jii-chan, you wanted me to help you in the clearing in your storage room of artifacts. Well I have to go now dear, it is going to be rather busy. Do call me when you have the time again, bye and be good." My mom said and the line was cut off instantly.

"She is definitely hiding something. I guess I will have to find out myself sooner or later." I said to myself sighing as I switched on my laptop and started to send a report back to Sesshy about the deal that we have sealed.

The reply I got back from Sesshy is very fast. His reply is that I have been able to get a good deal sealed and then the bad news came when he told me that I am to go to a formal function where the owners and their sons of various companies are going to be there. I let out a loud groan and slumped down on my chair as to what am I going to do when I go to that formal function.

I remember what happened the last time when I went to that formal function, Sesshy was surrounded by all the female who look like sluts and whores, and the guys flocking over to me. I had to spend the evening with Sesshy running away from the men and the women going after us. In the end, we spent the whole night trying to avoid any of the men and women who are after us and with much annoyance too. Shaking my head in that memory, I type a quick reply back to Sesshy saying that I would be there and looking forward to seeing him again.

Giving a last sigh, I flopped down on my bed and fell right asleep dreaming about the upcoming function that is going to take place in a few days from now.


	6. Round Two of Fun and Games

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt6: Round Two of Fun and Games**

**Kagome POV**

Letting out a loud groan, I awoke to see the time stating that it is only seven. Usually I would not even wake up it is about nine or ten in the morning. Looking around the room, my eyes settled on the table where my laptop is still on since last night. Walking over, I waited for the things to upload onto my user account.

The first thing that pops up on the computer is that I have received a new message from Sesshy. Reading through the message carefully, it was all about the function and that I was required to find a partner for that event. Lucky for me the function would be held two days from now. Letting out another sigh, I replied Sesshy's message and asked him whether he would be my partner and save me from this ridiculous function. Seeing that the mail has been sent, I went into the bathroom and took a cold bath.

Coming out of the bathroom smelling like roses, lavenders and vanilla, I am dressed comfortably for that day. Drying my hair with a towel, I opened the mail from which I had received from Sesshy. It said that he would not be able to attend this function, as he had to go to another country for a very important meeting, and that I had to find another person to bring me to that function.

"It's a wonder, how he always manages to escape such a function and leave me like this. I wonder if he ever needs to sleep at all. He always seems to reply my message almost instantly." Slightly shaking my head from that thought, I went downstairs.

Looking around, I saw that no one was there, so I quickly went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich and a glass of orange juice. Slipping quietly to the backyard, I sat down on the grass and looked towards the sun which is still rising from the horizon. While eating my breakfast, I thought about what I was going to do for today.

For over the pass few days, I mostly kept myself home except to go out to meet Shippo's father for the business deal. Sighing, I quickly finished up the last of my breakfast. Touching my hair, I felt it still wet. Calling out for my animal guardians, I felt them infusing themselves from my body and appeared before of me. Conjuring up some food for them, I gave them their favourite food. The food soon disappeared in a mere seconds when I next came back out to the backyard having cleared my glass. Now they were just playing on the ground with one another. When they saw me, they pounced onto me and I hit the ground. Lucky for the many lessons I have with Sesshy, I lessened my fall with one of my arm while using my other arm, and I held the more playful ones at bay.

Midnight, Ryuu, Yuki and Frostfur were once again playing this time adding me in it. Seeing that the only way out is to play with them, I changed my form to an adult fox animal not the demon form. If I had changed to the demon form, everyone would surely be calling the science centre or the cops. When I took the form of a fox, my fur change to the colour of rich cream and my ten tails sprout out at the end. On my back, I felt that my wings are appearing. My fur, now has the colour of light lilac sheen in it, the same colour as my wings. My tails has the colour of silver mixed in them though carefully blended into my fur and the same thing applies to my wings. My eyes remain as their true colour, of silver, soft blue and lilac. On my forehead, there is my royal marking and the sign that I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama.

Time just seem to go by faster when we are having fun. By the time I was lying on the grass panting and grinning in a fox manner, the rest of my animal guardians were already on the floor panting heavily. The sound of them growling softly, told me that someone is just behind me and to them might be a menace. Turning swiftly, I transformed back to my normal demon humanoid form. One of my clawed hands at the offenders' throat while the other poised to slice whoever's throat it is. My guardians just sat there laughing gleefully at the poor person who has been my victim. Laughing lightly when I saw the shock and the scent of fear in the air, I saw the offender is Dark who is now trying to compose himself from the shock that I must have given him just a few seconds ago.

"Getting yourself nearly killed in the early morning again Dark?" I said out mockingly while conjuring saucers of water for each of my guardian before conjuring myself a glass of drink. Due to my laziness of getting up and going into the kitchen to get a drink, I would rather conjure up something to drink. After all it is easier to do things by magic.

"It would seem to be so that I am always the target of a beautiful being." Was all he replied while he studied Midnight, Ryuu, Yuki and Frostfur.

My guardians knowing that Dark is looking at them, growled out in low warning tone to him. I let out a light chuckle when I heard them calling him names already. Talking to them mentally, "He does have a pretty face doesn't he? That is how he is such a girl magnet remember."

Dark just tilted his head towards me, in a silent manner to ask me as to what is going on. Telling him that they are my guardians, I shook my head when he asked me what I meant and what I was laughing at just now. When the door to the backyard is yet again being drawn open, the next thing I know is hearing Aunt Emiko shrieking out how cute they were. She is next found hugging them tightly to her. I just rub my ears from the shriek I heard coming from her just now. It left a ringing type of sound in my ears, reminding me that I am a demon and have sensitive hearing and scent. When I turned around, I could hear my guardians calling me back to help them from my Aunt who is currently hugging the breath out of them. Shaking my head, I tapped Aunt Emiko's shoulder.

"Aunt Emiko, they can't breath." I said out rather amusingly, earning an innocent look from her before she realized that she is strangling them and quickly place them back on the ground again. Sighing, I could tell that Aunt Emiko's mind is now once again racing with a lot of questions regarding about my animal guardians. Sighing, I just send them flashbacks on how I got my guardians and what Midoriko said about them.

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, it showed that it is half an hour past noon. When I was about to walk out of the kitchen, I heard Aunt Emiko calling to me and telling Dark and I to wait for her ion the dinning room. Sighing, I pulled out a chair and sat down on it while thinking about some things. When Aunt Emiko appeared with Dark behind her, they both sat down. The first person to break the silence is Dark who asked what is it that she need for them to do.

"Oh I am going to place your calling card at the museum later. So tonight you two are going to be retrieving this art work called "The Tear of Heaven". It's a jewel one of its kind and could be found nowhere else but here in this museum. The jewel itself has the nicest shade of blue the purest shade of blue the colour is somehow like Kagome's eyes well almost identical." She said.

I could somehow see Aunt Emiko's eyes sparkle with enthusiasm over the sheer thought of that jewel. With a flick of my wrist, I made a card appeared on the table before Aunt Emiko. The card itself is of plain cream white with silver printing on it. At the bottom of the card, I signed off with my name as Silver. I have not use that name for over a few hundred years, but that does not mean that I have lost my touch.

"I would also like to use my own calling card when I steal the artwork itself. Apart from that, they need to know what is going on and who they are catching. So how about we make this game at 7 and have it end earlier so that we would all be back in time for dinner?" I asked

"Sure, may the best thief win then? Good luck to the both of you, now I ought to be on my way to send out this card." Aunt Emiko said with a wink directed to the both of us, she left the dinning room and out of the house with her handbag by her side.

Smiling amusingly, I got up and walked to the backyard this time, to wake Midnight, Ryuu, Yuki and Frostfur up.

"Second round tonight Kagome, how about we go and pick Daisuke up from school later?" he asked from behind, I could feel his smile when he asked me.

"Sure why not. I want to see how his school looks like anyhow. But if I were you I would change your appearance so no one would know who you are. We wouldn't want to be getting into trouble a little too early, now do we?" with that said, I carried the still sleeping Yuki in my arms while Midnight and Ryuu sat on my shoulder to my room and Frostfur trotted next to me.

Tucking them into my bed, I took a quick rinse and was out of the bathroom smelling like fresh roses, lavenders and vanilla. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw that they have all fallen asleep and were huddled together.

"Awww….They look so cute like that." I whispered out while I placed the blanket on them and saw them snuggling in for the source of the warmth. Grinning happily, they have such angelic and innocent look when they are sleeping together like that.

Grabbing my phone, I placed it in one of my pocket and went downstairs, making sure that I wrote a note there for them saying that I have gone with Dark to pick Daisuke up from school. Placing the note on the pillow, I left the room and closed the door quietly behind me.

Walking down the stairs, I could see someone with black hair though not actually black, it has the colour of a blue colour when under the light. Raising an eyebrow, I know who it is instantly. Clearing my throat to announce my arrival, I saw him standing and faced me. Dark still look the same except for his change in hair colour and eye colour though it does not make much of a difference to me. His eyes are now not the deep purple colour , instead they are deep blue with a hint of purple in it. He wore a pair of black pants and a dark blue tank top.

"You look perfectly the same to me, doesn't make much of a difference even after I told you to disguise yourself." I said to him while I opened the door and walked out of the house waiting for him to follow suit.

We walked in total silence when we got to the railway up the hill, Dark tried to put his arms around my shoulder but was hit in the head by me.

"Try that again Dark and I will humiliate you in Daisuke's school later." I said out. I could now feel the people around us starting to inch away from us while Dark laughed it off lightly. When we got off, the walk to Daisuke's school was very fast. Waiting under the tree just outside of his school, Dark stood on the other side of the tree and we started to talk about the museum we will be going in tonight to steal the artwork. The sound of the school bell ringing is soon sounded. We did not wait long before we saw Daisuke and he was with a girl about his age and her hair is about the same colour as Daisuke. I could feel Dark next to me, one hand resting on my shoulder.

"That is Riku Harada, Daisuke's girlfriend. She has a twin sister called Risa Harada. Risa more feminine than Riku is and she also trusts in the prediction she make using her tarots cards." Dark said to me with a light laughter.

Ignoring Dark, I left him and walked towards Daisuke quietly. He had yet to notice me walking to him. Smiling, I could see many of the students eyes were on me. When I am walking towards Daisuke, I also notice that with light blue hair, wearing a pair of frameless spectacles is also walking towards Daisuke. The way he looked at me is that of suspicion.

He arouse my interest when I saw an air of mystery surrounding him, wanting to know more, I peered into his mind thought careful as to not let my aura or anything to give away as to who is in his mind. Usually I would not do this to a mere human, but in this case, I trust my miko instinct to do so. Once in his mind, I found out a lot things about him, it seems that he wanted to study in a normal public school and experience the life of a normal teenager. He is also in the police force and has just taken up the case about Dark and this new thief called Silver. Smiling, I continue searching deeper and also found out that he has a counter part in the past like Dark, but instead his counterpart is called Krad, though Krad is not there anymore from what I can tell especially when I did not hear another voice but his.

Pulling myself from reading through his mind, I came to stand in front of Daisuke with Dark now standing behind me. Turning to the girl next to me, "You must be his girlfriend, Riku Harada. I am Kagome Higurashi, Daisuke's cousin from Tokyo, Japan."

Dark just stood next to me and winked at Daisuke, who seemed to panicked a bit when he realized that Dark is here in his school. Suppressing my laughter at the expression shown on his face and the way Riku asked whether he was alright is so cute. When I saw him standing next to Daisuke, Daisuke instantly introduce him as Satoshi Hiwatari to me. Extending my hand to shake with his, he too did the same while we seem to exchange a silent conversation. Finally letting go of my hand, I step beside Daisuke and him a silver rose and a black feather which I had conjured when reaching into my pocket. Daisuke seemed to be puzzled for a while but then seem to realize when I saw his eyes widen.

Chuckling, "I am sure Riku would like to have such a lovely rare rose. Be sure to be home for dinner by seven Daisuke, we will leave you and Riku alone for the time being. It has been nice meeting you Satoshi-kun." Walking away, I could feel his eyes staring at the back of me while Dark had unconsciously slipped his hand around my shoulder. Giving him a too sweet and innocent look, I stuck out a leg and tripped Dark who instantly fell down on the ground while I stood there laughing and the sound of Daisuke laughter came to my ears.

"I warned you Dark, but I don't thing you want to be late." Saying this, I went to a spot where there is many trees and opened a portal that will lead me right to my room in Daisuke's house. Laughing lightly, I snapped my fingers and I am instantly transformed into the thief Silver. Seeing that my animals they have been watching me silently, I laughed and told them there is going to be another round going on tonight in this game. Seeing that the clock show that it is still 6.30 pm, I went downstairs with my animals running ahead of me and saw Aunt Emiko and Jii-chan both sitting by the dinning table. My animals all ran and sat on the table top watching between my surprised Aunt and Jii-chan. Laughing, Aunt Emiko bent down to hug my animals though not for a long time. Then she told me that she had already sent out the note already.

"Where is Dark I though he is with you?" she asked

"I think Dark is running back home now, he seem to loose me a lot." I said amusingly while I sent my animals the image of Dark now running back home so that he would not be late when we later set out for the museum to steal "The Tear of Heaven". Looking at the clock, I counted to five and the front door burst open with Dark breathing deeply. Point to the clock that it was already 6.45pm, I saw him running up to his room in lightning speed. By the time he came back down, it was already 6.55pm.

"Hmm...Not bad, you are rather fast for a human." Smirking, I went out of the house this time with my animals fused into my body once again and took flight into the air making sure to have an illusion of a bird so that anyone looking will not be suspicious. Dropping my illusion only when I felt it is safe to.

The sound of another pair of flapping wings alerted me that Dark is now catching up with me. Flying at a faster speed, I could see searchlights up ahead scanning the skies. They were most probably searching for Dark and I. Flying towards the museum, I dipped low and purposely let them spot me with the searchlight. The media news and everyone else were of course there including Dark's fan club. Once the searchlight were pointed at me, Dark appeared just behind of me where another few were dispatched to shine against him. Giving him a smirk, I disappeared seemingly in front of their very eyes while Dark took the opportunity to speed off at a high speed and seemingly disappeared. For me, I only need to change into my shadow form and travel through it. Spreading my senses, I could now feel and hear the many questions that arise in everyone as to how we both disappeared into thin air, while the Inspector Saehara dispatched a large group of his subordinates to the various level of the museum and sent most of them to go and guard the artwork itself.

Walking through the many halls of the museum itself, there is no one in my way so far. There is like no guards around. I expected this museum to be full of all the police force that they could get their hands on.

"Simply foolish of that Inspector to have so little people guarding this museum. It is so much more fun in the Feudal Era and Makai." I said out loud to myself.

When I reached the jewelry artwork section of the museum, I saw about 10 guards now blocking my way into that section of the museum. Seeing this as not a problem big or small, I crept behind them and am instantly in the room where many of the artwork was held. Looking around, I saw another dark figure walking in the direction of where about 20 guards who formed a human barrier to protect the artwork. It is so much easier for me when I saw that the dark figure is Dark. When I walking closer to Dark, I notice that it's just another one of Dark's trick to lure the police guards into chasing him.

Counting to five, I saw all the guards are now chasing after the fake Dark. Jumping down from the chandelier that I had been sitting on at the ceiling, I now see the real Dark walking up to cut the glass and get the jewel itself. I started running towards Dark and bumped into him causing his hand holding the jewel to open slightly, I grad it and was about to run out of the window when I saw someone blocking my entrance.

"Satoshi, it is so nice to see you again ever since what happened the last time."

"Dark. Silver." He said out in a mocking way.

"I presume you want me to be a good little girl and return 'The Tear of Heaven' back to you? Sorry to burst that though of yours, but _this_ I want. Apart from that it belongs to me, though I stole this a few centuries ago, but definitely not a Hikari artwork. Now be like a good little boy and go play with Dark. See you." Waving my hand at the both of them, I went out of the window and started to walk on thin air itself.

Standing in mid air, I could see the determination in Satoshi's eyes to capture both Dark and I. Dark meanwhile, was cursing silently under his breath while he called Whiz and took flight towards me. Satoshi watched us in amusement and when I entered his thoughts, I could feel him getting excited over this 'little' case.

"Good little boy? Since when am I younger than YOU?" Dark asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Since I am a good few hundreds years older than you are Dark. And apart from that, seems like you lose this round, once again." I said with a smirk.

"I don't think so Silver." Dark said out mysteriously before he appeared before of me and pulling out a black feather, he threw it towards my wing.

"Hey that hurts! Dark I can make you fall from this sky like a stone and you can meet your fan club before you go to jail." I said out in a hurtful way.

"Oh so sorry princess, but it seems like this piece of jewel is mine. And this round I win." He said out while he showed the jewel in his hand to me from a distance.

"Yuki." I called out and she instantly appeared in front of me, wings spread out and looking glorious while others from below are now pointing towards her. Proud, I climb onto her back and sat there watching Dark. He seemed shocked but soon amusement replaced that look on his face.

Touching where he had injured my wing with his feather, I let some of my miko healing and purifying abilities to reach and heal my wing area. My hand drifted to Yuki's head while I scratch behind her ears. The sound of Yuki's deep rumbling growl like is her purring in satisfaction.

"What is she going to do to me, nothing frightening I suppose?' Dark asked amusingly.

"Oh nothing frightening I guess, but if I am angry or something like that, maybe." I replied nonchalantly.

The look on Dark's face is somewhat priceless, but I hope that the media caught this. It was then I saw a flash of light coming from a tree and knew instantly that someone is there taking photos of this. Pointing my hand facing in the direction from which the flashes were appearing, I used some of my powers and attracted the camera to me. Tossing it around my hand meaninglessly, I threw it into the air and watched it fall to the ground in pieces.

Now focusing my attention back to Dark, I raised my hand and froze his hand which is holding onto my jewel. Grinning, I looked at him with mischief in my eyes.

"They jewel is nothing, I can always get it back in time. Let see you unfreezing your own hand. Let me warn you first, that freezing spell is going to last about say 2 hours." With that said, I told Yuki to fly back home. I was of course feeling disappointed that he had won this round. Sighing, we landed at the backyard where Yuki fused back into me and I walked into the kitchen. Upon walking into the kitchen, I snapped my finger to change back to my usual self. Aunt Emiko is now setting dinner on the table. I pulled out a chair and sat down exhausted from the excitement.

"I lost, Dark got my jewel. I wonder how that got out of the one of my hiding place?" I said to Aunt Emiko, Jii-chan and Daisuke, but the last part which came out more as a question, was for myself.

I was by then getting weird look from them, and I shook my head. Waiting for another 5 minutes, we heard Dark landed in the backyard. He walked in triumphantly though with one hand frozen, making me snicker at this.

We all had dinner with Dark and I telling them what had actually happened that was not shown in the news. Feeling my animals infusing themselves from me, I watched them appeared on the floor looking at me. Conjuring up plates of their favourite dishes, they ate it with great happiness. When dinner was over, I dragged myself up to my room with the help of my animals. Forcing myself to take a bath and not fall asleep while taking it. I got that done quickly and collapsed on my bed, forgetting to lock the door.

Hearing my door open, I hear my animals growling at the intruder. Most probably Dark. Opening a sleepy eye, my guess was confirmed. I felt him laughing lightly before he carried me and placed me on my bed properly while tucking me into bed.

The last thing I remember is my animals snuggling close to me, giving me both warmth and protection. The sound of Dark's retreating footstep and from what I could sense a smile plastered on his face, followed by the sound of the door closing. Confused with tiredness mixed in, I felt darkness enclosing in on me and I fell into a dreamless, peaceful dream.


	7. Going Back In Time

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt7: Going Back In Time**

**Kagome POV**

The feeling of something furry nuzzling my neck awoke me. Opening my eyes drowsily, I noticed that it was only my animals waking me up. Looking at the clock, I noticed that they had let me sleep in for another hour. The clock now read 8 am. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I push my covers away and walked to my bathroom still yawning.

Glad that the cold early morning bath has awakened me from my sleep, I opened the door and found it unlock. Recalling the previous night, I remember being carried by Dark and it was he who tucked me into bed. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, upon remembering that Dark tucked me into bed, I walked out of the room and down the stairs. By the time I am in the kitchen, I have already regained my normal composure and putting the thoughts of last night aside.

Feeding my animals, I told them that today we will be going to the Feudal Era to visit Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshy and Toutousai before heading the Makai to visit Youko and Kuronue. They all agree in a silent conversation to me, saying that it would be great to be able to see them again. Smiling my agreement, I told my animals that I need to go and buy some things and would be back soon.

Walking to the nearest grocery store, I bought some food and paper for Kaede, Sango and Miroku. Seeing that it was still early and no one is around save for the people who are going to school and work, I ran back home in my demon speed without breaking a sweat.

Opening the front door, I saw Aunt Emiko, Jii-chan and Dark now awake and about doing their morning chores. Aunt Emiko is pampering and feeding my animals with any food, Jii-chan is reading the morning paper and Dark is playing with Whiz. The sight of Dark playing with Whiz is amusing, Daisuke must be still asleep and he is sure to be late for school again. Walking up to my room, I quickly conjured up a bewitched back pack and place the items I am giving to the rest in the Feudal Era. Walking to Daisuke's room, I tried waking him up by nudging him, however that trick did not work. Sighing, I conjured up a pair of ear plugs and plugged it in my ears, after that I conjured up a bucket of ice cold water and have it float above Daisuke's head while I ran to my room and get my camera. Smiling mischievously, I position my camera and took the shot when I snapped my finger to have the bucket of ice cold water poured onto him.

Hearing him screamed out in obvious surprise over the coldness of the water, sent the whole family running up to his room. I was now laughing at his reaction and soon the sound of Dark's laughter joined in. Aunt Emiko and Jii-chan also joined in after fussing at Daisuke to change into his school uniform.

"Sorry Dai-chan, it's the only way of waking you up." I said to him apologetically, while he disappeared into the washroom.

Seeing that Aunt Emiko is now fussing over his bedcover, I stepped in and told her that I will have that cleaned and dried in a minute. Seeing that she agrees to this, she went downstairs with Jii-chan. Seeing her now gone, I said a spell and had Daisuke's room all neat and clean. Surveying my handiwork, I walked out of the room in time to hear Daisuke coming out of the washroom.

"So how was your sleep last night? You seem much more tired out than usual." Dark asked.

"It was fine and thank you for… Tucking me into bed last night." I said out to him and this time, maintaining my normal composure.

I could see him smiling happily, though for whatever reason I don't know. Walking back to my room once again, I changed my clothes to those that I would normally wear when I am in the Feudal Era so as to blend in perfectly. The colour of my clothes is white with silver and light lilac designs of a soft wheat field. I have a sash like Sesshy's around my waist, only the designs are in silver and the cloth is in a soft blue colour. I then strapped my two swords at the side of my waist, held there by the sash. Donning on the armor which Sesshy had it made especially for me last, I slip the inner black shield armor. The inner black shield armor itself is a very soft and light material, unlike all armor, this armor is equivalent to titanium metal. Apart from that this type of armor though equivalent to titanium, has the weight of a feather it can withstand anything and everything. Lastly came the spiked armor shield, completing the whole set. The spiked armor shield itself, is the same as Sesshy though this time, he had it made out of the bones of demons like the demon exterminators do and added some dragon's scale to make it light as feather and the same standard as the inner black shield armor.

Casting an illusion around myself, I went downstairs with my black bag pack full of things, and explained to the family that I will not be back for dinner and that I might not even be back for the night.

"Are you sure? Where are you going to stay at?" Aunt Emiko voiced that question up for everyone's benefit.

"I am sure Aunt Emiko, I am just going to go to some other place and visit some old friends." I said reassuring her.

"Do you want to bring Dark along with you?" she asked.

"Yes I fully agree with Emiko here, I should go along with you in case you get yourself into some trouble." Dark piped out.

"No, I don't want to bring Dark along. No offence to you Aunt Emiko, but bring anyone along with me to that kind of place, will just slow me down a lot. And I don't even think that Dark can handle the things that come by his way there." I said out amusingly seeing the defeated look on Dark face.

"Kagome, how are we going to know that you are alright after you said that the place you are going is dangerous?" Aunt Emiko asked worriedly.

"I assure you Aunt Emiko that I will be just fine, I am still alive and standing here right after all that I have been through haven't I?" I said amusingly knowing that they did not know most of the story revolving around me that has been written in history back at Japan.

Seeing Aunt Emiko nodding her head, "See, I can protect myself and even if I am in danger, my animals will protect me no matter what. I will return in one piece so don't worry. I have to go now, bye everyone." With that said, I was out of the door with Midnight and Yuki on my shoulder while the rest of them are fused in my body.

I ran to the nearest forested area, and stood there sensing whether there is anyone around. Sensing that there is no one, I opened a portal to the Feudal Era. Stepping through the portal, my illusion itself, instantly dropped revealing me in my demon form and the clothes that I had changed into when I was in my room just now.

I now also changed into my demon humanoid form. I felt my hair growing longer and that my tails and wings have appeared too. Looking down at my hand, I now see claws instead of a normal human hand with nails. Having trained with Sesshy for a very long time, I now put up an emotionless façade that could compete with Sesshy's and notice that I am now near the Bone Eater Well. Seeing the way my 10 tails are being dragged on the ground, I changed the appearance of my tail to that like Sesshy's and had it draped over my shoulder in the same fashion as Sesshy had worn his tail.

Walking gracefully that no humans or just any demons can copy, I walked towards the village. The air in the feudal Era is so much more different from the air in modern time. Here the air is so much cleaner and fresh, while the air back in my time is much more polluted caused by industrialization. Passing the tree where I have buried Inuyasha and Kikyo at, I place some fresh flowers there and said a silent prayer before moving on to the spot where I have buried Shippo at. Even though Shippo now has a second chance in living with his family again, I placed another batch of freshly picked flowers and said a short prayer to him.

Brushing the dirt off my pants, I walked towards the village, everyone started to run about the whole place screaming that a demon is here. Just then a giant boomerang came just close enough to me before returning to its owner.

"Leave this village or you die demon." A female figured said out with venom towards me.

"Is this how you greet me after so many years Sango, Miroku." I said coldly towards them, and saw Sango dropping her Hiraikotsu and running towards me with Miroku next to her.

Sango came up to hug me and Miroku did the same, when I felt something traveling downward to my lower back region, I growled at Miroku telling him to keep his hand to himself and saw him putting an innocent look on his face while Sango glared at him.

"Is this the first thing you have to always do when you see a girl Miroku?" Sango said out angrily at him while she brought me towards Kaede's hut. The villagers seeing that I am not a threat but a friend to them, went about doing their usual thing. Kaede is now sitting on the ground in her hut, grinding some herds and putting them into the various bottles.

"Kaede-baba, it has been a long time." I said to her in the same cold manner.

"It is good to see you again child. You have change I see though for the better." Kaede said out warmly to me.

Feeling my animals infusing themselves from me, they sat near me while Kirara came over and played with some of them. I introduced them one by one to Kaede, Sango and Miroku sitting around the fire in the hut. Taking out the things that I had bought for them from my time, they each thank me for my gift. Shrinking my back pack to a normal pouch size, I had it tied to my waist.

Spending the next few hours there, we talked about what has been happening around the village and I also filled them in on what had happened from the time I had been training with some people up till my living condition now. Before leaving the village to visit Sesshy in the Western Lands, Kaede-baba gave me a bow and a barrel full of arrows, Sango gave me a beautifully made dagger with the design of a dragon on the metal blade of the dagger. Miroku gave me a few enchantments on protection.

Thanking them, I placed in all in the bag pack that I had tied to my waist, went out of the hut with my animals following me. Ryuu transformed herself into her bigger sized and carried us towards Sesshy's castle. It is the much faster for us, rather than traveling on foot. Traveling on foot to Sesshy's castle would at least take up the rest of the day and disrupt my plan on visiting the Southern land and the Makai.

In a matter of minutes, we have arrived at Sesshy's front gate without much of a trouble.

"Let me through. I am the Lady of the Southern land here to pay a visit to my cousin." I said out coldly to them. Lucky for them, they are quick about opening the door and did not laugh at me like what they did the last time.

The last, they thought that I am a fake trying to go in and assassinate or seduce their lord as far as their mind could think off. They even tried playing around with me. They only change their tone after I purify their sorry butts and told Sesshy of my arrival. I just love making their lives as miserable as hell. Sesshy actually did not scold me, he just told me to call for him rather wasting my breath and energy on them.

Sniffing, I instantly located Sesshy in his library. Walking there, I passed the garden in which Rin is now playing with Jaken.

"Stop it wench, you are nothing without Lord Sesshoumaru you stupid human." Jaken shrieked out at Rin who seems to be nearly in tears.

Making my presence known, Rin ran up to hug me around my legs like what she would always do to Sesshy. Jaken, who is now bowing down to me lowly, has the scent of fear and nervousness around him. Using my elemental abilities, I sent a jet of flames towards his back and Rin laughed at the way Jaken dance around trying to find water to stop the fire. He ended up jumping into the koi fishpond. Seeing as to how his face turned yellow when set on fire, I saw his staff with two head. Picking the staff up, I used it like a golf club and swing it towards him, sending him flying through the air far away. The next thing that went flying is his staff. Seeing my animals on the floor laughing, I could not help myself but let out a soft chuckle while I took out the candy that I had bought for Rin.

"Rin you be good now and play here with my animals. If anything happens you know what to do." Seeing that Rin and animals nodding their head happily, I left the garden and headed straight up to the library where Sesshy is.

Like usual, I sat on one of the many comfortable chair and we started talking about how I have been doing and how is my training going on. He updated me on my castle in the Southern Land and the arrangements that he had done to it. Being the demon lord that he is, when he finds a chance that I am occupied with something, he would pick up one of the many daggers he has on his desk and threw it in my direction. Catching the dagger using only my finger, like what he had done to my arrows when he was battling with Inuyasha. He only nodded his head in approval that I have always been alert in case someone tried to attack me like what they would usually do with a sneak attack.

Seeing as to how busy he is with his paperwork on his land and helping with mine, I bid him goodbye and left the library. Only stopping once by the garden to say bye to Rin and collect my animals. Jaken seem have fallen somewhere deep in the forest and I wish he is half eaten by some demon or get run over by a horde of demons.

Giving Rin a last gift of a delicately made bracelet from ivory and other precious gems, it is one of a kind and has a heavy protection charm on it.

"Now Rin, I will come back to see you again. Behave yourself and that bracelet, has a protection charm on it to protect you whenever I am not around. I have to go now. Bye."

Ryuu, once again transforming herself, carried us on her back and we set out for my land. From the view that I am receiving from high up here, I could see the peace that surrounds my land. No disturbance, nothing but sweet peacefulness. Arriving at my castle, I could see the many servants coming out to greet me and present themselves to me. Inspecting the castle, I noted that everything I clean and spotless. I walked to my room, and sat there by the balcony.

Unlike the normal balcony, I designed my balcony to hold a garden with a small waterfall and a small imitation of a lake there. There are also Sakura trees there and I had an ivory bench made to be placed under the Sakura tree which is facing in the direction of my land. The rest of the empty spaces, I had many different types of rose and herbs planted there so that it would be convenient for me to take what I need for my spells, potions and cures for almost every illness. Most of the other rooms' balcony has just a normal garden.

Before leaving my balcony garden, I turned around to see my animals playing in the small lake and told them that I would be taking a bath and after that we are leaving. Seeing that they all agree and that they are already fresh and clean, I walked through one of my sliding doors and sank myself into one of the many springs there. Even though it looked small from the outside, the space on the inside of the washroom is very big and spacious.

I always have the servants to put the latest of things that a Lady would usually require and stock up on what is necessary. The many springs in my washroom, are of various types, I have one which is a hot spring, a cold spring, another that has healing water in it. The last spring I have there is scented and has purifying waters in it. I had created the purifying waters and there is no one else but me to use it.

Usually those waters would purify anything and anyone who are not pure of heart. Midoriko, being the most powerful miko, had taught me how to do this and all I had to do was further improve on the spells. It is something like holy water in a church, but it is stronger and much better as it does have its own special properties.

Getting out of the bath, I changed my clothes to that of a normal fighting yukata and put on my armors before going out of my bathroom. Gathering my animals, I opened up a portal to the Makai and stepped right into it. When I appear through the portal to the Makai, I found myself in front of Youko's castle itself.

The walk to Youko's castle itself is not much of a trouble except the part of putting his dangerous plants away before I can get to his front door. I was of course alert that once Youko sense his plants not doing their usual duty, would come out and check who has been messing around with his plants. Deadly as he is in a way, he changes his mood quickly upon seeing me.

"Kuronue, guess who is here?" he shouted behind him and instantly, I could tell that Kuronue had gotten my scent and came rushing to meet me. It has only been a few years that we have not meet and already we have so much to say.

He having invited me to stay for dinner which I greatly accept, and was filled in from the time I had left them on the heist and pranks that Youko had pulled on many demons.

"Oh I wanted to ask you about something Youko. You remember there is this piece of blue jewel that I had stolen from this ugly centipede demoness, do you know where is it now?" I asked out curiously. Judging by the look that he gave Kuronue, I knew that something was wrong.

"Well you see Kagome, we somehow erm…lost it in a bet to this old man." Youko said out rather guiltily.

"And who is this old man exactly Youko?" I asked him while looking at him coldly.

"Just some old man who has made a bet with me when we were at one of the village inn and saw the jewel in my hand. He is a cheetah demon with the scent of Tabasco and old oil." He said out rather nervously while watching me.

"Oh wells, guess I loss this round to him." I said out disappointedly.

Youko and Kuronue let out a sigh of relieve when they heard that I was not angry with them. I left the castle and back to my room in Daisuke's house.

Looking at the clock, I noticed how late it is already and snapped my fingers to change into my normal usual modern clothes fit for sleeping. Once locking the door of my room by magic, I settle myself into bed and felt my animals now padding softly to the side of my bed which is unoccupied and settled them in, and falling instantly asleep like me when my head touch the pillow.


	8. The Ball

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt8: The Ball**

**Kagome POV**

Stretching myself, I felt refresh from the sleep. Opening my eyes, I can see my animals still asleep. Stealthily getting out of bed, I went about doing my usual morning ritual. Lazy to go downstairs just to get myself some breakfast, I conjured some out instead. Picking up my glass of orange juice, I sipped it while reading through my many mails. Replying most of the business mails, I finally got to Sesshy's mail last.

Opening it, he wrote about that formal function that I am supposed to attend tonight. It is being held at the largest hotel in Azumano called "The Eden". I am supposed to be there by 8pm sharp with an escort to that function. Reading through this, I nearly chocked on the sandwich that I was eating.

"Darn, I totally forgot about getting myself a partner for that function." I murmured to myself.

There is always the choice of getting Youko or Kuronue, but if they are going, I am going to have a hard time teaching either of them about the modern society and some other things.

The problem of going alone is that I will not have anyone there to save me from all the males in that function. The only other person whom I am comfortable with is Dark. Sighing in defeat to myself, I went through many other ways but the idea of getting Dark to accompany me to that function is the safest idea that I have now.

Seeing that I have no other way, I wrote a reply to Sesshy that I have already gotten myself an escort to that function. Looking out of the glass door leading to the balcony of my room for what seems like hours, I switched off my laptop and noticed my animals starting to wake up.

Walking over to the bed, I saw my animals standing and jumped to the floor next to me. I took my time in doing my bed before I brought them downstairs and fixed some breakfast for them. By the time my animals started eating, I could sense everyone waking up and is about the house. Placing breakfast enough for the whole family, they came down and immediately ate their breakfast. Aunt Emiko is just glad that for once she did not have to cook breakfast.

Looking at the clock, I saw that it is still early. Seeing that Daisuke is up early, the thought of waking him up again would prove interesting but I by the looks of how early he woke up, he did not want me to do that again.

"Aunt Emiko, you know any good boutique shop?" I asked

"There are quite a few nice boutique shops around the area in town. There is one I favoured most it is call _Le Paris Boutique_, is there something you want to get dear?" she asked.

"I have to go to this function tonight at 'The Eden'. Oh and Dark, you are to be my escort for the night as much as I hate that idea. It is going to be a formal function so I hope you know how to dress yourself." I said out, feeling that it might have been a bad idea at first.

"Escorting the princess to a function such as this, to whom do I owe this honour to?" he asked in a way that seem to irritate me so at the very moment.

"I have no other choice Dark, its either you or I get surrounded by the most of the male population that is attending this affair. Daisuke, would you mind if I send you to school today?" I said out trying to change the topic which worked rather well.

"Sure." Daisuke replied.

Smiling my appreciation to him, I noticed Dark smile getting bigger and bigger. The urge to wipe that smile off his face is very large, but I maintained my cool and calmly went to my room and changed into a pair of black pants and a white top, wearing a pair of black low heels to complete the whole outfit.

Seeing that Daisuke is already at the door waiting for me, I felt my animals fusing themselves into me once again before we set out to the train station. We started talking on the upcoming events that his school has been preparing for, which sounded so fun. Seeing that we have reached his school gates, I bid him good bye while seeing him walk into his school.

Feeling uncomfortable as to the number of people looking at me, I started walking in the direction of town and came across a few boutique. Some of them look really nice but it just was not what I was looking for.

When it was around lunch time, I saw a boutique which attracted my eyes. Walking into the boutique, I saw that its wall is painted in soft yellow cream. There is also a chandelier hanging from the ceiling giving the whole shop a nice glow to it. Looking through the racks of gowns, I saw a gown of elegant dark royal blue.

It is a halter top with a very low back. It is also the most modest compared to the type of ladies who wear clothes that are more likely for sluts than a lady of their status. They would usually plaster themselves to the man whom they think is the most handsome there or the man who has the most amount of money and is single.

Taking the gown in to try it out, I came out of the dressing room and look at myself in the mirror, the lady who owns the store, says that it fits perfectly on me.

"Miss, would you like this dress, this is the only dress in my store which I have one." She said to me.

"Yes, I would like this dress very much. How much is it?" I said to her rather breathlessly.

"For you, I would say 500." She said nodding my head in agreement to the price, I browsed for shoes in her shop and settle my eyes on a pair of black heels with straps to wrap along my leg.

Picking out everything that I need, I paid for what I had purchased and went out of the shop feeling happy at the gown that I had just bought and how hungry I was. Going to the nearest café, I ordered my lunch and am careful when it comes to handling the bag with the gown and shoe that I had just purchased.

Looking at my watch I noticed that it was already 3.30pm and rushed back home. Once reaching home, I picked up the phone and called the limousine service.

"Hi, I require a limo for the whole of tonight. Please be by the Niwa residence at 7.30, I need the limo to drive me to and from 'The Eden'." I said into the phone.

"A limo is already assigned to you miss, may we know your name please." The lady said

"It is Kagome Higurashi." I said out before finally confirming with her the timing and put the phone down.

Walking to my room with my bag full of things, I opened a portal to my castle in the Feudal Era and do all the necessary preparation for the coming ball. Walking to my bathroom, I settled myself into the healing spring and switched on some relaxing music I had brought from my time. Somewhere through half of the song, I unconsciously fell asleep.

Feeling myself slipping further into the water, I felt someone carrying onto the ground where there is no water. Feeling something bumping gently against my head, I opened my eyes and saw my animals surrounding me. They all had the look of worry but was instantly relief when they saw me awake and alright. Asking them what happened, they thought that I was about to drown myself.

Laughing lightly, I rub each of their head and said that I am alright. Looking at my watch, I realized that it is already 6.55pm. Seeing that I have about 35minutes more to prepare, I went to my grand vanity table and started to apply a light amount of make-up. Next up is my hair, I pondered about the type of hairstyle that I should do and tried every single on of them, but they turned out a bit too overly formal. Finally making up my mind, I decided to let my hair down and did a few curls at the end of my hair.

Taking my jewelry boxes, I look through its contents and finally settled for a pair of sapphire teardrop earring and with a carefully crafted necklace. On the necklace, is a silver strand holding a jewel with what seem like other tiny jewels are carefully embedded inside of the light sapphire stone. The shape it formed inside is the same symbol that I have on my own forehead whenever I am in my demon humanoid form.

Satisfied with the way I look, I quickly opened a portal to my bed room and changed into the full attire for the night. Not bothering to look at myself through the mirror, I quickly left my room and saw that Dark is already downstairs all dressed up.

"You look beautiful Kagome." I heard Aunt Emiko shrieked out while she hugs me tightly.

"Thank you Aunt Emiko. I believe the limousine is here already. Dark I believe that it is very unsightly for anyone to see you drooling all over yourself." I said in amusement while fixing my dress to make sure that it is in place.

"You are going to make everyone drool there I bet. May I escort the lovely princess to her carriage?" He asked gallantly.

"Of course you may sir." I said amusingly while playing along with him.

'This ball might actually be fun for this time.' I thought to myself. While I got into the limousine and he came in after me.

Telling the limo driver to give us a slow half an hour ride there, I settled myself into the leathery cushion of the chair and close my eyes for the moment.

"When this ball turns out to be boring half way through, I am going to high tail out of there." I said out to Dark and got a smirk in return.

"Whatever the princess wants." He said with a smirk of amusement on his face.

Feeling the limo coming to a halt, I looked out of the window and found that we have already arrived. Checking the clock, it showed that the time is now 8pm sharp. Sighing, I heard Dark laughing lightly while he opened the car and graciously lend a hand to help me out.

Unfolding my legs, I let smiled at him mockingly while I accepted his hand. He gently help me to my feet and we walked up the stairs. Looking at my surroundings, the place is very nicely decorated and it gave off this mysterious and alluring feeling to the place. The foyer now has many cars and a few limousines parked outside while others alight from it.

Looking at the ceiling, I could the pictures of angels singing and angels holding various poses. The ceiling, judging from the paintings, dated back to the 18 century where there is a lot of Balls and parties that many people would attend on invite.

Feeling eyes on me, I looked around and saw that many of the male guests have stopped to look at me while their female partners, have their eyes set on Dark. Most of them when they saw Dark coming up to escort me before I wander off again, started to glare at Dark and I.

"That is one of the reasons as to why I hate to come to such an affair." I said under my breath which was heard by Dark who laughed lightly.

"It might turn out to be fun." Dark said to me while he led me to the area where the ball is being held.

The place is grandly furnished and have alikeness to that in the 18th century. The place is being lit to give off a very alluring yet calming feeling. Hanging from the ceilings, is many grand chandeliers that lit up the whole place.

Seeing that we are already in the ballroom, we found a table at a dark corner where we ordered what we want to eat. Once our food is here, we ate in total silence and enjoy it. Finishing my food unknowingly, I was about to cut something again when I felt someone's warm hand on mine. Looking up, I saw Dark looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright? You have already finished eating your food. You don't look like yourself." He asked in a worried tone that somehow shocked me.

"I am always like that whenever I go to a ball or such functions. I will be fine afterwards." I reassured him as best as I could.

"Then may I have this first dance with you?" he asked while he offered me his hand.

I nodded my head amusingly at him before putting one of my hands in his. Oddly, I feel much better when we started dancing. Finding the dance once over, he was about to bring me over to the side, however he was stopped when a group of men came up to me and asked me for a dance. The same thing happened to Dark, when he was being pushed away by the male population there, the female population instantly went up towards him and asked him to dance with them.

Seeing that I have no choice, I accepted on of the person's hand and he brought me to the dance floor. Dancing on the other hand, was being force to dance with a female who is practically pushing herself against him. He had a disgusted yet amused look on his face. I let out a light chuckle and my dance partner thought that I was laughing at one of his jokes.

Partner after partners, they kept on trying to chat me up whenever they dance with me. The partner whom they had brought along, forgotten and they did not seem to care that their original partners is now dancing around the dance floor with another guy.

"Finally, I can be away from those men out there." I said to myself.

"Good evening, it is nice to see you again Miss Higurashi."

Turning around, I found myself looking at a person with light blue eyes. Recognizing him instantly as Satoshi Hiwatari, he was introduced to me when I went to meet Daisuke after his school.

"Good evening to you too. Please call me Kagome." I said to Satoshi with a light smile on my face.

"What brings you to this function?" I asked him politely, breaking the silence.

"I have no choice, being the son of a Commissioner, it dictates that I have to attend such functions." He stated in a cool voice, which somehow remind me of Sesshy.

"I have to attend this type of function because I am the most successful female in the politics and business. Too successful and being the heir to everything that Sesshoumaru owns." I stated in a rather sad yet amusing tone.

"May I have this dance with you Kagome?" he asked while offering me his hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Yes, you may." I said while I let myself be lead to the dance floor by Satoshi.

He is not as cold as everyone deems him to be. His sort of reminds me of Sesshy though only a bit of Sesshy. Through the dance, we kept up a constant chatter and even talked about politics. He is so much better of a dance partner than the rest of the male population there at this function who is now glaring at Satoshi as though ready to kill. The girls on the other hand, could not seem to settle between Dark and Satoshi and continued to glare at me as usual.

When the dance was over, Satoshi lead me to a side and even went to help me get a glass of champagne. We have somehow established a good friendship by the time we finished the dance. Looking around the ballroom itself, I could not seem to find Dark anywhere though I could feel him looking at me and hiding from those crazy girls who seem to be always pushing themselves against him a suggestive manner.

"Kagome are you looking for someone here?" Satoshi asked me politely.

"Oh it is alright, I am sure he will turn up in due time." I replied him politely and saw him return me a soft smile.

We chatted for what seems like hours until I look at the clock tower, which could be seen from here, I noticed that it is already 1am in the morning.

"I have to go now, it is really getting late already." I said to him

"Do you need a ride back home?"

"No, it is alright. I have a limousine waiting for me already. Thank you for helping me keep the other male population away from me."

"Well then, it has been a pleasure knowing you Kagome." He said while he holds onto one of my hand and leaned down to gently brush his lips across my fingers. Feeling his breath on my hand when his kissed it sent a shiver to run down my spine.

"The pleasure is all mine. I will see you soon Satoshi-kun." I replied in a rather shy way.

"Please it is only Satoshi, and I will be looking forward to seeing you soon." He replied and saw me left for the stairs leading me to a hallway showing the exotic garden they have lavishly decorated before I find myself at the foyer.

Seeing that my limousine was already in front of me, I felt someone helping me into the limo. Looking back, I saw Dark guiding me into the limo carefully before he got in.

"Up for a early morning walk by the beach before we head home?" I asked Dark.

When he gave me a light and amused smile, I took it that he is up to it and directed the limousine driver to send us there and wait for us. When we got to the beach, I got out of the limo from the other way and walked on the sandy beach, feeling the sand getting into my heels and around my toes. The night sea breeze is refreshing and cooling.

Seeing Dark standing next to me with his eyes closed and the way the breeze fondles with his hair, made him breathtaking sight. Diverting my gaze to the calm waves, I started to walk nearer to the water and took out my heels. Holding them in my hand, I walked even more closely to the water and felt it washed the sand around my feet away, making my feet sink into the sand.

"So how was your night Dark?" I asked out in a carefree tone.

"Interesting, mostly I spent most of the night dancing with the other girls and they were like you said, 'sluts'" he said with a light sight.

Laughing silently to myself, I could not help but imagine Dark trying to run away from girls when he is such a playboy at times. It is already 2.30am in the morning and I see our limousine driver trying to look awake. I do not blame him for feeling sleepy, it is not usual for people to go out for parties and then go somewhere else.

Standing next to Dark, I tapping his shoulder lightly, "Race you back to the limo." I said while I quickly turn tail and run he look kind of confuse at first then caught up with me in a matter of seconds. Without using my demon speed, I reached the limo a few seconds faster than him. Opening the door, I stepped in and slumped down on the chair.

"I won!" I said with a grin on my face and he is suppressing laughter, making look at him sideways.

"Ever seen a girl trying not to trip over her own dress, holding her heels in her hand and the other holding up her skirt running?" he asked with amusement in his voice and eyes.

Punching his arm playfully, the ride was a quiet and slow. I soon fell asleep, unknowingly using Dark's shoulder as a pillow, I felt someone brushing a light kiss on my forehead before putting his arm around me. The warmth is inviting and I snuggle in closer to the source of the warmth.

When I woke up the next morning, I could not remember when I got to my room and changed into my sleeping clothes before falling asleep.


	9. A Visitation and Round Three

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt9: A Visitation and Round Three.**

**Kagome POV**

Sitting up in bed, I looked around my surroundings. I am curious as to how I got back into my room last night and changed into a comfortable set of clothes before falling sleep in my bed.

It being about 9 in the morning, I quickly got change and send a letter to Sesshy before I have breakfast. Dark who I had not notice, has been at the dinning table, watching me. He seems as though he is thinking about something very deeply. Being the nice person that I am, I did not poke around his mind to find out what his thoughts are.

Walking to the door, I heard Aunt Emiko calling out.

"Kagome, be back home early tonight. You and Dark are going to steal 'Precious Gift'. Here is the picture of the item that you are going to steal and all the information that you will need to know." She said out while she handed Dark and I a piece of paper with a diagram of the picture. Beneath it is the description of the artwork.

Folding the piece of paper neatly, I put it in my pocket and left the house. Before leaving the house, Aunt Emiko told me the time which Silver and Dark are going to make their appearance at the museum is 8pm.

"I might not be back by that time Aunt Emiko, but I will be there." I said in a cheerful tone, before closing the door behind me.

Remembering the location of the house in which Shiro had told me before, I started to travel in that direction. I could not help but think that Dark is acting weird this morning. He is so deep in thought and looks serious. Shaking my head slightly, I continued walking towards Shiro's house.

It is so lively to see all the shops opening in the early morning and the late students running towards school. Stopping by the beach before walking up the slope towards Shiro's house, I cannot help but remember what happened last night from meeting Satoshi and the walk by the beach with Dark.

Crossing my hands, I look out intently at the calming ocean. The image of Dark and Satoshi came into my mind. Shaking my head, I let out a meaningless sigh and walked up the slope to a mansion there.

The walk up to the slope was refreshing. When I was about to knock on the door, someone opened it. Looking at the person while I was still frozen in the position of pressing the doorbell, I noticed that it was Shiro and his wife.

"Smelt your scent Kagome." Shiro said with amusement dancing in his eyes while his wife let out a soft laugh.

"Nice to see you again Kagome." Is wife, Reiya said while hugging me.

"It is nice to see you too. How come all of you did not turn up for that function?" I asked with curiosity.

Looking around, I saw their house decorated in a simple yet elegant manner. We headed to the living room and sat down on the furniture there to continue our talk for what had passed between us over the few hundred years.

When I was about to tell them about me resuming the job as a thief, the feeling of someone hugging me tightly, seem to have knock the breath out of me for a minute. Looking down, I see a boy who looked about the age of 10 looking up with me.

"Kagome! I miss you so much!" he said to me.

"Me too Shippo." I said while I return his hug. He still has the same brown hair and the same eye colour. He has put a strong illusion to appear as a normal human child which somehow did not surprise me.

"You have grown so much bigger and stronger." I said out in a calm manner.

"Papa and Mama both hired some teachers to teach me how to fight while they teach me everything that I need to know about controlling my magic and how to handle them." He told me while he puffs up his chest in pride over the fact about him getting stronger.

Smiling at him with pride, Shippo took the seat next to me and held onto my arm as though I am about to fly away soon. Shiro held Reiya in his arm while they watch Shippo with all their love shining in their eyes. Knowing they are happy over the chance of being together as a family again, they did not want to leave their son defenseless, so they hired teachers to teach him how to fight.

Reiya, upon noticing me looking at the clock, immediately insisted that I stayed for dinner. Seeing Shippo giving me the puppy eyes, I agreed to stay for dinner. Noticing that it is already 5pm, we continued to talk about the current events while I also filled them in on what went on during the function, leaving out the part of Satoshi and the walk by the beach with Dark.

They suddenly turned the topic to the news of Silver who is stealing the same item as Dark is at the museum. Seeing the amusement shining in their eyes, I knew instantly that they know that I am Silver. Letting a mysterious smile to grace my face, instantly confirming their thoughts of me being Silver.

Shippo, who is now looking confusingly from his parents to me, immediately asked what we were talking about. Giving him another hug, I told Shippo about me being the person known as Silver who has been stealing the various artworks that Dark is after. When I continue on telling him the details about how I came about being a thief from the days in the Feudal Era and Makai up till today. His eyes widen and were filled with awe over the stories that I tell him.

When I made mention of Youko's and Kuronue's name, he instantly asked me excitedly about them. Shiro and Reiya both look at me and Shippo with amusement shining in their eyes. Remembering that I have to steal another artwork called 'Precious Gift' and the piece of paper that Aunt Emiko has given me, I took it out and unfold it.

There on the piece of paper, is the image of the bracelet that I had given to Rin on my visit to her a few just the other day. Reading on, I found that it was found by a person while on a trip to the forested area of Japan to find the various rare herbs and other things needed for a research when he stumbled upon this exquisitely made bracelet. However the person, who found this bracelet, had various strange encounters whenever another person touches it.

Smiling over the part on the people who touched the bracelet and dropped it instantly as though burned by fire, I now remember the strong protection spell I had place on it, together with a few other spell to let any person who has a bad heart to feel as though they are being burned by hells' fire.

"I am going to win this round tonight." I said out loud with a bright smile.

Seeing the way they looked at me confusingly, I told them that I had made a bet with Dark that if I were to steal more than him among the five items, he would have to be at my beck and call for a week. And if he was to win, I will have to go out with him for a week.

Sighing over the thought of going out with Dark, does not seem like a bad idea in my mind. Shaking my head slightly over that ridiculous thought. Hearing that the servant of Shiro's house announced that dinner is ready.

Dinner was a very chatty event. We chatted all about what we have been planning to do and how our businesses are prospering. Wanting to spend more time to be with Shippo again, I asked for Shiro's and Reiya's approvals of me taking Shippo out tomorrow to the largest theme park situated here in Azumano.

They agreed to me about bringing Shippo out and I also planned on that day to ask Daisuke and his friends out too. Looking at the clock once more, I notice that time is closely approaching 8 already. Sighing, I said my farewells to the Kitsune family before heading out to their dark garden.

Snapping my fingers, I instantly transformed into Silver with my wings and all. Kicking off from the ground, I flapped my wings and flew into the night sky making sure that I am well hidden among the small clouds that seem to be appearing tonight.

"I am so lucky." I thought out to myself.

When I am nearing the museum, I spotted Dark flying towards me from the opposite direction. Giving him a mysterious smile, I sat on one of the thin clouds one thin air and waited for him to reach me.

"It isn't polite to keep a lady waiting Dark." I said with amusement

"Then I apologise for having kept you waiting." He said with a flourished mocked bow.

Rising, I spread my wings and did a head dive down towards the many officers there waiting, pulling myself up once more with great agility and speed when the police all quickly lay sprawled on the floor to avoid me banging into them.

Laughing lightly, I flapped my wings in mid air as I watch all the policemen scramble to the feet.

"Don't just stand there! Go protect 'Precious Gift'! Grab Silver!" Detective Saehara shouted out the orders to his subordinates.

Dodging the various policemen who are trying to catch me by jumping up, I sat there in thin air laughing. Thinking of having some fun, I made my wings disappear and started to descend the air as though walking down a flight of stairs. Their attention had been diverted in such a short period of time, which allowed me to start running into the museum.

Since I am going to be the one who is going to have 'Precious Gift' in my hands, I can take all the time I want, knowing that I will be the victor of this round.

Seeing that I moved at a human pace, which is very slow in my standards, I could see the policemen all trying to catch up with me with a bit of difficulty. When I stood there waiting for them patiently, I sensed that a group of policemen are already surrounding me.

Sensing the right time that they all were lunged at me, I waited for the last moment before making use of my demon speed and reappeared somewhere about half a meter from them.

"I got Silver!" one said

"Ouch! Wait I got her too!" another said

They were all shouting to one another saying that they had caught me, yet when they yanked at the arm or leg, someone would say 'ouch'.

"Hey that is my leg you yanked!" someone cried out

Finding this scene most humorous, I could not help myself but let out a burst of laughter.

The group of policemen, who heard a feminine laugh, looked up and saw from half a metre away from them stood Silver. Her face looks flawless and perfect, with her silver with icy blue eyes seems to be the most outstanding feature that made the policemen to all look at her with awe because of her appearance.

Without speaking but still keeping up a face showing amusement, I blend myself into the surrounding shadows and seemingly disappeared right before their very eyes yet again. However in truth, I am still there only I blended together with the wind and became one with it.

The policemen seem to have only come out of their daze after a few seconds of my disappearing into thin air trick. Smiling over how they went about bumping into one another just to find where I was, I left them smiling happily while traveling to the art gallery in which 'Precious Gift' is being show-cased.

Walking to the glass panel with cautious. I stopped right in front of the glass case which served as a protection for the artwork. Smiling happily that I have found that bracelet, I was about to reach out to cut a hole in the glass when I heard someone standing behind me.

Turning around swiftly and poised ready to strike any moment. Seeing that it is just Satoshi Hiwatari, I stood calmly leaning against the glass.

"What brings you out here Inspector? Trying to catch me?" I said with amusement while I look at him with interest.

"Silver, it seems that you really have many talents and trickery that all of us can learn from you. Where are your partners?" he asked in a calm yet serious manner.

"Seems that you have found out about me already. No my partners are not here and will never come here." I replied with equal calmness. It is such wonder on how fast he can find that much information about me in a mere few days.

"A legendary thief making a come back." Satoshi said while his gaze never left me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and felt that Satoshi move with a fast speed and successfully pinned me to the wall.

His face is close to my face, looking into my eyes. "Give yourself up Silver, you don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"Oh contrary, it is _you _who don't know what you are getting yourself into." I said out sweetly. Calling forth a gust of strong wind, I directed them straight towards Satoshi lifting him away from me.

Seeing him hitting against the wall though not hard enough to knock him unconscious, I walked over to the glass casing around 'Precious Gift', and stick my hand through it as though it is nothing but air. Taking my hand out with the bracelet, I look at the bracelet with now seems to be glowing in the faint and light colours of pink and blue before the glow faded again.

"At least now it is back to me once more." I thought to myself not knowing that I had voiced that thought out loud. "Thank you Inspector for this wonderful gift once again." I said while running out of the room.

Silently running through a pair of doors that opened out to the roof, I heard the sound of footsteps following behind me closely. Seeing the colour of soft blue hair, I quickly ran up the stairs and burst through the doors where I am being confronted by Dark.

"I guess asking you nicely won't get me 'Precious Gift' right?" Dark asked smoothly while he swiftly pinned me against the wall.

"This must be pin-Silver-to-the-wall day. However, what made you think you can pin me down?" I asked with a smirk while I concentrated on my power to make me pass through the wall as though it was nothing and made to quickly reappear behind Dark.

"Interesting trick you just did princess." Dark said out with amusement that was not heard much just now.

"Dark, Silver." Satoshi said while he stood a few feet away from them.

"I think I will continue this on air then, see you another time Inspector." I said with a smirk while I saw a bemused expression on Dark's face.

"I don't think you two will be going anywhere else but the prison." Satoshi said. With a snap of his fingers, there was some kind of barrier shield slowly enclosing the museum.

"Smart trick you have there Inspector but nonetheless I am still going to continue this little chat with you another time." I said while I studied the enclosure for a while before taking out a silver rose and threw it to the barrier, making it seemed as though my rose was the one which got me out of the barrier. A small trick enough to fool the humans watching while I actually opened a portal on the barrier at the same time as the touch of the silver rose against the barrier. The portal of course only allowed access to me to pass through to the other side of the barrier erected around the museum.

Dark seeing me passing through the barrier and that I am now sitting on thin air waiting for him to get out.

"Well it has been a nice reunion that you have thrown this time Inspector. Until another time then." He said while he took out the same black feather that he used in the past to fight against Krad and threw it at the barrier which slowly melted a hole there, allowing him to exit the barrier without any trouble.

"As I was saying Dark, I won this round no matter what. Pity those guards were not much of a challenge like I have been hoping for." I said out in a playful yet disappointing voice.

"Princess, I won't be too sure that you have won this round yet. I think that you will find one of your possessions missing on you." He said with an arrogant smirk on his face obviously enjoying the part where he thought that he has won this round.

Looking at my wrist, I noticed that "Precious Gift" is now missing. Reflecting a smirk that can definitely compete with his own, I knew that he will not win this round no matter what like what I had said just now. Opening my palm facing skyward, all I have to do is just call my bracelet back and it came back to me even though Dark has it at his side.

Giving a light chuckle, "You have lost Dark like I said just now no matter what I will win this round. After all this is one of my creations too." Giving him a last smirk, I took flight into the night, letting the darkness engulf me while I flew back. The last thing I saw when I left that museum is the crowd stunned from what had just happened before their very eyes.

Walking into the house, I saw the whole family there watching the news media reporting about what had just happened at the museum.

"I am home! And I won this round." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh honey that was such a great performance!" Aunt Emiko said while she gave me a tight hug enough to cut out ones air supply.

"Daisuke, we are going to the theme park tomorrow. Invite your friends along oh and do invite your girlfriend, I am sure she does not want to be left out." I said mischievously

He seemed somehow stunned while Aunt Emiko went about happily thinking about the theme park which I am bring them to. Knowing that something is brewing in the mind of my Aunt, I left it to her while I went up to my room and checked my mails, replying all the mails and writing a report to Sesshy.

Getting under the covers of my comfortable bed after a nice cooling bath, I fell instantly asleep just when the fogs were rolling into my mind.


	10. A Day at the Theme Park

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt10: A Day at the Theme Park**

**Kagome POV**

"Hurry up Daisuke, Dark!" I shouted out to the both of them while I sat in my open roof sports car which I had it transported from Japan.

"If I don't see you two get down here in 10seconds, I will leave without you to pick up Shippo. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2.." I said counting out and they were down by the time I reach the digit 2.

"Darn we are so going to be late and I hate keeping Shippo waiting. Buckle on boys." I said while I started to speed at an insane speed which made Daisuke grip tightly onto the seat and Dark was pressing his back against the chair.

Laughing at them lightly, I remember the first time when my driving teacher having finish teaching all the practical, brought me to an empty race car track and taught me all the tricks and speed when in a car race. It was really fun, he was a father figure to me and being a race car driver before he retired to teaching students how to drive, I was his very first student.

My car came to a halt when we arrived at Shiro's house. Dark eyes were wide opened and a look of pure shock and a glimmer of excitement seem to glow in his purple eyes. Daisuke on the other hand seemed to be stuck in the same position when I was speeding.

My sports car is custom made to fit all my purpose when in a race or whether to drive it normally. The speed itself is not those of the average maximum speed. It has much more horse power than all the other cars and runs at high speed over a very little density of petrol.

"Gods Kagome, you driver like a manic," was all Daisuke could managed slowly recovering his sense after that wild ride.

"I wonder how you can stand that speed, it is totally insane and can definitely compete to a rollercoaster ride," Dark managed out while straightening himself in his seat.

Smiling, the front door burst opened and I got out of my car just in time when Shippo came over to envelope me in a tight hug as though afraid that I will be gone in an eye blink.

"It is nice to see you again Shippo, I am sure you remember my cousin Daisuke, whom I have been telling you about. The one seated in front is Dark. Come on get in next to Daisuke Shippo," I said while he hoped into the car happily and bidding his parents goodbye while they watched from the door.

"Bye Shiro, Reiya, we will be back late." I shouted towards them as I drove away, though I know well that even if I speak out normally they will be able to hear what I said.

The ride to the theme park was full of laughter from Dar and I as we heard Shippo talking to Daisuke as such a fast pace, it left Daisuke stunned and unable to reply to any of his questions.

Parking my car near the theme park, "Shippo Dark is now going to be known as Drake, it is much easier then having some rather infamous name that will surely attract more attention than the attention we are receiving now," I told him while Dark looked amused.

The theme park is crowded as usual and before we could even make our way to the entrance of the theme park or even get away from my car, there is always this group of eager guys nearby walking towards me and my car, checking my car and I out. It is irritating and gave me the urge to rip their eyes out from the excessive staring. It took a few minutes to get them away from my car too. Seeing that there were not any humans nearby, I put an illusion around my car and a barrier made from my miko power that will allow only me and the people that I allowed to enter my car. The illusion is put up to show anybody that it is a normal old car.

At the entrance of the theme park, we noticed that we were 5minutes earlier than the time we had intended to meet up with Daisuke's classmates. Seeing that they are not here yet, I took the liberty of heading towards the ticket booth and bought the tickets. By the time I got back with the tickets, most of the girls were looking at Dark with such longing in their eyes and murmuring among themselves about his good looks.

Daisuke's friends were all slowly streaming in, and Shippo was rather anxious going into the theme park to have fun. Seeing that he had been behaving himself and being so patient in waiting for Daisuke's friend to come, I took him in first which Dark had insisted that he come along with us. Seeing that I have no choice since Shippo has taken a sudden liking towards him, I let out a defeated sigh and agreed which he happily smiled in a mysterious way that will make all the female population swoon on his feet but not me.

Shippo dragged both my and Dark to the roller-coaster ride first, sitting himself in between of Dark and I. The ride seemed to have made many of the other riders sick and paled-face. There were a few lopes that made the many people behind us scream and me with excitement from the ride itself. By the time the ride came to and end, I was somewhat disappointed and Dark looked a tad bit pale but he is all in all the same and well. On the other hand, most of the other passengers all stumbled out overcome by the after effects of the ride while some of them seem to hang themselves over the railing lifelessly and waited for the after effects to fade away before walking away still wobbling.

"I am going on this ride again!" I said out cheerfully while most of the passengers who just got out were already groaning at the thought of going on the ride again.

We went on the ride for at least three times and I had already gotten bored on the last ride, yet not having any after effects from the ride at all. The person operating the ride was looking rather shock at me while Dark and Shippo were looking rather dizzy from the ride itself.

Laughing out lightly at their similar behaviour, "Come on, I will let the both of you chose the next few rides."

Shippo upon hearing this immediately recovered and started to ask happily whether it is true. At the first nod of my head, Dark and I was immediately dragged to the Merry-Go-Round ride.

When the ride ended, we were about to be drag yet again to another ride that Shippo wanted to go on but was stop when we caught sight of Daisuke and his group of classmates.

"Daisuke! Riku!" I shouted excitedly while I ran towards them with Dark and Shippo not far behind of me. Running up to hug Riku and her twin Risa, the rest of their group were just staring at me. Introductions were given out in a very fast manner while Shippo went to say his to Daisuke and his friends.

Shippo is always so eager to make new friends. All the girls of Daisuke's class immediately went over to Shippo's and Dark's side to either chat Dark up or talk to Shippo. Risa who also saw Dark, gave a smile and a nod of acknowledgement towards his direction while he returns with a nod of his own.

"So it is true when he said that Risa used to have an infatuation with him," I thought to myself. Meanwhile, I saw Daisuke waving to someone and I turned around to see who it was. The sight of a boy who looked about my age and his hair colour is that of blue and white platinum. Dressed in a pair of demin pants and a white shirt blouse top, he walked towards us.

"Nice to see you again Kagome." He said with a smile on his face, causing a few of the girls there to gasp.

It seems that they are not accustom to seeing Satoshi smile so casually, as he hardly smiles in school.

"Nice to see you here too Satoshi," I said out cheerfully to him with a bright smile.

"How about we head for an early lunch? I am totally starving now," I said out for everyone to hear. Everyone nodded their head in agreement and we all walked towards the nearest fast food restaurant in the theme park.

With our orders in our hand, we all occupied the various seats. Dark, Satoshi and Shippo were all seated at the same table as I. At first, Satoshi was starring at Dark but after a few seconds, decided to let the matter rest for today and enjoy himself.

Shippo feeling that the tension between Dark and Satoshi is already starting to fade away, asked Satoshi a lot of question to which he had answered all with great patience. His voice also seem to soften when he talked to Shippo and Dark was looking towards him in a rather amusing manner.

Shippo being the mischievous child that he is has a plan on getting either Dark or Satoshi to fall for Kagome. He learned how to block out his mind so that no one is able to read them, it is a clever little trick that his parents wants him to learn so as to guard his thoughts from his own enemies and opponents alike.

"Kagome I want to go on that ride. Please?" Shippo said with a puppy look on his face which he knew no one could ever resist, while pointing towards the Terror Mountain ride

"Sure Shippo…"before I could even finish, I was being drag by Shippo towards the line of the ride with Dark and Satoshi jogging to catch up with us. "Well, it is a good thing they are out to put their difference aside for today," I thought to myself, knowing fully well that Satoshi did not immediately call the police as that would not pose a challenge to him in the capture of Dark.

The queue for the ride was rather long, however Shippo did not mind it. When it came to our turn, Shippo immediately took to the last seat on the second row, leaving only the three vacant seats in the first row of that ride. Seeing that I do not have a choice and a suspicious look towards the now innocent yet excited Shippo, I got into it and was sitting in between of Dark and Satoshi.

I could feel the vibe of nervousness rolling off Satoshi and that Dark has thoughts in his devious mind, obviously enjoying being closer to me than necessary. The ride itself is so much more thrilling than the roller-coaster ride and the speed is much faster. The twist and turn were fast, sharp and precise. I like the part when the ride take a turn by going side ways then doing a full 360 degree turn around the small tunnel till we the opening, before going another ride round the whole place in a sort of labyrinth, before coming to a halt to signal the end of the ride.

Grinning broadly like a Cheshire cat, I got out of the place to the open where I waited for the three of them to walk out dizzily. They make such a cute sight to see them leaning against one another to get support and stability, while Shippo walked crookedly towards me before hugging my legs to keep his mind steady and to put an end to this dizziness they had.

Dark and Satoshi both went to the rails and the wall for support so that they will not collapse on the ground in a heap.

"Are you two over there okay? You look like you have seen a spirit of sort," asking them amusingly, knowing that they are definitely not alright.

Like the others who have been on the right, they are still recovering from the after effects of the ride. Shippo has already recovered long ago and is on the stone bench which I am occupying, laughing at them pointedly, earning a very amusing half sick half angry glare from Dark. Satoshi is just plainly getting better now after taking quite a number of deep breaths to calm and steady his mind.

It seems like 10 minutes has passed before Dark and Satoshi are both able to walk properly and not swagger around like some drunk man, a dangerously handsome drunk man. Immediately pushing that thought away in my head, I thought of what to do next. It is obviously that they are going to have another problem of the after effects if we were to go on a ride such as that,

"Come on! Let's go to that 'Haunted Mansion' ride!" I said out while my eyes lit up in excitement while dragging both Dark and Satoshi while Shippo jumped up excitedly and went well ahead of us to line up.

Lucky for us, we did not have to wait long before it is our batch turn to go into the mansion. A lady dressed in a somewhat nun like costume has a well practiced blank face and her voice is low, mysterious, yet far away and eerie. She would make a good actress in my opinion.

"Welcome to the 'Haunted Mansion'. We are now ready to receive you, if you would please follow me in." She said eerily which sent shivers down most of the people's back gathered there.

She seemingly made a lantern appeared out of nowhere. I of course saw where she had gotten the lantern thanks to my youkai abilities. The lantern was well hidden in the wall which had the illusion that there were not any hidden compartments in the wall. The darkness had also added onto the illusion to make it really seem that is not any hidden compartments.

Following our guide into the mansion, I could now smell the scent of fear emitting from the various humans and some hidden demon's scent. The human race population has risen much faster than that of the demons. Mainly it is because the demons are having trouble finding their perfect life mate. They really ought to really appreciate the people who love them for them and not what they have.

We were lead to some kind of basement dungeon where we are all given lanterns of the same kind that she used to explore and walk on out own. Dark and Satoshi both took the lantern at the same time, making Satoshi to glare at Dark while Dark just look amusingly at Satoshi. Controlling myself to not laugh at their behaviour, I stood in between at them beaming, and they immediately acted as though nothing has happened.

Dark gave me a smile which I can distinctively hear, made the girls who saw him to gasp at him and started to murmur among themselves about his looks. While some of the others cast glares of jealousy at me. Satoshi seemed to have notice, offered me his arm with a small smile, making more of the girls to glare at me even more. Smiling innocently at them, I also saw Dark offered me his arm with the same courtesy and attention that Satoshi is showing me.

Finding this amusing shook my head lightly and walked into the darkness of the mansion's basement seeing the many features of illusions that had this so convincingly real. I purposely took slow strides and watching my surroundings, yet made sure that I am always in an area where there is sufficient light to the human eyes and not going into the total darkness which is really starting to tempt me.

Seeing that the light was starting to get brighter from where I was inspecting the whole place, I saw Dark and Satoshi both looking at me though their eyes help some rather unknown expression to me.

"Come on, we are so far behind from seeing the rest of this mansion." I said while dragging them both by their empty hand feeling their hand instinctively held mine.

When we were about half way through the mansion, I also started to realize that there is a group of girls clustered together and were obviously hoping that someone in a silly costume would come out to scare them from the darkness so that they will have to excuse of running up to hug or 'cower' behind either of them.

Dark has rather funny thoughts that I will cling to him whenever someone dressed up as some ghost or some sort would scare me. However, my reaction was quite the opposite, as I would usually just look at those 'ghost' in a very boring manner before walking pass them, leaving them most confuse that they could not manage to scare me. I must admit that their costumes were all unique, however, I have seen things much worse over the past few hundred years in both the Feudal Era and the Makai.

Their costume, thought convincing they will seem to those inexperience demons in disguise and those humans, are not really as close to the real image of those ghost who has been brutally killed and those ghost who have been out for revenge. They are of course not a pretty sight to behold, the training with Sesshy has really taught me a lot of things that the normal demons would never know of.

I did not notice all the while that even though I am not holding onto Dark's or Satoshi's hand, I felt their warmness in my hands. Much to the great disappointment of those girls stalking us behind, I could feel that with each passing minute their glares are now intense and ready to kill me as we walked out of the 'Haunted Mansion'.

Looking at the clock in the park, "Oh, we are supposed to go and meet up with Daisuke at entrance. We have one more ride. Shippo any particular ride you want to go?" I asked him upon sporting him sitting on the stone bench.

Shippo even though was a demon, was rather afraid of the 'Haunted Mansion' when we first set foot in and said that he would wait outside for us.

"How about the Ferris-wheel?" he asked eagerly and was already half way dragging us there.

Like the other rides, the Ferris- wheel queue is just as long as the others and we had to wait for some time. Behind us in the queue, was a few of Daisuke's friends and they were somehow lost in their own little daydream at the sight of Dark and Satoshi under the scene of the setting sun against their back.

I have to agree that they are quite a sight here in Azumano. Boarding into the compartment of the Ferris-wheel, Dark sat next to me while Satoshi sat directly in front of me with Shippo next to him.

The tension inside proves to be relaxing at first however somewhere to the point that we are near the peak of the ride, Dark had snaked his arm around the back of my seat while leaning back with a small self satisfying smile. That was when the tension in the air starts to thicken between Dark and Satoshi. Satoshi seem to have a rather fierce glare on his face directed to Dark while Dark was smirking at him.

Shippo sensing the tension lighted the mood when he started talking to both Dark and Satoshi drawing their attention away for a while, while I took the chance to move as far away from Dark as the seats allowed me. Finding that the Ferris-wheel had come to a complete halt, the view from the peak of the ride has proven to be worth it.

The sight of the sun setting into the horizon of the ocean is wonderful, causing me to let out a little gasp. It is so much better to view the sun rays beaming down upon the island of Azumano as though setting it on fire.

I guess I had gasped a little too audible to cause the attention of both Dark and Satoshi to be drawn to me. Not wanting to see their reaction, I continue to look out admirably at the scene before me, feeling a few strands of my hair have fallen in front of my face.

When I looked at the two of them, they have that expression that I did not know of on their face again. They both simultaneously reached out at the same time to brush my hair away from my face, as their hand clashed at the same time, causing both of them to glare at one another.

Seeing this, I shook my head and brush those few strands of hair back in place before looking out the window once more before it started to move again. The ride was over faster than what Dark and Satoshi had anticipated, while Shippo was stating that he was hungry.

The walk to the entrance of the theme park was a silent on while Shippo was walking and skipping happily, thinking of the perfect place to have dinner at. Daisuke and his friends were already at the entrance waiting for us. I noticed that the group is now much smaller as Daisuke explained that a few of them had to go back home.

We had dinner at a French restaurant which Risa had told us about. The food was perfect and the setting was very relaxing. Dark and Satoshi were both sitting on my side while Shippo sat next to Daisuke, Riku and Risa.

Dinner was a very peaceful meal that I had enjoyed while light conversation was made about the theme park and the things that they had done there. I send Risa and Riku home, while Satoshi called for his driver to pick him up from the restaurant itself. On the ride to Shippo's house, Shippo had fallen asleep and I had to carry him back to his room after prying his fingers from my shirt.

Shippo is still afraid that I will leave him forever, and it is a comforting thought. Giving him a light kiss on his forehead, I bid Shiro and Reiya goodnight before speeding back to my aunt's house. Which was rather a quiet one and both Daisuke and Dark did not have the same reaction as they had when they were both riding in on my first speed to Shippo's house in the morning.


	11. Going to Daisuke’s School and Round Four

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt11: Going to Daisuke's School and Round Four**

**Kagome POV**

"Morning princess." I heard a voice whispered into my ear.

Opening my eyes groggily, I saw Dark leaning over my ears to whisper to me. Facing the side of my bed, I was about to fall into sleep again when the news of Dark in my room make me bolt up straight in bed, and back handing him hard enough to get him away from my bed.

"You shouldn't have done that, and it is only six-thirty in the morning." I said to him from my bed while leaning my head back against the wall closing my eyes slightly.

"Come and get dressed princess, I want to show you something." He said with a mysterious air surrounding him before dropping a light feathered kiss on my forehead and slipped out of my room quietly.

Grumbling about forgetting to lock the door with my magic once more, I dragged my feet to the bathroom and took a quick shower before wearing a pair of loose black cargo pants and a blue tank top before heading downstairs to meet Dark.

"What do you want to show me?" I asked in mixed anticipation and irritation over the idea of waking up so early in the morning today.

"Come on, we are going out." He said while dragging me out of the house and closing the door silently behind him.

I was about to question him yet again when he suddenly scoop me into his arms, bridal style, and kicked off from the ground flying in the still darkened morning air. He flew in the direction of where windmills were built in the small island as another source of their electricity and power source.

He landed upon a tall mill on the cliff nearest to the coast, he set me down next to him. I glance at him from the side of my eyes, and saw that expression that I could not seem to recognize or remember much of. There is gentleness and longing mixed with something else. The nagging at the back of my head tried to recall that emotion yet I still could not remember it.

"Look," he whispered softly in my ears.

I have been all the while throughout, been wondering and searching in my memory to that expression I saw in his eyes not realizing his closeness to me. Looking out in the direction that he tells me to, I now saw the tendrils of the sun peaking out from the horizon. It is beautiful, perhaps one of the many wonders of nature that I have always come to like. I looked at the scene now laid before me in awe of the sight, one that I would rarely wake up at such an early hour to watch. I am glad to be awakened by Dark to watch this sight, I could now feel him watching me from the side of his eyes while watching the sunrise at the same time.

The sound of the sea waves splashing against the cliff of the coast in an easy manner is most soothing to one's soul, making me forget everything at that moment.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a whisper yet again with warm air tickling my ears.

Nodding my head ever so slightly, I felt Dark pulling me into his arms sending shivers down my spine.

"You are so cold," was what he said before hugging me towards him to share his body warmth. It was only when he said that did I realize that I have been shivering slightly from the cold breeze that blew from the sea onto me.

Shaking my head slightly, I gently pushed him away from me," You don't have to warm me, I thank you for waking me up this early to watch this sight." I said as I prepared to teleport my self back to my room instead of the usual way of transport by which we got here.

"Kagome…"he started out while looking at me with those expressions and one that I could not seem to remember.

"Yes?" I asked in an all too cold manner.

He looked at me a few seconds before shaking his head and stood up.

"Let's go back,"

I opened the portal and stepped right to my room while Dark came through the portal after me. Looking at the clock, it shows that the time is now about 8.30am. I could hear that Daisuke is still sleeping in bed and would not be waking up any time sooner.

"Dark get out of my room now I need to change into something else more comfortable to wear." I said while pushing him halfway out of my room.

"Sure, sure princess you have all the time in the world," He said amusingly while trying to stay put in his position but was pushed out of the room by me with the door closing right on his face.

Changing into halter top of white silk, the top has a train at the back stopping only at around my knee area and the front has an inverted v-shape cut making it looked as though it was water rippling through it, showing off my flat stomach. I also wore a pair of black pants to match it, wearing a pair of silver hoop earrings and bracelet, I walked out of my room on a pair of white heels to Daisuke's room to wake him up. Defying the law of gravity, I sat on thin air next to Daisuke's bed while my unbound hair flow freely behind me to a mysterious wind that did not stir anything else in the room. My animals they infused themselves from me and stood next to me while Midnight went to nudge Daisuke awake.

Daisuke groaned and flipped himself to face the wall. Seeing that Midnight has failed to wake him up in a gentle fashion, Midnight took another go again only this time, he roared into Daisuke's ear. That seemed to work best seeing that Daisuke woke up wide eyed looking scared. The sight of him waking was rather funny as he seemed to have jumped and sat up straight like one of those Chinese movies which show how those vampires woke up with their arms straight. When he turned to look at me, I just pointed at the proud panther sitting in front of Daisuke while the other animals laugh silently through my mind.

"Come on Daisuke, I am coming to school with you today to see if I could help any of your classmates with the preparation of your upcoming event," was all I said before I landed gracefully onto the ground and walked out of his room, leaving him to change and wash up.

In the kitchen, Aunt Emiko once again briefs me on the item which Dark and I are supposed to steal. The item this time is called "Silver Kiss". It is an artifact known to have belonged to the Goddess of the Moon. "Silver Kiss", resembles that of a diamond shaped crystal mixed with diamond, sapphire, ruby and other types of precious rocks. The time has been set to 7.30pm in the evening. Using the same type of card, I gave Aunt Emiko my calling card white she went out of the room.

Seeing that it is still rather early, I gave Daisuke a easy going speed ride to school and allowing him to have sometime to take a few quick minutes of sleep.

"Daisuke, we are here, you can wake up now or I will pour a bucket of ice-cold water on you." I said out in a sing-song voice.

At the mention of 'ice-cold water", Daisuke immediately opened his eyes in horror.

Laughing lightly, I hopped out of my car and waited for Daisuke to get out before locking it and putting a barrier around it so that I would be able to know someone is approaching the car.

Daisuke's school is larger than my old secondary school back in Japan. Apart from that, Daisuke's school has better facilities and it is also designed with grand styles that reminded me of the old Oxford building that the rich 18th century of London would send their sons to.

"Daisuke! You are earlier than usual. The meeting is about to start...Hey isn't that your cousin, Kagome?" Saehara asked out while he started to drool slightly at the sight of her.

"Yeah, she says that she want to see whether she could help out with our class stall at the school funfair." Daisuke said out with a light shrug of his shoulder, not knowing why I wanted to help.

"Kagome, nice to meet you again," the sound of Satoshi's calm voice was heard from behind me.

Turning round, I saw Satoshi flashing me with a smile that made many of the girls gasp, yet again I find myself wondering as to why he smile so little or in fact in front of many people especially those girls. Returning him the same smile, he offered to show me around the whole school which I accepted happily following him down the lengthy hallway. I am glad however, that I had not taken the arm that he had offered. Even when we are not at a function or anything formal, he is still a perfect gentleman that will make many women feel extremely jealous, wanting to be in the position which I am in now.

The tour round the school was much longer than I had anticipated but being around with Satoshi, he had made it rather interesting. He seemed rather shy when we were at the art room, browsing through the many pieces of artwork being hung up there. There is a painting there which draws me to it. I was drawn to it as it was emitting a rather large amount of energy though it is not as strong as those spells that I like to place over. The picture is drawn to depict the exact landscape of a waterfall falling. The picture seems almost as though I was there to watch the waterfall with its water falling to hit the few smooth rock formation that forms an Egyptian like bed.

"Very nice, I feel as though I was there." I said out in a somewhat mysterious and thoughtful tone. "..Again" I added thoughtfully in my mind, and felt my animals agreeing with me in unison.

"I just completed this not long ago. The one next to mine is Daisuke's art piece." He added obviously trying to pry my sight away from his art piece, no doubt knowing the power radiating from it.

"You two definitely have a very talented flare in art." I added sincerely while following him out of the art room while he said his thanks in the most humble way that I had imagined.

By the time we have finished the tour round the whole school, Daisuke and his classmates were already putting the final layout of their class booth plan. Daisuke's class is supposed to setup a "Haunted Mansion" walkthrough. They have divided the school hall, where their booth is, into a maze with quite a few sections. They have a various types of characters planned out from that of the Western influenced 'vampires' to those of Chinese ghost and Japanese types of ghost and ghouls.

"Leave the costumes to us, we will take care of that. All we need is your measurements," One of the girls piped out enthusiastically.

"Here, I will provide the design of the costumes and help out in the making of the clothes," I said out loud enough for the whole class to hear.

There was silence for a few seconds before I found myself being sweep to a part of the class by most of the female population, eager to start on the designs of the costume while the guys gave a loud cheer at the prospective of getting better costume designs this year.

The girls as I soon come to find out, all like Satoshi and claimed him as the 'Ice Prince'. By the time the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school, the guys are already half way building up the set for the maze while we have already come up with all the different types of costume. Foreseeing that it was going to be a fun filled event, I also took up one of the character role in the "Haunted Mansion". They have assigned Satoshi to dress up as their main vampire in the "haunted Mansion" walkthrough, since we all agree that with his gentlemanly manners and somewhat ice yet dreamy appearance, he is fit to be the character of the noble vampire himself.

I was to dress up as the angel of death. It is not the grim ripper style of costume, with that heavy long hooded cloak and skeleton body beneath it, floating about to find its victims. My character's clothes are more closely alike to that of Satoshi's costume. My costume is going to be that of sweet innocence, with a long red-black velvet cloak and I will also get a scythe to go along with the costume.

With the characters all given out, Daisuke and some of his friends were all suppose to wear clothes from the time of the Salem witch trial, clothes that are meant for vampire minions(think 15-18 century), Chinese female ghost and the Japanese ghost and ghouls.

By about 6pm, the whole class has decided to call it a day, as Saehara has yet again tipped the information that there is going to be a thievery carried out by the now infamous Silver and Dark competing with one another has gotten around faster than any other theft.

"Daisuke, your mom wants us back for dinner. Rika, Riku I will give you two a lift home, come on." I said while waiting for them by the door.

"Bye Satoshi, see you another time. Bye everyone," with a cheerful deposition, as they all return the goodbye while Satoshi just threw me a smile and went about gathering the things he left, leaving some of his female classmates to talk about him in a very quiet whisper about him being back to his usual icy self.

Sending Rika and Riku home was a simple task. After dropping them off, I sped off back to Daisuke's house. We were of course in time for dinner as usual including Dark's little curiosity to be satisfied as to where I was the whole day.

"Get ready for the 'little' trip to the museum Dark, don't want to be late." I said immediately getting up to go out to the back yard. Snapping my fingers to take on my disguise as Silver.

"See you then slowpoke." Was all I said while taking on the illusion of a bird and soaring into the sky.

Once again, I lay myself on a cloud, watching the sun dip down to slowly disappear for the next 12 hours. Sighing when the last of the sunlight has gone, turning the clouds colour to a dusty blue-grey. Illusions put aside, I took my time in flying towards the museum once again noticing the familiar beams of spotlight searching the air for any signs of Dark and I.

Once again a crowd has gathered out side of the museum hoping to catch glimpses of their favourite thief. Things have been the same as usual with the usual thievery going on in Azumano. Snapping my finger, the whole area within a meter of the museum was cut short of its power source. Standing at the top of the museum, I saw the Detective and the police workforce trying to restore order and restrain the crowd from coming anymore closer than needed to the museum.

"Nice to see you and your force so busy at work Detective, I guess you people would just have to miss this chance of catching me." was all I said in a voice of my usual volume which seem to ring through everyone's ears. Murmurings could be heard from the crowd as they were all wondering how I have managed to slipped pass the guard unnoticed once again. And to think I thought that they would have been used to such things already.

The Detective and the others have already spotted me and he was already sending in his while he made the others secure every inch around the museum. Seeing the procession in front of me, I smirked as I used roused a gust of wind around me, engulfing me to make me reappear in the museum itself. A sense reach my mind, recognizing it as Dark's, I know that he is already in the museum no doubt blending in as one of the policemen.

Standing in the shadow, I saw the group of policemen running pass me, only to see on of its member slowing down at the back to check to wait and see the group turning at the corner to go to the other roof.

Once the group was gone, I came out of the shadow silently and laugh lightly at the sight of the lone 'policeman' in front of me.

"It is always easy to tell you apart from the other policemen Dark," was all I said while he tore off his disguise to look at me in a musing manner.

"Since when do you pay much attention to me princess?" Dark asked while giving me a mocking bow.

"Since you start to lose to me in this game." Was all I said while I let the shadow to engulf me.

Appearing in the gallery which the "Silver Kiss" is being displayed at, I saw that the display stand on which it was suppose to be, empty.

"Looking for this Silver?" came the cool voice from within the darkness. I saw the glinting of silver blue hair in the pale moonlight as it shone through the glass-paneled door.

"Inspector, how nice to see you again. I see you have the artwork that I seek." I stated coolly while watching him lazily as he start to walk out of the shadows.

"Inspector how nice, we having a little party here?" came another voice from the doorway of the gallery.

"Dark." Was all Satoshi said while I studied both of them and the thoughts going through their mind.

"How nice, lets have a little tea party now and settle this over a cup of tea." Was all I said in a mocking manner, lacing with sarcasm.

Dark simply smirked while Satoshi threw both of us a glare. Taking the first step towards Satoshi, I found Dark already sprinting towards him and snatching "Silver Kiss" out of Satoshi's hand.

Satoshi's face was that of shock which he recovered very quickly and went to grab Dark to tackle him to the ground. They were both wrestling for "Silver Kiss" and were both unaware of it glowing in the moonlight. It was then that I realized that "Silver Kiss" was said to belong to a Princess of the Moon in ancient Greece. It was said that the Princess herself was killed by the Priest/bodyguard protecting her. It was due to her beauty that arouses the interest of many males in Greece and all over the world to seek for her.

The Priest who has fallen deeply in love with her, was jealous of the many men who came to seek for her and determined that she would be his and his alone. It was because of this deep jealousy that caused him to kill the Princess where he lay himself next to her in death shortly after to be with her eternally, using the "Silver Kiss" to hold his soul to hers in it for eternity.

It was then that the glowing of the crystal stops both Dark and Satoshi from wrestling against one another. It was then did I notice an apparition appear somewhere near Dark and Satoshi. A lady wearing a white toga with her hair done in elaborates twist and braids all seem to be held together by nothing she has unimaginable beauty that seem to be artificial. A man next to her was wearing an equally elaborate type of clothes though not as beautiful as hers, and has on heavy looking headdress and various chains, symbolizing him to be the highest and most powerful priest. The lady has on a sad face while the many had on the expression of anger and outraged.

"_You all shall pay the price of disturbing the both of us."_ Was all he said in a fierce angry voice as he raised his hands doing a wave and pointing towards the three of us there.

"_NO! You've done enough harm to those poor men and oh how they died a painful death all because they caught a glimpse of me. Even though you have been trying to keep this a secret from everyone in Greece, I know all that you have done. And yet I did not tell. Stop it already!" _her reply came out tearfully as she tried to prevent the Priest from doing anymore damage than he has done in the past.

"I agree with the Princess of the Moon. Being a Priest means that you are to protect and serve her. You have caused enough miseries by doing this, even though you will be able to keep her by your side for eternity, doesn't mean that you have capture her heart. It is you we have to say good bye to not us." Was all I said before I gathered my miko powers together and shot them solely at the Priest. The Princess of the Moon he tears now seems to have come to end. Finally took notice of me and saw the aura around me when I use my miko powers.

The Priest it seems remains there at his position, still holding on to his powers well and not flinching from me. This time using a combination of my elements power and most of my miko powers, I directed them onto him which he is still holding out against me with his own magic. I saw Dark quickly coming to my side when I start to sway a bit, at the same time, my animals infused them from me and helped by lending me their powers. Satoshi being only human, was unable to do anything.

The Princess of the Moon even though was bound to him, used her powers against him. This time with greater outrage I heard him scream out in fury as the Princess was also against him, her eyes were determined as to get rid of him. Using the last drop of my miko powers, I combined with my other elements and shot them against him with all the force and energy that is within me. A blinding white light could be seen that shown throughout the whole of this museum, blinding all of us temporarily. When it cleared, the Priest was no longer there, leaving only the Princess behind for once, she looked happily and finally at peace.

"_Thank You" _was all that she said and she slowly faded away with the light.

Picking up "Silver Kiss", I examined it and was about to close my hand around it when I saw it slowly broke into many tiny pieces, looking like stars, they disappeared altogether into thin air, leaving only us in the gallery.

"Seems like we all are fortunate enough to live through this night. We will see you again Inspector." Was all I said as I few up into the sky with my animals infused in me safe for one. I could hear the footstep of the policemen all running into the gallery to see what happened and the rest was left unknown to me.

I was flying in the sky when I suddenly felt dizzy and felt the darkness creeping into my eyes. "No not now." Was what I hissed out before falling out of the sky pummeling down. Lucky for me Yuki was beside me and caught me.

I felt a pair of strong warm arms encircling around my waist as it told Yuki in a soothing tone that we all had a rough day and that he was carry me. Yuki seemed to have agreed as I did not feel her. The only thing I remember was the Princess of the Moon itself, unaware that Dark had brought me back to my room and slept by my bedside the whole night to make sure I was alright.

* * *

A/N: Sorry...I was busy studying and was sick the past few days so haven't gotten the chance to use the computer much i think i won't even be using the omcputer much for a few months.I know the characters are out of character. However i am trying my best to make this a good story plot. I am ever so greatful to those who are patient as to wait. Once again sorry i am open to suggestions likeI said before. 


	12. Another Day At School

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt12: Another day at school**

**Kagome POV**

Groaning out slightly, I felt as thought I am having a hang over. Feeling as though something heavy was on me, I look down to see a head of dark purple hair. Finding this weird, I tried remembering what happened last night after leaving the museum, but could not seem to come to a conclusion.

Dark was still wearing the outfit he wore last night and had fallen asleep on the chair next to my bed, with his head on my bed and one of his hand holding onto mine. It was only when I was about to move both my hands did I realize that one of my hand was in his. This is not the first time that I felt Dark holding my hand already, but still it felt awkward yet warm at the same time.

Dark's features were soft and filled with innocence instead of his teasing cheeky type of smile. Shifting even more, I turned to look at the clock on my bedside table and found that it was only 11.30am in the morning. Feeling that Dark is starting to stir awake beside me, I waited for him to wake up so that I could get out of bed and find something to cure this dizzy spell and pounding headache.

"Morning Kagome. Are you feeling better after last night?" was the first thing he asked me and his hold on my hand has tightened, yet concern was shone in both his eyes and voice.

"Yes I am feeling much better now." I lied out straight in an attempt to comfort him even though my animals were all snorting in disbelieve at what I was saying.

Even though I told him that I was fine, he just raised and eyebrow and looked at me, definitely too concern that he really wanted to make sure that I was alright. Sighing, I toss the blanket aside and stood beside my bed, making a few steady walk to prove to him that I am alright.

"See I told you that I am…"was all I said before I find myself once again having falling sensation that felt so familiar. Only this time, I felt a pair of strong arms carrying me in a bridal style and laying me on my bed while covering the blanket over me once again.

"Yea you did and you lied. Stay in bed, I will bring you some breakfast in a while." Was all he said to me before leaving my room and closing the door after him silently, leaving me in my room thinking.

Last night both Dark and I did not win that round. If the next round Dark wins, it would be a tie between the both of us. There is this weird feeling that I keep getting yesterday after fighting that Priest, a familiar feeling as though I should remember it. However I could not seem to remember...

"Kagome, your breakfast is here." Dark said as he came in with a tray laden with a bowl of porridge with a small pitcher of honey and a cup of warm tea at the side of it. I see that Dark has also taken the opportunity to go and have a bath before coming into my room with my breakfast.

Taking up the spoon on the tray which he has laid it beside me, I stir the porridge seeing it is mixed with nuts and other small bits of preserved fruits such as raisins and berries. It is extremely rich in nutrients and vitamins. Adding a bit of honey in the porridge, I notice that Dark is watching my every movement. It is rather unnerving, however, I let it off seeing how concern he is about me.

"Neither of us won last night, it's a tie since 'Silver Kiss' itself disappeared from existence." Dark said out while I finished eating my porridge.

"Then we have one last round don't we?" I asked patiently as I lay the tray aside and pet my animals head.

"Yes one last round to determine who will win. However, if I win in that round, it will be a draw between the two of us." He told me as clear as day.

Choosing to remain silent, I feel the rising of his breath and mine and the footstep that seem to be coming towards my room. Choosing now to get out of bed, I saw Dark standing to help me stand least I faint again.

This time knowing that my demon and miko healing abilities have taken its toll, I walked to the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath before reappearing in a loose pair of cream white pants and a pale apple green spaghetti top with soft brown lining of flowers imprints. Wearing only a pair of silver hoped earrings, I walked out of the bathroom to notice that Dark was at my room's balcony looking into the sky.

"I am going to Daisuke's school, you want to come along?" I asked Dark knowing he would question where I was about to go.

Leaving him to think about it, I left the room to head downstairs.

"Kagome, are you feeling much better? You looked so fragile last night." Aunt Emiko said in the most concern way that I have not heard before.

Smiling pleasantly at my Aunt Emiko, I told her in the most reassuring way that I was well, before stating that I am going to Daisuke's school. Seeing that she has no objection to this, I started to walk out of the house to my car.

When I was about to open the door of my car, I saw Dark standing before me, saying that he would come along with me to Daisuke's school. Having no objection to him following me, I motioned for him to get into the car.

Throughout the ride to Daisuke's school, there was silence though it was a bit tensed and all that I could hear and wanted to hear is the faint background music of the ocean and the wind that whistle past our ears. It was only a few more minutes before we reached Daisuke's school that Dark change into the same guise that he used when we first came to Daisuke's school.

Not bothering with his disguise, I parked the car and got out of it the same time as he did. Walking down the familiar hallway to Daisuke's class, I saw all the girls busy with the sewing the costumes of their various classmates and checking with the designs every once in a while. It was only that Saehara called out a greeting to me that he seemed to notice Dark standing next to me and asked who he was, drawing much attention to me and him from the girls too.

I could see Daisuke in the corner looking panicky as to mouth out to us not to let everyone know his real name. Dark seemed to smirked a bit more towards Daisuke and slung one of his arms around my shoulder drawing me closer to him, which was an initial shock to me not knowing as to what he was playing at.

"I am Drake, a rather exceptionally close friend of Kagome." He said with a mysterious air, making Saehara rather jealous and all the girls sigh in envy.

Brushing Dark's hand away from my shoulder I turned to him and said, "If you are here to make things difficult, I will not hesitate as to show the way to the front gate in a rather disturbing manner that would make you not show your face here again." The words that came out of my mouth sounded as though I was jesting yet Dark seem to notice the real threat in it when he nodded his head.

Putting on a cheerful façade, I turned towards the now chattering girls who were looking at Dark with interest. They upon seeing me, started asking me more on Dark himself, stating all that I know of him and leaving bits and pieces that are to remain unknown out of the conversation so that they will not know his true identity, or all chaos will be let loose in his capture.

Seeing the many images popping into their mind of being together with Dark, I had to suppress my own laughter at the image of them running about the whole museum in darkness trying to catch up with Dark. It is no easy task to a girl like them, however, they are more than welcome to try the task. Given the choice in the Feudal Era of having someone tailing me or following me in hope to learn something, I would just give death, depending on the circumstances.

Sighing, I brought their attention back to working on the costume as planned. Everything was going smoothly. I was about to asked where Satoshi was when I felt the atmosphere seemingly thickened. Dreading to find what I had in mind, I turned around to see Satoshi glaring at Dark.

"Satoshi! I was about to ask where you were. I see you have met Drake, he said he would like to come along with me to Daisuke's school." I said out to him in an innocent manner.

"Nice to see you again Kagome. Drake." He said with a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement of Dark's appearance.

"Mind coming over a moment Satoshi? We need to take you measurements for your costume to see whether it will fit alright." Calling out to him once again.

Seeing him coming over, I set aside the costume that was on my lap and took up the measuring tape to measure out what is needed while jotting down the measurements that is collected.

"Thank you." I said and was about to leave when I felt Satoshi taking a hold onto my hand.

"Are you free tonight to have dinner with me?" he asked me and I could see the girls reactions as they all stop to look at me expectantly, curios to my answer.

"Sure, I would be delighted to." I said pleasantly with a smile.

"I will pick you up at around 7.30pm for dinner." Was what he said before he left to help to others at the hall.

When he left the room, the buzzing started again only this time it was about Satoshi asking me out for dinner. Not bothering the number of envious girls looking at me, I continue on discussing about the costume designs with them as we set to work sewing the designs on.

By the time it was 5pm and everyone was getting ready to leave, we have already done almost everyone's costume, seeing that Dark and Daisuke were both waiting for me by the door, I put aside the costume, only bringing the one costume that I was suppose to wear on that day along with me.

It was a rather uncomfortable silence on the car ride home.

"Seems like you got yourself a date for tonight." Dark said first breaking the silence that bothered him so in his mind.

Smiling a bit, "Yes, I did. And if I am not wrong, you are jealous of me going out on a date with him when all he did was ask and you have to go through the little test that I had set out in order to go out with me isn't it?" was what I said when I felt him giving a look that I could not seem to put my finger on.

"Yes, unfairness it seems, however, I will not lose to him too princess as you know." He said out in a rather amused manner. Knowing him, Dark just loves the sense of a challenge especially since the challenger is Satoshi Hiwatari.

"You will never change will you Dark?" I said out amusingly at him, even though I know the answer, yet I want to hear him say it himself.

"Yes, you know as much as I, I love challenges." Was what he last said thoughtfully before spacing out for the moment to think on the matter of Satoshi. Leaving his thought, I refuse to see anymore into his mind and read what he has to think or say.

By the time we got home it's already 6.30pm, leaving me with one hour to change into something appropriate to wear for tonight. Since Satoshi did state that it should be of formal attire. Taking the time to take a bath, I went to my wardrobe and seeing that I would not find anything suitable, I check the time and saw that I still had half an hour to get a dress.

Opening an all too familiar portal to the mansion that I owned in Japan, I stepped right into my own room and went to the large closet that I have, I chose out a dress and did a quick make over for myself before picking up a rhinestone heeled shoe and opened the portal to my room in Daisuke's room.

Stepping once more into the room, I was just in time to hear the door bell ring as I slipped into my shoes. Walking down the stairs, I could feel the end of my dress, trailing behind me a bit. Even though I do not know how I looked in the dress, but judging the way Dark and Satoshi response to my appearance, I could tell that I look more than passable.

Smiling to them, I descended the stairs at a quicker yet graceful pace and was by the door where I saw that Satoshi had brought a limo, meaning that wherever it is that Satoshi is going to bring me to, is going to be another one of those function like balls. Accepting the arm which he offered, we said our goodbyes the Niwa family before he lead me to the limo and opened the door for me to get in.

Once settled in the limo, Satoshi came in after me. The ride was quiet and yet I could not help myself but to read his mind. It was full of images from the incident last night. He has his suspicion that I am somehow linked to Silver, yet he seemed afraid of the truth that I might turn out to be Silver after all. Sensing that his discomfort is rising, I tried to avert his discomfort to a topic.

"So where are we going Satoshi?" I said in a light and casual manner while looking out the window as we passed by the beach.

"I know how much you hate to go to formal functions, however I need to bring a date along and was hoping that you would not mind this last minute arrangement," he said, sounding guilty about it too.

"Its alright, I might have done the same to bring along someone who I know." Was my calm reply to reassure him that I was alright with this arrangement.

Silence came back once more, though this time it was cut short by a lot since we have already reached out destination. The door was opened but not by Satoshi instead it was the driver and he came out first, before offering his hand to help me out. Accepting his offer, he helped me out gently and I saw the grand entrance of the foyer.

The entrance itself already told me that there is a theme of sort. When we came to the top of the stairs, a theme of being in or by the Sea as it seems. A whimsical, watery fantasy of a teal green ocean, enhanced by colorful coral sculptures, fairy-lights that mimicked water bubbles, and a wall of tropical fish in colors that seemed almost fake yet real, swimming through their aquatic world. It would seem that I have chosen the right type of dress for tonight's purpose. Having chosen a gown, it being a straight-fitted, low-cut, strapless confection with pearles-cent opaque sequins over pale teal that mimicked the shimmering illusion of a, mermaid beneath the sea. And having used a luminescent sea green ribbon woven around and through my natural waves, which lay cascading on one side to cover a breast. Having a light touch of makeup, I seemed to have blended into the scene itself, lost in another world.

It was until Satoshi asked if I was alright that I came out of my daze and ascended the steps with him guiding me. It seems that I have already captured more than needed attention to myself when I was standing up at the stairs there surveying the whole place itself. By the time I have reached the bottom of the steps, many of the eager young man has surge forward for an introduction.

Accepting only a few of the requested for a dance, it seemed like forever before I could take a break from those eager young men. Thinking of going to get refreshment before finding Satoshi, I felt a familiar presence behind and saw that it was Shiro. Turning around, my view was once again being blocked by the many men now heading in my direction. Seeing Satoshi making his way towards me, he mumbled out an apology of having to see some people.

Once again scanning the crowd, I caught sight of a familiar shade of hair colour.

"Kagome are you looking for someone?" he asked me curiously

"Yes, I thought I saw an old friend here just now," I replied him with the same politeness while looking at him.

"Kagome, it is nice to see you here in this party," said a warm voice. Turning around, I saw the all too familiar face looking at me.

"Shiro! I thought I saw you looming around here somewhere, and I was right." I said with a hint of triumph in my voice while my eyes glowed happily.

"Yes and you are right. Shippo is around here somewhere with Reiya…Ah…there they are," he said while inclining for the rest of his family members to come in our direction.

Once they were here, we exchanged greetings and introduction among ourselves. I knelt down to give Shippo a hug before standing up once more seeing that there is a turn in conversation which seems to put Satoshi at ease and making all the men go away for the time being.

Standing there, we chatted for quite sometime, while Shippo would sometimes chip in and speak out his own piece of opinion. The time was getting late it was only when I heard the clock bell chiming twice that I realized how long we have been at the party. It was only when I noticed the time did I feel fatigue from the party.

It seems that Satoshi was a good judge of asking when we should leave. Agreeing heartily to his suggestion that we call this party an end, we bid Shiro and his family good bye before making our difficult way of going back up the stairs and to the foyer where the limo await us.

I would rather face a hundred demons than face the hundreds of men there blocking my way. Letting Satoshi to get them to move aside, we reached the foyer quicker than I expected. Somehow, somewhere through the ride back to Daisuke's home, I have fallen asleep. Only seeing faint images of Satoshi carrying me to my room and placing me comfortably in my bed before lingering to look at me. The rest were a blur to me as I once again slipped into slumber.

* * *

A/N: Took the one week holiday to do this so gonna next type another chapter is in somewhere after october26 when i finish me last final yearend paper! (>. ) busy with some other things too like juggling tuition and school work and blah blah blah...well happy reading. 


	13. Determining the Winner

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt13: Determining the Winner**

**Kagome POV**

Not caring of the time, I have decided that for today I am going to sleep in rather than to wake up so early in the morning like I would usually do. Aware of the clock that was soon ringing, I lifted a hand and slammed the alarm of the clock down, unaware that I had actually destroyed it in the process. Seeing the sunlight streaming through the room even with my eyes closed, I pulled the blanket up to my head and fell back asleep.

The sleep though was a peaceful and dreamless one, I woke up feeling as though something was not right for the first time in weeks of living in Azumano with my cousin.

Restlessly tossing about in bed, I could hear my animals whining their concern towards me. Finally irritated by the restlessness in me, I got out of bed and immediately opened a portal to my room in the Feudal Era and went straight to the washroom where I soaked myself in the healing spring for what seems like an eternity as I did meditation to clear my mind, pushing aside my discomfort of that feeling.

The bath, made me feel energized and more powerful if possible, ridding me of my negativity and such. Opening my bathroom door, I see Dark there sitting on my bed.

"What's with you? You look sort of like a rainy day?" I said towards Dark as I walk about the room gathering some things into a bag where my costume is.

"How did that Hiwatari detective get into the house last night?" he said in a casual tone yet if you listen carefully, you can hear the slightest tone of jealousy in it.

"I don't remember. All I remember is falling asleep somewhere in the middle of the ride and him tucking me into bed," I said to him casually and a little shrug.

Seeing him trying to control his anger and keeping his face straight as his right eye twitched in annoyance, I left the room with a light chuckle that seemed to fill the room.

Seeing Aunt Emiko in the kitchen, she was kind enough to leave some breakfast for me even though I woke up later than usual.

"Thanks for breakfast Aunt Emiko, going off to Daisuke's school again. Going to see the last of the preparation for tomorrow's big day," I said as I walked out of the house with my costume in my bag. Throwing it into the sit next to me, I drove off. The time still looks early, thinking of Shippo, I made a stop to visit the Kitsune, not forgetting to buy some things for Shippo.

Seeing a sweet shop at the corner of a little part of the town, I got out buying some for Shippo, knowing that if I bought too many, Shippo would become too hyper active again. Shaking my head as to what happened when I had allowed Shippo to eat too much candy when I brought it to the Feudal Era.

"Good morning Miss Kagome," the girl in front of me wearing a maid's attire said to me while she opened the door to lead me in.

Feeling the scent of Shiro and Reiya, I found myself in their library. Seeing them there sitting peacefully in one another's arm while they read a book together silently, warmed my heart.

"Enjoying your time together? You have the whole of your long lives to do so you know?" I said in a joking manner as I leaned against the door frame watching Shiro chuckled to himself while Reiya just smiled up at him before smiling back at me.

"Kagome, you will be in the same position as us one day." Reiya said with amusement in her own voice yet there lays a layer of truth in the way she said it.

"Maybe though that might not be any time soon. Meanwhile, I want to ask whether you want to come along with Shippo to my cousin's school tomorrow, they are having a fun fair there and I will be helping out with their class stall," I said waiting for their answer as I look around the library browsing though their vast varieties of books.

"Oh sorry dear, tomorrow we are going to stay in Florida for some time. Though please come and drop by through the easier method of course, bring some clothes if you want to stay for a few days, we won't mind." Reiya offered graciously while still in the comfort of her husband's embrace.

Shaking my head, I said that it was alright as I had some other things planned out for the time being maybe after that I will go down. Handing them the bag of goodies I had bought for Shippo and some other things I had brought along for their whole family to share, I left the house and was back on the road once again.

The time was still early, showing that it was only early afternoon at around 1.30pm. Sighing, I went to buy some food for Daisuke's class at a nearby café before making my way to Daisuke's school.

"Hi Daisuke, minna-chan!" I called out in a cheerful tone as I brought in the two bags of food and my other bag which contains my costume for tomorrow's funfair.

"Here let me help you carry those," Said two male voices at once, oto give you a lift to school tomorrow, so that we both can arrive at the same time?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Thanks Satoshi, but I think I would rather ride to school on my own. Thanks for the offer anyway," saying both of Dark and Satoshi's hand reached out to take the bags at the same time and their hand met at the same time, causing one another to glare at the opposite party, rousing the curiosity of the girls and the guys in Daisuke class as they watch the little 'show' in front of them in anticipation.

Knowing that they will both be at this the whole time if I did not do something, I walked towards the table and set the bags down announcing to everyone that I had bought them lunch. Everyone all cheered at the prospect of lunch, turning their attention away from Dark and Satoshi, only some of the girls were glancing at the both of them sideways as they went to take their food.

Taking some of the food, I walked towards Dark and Satoshi, offering them food. "Drake, Satoshi here, have some food first then you two can get back to your little glaring competition," I said out to them in a warm friendly manner while they both accepted their food with thanks.

When I was about to leave, Satoshi asked me, "Kagome, do you need me to give you a lift to school tomorrow, so that we both can arrive at the same time?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Thanks Satoshi, but I think I would rather ride to school on my own. Thanks for the offer anyway," saying to him in kindness as I gave him a sweet smile.

"You are welcome Kagome. Thanks for buying us lunch today." He said politely, though I can feel the vibes of jealousy rolling off Dark in huge waves even though he keep a calm face the whole time.

Walking away from them, I walked to where the girls whom I have been working with for the costumes designs and sewing, and continued my work with them the whole time till Saehara came over to tell me that they had added a little skit into their Haunted Mansion trail that involved Satoshi and I in it, mostly.

He then continued to explain what we have to do and gave us a script as to what we are supposed to do. Seeing that I have no choice, after all I said that I will help them, I agreed to his plans and then he continued to tell me of the roles enthusiastically while I feel that Dark's aura now has an extremely thick layer of jealousy over him. Not really listening to what Saehara has to say about the little skit, I just nodded my head at the various parts that is required. This is such a handy little thing I started to pick up whenever I was in a function and all those too eager young men came to chat with me.

When he finished everything, I had more or less already gotten the script inside my head already. Kitsune have especially good memories. While Saehara went to Satoshi to tell him of the skit, I saw him glancing in my direction. Giving him a friendly smile, I got back to sewing my costume as the girls there kept up a constant chatter. I could feel Dark there helping out Daisuke and his friends as he keep a steady eye on both Satoshi and I.

When I was about to finish off the last part of sewing the various designs into my costume, I was called away by Saehara as he had requested for a rehearsal of the little skit. That they had planned out.

Sighing, I finished off the last of the sewing only taking a few seconds to admire her handy work before picking up her script and going towards Saehara and the rest of the people taking part in the skit including Satoshi.

The skit itself was meant for the little show that they were to put up inside of the mansion somewhere in the middle at a specific time where they would attract the most number of people.

"Us two immortals, a vampire King and an Angel of Death, such a pair we will make to. Will you not be my bride?" Satoshi said as according to the script.

"A bride to you, a pity to have your dreams destroyed dear King, but this is far too impossible. Why the very notion of being with you seem ludicrous enough to make me laugh for a long time." I said with a playful tone as told by Saehara.

"Do you not accept this love I am showing for you, one which I have never let anyone else experience even before becoming a vampire." Satoshi said with the same tone of disappointment.

"Love, what the meaning of love is I do not care. I only like to be in your company that's all, love has nothing to do with this," I said out in a harsh tone stated by Saehara in the script.

By then there is a crowd gathering around our area, watching us rehearse the skit for tomorrow. When the whole rehearsal was over, there was a loud sound. Finally registering that it is the sound of applause, I turned towards them playfully and made a curtsies laughing as they came up to tell me that the performance was wonderful.

Smiling happily, I saw Dark standing by the door as he watched me with amusement. Is eyes were an interesting shade of dark blue and purple, reminding me the color of the night sky in the Feudal Era all of a sudden. It was then I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder that I realize that I was spacing out. It seems that I have been day dreaming quite a lot these few days. Turning, I saw Satoshi giving me a glance, yet there are these emotions that I could not read properly in his eyes as he changes so fast at times.

"Kagome, do you want a lift home?" he asked, the tone of hope in his calm voice

"No it's alright Satoshi, I have my car. Though it's really nice of you to offer, thank you," I say in a voice of cheerfulness, turning around to walk towards Dark while waving goodbye to the rest of Daisuke's class.

"Why the jealousy shown on your face Dark?" I teased him as we walked to the car park. I made sure that the area was clear of students and other people first of course before using his real name.

"What jealousy? By the way, we have the last round tonight. Emiko has already sent out the cards it's at 7.30pm and we have about say and hour left to get back and get ready." He said with a smirk as he saw the panic look on my face.

"You know you can really be a pain at times, but I doubt so. Come on lets hurry. Where is Daisuke by the way?" I asked out in an irritated and panic voice.

"Daisuke said that he is walking Riku home." Dark said out nonchalantly.

"Wonder where they really are going." I mumbled out to myself knowing that he could not really understand what I was saying.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Dark asked in a curious manner.

"Nothing, nothing at all Mr. Nosy," I replied in an all too innocent voice, which made his curiosity rise.

The ride home was swift and quiet, something which I enjoyed on an evening like this. I was also at the same time taking the necessary information that I need for tonights steal at the Museum De Antiques. This time it's a vase that Aunt Emiko has been eyeing on, nothing magical about that vase, yet I could not seem to find that picture of the vase except that it is called "Dreams".

By the time we reached home, I already got all the information that I need and old Aunt Emiko that she need not tell me what to find as I already know what it is that I have to find tonight. By the time its 5 minutes to 7.30pm, I was already waiting at the backyard for Dark. Placing the usual illusion around myself, I flew up into the sky and sat on a cloud, hidden away from prying eyes. When I saw dark made his appearance, I took flight into the now darkening sky and my illusion drop off, now looking like Silver rather then the illusion of a bird.

Seeing a dark shadow against the thin clouds in the night sky, I instantly know that it belongs to Dark and I sped up and headed to the Museum De Antiques where all the bright lights are coming from. I really aught to thank them some time I guess, for making my life so much easier to locate that Museum.

Seeing that there is now much more number of people and police guarding around the Museum than usual, I guess that vase must be pretty much more valuable than I had expected. Everyone seemed pretty much the same, panicky and kept glancing off somewhere to see whether their target, Dark and I have appeared.

Spreading my senses out towards my surroundings, I heard the slightest change in the wind at an area and the soft flapping of the wings belonging to a certain phantom thief. Smirking in mischief, I set out an illusion of myself heading out towards where the police are gathered. Seeing that my illusion is working perfectly, it fooled the police force into thinking that I would have given myself up and allowed them to capture me. Smirking, I watch my illusion fool the police force and its head was always bend down.

If Detective Saehara was not so busy gloating over his joy that Silver gave herself up. When all of them had recovered from the shock, they went up to my illusion and was about to put a solver pair of handcuffs on her when there was a sudden electrical surge coming from an unknown source and cut off the main power, throwing them into total darkness. Most of the female there screamed out in fright and provided the perfect timing for me to go into the Museum. Dark has now obviously taken the advantage that I was busy playing around and had already gain entry into the Museum.

Using my nose, I followed Dark's scent into the Gallery at the end of the Museum. There were still a rather large number of policemen there and there is no sign of Dark making an appearance. The policemen they were all turning about looking for any sign that Dark or I was there. Thinking for a few moments, I changed my appearance with a small snap of my fingers.

Appearing as a young lady who looked as thought a monster has injured her, I made it appear as though I have appear from around the hallway where there is a storage room. Stumbling towards the policemen, I made short panting sound. It caught their attention, though they were hesitant, they came forward to my aid.

"Miss, are you alright? You should not be in this Museum tonight, and is it not closed already?" the young policeman asked naively

"I…I...don't know where I am…I woke up finding myself…injured all over…and I don't remember a thing…" I said out in an injured voice and made my eyes water so that a 'tear' or two will roll down my cheeks.

Rolling my eyes backward, I started to sway from side to side and held onto the man's arm. I could feel his pulse rate quicken as he frantically looked at his other mates in a questioning way as to what he should do. Seeing that they were all too busy keeping guard the vase, he brought me near their area told them that he was going to get some help and would not risk bringing me out with him. Making my head lolled down to rest, as I felt him placing me against the wall, I knew that the shadows are have been covering my features all the time, yet only showing deep forest green eyes to any policemen who saw. Smiling to myself at how dumb they can get, I waited till his footstep was going down the stairs.

The policemen they themselves were curious as to how I ended up in this state, started to come closer. Waiting for just the perfect opportunity when they were nudging me by my shoulders gently as my head lolled to the side again. I heard them gasp at the innocent beauty that I currently have like a Western Doll. When I was about to make my move, I heard someone laughing.

"To think that you boys were gentlemen and know how to treat a beautiful lady such as her. I must have mistaken greatly, though I guess I shall claim her as well and at the same time, claim 'Dreams'." He said in a deep humored voice.

Taking that chance, I made the illusion of the girl I was impersonating as on a nearby prop, and transformed myself to make it look as though I came out from the shadows.

"Nice of you to come here Dark, though I would say today you are totally not on schedule." I said out in a bored manner and saw him smirk at me closing his eyes for a while. The policemen they stood there like gaping fish and seem to have forgotten their task.

"I was caught up with a little game. No doubt I am here standing right in front of you aren't I Princess?" he said with a smirk now spreading on his face.

"Pity, I was so hoping that you will either fall into a gutter or something like that. Oh well, I guess I cannot complain that this might actually be the last time we have any fun here for the time being," I said as I waved a hand towards the guards, making them disappear and appeared somewhere else on the island.

"Sending them away, don't you know they are going to be like lost little puppies?" Dark asked in a mocking tone towards a now amused me.

"So what it is not like I really care about them though I would really love to see their reaction when they found out where they are." I replied in a mysterious voice.

Walking towards the showcase where the vase is held, I was about to reach in for it when I felt someone tackling me to the ground. Turning my attention now to my tackler, I saw it was Dark. Before I even had the chance to kick him away from my, I felt my body was paralyzed.

Closing my eyes, I tried to undo the spell that he used on me, yet no matter how much I tried, it was unwilling to cooperate. Growling now in irritation, "Release me at once Dark." I managed out in a calm voice that I mastered.

"Sure Princess," he said as he stood up and walked to where the vase is and took it out, which rather surprised me that those stupid policemen and the Museum did not put a security system around it.

"Later Princess, now to make our escape," he said as he carried me in his arms bridal style and securing the "Dreams" in a bag while he stood at the balcony. With his wings spread out, he took a dive and pulled up into the sky. At the same time attracting many people's attention as they all pointed up towards us.

Even his little fan club was all being hysterical seeing me in Dark's arm. I could feel my eye twitching in annoyance now, it is one thing about his little fan club and the other thing about being in his arms…paralyzed.

"Dark undo this spell now," I told him irritatingly.

"Yes, yes Princess. Later after we get home," he said casually as he carried me effortlessly with the "Dreams" hung on his hand in a casing.

Grumbling irritatedly under my breath, I tried finding the weak link of the spell and mayhap still able to break it. Yet my mind keeps drifting to the feeling of being in Dark's arm. Shaking my mind mentally, I tried working on the spell again. When I was halfway working through the spell on breaking it, my concentration was broken off when Dark placed me on my bed in my room.

He had already given the "Dreams" to Aunt Emiko and is now standing in front of me. Irritated, "Dark undo this spell at once,"

Yet he calmly look at me with those dark purple eyes, with amusement dancing in them. It seems that my animals are not going to show up now or anytime sooner which I do not know why myself. He placed a hand beneath my chin and lifted my head so that he can see into my eyes. It was something that I saw within his eyes that somehow shocked me, as he draw closer and closer to me.

Realizing his intent I whispered in a somewhat fearful mannerism, "No don…"

However, my words were silence by his kiss. It was a gently kiss but nonetheless a passionate one. When he backed away from me, he gave me a half hearted smirk and a half hearted smile to match with that. Though I could not tell the reason for his half hearted smile, and refrained myself from searching through his mind for the answer to that.

He stood there watching me and I did the same only this time with a look mixed with confusion and irritation. Time seem to have stop almost forever before he reached out into his pocket and drew out a feather. He said a spell and I was free from being a sculpture. When I had regained the slight shock from the kiss and the joy of being released from that spell, he was already closing the door to my room silently.

Frowning, I got about taking a bath and changing into my sleeping gear for the night as I though about Dark's strange behavior. I could feel my heart racing still at the thought of that kiss, yet I have this unknown and slight fear in this feeling. Irritated, I shook my head and just went to bed hoping that sleep will come faster than usual and that it will all be back to normal again tomorrow.

* * *

A/N : This chapter by far is the longest that I have written. And yes this story is a Dark-Kagome-Satoshi, however i think it leans more towards Dark this time for this chapter, yet it is still unassure so if you think i should have two different type of endings, i will do it. Or not you all have to tell me the pairings that you want and naturally the one with the highest vote will win. Last option is i write another DN Angel crossover only this time with a Satoshi or Dark pairing with Kagome depending on this story's pairing. Well hope that you people will like it happy reading . One last paper on Monday 17/10/05 and I am free from my exams (>. ) 


	14. Day at the Fair

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt14: Day at the Fair **

**Kagome POV**

Waking up at 7.30am, I had long given up trying to fall asleep even though us demons require only 2 hours of sleep, I have sleeping regularly like humans are to avoid suspicions arising and other problems.

The scene of last night in my room seems to play before my eyes. Though only this time it is only little snippets. Deciding to take at least half an hour for meditation, I opened the portal to my castle in the Feudal Era where I know I will not be bothered by anyone. Even this early in my castle, the servants were all used to waking up before the sunrise and go about with their daily chores of maintaining the castle.

Opening the door to the springs, I selected the healing springs to help me forget the memory of last night. Spending about 15minutes more than the time I had intended to, I quickly got out and opened the portal to my bedroom. Seeing that the time is already 20minutes past 8am, I hurriedly took a random black satin pants and a white toga top which is held up by a sheer piece of silvery white translucent shawl.

Coming down the stairs in a hurry, I held my pair of black heeled shoes and was wearing them as I walked to the dining room. Everyone was there eating though Daisuke seemed sleepy still. Eating only a piece of toast, I checked the time and waited by the door as Daisuke hurriedly finished off his. Dark said that he would come along to Daisuke's school later on. Shrugging it off, I left with Daisuke, reaching school just in time. And the ride has proven a great way to blow the sleep away from him.

"Sorry we are late minn…" I said out midway and was being rushed by the group of girls to go and change into my costume for the day. When I was done, I left my clothes in one of the girl's locker and was already busy with the rehearsal that Saehara wanted to do to be sure that we know what to do. Sighing, I left to put the finishing touches of the costumes and the accessories. The makeup even though was light, seemed to have, made my skin glow and a light hint of red eye shadow. To top the rest of my makeup off the added a deep red lipstick color.

When at last I was given the chance to turn around to look into the mirror, I was impressed as to how they are able to help me change into another person altogether.

"Wait Kagome-chan, you forget the most important part of the costume." Turning to the girls with a question look, they smiled and passed me a pair of red contact. Taking the boxes of contact lens from their hand, I went to put them on.

The whole image was perfect, I looked like a vampire yet have a mystifying aura around me that attracts attention. The gown is an 18th century Victorian dress it is in the color of black and red. The use of red velvet with faint designs of climbing floral patterns and the black cloth consist of gauze like black cloth with velvet designs of floral prints on it, exposing my creamy skin. The gauze designed cloth cover my arms all the way till my hand and has a red ribbon tied to the area where my elbow joint is on both side. The front of top of the dress looks like a corset design with the gauze overlapping the red velvet and ribbon stringing them together. The skirt is long and not really that voluminous. Only that we thought it would be nice if it is to be tight at the top and for the bottom to let it flow freely with a train at the back. Giving the costume a watery and frail look to the character altogether.

Some of my hair was pined up with a red bejeweled pin and the rest to flow free with light waves and ringlets at the end. On the left side of my face, I had a specially made accessory of red and bronze. The piece itself is plain simple and nice. Plain red gauze cloth is use to made the leave design by burning it and the beads used were of the crystals in the colors of red grey and black. A single pendant of red roses among a few black roses, with silver tips, was held up by a piece of black velvet around my neck. The neckline was low but not _that_ low to show too much cleavage.

Ready, I went out of the dressing room and followed to girls as they lead me to the hall where to rest was gathered, waiting for us to arrive. When I heard the chattering of the girls whispering among themselves, I took note that we were already in the hall and the set up for the 'Haunted Mansion'. The rest of the people dressed up in their costume were also there waiting. When they finally caught sight of us, Saehara was the first to strain his eyes to find me among the flock of girls who went to the dressing room with me. When the girls slowly drift apart to show them me, I could hear the chattering from them seem to come to a sudden halt and were there gaping like fishes out of water.

Only Daisuke and Satoshi were there watching me with awe, fascination and admiration. Yet at the same time did not show their surprise in my current look like the rest of their companions are showing to me now. Satoshi was the first to break the silence among them and came forward to me.

When he was just next to me, he made a slight bow and offered me his arm. When he was bowing to me, he said whispered out his greeting to me and state the way I looked to him is like an angel. Smiling, I took his offered arm as he directed me to the others at the entrance of the 'Haunted Mansion'. When I was about to return a reply to a question tat Satoshi had asked when we were walking to the entrance of the 'Haunted Mansion', Saehara and the rest all quickly came to flock around me, telling me how nicely fit right into character and all the other flowery language.

Laughing at almost how impossible they are, most of them turned to Daisuke and demanded that he try putting in a few good words about themselves to me. Saehara was also the first to take note that the bell that had just gone was the signaling of the opening of the far to the whole school and that everyone should get ready.

Like all school fun fairs in Japan, they come up with the most interesting booth setups consisting of games and foods. Each class varies differently from the other of course and by 9.30, there was already a crowd in the school ground. Students all busy promoting their class booth, banners hang all over the school together with flyers. There were also various acting groups that the school has hired to help raise the festivities pass the normal school standard, which can compete to those funfairs held by the bigger and more influential companies.

"Okay everyone, we have all been working these few days to get this booth setup. Now lets go out and get as many 'victims' as we can. And most importantly, we must not forget to have fun through this all. Let's get cracking to work." Saehara he told the whole class and everyone cheered for the whole event whether it will be a good or bad, or even whether we win or lose in the competition of getting the best booth awards from the school.

"Kagome, shall we go then?" he asked politely looking at me.

"Yes why not? Now is a good time after all the saying goes 'the early bird gets the worm.' Isn't it?" I asked back waiting for him to lead me the way to the main court of the school where most of the people are.

Satoshi he is dressed in the same 18th century as I am in a nobleman's clothes. His hair had an extension to make it longer. It was tied up by a black ribbon. His face is almost as pale and creamy as mine and his eyes were also the same color as mine. His cape swished as he turned about to get something making him look somewhat intimidating, elegant and noble. Seeing that it was the props that we were suppose to be carrying, he brought my scythe to me while he buckled his sword harness around his waist. His clothes in the color black, silver and gold while mine is in black, red and silver.

The silver were just ornaments like chain loosely hung from my skirt from one side to the other extending to give the effect as thought there is a silver spider web being spun onto my dress by a special spider. My scythe itself is about my height and is silver all over. Instead of those traditional black rod and silver curved blade, there had been modifications done to it. The handle now is silver and has many intricate designs on it.

The designs are like it is woven by the plants themselves. Silver and white blending in perfectly to give a nice tone color, at the base of the scythe rod, is a sharp pointed end. The blade is sharp, and shined till I can see my own reflection on it.

Holding onto my scythe, Satoshi turned to me and extended his arm for me once again, as we walked out of the school block and to the court to attract more people. Going down a hall way where we will not be seen till we want to make an appearance, the only sound that is now heard is the footsteps of Satoshi's and mine on the marble floor. The silence was peaceful one.

By the time we reached the court, it was already full of people. We walked among the many people attracting a lot of attention with out costume and get-up. There were students from other class gawking at us and many girls gawking at Satoshi's look.

"Isn't that Satoshi Hiwatari?" a girl asked out excitedly to the person next to her.

"Who is that girl beside him?" another asked

There were many questions that were being raised and the person who answered them all is the classmates from Daisuke and Satoshi's class. There were also the cases when we were requested to stop promoting and strike a pose for the cameras. During one of the many rounds we were doing, I spotted Dark and he headed in our direction.

"Kagome, you look beautiful in that outfit," Dark said in a mocked flourished bow, while Satoshi was glaring at him silently for a while.

"Wish I could say the same to you too Drake, however I think that you are not the only one who has a new group of fan girls just behind you not far," I said pointing my scythe in that direction behind him.

"Well, it has been nice seeing you here again Drake, however Kagome and I have to get back to the rest of the class now," Satoshi said to him in a rather hostile manner and if I was not wrong I heard a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Feeling Satoshi gently leading me away from Drake and his fan-club girls, I turned back to give him a smile of pity and tease before turning to Satoshi to talk to him. I could feel the rising of Dark's jealousy and the way he was trying to proof that he was not jealous by turning his attention to some of the other girls that were yearning for his attention.

Smirking mentally, I followed Satoshi back to the hall where they were all waiting for us.

"Kagome, Satoshi, you both can take a break now. It is still early, the flyer which we had given out stated that the skit we were going to put up will be at 2:30. Meanwhile you two can go about having some fun at the other classes' booths. Could you two be back here by 1:30? We need to you two to help go about one more time and promote our class booth. Not that it is not responsive enough," Saehara dragged out.

"Sure, we will be back by then," I replied while Satoshi just gave me a look before nodding his head towards Saehara.

"Come on Satoshi let's go have some fun around here," I said as I dragged Satoshi out along with me.

Spending most of the time playing at the various game stall, I noticed the feeling of being watched turning a few times to see who the person is, I noticed that it is only Satoshi, however the feeling of another presence in the area disturbs me in a rather irritated manner. Letting the matter drop for now, I enjoyed myself with Satoshi at the fun fair, only to notice that we have to return back to the hall again to get ready for our performance.

Sure enough when we returned there together, there was a long line of people wanting to enter the haunted house to watch the play at the end of it and the number of people both male and female pointing at either Satoshi or I.

The play was set in place, and the setting is in a ballroom where there is an open balcony leading to a garden of roses in various type of colors. The setting had on soft lights to add to the atmosphere and yet the lights are a bit too dull to make it romantic only adding a bit of darkness to it.

"Welcome to the 'Haunted Mansion'. A little tale of how the vampire king came to love the angel of death yet was rejected. And such a rejection he received for the first time in both his living life and undead life," a voice filled with mystery told the enchanted audience as smoke start to screen in mysteriously to the surrounding of where everyone is and the stage remain dark eerie filled with mystery and illusions.

The scenes were all played out, and it held the audience captive.

"Won't you be my partner to start of this party with the opening dance lead by me?" Satoshi asked in the most gentlemanly manner. When I was about to reply, I was cut off by someone else though not anyone I heard of from Daisuke's class.

"It's a pity to have to crash this little party, but the Princess is coming with me," said a voice from the 'entrance' of the set. A man tall and dark, he was dressed in a costume that is about the same as Satoshi's except that it reminds me of a certain vampire under the service of Hellsing. Only thing is that his costume is not as grand and old as that vampire.

Meanwhile off stage, Saehara was there busy flipping true his manuscript.

"What is going on? This is not in the script. Who is he? Get him off the set!" came his frantic harsh whisper. Yet no one listens to a word he said and continues to look at the stage fixed upon the new comer into the set.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked out in a calm manner that somehow gave everyone the misunderstanding that I know the person standing in front of me. The audience all thought this to be part of the act, and enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Why you of course, it would be such a pity to lose a rare treat such as yourself," he said silkily with a rather charming smile of his own though with a little evil twist to it. Satoshi he was there standing in front of me in an instant with his sword drawn and pointed towards the man's chest.

Using my nose, I immediately sniffed out blood and ashes of the undead on him. He reeks but not that badly as some of the other that I have come across with. Satoshi stood in front of me ready to defeat the vampire. It was such a wonder how Integral Hellsing could miss the vampires on this little island. Though I would also not blame them, it is not in their territory. However, a letter to Integral about the vampire that shown up today might interest her. For a moment I called out a warning to Satoshi to be careful about his move to attack him. Yet before I could even warn him, the vampire that stood in front of us just moments ago, suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Satoshi shocking him as the vampire took his hand with the sword and knock it out.

With another quick action from the vampire, he backhanded Satoshi hard enough to make him go unconscious.

"Guess I will have him as my appetizer for before moving to the other courses today," he said as he held Satoshi's limp form in his hand. The rest of the other cast members were all at the side of the stage watching this unfold into another storyline unlike what they had expected.

Just when he was about to drink from Satoshi's neck, "Stop," was all I could say to not rouse any more suspicion towards me.

"Oh, does the Princess wants to play before I enjoy my meal or does the Princess wants to join in on this meal?" he asked showing pearly white sharp teeth.

"No, it's none of the above and I want you to release him," I said calmly

"Perhaps I will and perhaps not, depends on whether or not you can satisfy my needs," he purred as he drop Satoshi's body on the ground and started to walk up behind of me to put and arm around my waist and his other hand came to tilt my head sideways as he sniffed at my neck.

"Let go of her!" came someone's shout from the side of the stage. Recognizing it as one of their cast, I heard the vampire growl at their interruption in the middle of whatever he was doing.

"I don't think I will, I like her where she is. In my arms and within my range," he growled out as he shot them an annoyed look. His features no doubt handsome and with the hint of aristocratic blood in him. The audience till now still thinks that it is an act but the rest of us knew better than that.

"I am hungry, and you my dear, make a perfect Queen," he purred to me as he nuzzle my neck. Though disgusted by his behavior, I had to resist the urge of ripping his throat out.

"Some kind of creature of the night you are, you are a pitiful excuse to your own kind," is said out loud enough for him to hear.

"I am far more superior to those other vampire that has been living around here or somewhere else. You should feel honored to be chosen to be my life-partner," he said out in a rather amused manner as his hold around my waist tightened.

When I was about to say something about him again, this time I felt a presence. Looking at the doorway of the entry to watch this skit, I saw Dark there panting slightly. He was unnoticeable to the other audience as they were too engross in the 'show' playing before their eyes. Dark seeing the seriousness of the situation, took out a feather and threw it into the air as a white mist seemingly appear out of nowhere to fill up all the spaces in the hall.

When the mist cleared, it showed everyone fast asleep, leaving the vampire, Dark and I still wide awake and standing. Sending Dark a look of thanks, I could feel the vampire tightened his hold on me and was holding me closer to him.

"Who are you?" he demanded

"My name is Drake or other wise known as Dark to the few who know my rue identity," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes and you are late as usual," I told him as though I have all the time in the world to stay in the vampire's arm.

"Oh, so the dear sweet Princess knows him. My then I have to get rid of the competition now don't I," he said with an evil smile on his face, as his grip around my waist loosen.

"But then again, I don't even think the princess wants to come along with the like of you," he self-gloated.

"Princess wants to stay with the likes of you?" Dark mused, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"I don't think so," I murmured out watching the both of them quarrel between one another.

"She is and will forever follow me, whether or not she wants to," the vampire said out confidently, which draws a bark of laughter from Dark.

Irritated by the boldness of the vampire himself, I turned to him with a seductive voice and said.

"Now Dark, he is so much better than you and knows how to treat a woman right," I purred out and I could see the rather shock look on Dark's face which disappear within a few seconds again and had his smirk back on.

Meanwhile, the vampire, he turned me around to face him the look of lust upon his face. He pressed me closer to his body and I could feel him even through the amount of clothes I have on.

"See Dark, even the Princess herself here says I am a much better choice than you," he gloated with a smirk on his face that could match Dark's, as he bent his head down to kiss me on my lips in front of Dark, yet I did not response to his kiss, only feeling more disgusted by his own being in front of me.

Smirking as I saw the expression on Dark's face, I gave the vampire an allowance of a few more minutes which ended soon enough. My hand itself was already at both sides of the vampire's face as he kissed me and when I noted the time was already up, I broke the kiss, by moving his face away from me.

"You really think that I would actually let you have a chance to turn me into a vampire like you?" I asked amused, as some of my powers flared around me, I could the expression on his face changes to that of fear and shock.

"But...How...It is impossible...they said that you were killed a long time ago." He stammered out as I held his head in between on my hands in a loving way.

"Well that is an answer you will soon know together with the other few fools who actually underestimated me. They paid a dear price, and a painful one at that," I concluded before I gave his head a hard twist to the side and thrust one of my hands through his chest as he burst into a pile of dust.

"Like what _he_ would say, 'dust to dust, amen'," I concluded with a smirk on my face.

Turning to Dark, I could see that he was still not over with his shock when I was kissed by that vampire. Though his face did not betray his feelings, but his eyes betrayed his feelings. I could see jealousy and a bit of hurt flashing through his eyes. Even though I do not show it physically or through my eyes on how affected I am by his looks. I felt the slight stab of pain in my chest. Yes though I also felt equally pained, when I saw Satoshi lying on the ground.

"Dark, if you stand there any longer, you might attract pigeons to land on you," I said out to him in amusement.

"What you said to him is not true is it?" he asked with least bit of confidence in himself.

"No, it is not true, though you should know how I am being well…me," I said as I undo the spell making everyone awake just at the point of time when he was about to reply.

Seeing Satoshi steering, he looked up to my face blurry. His head resting on my on my lap, he started to get conscious of his surroundings. His eyes widen only by a bit while I smile down at him, glad to see that he was alright after what had nearly happened to him just moments ago.

The play went on as usual and the audience loved it, even though there was a slight problem in the play at the near beginning. However, Saehara came out to say that the other person, who was in the set earlier on, was just a random person there to 'steal' me as he was a competition to the 'Prince". And the audience they actually believe it, when they left, it was a success Saehara had proclaimed and he let that matter when that vampire stepped in passed. Satoshi on the other hand, was already caught up in his mind as to what had just happened and knowing that it was not a figment of his imagination.

The whole event ended in the night where there is a special fireworks display that the school had put up and everyone just marvel at its' beauty. Satoshi excused himself, went off when he finished dressing, saying something about needing get some things done. Dark is the one who now accompany me to watch the fireworks, I could feel his eyes watching me. When I took my eyes away from the skies, I looked at him to see his face half covered up in darkness and the other illuminated by the fireworks that shot into the sky.

"A beautiful night is it not?" I asked him amused.

"Yes," came his reply though I could feel the emotion that course through his word.

The whole event ended and Daisuke was nowhere to be seen. It was when we were about to go back into the classroom block area that Saehara came up to us telling us that Daisuke is walking his girlfriend home. Smiling at that thought, we made our way to the car park instead.

"Why don't I drive for tonight? You are already tired enough fighting that vampire just now," Dark said as he opened the front passenger door for me. Thanking him, I took my seat as he closed my door and got in himself. The night air rushes pass us as he drove us back silently. Closing my eyes, I did not notice that Dark's hand was on top of mine, I just felt sleepy. The night wind and the car ride is a good way of lulling me into sleep. Unaware, Dark looked down upon to see me already fast asleep. He gently brought my head to his shoulder to lie on as he drove us back home, using the longer way.

* * *

A/N: I take back what i said about that being the longest i have written -.-'' this chapter have too many many writer's block in it. So i am sorry if it turned out boring. Yes i have a special appearance of Hellsing's agents' name mentioned. When this fanfic is over and done with, i will start writing a inuyasha and hellsing crossover. I have concluded this story will be a Dark and Kagome pairing, and i plan to also resurrect Krad into this story once i have found or think of a way how to. Well happy reading to you people. I am going on holiday from the 12nov til the 21nov. ja'ne 


	15. Little Surprises

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt15: Little Surprises **

_In some place, an evil smile adorn on pale skin was shown in the darkness. _

"_Soon, very soon," was all he said darkly before turning away to chuckle evilly._

**Kagome POV**

Waking up at an early hour, I sat in front of my dressing table, laptop opened and switched on as I stretch myself. My animals lay curled asleep on my bed and such a cute image they make, making me smile.

When the laptop was switched on, I started to write my daily report to Sesshy as usual before writing a letter to Integral of the Hellsing Institution. Thinking back, it has been a rather long time since I last meet them, making me wonder how everyone there is. They are all so friendly and Integra being a workaholic would most probably still be up to her head with the large amount of paperwork and whether Alucard is still his egoistic self, always out there looking for a challenge. Ceras Victoria his fledgling is she still the same self or has she change greatly. The groups of mercenary, otherwise known as the 'Wild Geese', are they still the same playful people up to mischief as always. Smiling over the many funny memories I had there, I continue on with the letter to Integral and the little incident about the vampire that appeared yesterday during the play. In the day time no less yet the place where we had our place is dark, it seemed wise still to inform Integral about it.

"Who knows, maybe she might even send Alucard, Ceras and the bunch of mercenary here," I mused to myself silently.

The mail was sent, as I stood up to stretch myself for a while before opening the door to my room's balcony. The smell of the fresh air and the view of the sea from my room is already perfect itself to start off my day with. I know I could get a better view of scenery somewhere else or perhaps the words _'in another time' _would be a more accurate word. In fact, perhaps today I should go back over to pay them a little visit.

Almost forgetting one thing, I typed out another letter to send it over to a little island that I had bought over for the arrangements that I am making for the day after tomorrow. Finally satisfied with what I have planned out, I started to head downstairs to see Aunt Emiko already clearing the plates from their breakfast. Helping her with the rest of the dishes, we chatted while we work and cleaned everything up in less than 10minutes.

A stop to Daisuke's school was necessary for today so that I can tell the whole class the news that I have for them. Once there, I was granted permission from the school principal and their class teachers to bring them out on a trip for a few days.

Just when the school bell rang, I was already by the school gates. After waiting about 5minutes or so, Daisuke came out of school with a few of his friends gathered around of him and Risa. Smiling, I waved at them while still leaning back against my car. Seeing Satoshi among them, I flashed him a smile which he returned and a nod. Walking over to him who was lingering not far behind of Daisuke and his friends,

"Satoshi need me to give you a ride back home?" I asked him politely with a smile that seemed to make Daisuke's friend Saehara and some other boys and girls in the area to look on at us with interest.

He shook his head, "No, that would be alright. I already have a ride back. Thanks for the offer," he said giving me a soft smile.

"No big, see you around," was all I said as a last goodbye before walking towards Daisuke and the rest.

"Want a ride home Risa?" I ask her with a slight tilt of my head, as I saw Daisuke's face turns a pinkish red. Risa too has a light pinkish tint on her cheeks.

Chuckling softly, "Come on get in the both of you," I told them seeing them get in rather fast and shyly. The drive was slow and relaxing while Risa and Daisuke chatter away softly. Smiling at them both I turned at the entrance of Risa's house stopping at its entrance.

Daisuke being the gentleman that he is, help opened the door for Risa and see her to the door. Leaning back on my head rest, I watched them young lovers and seeing how cute a pair they made together.

"Bye Risa," I said to her as she gave me a wave. Smiling, I drove back home in silence.

By the time we reached Daisuke's home it was already about 5pm. Aunt Emiko was in the living room watching television as they babbled about the weather and whatever piece of news or gossip that they could get their hands on. The only piece of news that struck a few seconds of amusement in me was that they questioned the whereabouts of Dark and Silver.

Tonight I planned to go to the Feudal Era to have some fun till the next day where I will be back around the day after just in time to go over to the pier to meet with Daisuke and his classmates.

Going up to my room, I started typing the message to Daisuke's school principle reminding her to send out the letter to Daisuke's class, before making the necessary transportation arrangement and the arrangement of the resort to be prepared for us and the number of rooms needed. As usual, I told the staff to freshen up the private little house that I had designed specially to cater to my needs and big enough to accommodate the number of people I wanted.

"Aunt Emiko, I am going to be away for about two days okay? You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself perfectly well. I was wondering, whether or not you and the rest of the family want to come along with me this time. I can always ask a few of my other friends there to help protect you," I asked her and Dark was just I the right time as he came down the stairs to hear what was being said.

"Interesting idea Princess, I will come along with you," he said as he entered the living room.

"Aunt Emiko, it is an offer you can't reject say you will come. Please." I asked her well begged her, dreading that Dark is going to be the only one to come with me.

"Well Kagome, since Dark has offered to go along, you two go and have fun okay? After all, Jii-chan is not getting any younger and I have an appointment tomorrow," she said after giving a wink to Dark.

Sighing in defeat and knowing that she has already made up her mind, I told Dark to be prepared in a few minutes as we are going to leave right after I have change into something suitable.

Wearing my yukata though it looks a bit like a kimono, it was still as richly looking. Wearing the armor and my other weapons, the last I wore is my soft leather boot that has a hidden blade at the toe tip and in the heel of the boots.

"Oh Kagome you look so pretty," came the voice of Aunt Emiko as I descended the stairs. Dark was there already waiting for me as he leaned against the pillar. I was still in my human form and chose to remain in that form until I want to transform into my true demon self.

"Alright then, we should be on our way. We will be back tomorrow or so. Bye," with that, I opened the portal to the Feudal Era only to end up near the Bone Eater well.

Walking in silence towards Kaede's village, her face now devoid of all kinds of emotion, yet she is still the same as always inside. Dark who is right behind of her, was looking around at everything with great curiosity and awe at its natural surrounding.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Sango called out as she came out to inspect the new arrivals. Like always, she is greeted with a hug by Sango and Miroku likewise, was being hit in the head by both Sango and I, sending him back to his unconscious little world. Dark, I could feel the aura of jealousy and amusement emitting from him. Though I was sure of it that without even reading his thoughts, he wished to be like Miroku to be able to grope the girls but he did not like the part where he might end up with a concussion or something else worse than that.

Sango looking curiously at Dark, gave me a questioning look, sighing mentally, I told her how I meet up with him and what it has been like to be put through with him. By the time Miroku gain consciousness, we were both already gone and flying towards my castle.

I maintained my human look though I only have my wings appeared. Dark on the other hand, was flying beside of me and he keep glancing at me. Remaining silent for the rest of the flight, I wondered how long her could keep his mouth shut for the time being.

When he finally broke the silence, "Where exactly are we going princess?" he asked.

Seeing that we are already nearing my castle as it is, I landed somewhere not far within my land. Once Dark has landed after me, I made my wings invisible again and walked straight.

"We are going to my own castle now. However please be careful as there are demons about here, or you might find yourself dead in a couple of minutes," I told him in a cold manner yet there is amusement laced in it.

Seeing as to how he lifted his eyebrow with a quizzing look at me, I sighed and continued walking. After all, he would soon know what threats there is here in this time, which did not came long after she had said as a demon charges out from its hiding spot and stop them in their paths.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama miko," that demon stated, its no doubt an ugly vulture demon. The look on Dark's face was that of shock mixed with something else.

"No, you have trespassed on the wrong land and cross the wrong path. This Kagome is going to kill you," I stated sounding rather like Sesshy.

Amused, I just waited for the demon to make a move as he start to run towards me with high speed. Side stepping him, he landed on the ground instead and banged into a tree in the process.

"Alas, much as you look ferocious in you size, you are not as smart as you appear to be." I told him emotionlessly as the demon growled out a warning to me. Smirking , the demon took flight into the air and disappear within the clouds thinking that he could out wit me with this move.

Smirking, I could feel my wings growing as the came to their full length, flexing them, taking flight up to the air and pretended to be looking for the vulture demon while turning my back against him, I could feel his aura. Just when he was in midair trying to jump out from behind to land on my wings, I flew up to land behind him. With a hand, I used the sword that seemingly appeared within my hand, I slashed it at the vultures' wing. Leaving him with only one wing to flew and unfortunately for him, he crash landed on the ground.

Landing on him, I stood there on top of his body with one of my feet on top of his head.

"This is what I meant by not being careful just now Dark, and that is one of the many ways in which they could kill you by," I told him with a smirk, feeling my adrenaline pumping through my veins.

The urge within me to kill more of those pathetic demons was growing steadily, however I managed to suppress all thanks to the mental training that both Midoriko and Sesshy had me to undergo.

Not wanting the likes of that demon rampaging through my territory and destroying the innocent lives of others, my sword in my hand, now glow a light glow of a whitish silver as I brought it down upon the vulture's demon back purifying it into oblivion as it slowly disappear. The only trace that betrays its presence being here was the few splashes of blood and its wing.

"That was rather uncalled for Princess," Dark said with a hint of shock in his tone. Nonetheless, he at least tried not to show his shock nor did he panic much when I was fighting that demon.

"So what if it is. It's either his life or mine. Unfortunately, you don't have to worry a thing, I am sure you can take care of yourself or would you rather I asked someone to guard you?" I said with a light smirk on my face yet my eyes now hold amusement in them and the hint of iciness.

"My dear Princess, I can take care of myself perfectly fine. It is you that I am worried for now," he said with a light smirk as he gave me a mocking bow.

"Oh we'll see soon enough Dark," I said in a mysterious manner as we continue walking towards my castle.

Somehow when we are about a few more meters near the entrance of my mansion, another demon seemingly appeared again. Like the previous demon that I killed not long ago, she asked the same question before striking me. I jumped out of her way at the last moment and instead of hitting me, she hit the ground.

"Dark, this is your chance of prove yourself that you can fight," I told him in the same emotionless tone as I kept dodging the oncoming attacks of the female spider demon.

Knowing that Dark heard what I said perfectly fine, I lead her towards of Dark direction and thrust him forward to 'play' with the demoness. Smirking when he stumbled forward, I sat atop of a tree and watched as Dark fought the demoness. It was amusing enough to watch, though he seemed to be having a bit of trouble in catching up with her.

However I was proven wrong when he used one of his many feathers, channeling some of his powers into his feather, it started to glow a colour of white with dark purple outline before appearing to be a sword.

Seeing him smirk as the demoness gave a shriek of shock, he took that time to thrust the sword straight through the demoness chest. She screamed out loudly before her body slowly turned to dust and blown away. He leaned on his sword now panting as he catches his breath.

"Not bad for a beginner Dark, though this must be your first time fighting the likes of her and perhaps killing one such as her." I said with a light smirk yet a tiny light of approval shone through in my eyes.

Turning, I walked towards my castle as the entrance came into view. Stopping only when we are at the entrance, there were guards being posted there.

"Halt, who goes there," a guard asked out with a stern voice.

"I, the Lady of this land is back from my trip and has a guest along with me," I told him in the same cool manner that I had always maintained. Sensing the hesitation in the guard, I do not blame him as I was still in my human form. Changing my appearance to that of a demon, the guard immediately bowed his head down low and allowed me entrance to my castle.

Once inside the main foyer of my castle, I could see Dark look around in awe at my castle's surrounding and its grandness. Sometimes it is so typical of him. Two rows of the castle staff member came to standing at my either sides in a straight row, so that I could inspect them. Telling them that they are dismissed, only a few linger around to see to my needs.

"Dark, do not try to steal anything from me if you value you life. Mitsuki, would you be so kind as to show Dark to his room. The room opposite of mine would do just fine," I told her as she gave me a bow before waiting for Dark to follow her. Once he was out of sight, I went to my study to see what are the letters and documents that I have missed out in my absence.

Sitting at the grand mahogany polished table, I saw the many letters that I received. Some of them have already been tended to thanks to Sesshy and the rest are still new. Reading through them, they are almost of similar content about the upcoming ball. Scanning through it, I realized that it was schedule to be tomorrow in the Western Land.

Cursing luck, I sent Sesshy a quick reply in letter about arriving in his castle by mid afternoon tomorrow, and that I have a guest with me. Sighing, I threw the few other letters into the fire that I had created, watching them turn to dust. Sighing, I got up and walked towards my room where I took a nice cool and relaxing bath for the next 15 to half an hour bath or so.

When I got out of the bath, I wore a beautiful blue and cream silk kimono with the design of falling snow and the mark of my land. Hearing a knock on my door, Mitsuki entered, telling me that dinner would be ready in about an hour time. Before se was dismissed, I called upon her to call the tailors and have them get a fitting of Dark before dinner was to commence.

Entering his room momentarily after dismissing Mitsuki, the tailors were already there fitting Dark for the outfit I had requested. Dark upon seeing me entering his room, turned to ask me what he is fitted for.

"There is an upcoming ball going on tomorrow in the Western land, and it would be good to arrive in clothes from this time rather than from another time. Besides, it might not be of any fun for you to be here all alone without anyone to look after you," I told him in a cold yet teasing manner.

Once they were done, I consulted the tailors in helping me do another outfit in time for tomorrow. After consulting, Dark and I both proceeded towards the dinning area which was as grand as can be, and managed to awe him once more. The food came as we both ate in silence. Once done, his curiosity piped.

"How did you managed to get all this?" he asked meaning the castle, its staff and everything else that I owned.

Amused by his question, "These all rightfully belongs to me Dark, my parents they are the owner of these land. Being the heir to these lands, I am entitled to these lands as the next lawful ruler." I calmly explained to him as we walked down the hallway leading towards the garden.

Seeing how Dark kept his silence since my reply, I slipping out of the garden leaving him by himself there. With a last glance to note that he was too deep in thought to even realize that I was not anywhere near him anymore, I make my way to my room. Once there, my animal who had long ago infused themselves from me, now lounge lazily in the garden that I had created for my balcony. Smiling at their forms, I left the balcony door open as I readied myself for bed and cared for nothing else.

* * *

A/N: Ah...gomen gomen. So so sorry >. > I did tried to post this up the day before unfortunately thereseemed to be an error. Hey,I did update it right ? Okay, I just got back from the long awaited cosplay event today , and not to mention dining with my family just now. So, I did update and I am sorry to those who are waiting and nearly about to pull their hair out? Lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter please review more, onegai minna-san. Sa, Ja matta ne. Enjoy . 


	16. Demon Ball part 1

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt16: Demon Ball part 1**

**Kagome POV**

By the time I woke up, it was still a few hours away before the first ray of light would shine through the hills from the eastern side of my garden. Stretching, I got up and went straight into my private springs where I indulge myself for the next half an hour before getting out and changing into an appropriate attire.

Like usual as to how everyone would be going about busily taking care of the castle, my breakfast was brought out straight away upon sight. Swiftly eating my breakfast, I went out towards the training court area. The soldiers and other generals were all there doing their daily morning routine as they practiced. Most of the staff is also trained in the most basic of self defense. It is of course only fair to let them train so that they may in return protect themselves or not if they want, they could choose to run away.

The new members of soldiers that were recruited were there practicing very studiously as far as one could tell. My Generals who took note of my presence, giving them a curt nod, the Generals they returned to training the members both new and old. Looking at them through trained eyes, I took note on how well they have mastered their routines. Giving a look of approval to the Generals and all the other soldiers who were looking at me through side glances, I just walk away and seemingly disappeared into the darkness.

Feeling the awe and admiration that they are giving me, it does pays off to study under Sesshy, yet there is also the point that I had to go through some other ways to impress them. Giving them a last look, I headed towards the forest area of my land.

Usually it would take me some time to find those trouble makers in the forest. However today, seeing that I do not really have the time to do so, my animal guardians, they help me in the process. Sitting on the now transformed Ryuu's back and the others of my animal guardian, all have transformed into the same size a normal demon pet would.

Searching for those bigger threats in my land from air is much faster, as for those other minor threats, they were left on their own for the time being since I do not have much time. From air, I would sometime use my bow and arrow created through pure energy and aimed them at the minor threats or the demons that I saw trespassing with an evil motive in mind.

My other animals would sometimes disappear from my side for a few moments to reappear again. This was brought to my attention though I would know that they were down to finish off an attack or to attack those they find terrorizing my land. Once we were done with our patrol over my land, we headed off back to the castle to get some time of much needed rest and relaxation before we set off to Sesshy's castle in time for the demon ball.

By the time we got back to the castle, I realized that it was only a few minutes past 11. Seeing as to how tired my animal guardians were, I told them to go rest. Whether they want to or not, I brought their food to them and made sure that they were all asleep before I made my own way to my private springs and relaxed there.

Finally rested in the spring with the water of purification, I let my mind drift off for a while. The sound of the door opening tells me the arrival of another person, not bothering to open my eyes, I just relaxed myself into the water and hear its approaching footstep. It is a good thing that there would always be a mist in this room just the way I like it.

The sound of the footstep was approaching me closer and closer, soon it came to a complete halt as he stood behind me. There was a slight pause then a rustling sound just one step behind of me. Not bothering to move from my position, I was not at all tensed as to who had dared to invade into my private springs.

"You should not be in a girl's room or her bathroom in anyway," I calmly said out as I stayed there in the water, eyes shut feeling the water gently rippled.

"Yes, however you know me…You can't keep me away from a precious artwork no matter how dangerous it is," he drawled out in a silky yet lazy manner, as he sat there on the ground watching my back.

His voice seemed to get closer and closer to me as he talked. When I opened my eyes, he was right next to my right ear. Opening my eyes in a slight shock, I saw Dark's face right next to me.

"The mist here must be getting to my brain," I thought to myself as I swam to the opposite direction of Dark and sat there across from him. His eyes lit in amusement as he watches me.

"You know you don't have to change you place in the water, I like it when you are just here," he said with a grin on his face as he looked on amused.

"Much as you enjoyed standing there like some pervert, I would rather sit down here away from you instead," I told him as I sat there in the warmth of my spring indulging myself. His movement caught my eyes as he seemed to be drifting closer and closer towards me.

"Me? Pervert? Never, I am as gentlemanly as can be." he said in a tone of mock hurt for the first two part while he bowed to me in a gentlemanly manner as he claimed to be a gentleman.

"Go out and get ready Dark, we are going to leave soon," was what I told him last as I used some of my magic to get him out of the room.

Once he cleared out of the room, I soak in the water for another five more minutes before getting out and changing into a suitable set of clothes for traveling. Once out of the room, I don on my normal outfit just like Sesshy with my armor and weapon all on. The kimono which I am going to be wearing to the demon ball is already sent to Sesshy's castle once it was done.

After all, if I need some adjustment made to it, I could always get one of Sesshy's tailors to help me alter it, or not I could alter it by magic. Sighing, I walked out of my room, my animals they said that they would wait for me downstairs at the main entrance of the castle.

"Dark, we are leaving now. Hurry up, we have to travel there still," I called out to him as I stood outside of his room.

The door slid open and Dark stood there closing the door behind him as he waited for me to address him with a light smirk on his face. Looking at him with the same expressionless mask I always adorn when in the feudal era, I walked down the hallway towards the entrance as he trailed behind me in silence.

At the main entrance of the castle, stood my staff members in a row bowing to us as we walked out to the gates where my guardians waited for our arrival. Upon sighting us, my animals they stood up from their position on the ground watching the both of us through each of their unique eyes.

Walking up to Ryuu, I got on to his back as Dark himself stretched out his wings.

"Aren't you going to ask for a ride?" I muse at him

"No, I shall travel on my own ability and not impose on you any further Princess," he replied in the most courteous manner.

"Like we would give him a ride on our back. We would most likely drop him off during mid flight over some tempting places," came their resounding reply in my mind. Musing back at them quietly, I could feel Dark's eye watching among us, knowing that we are talking to one another silently.

"Alright then let's be off. Just a warning to you Dark, we are not going to stop for a single moment." I warned him as we took flight into the air.

Seeing that he followed suit along side of us in the air, journey towards Sesshy's castle, was done in silence that I took the chance to take a light nap or to view the scenery as we pass by.

By the time we reached Sesshy's castle, it was about late afternoon already and the gates are already opened and waiting for the arrival of the various guest invited. Sliding down to the ground from Ryuu's back, I saw the toad youkai that always follows Sesshy everywhere coming up towards me and bowing down deeply. The scent of fear emitting from him is most obvious yet he is just there to do his job.

"Milady, it is good to see you again," he squawked out as he rose from his bow to face Dark. There was a look of disgust shown on his face as he looked at Dark.

"Shall I bring this servant of yours towards the other quarter for the servant milady?" he asked, and judging by the looks of it, Dark was most annoyed by the mere presences of that Jaken.

"That is a guest of mine Jaken, you shall treat him with respect," I told him in the same cold manner and the sharpness in my voice already told him to not make a single mistake about it or he will suffer the consequences.

"Ahh…Sorry! Please forgive me milady for my ignorance to you guest!" he started to panicked and squawked again while his staff wave about in the air along with his movement. Annoyed, I took the staff out of his hand and hit him on his head hard enough to keep him dizzy for the next few minutes.

"Jaken, show Dark to the room in the guest quarters," I ordered him, as my animals all transformed into their smaller forms and walked up towards me.

"You know how to find me Dar, or not you can always use one of your many famous tricks to find me. I am sure I am not that difficult to find. Everything here is about the same as it is in my castle, though your manners might be little stricter in the presence of certain lords." Was all I said as I turned my back towards him and walked off to my own room in Sesshy's private wing in the whole castle where it has the largest and grandest furnishing for our own private comfort and use.

Walking into my room, I found it still the same, nothing out of place. The room is different from that of I have over at my own castle, I had it revamped with my own elements to create a room that gives on the sensation of being in a fantasy world where the fairytales almost seem to come true. A hint of ice falling here and there, a few plants including a balcony where I created it to be a little scene where it's by the waterfall, the waterfall in my dream where I meet Midoriko and my guardians.

My room has the coolness that it feels like its being air-conditioned. The air is still fresh with the scent of sweetness in the air and all the four elements. Seeing how my animals they bound in playfully, headed straight to the balcony to play while watching the people arriving at Sesshy's castle. Wandering to my bed, I saw my package that the tailor had sent over once they completed. Taking the kimono out, I placed it out on the long couch, before heading towards my canopy bed, which could hold the size of three youkai in their largest forms. Lying down, I rested as I saw through the gauzy veils of my canopy bed, the snow that softly fell down to the ground of my room, not touching the surface of anything else but the floor.

Looking out at the door to see the sun almost setting, I went to the private springs connecting to my room. Its design is almost similar to my room like on the mountain top with the same soft snow falling down. Though it is actually not even cold in the spring, it is at the just right temperature, inviting.

My bath was a thorough one, coming out, to dress in a robe of white with silver fur like trimmings, I went out of the spring to change. My kimono for the night is in the color of silver, white and cream. The hemming is the color of silver and the color of cream and silver are used for the elaborate design on the kimono. The kimono this time is styled to the latest, an off shoulder on though it is a bit of a low-cut, it was at a modest area, not showing much. There was also a slit running from my knees onwards.

The overall look when another see is that the top of the kimono is tight fitting and from the silver obi tied by a single soft lilac cord mixed with silver. And the kimono bottom layer, gives a watery effect that seems to shimmer when there is not much of an elaborate design on it, leaving a slight trail at the end. Wearing the whole outfit, I took out the silver heeled shoes that I had in the wardrobe, and wore it. Wearing only a light touch of make-up on my face, my lips was the color of red, though not those bright kind of red. The red is more of like a cherry red, soft yet sensuous. On my ears, a pair of diamond earrings with a simple necklace in silver, designed to be that of a think root wrapping around my neck, with a few beads around it in the color of grey, white and lilac. My hair this time was done up in a gently manner, as a part of my long fringe lay on the right side of face. The rest are all elaborated secured to make it seems like they fall to one side of my head in a fanned out manner. A few beads of lilac as if like dew drops seem to know where to fall into as they gave a very nice effect.

Satisfied with my looks, I went out to the balcony and sat on the bench for a while as my animals they continue playing about themselves. The sky was turning to a hint of blue, light purple, yellow and orange as the sun dips slowly down. Each of my animals they gathered themselves and sat some on my lap, some beside of me. Seeing that the flow of guest is still coming in steadily, I got up, carrying Yuki and Midnight who sat on me.

Just then there was a knock on my door before it opened to show Sesshy standing there before me in his attire. He is wearing an outfit that is similar to his normal clothes and his swords are still by his side. His clothes now, more elaborate and grand.

"Sesshy, pardon my rudeness for just coming without saying a greeting to you. I am sure you have heard about my guest. He is the thief that I told you about the other time," I told him calmly as my animals padded up towards him to greet him in their own ways.

"Yes, amusing as he is, he seem not to know who this Sesshoumaru is. However, dear cousin, the ball is about to start and I am here to escort you down." He said coldly inspecting me approvingly.

"Give me a minute, I need to get my fan," walking towards the vanity table, I opened the drawer containing a fan that I would normally use in such occasions. It is a simply white fan with a silk and lace design on it. Though many would be fooled by its appearance, both Sesshy and I know that it is as dangerous as the swords that Sesshy has around his waist. Keeping it in my hand, I walked towards him as he offered his arm to me.

Accepting it, I saw my animals all waiting for me at the entrance of my room. Knowing my guardians, they would keep out of sight and let no one know of their presence. They would of course be in the ball and keeping a keen watch on things.

Walking in his hand down the hallway, I heard the sound of Rin's footstep coming towards us. Just a few centimeters away from us, she bowed to the both of us which I returned with a smile. She looks of sweet tonight all dressed up in a formal kimono of soft pink and purple. Her hair done up nicely and her manners all so well. She grinned happily as Sesshy petted her head in approval. I bent forward to give her a hug. We exchanged a light conversation before Sesshy sent her off before us to the grand ballroom where the ball was held. Sora as I notice is now the one in charge of taking care of her. It is nice to see human and demon getting along, though not many demons are open to such an idea.

When we reached the stairs leading down towards the entrance of the castle, I opened the fan and placed it before my face. Covering half my face, only showing my eyes and royal marking. We saw that at the main entrance of the castle, only a few people are coming in. Ignoring them, Sesshy barely look at them as he continued leading us towards the entrance which we would be entering from to the grand ballroom. No doubt the Dark would already be there.

The door was grandly opened to show us walking to the room, as they started their murmurs and whisper. Walking with Sesshy, I hid half my face behind the fan though still maintained my emotionless mask. The start of the ball was given by Sesshy and the merriments begin.

* * *

A/N: I reposted this chapter because of some little problem in the other. So yeah, and thanks Kurama'sFoxyMiko for the notice. And yeah I am ending it here...for now...School, exams,final year!Increase of blood pressure!Using com rather seldom nowadays...bleh...happy reading... 


	17. Demon Ball part 2

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt17: Demon Ball part 2**

**Kagome POV**

Scanning the crowd, I could not find Dark, I could sense his presence. He is either hiding somewhere or not he is just plainly being buried somewhere in the crowd. Just when Sesshy and I were about to step down from the platform, Kamare of the Southern land stepped up to asked for permission from Sesshy to make a little speech of sort.

Sesshy gave him the permission and lead the both of us down. Many of them youkai there look at Kamare with curiosity wandering what he was about to announce. While on the other hand, there was also the problem of the female youkai all looking at Sesshy with both lust and greed in their eyes. And as for the guys, they are behaving somewhat like those girls. It is irritating, they think of us as some kind of object ready to be won over.

"Lord and ladies of all lands, I have a small suggestion to make. Since Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are both still not mated, why not find them one tonight. Apart from that, tonight is the perfect opportunity too, it being one of the longest night that would extend for about twice the time as a usual night would. And to all, you know this is a special night. So what do you say to this little proposal of finding them a mate?" Kamare stated while studying the features of everyone.

I could feel the aura of irritation and anger starting to rise in Sesshy, so is mine. Yet thinking about it for a while, my anger start to decrease and turn to amusement. It would proof to be interesting to see what other little tricks Kamare has up his sleeves. Sesshy was also maintaining his anger and soon his mood too turn to that of amusement.

The whispers among the lord and ladies were heard as they all agree to this little proposal that Kamare has came up with. When they gave their answers of agreement, they were all too happy to get to mate to either of us. Much as it is irritating, Kamare then further explain how it is going to be choosing the mate for the both of us.

Like usual they have their tournaments of fight among the girls and the guys. When he mentioned that only the last person still within the ring will win, the honor of mating us, I stepped in.

"Much as this is amusing, the five people chosen for the tournaments will have to defeat us first before even thinking of the mating part." Everyone went silent then for the next few minutes, absorbing what I just said.

Kamare was the first to say that he agree to these conditions. While on the other hand most of the others were protesting against this. Sesshoumaru smirked at me and I returned it.

"Since we all agree to this, I guess we have no choice too if you want to mate to either of them. This will take place later after the dinner." Kamare stated as he went back towards his mate.

The music struck up as each of the youkai there went in search of a dance partner. Most of the male and female population surrounded both Sesshy and I within minutes as they try to ask for a dance. Many were trying to get on our good books so that some of them could escape from fighting us.

Sesshy gave his famous death glare to anyone who stood in his way and remained silent throughout not bothering to hear any of those female youkai hungry to mate with him. I on the other hand was already getting annoyed by the male youkai population flocking towards me every single time. Hearing the familiar sound of Dark asking me whether I would dance with him, I accepted it and did not show that I was relieve or any emotions at all.

Once away the now glaring crowd of male youkai, "You have a lot of admirers Princess," he murmured as he took the lead in the dance.

"So what, it is not like they are going to get their wish. It would be pointless to join in this little game anyway." I stated as he dances me to the more deserted part of the room.

"Actually it feels rather nice being in his arms…What _am_ I thinking!" I silently thought to myself, making sure that I blocked it out so that no one but I would be able to hear that comment.

"…who knows, perhaps I would join in this game if it means some time of fun," was what I caught him saying when I came out of my thoughts.

"You know, you would not stand a chance out there with those demons, and this is far more dangerous than the type of fights you are thinking of." I replied him as the music came to a complete halt.

When I was about to walk away towards another area of the ballroom, I found myself once again the centre of attraction and I could say the same to both Sesshy and Dark. Even though Dark does not have much of a power, land or well-known, he was now surrounded by demons who like him for his looks. Accepting the dance offered by a random demon, I allowed him to lead me through the dance as I ignore him throughout only nodding my head at the appropriate timing.

From one dance partner to another, and I ignored all of them. Only one of them managed to take note that my mind was away. "Lady Kagome, are you alright?" he asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes I am fine. And you are…"

"Lord Kazuo of the Eastern land, would you rather stop all this dancing for now and have a break from the dancing that most of the others have put you through?" nodding my head in his reply, he lead me towards the balcony area overlooking Sesshy's vast land.

Seeing him leaving me for a while, I could feel the presence of my animals that soon start to gather near me on the balcony rail. Each in their smaller forms, as they sat in front of me on the rail, I went pet them. When they suddenly went away, I took note that Kazuo is back and with refreshments in his hands.

Thanking him, I took the offered drink from him while returning to view the land. I could feel him looking at me sideways as he gave the impression of looking out towards the land too. He is a nice person, and he is not like the rest of those males inside there. There was a silent barrier between the two of us that neither of us showed any emotions to nor says anything. It was rather uncomfortable, however if he was about to speak to me, it was already too late as the dinner gong rang out loudly.

Seeing that he extended his arm towards me in a bow, I accepted it as he led us to the dinning area. Seated at the right side of the table next to Sesshy, many of the women were eyeing and glaring at me. Not bothering with them, dinner was served. A full course dinner, befitting of the occasion, even though it was going to be a rather dreading type of occasion for both Sesshy and I. Dinner was served and along with it came those glares and dark auras of jealousy and lust from both the female and male parties. Seated at somewhere in the middle of the long table, is Dark surrounded by the female demons who had taken a fancy towards him when the ball started.

Sometimes during the interval of breaks during the meal, some of the female demons would walked up towards Sesshy and tried to use their body assets in gaining Sesshy's attention and they were a big fat failure at it. And for the male demon population who wants to be my mate, were as usual trying to kiss up to either Sesshy or I. Much as it was amusing and annoying at the same time, at least they did not do any other things stupid enough like _certain _female demons.

When dinner was finally over and done with, we all had time to ourselves, going to the various places allowed to the guests to do as they please or simply just to indulge themselves before their entertainment and fun for the evening truly begins. Making my way up to my own room, I could hear Sesshy also did the same. Waiting for him at the stairs leading up to our private wings, we walked up together in a comfortable silence. Just enough time, we both went into our separate rooms to get ourselves ready for the 'battle' ahead. Though it might really turn out to be more that what Lord Kamare had asked for, but nonetheless, it would at least get the thoughts of mating to some demon for either the both of us out of his mind and the others who are considering it.

Now resting myself on the incline sofa like bed, I watched my surroundings in the dim light of blue glowing softly as though in a cave, reflected by some unknown light of sort onto the 'snow'. I could sense my animals just beyond the doors leading to my balcony. It is comforting to be away from those demons. It is such a miracle that neither of them all could smell the lust and arousals of many demons both male and female alike. It is either they are trying to ignore the fact of that smell being in the whole room, or it is that they are too engrossed in watching their 'prize'.

Thinking that it was about time to go down to the ballroom again, she heard a tapping sound on the door leading towards her balcony, knowing that it did not belong to any of my animals, I went out to it and open the door. The person standing in front of me is none other than Dark himself.

"Well Princess, guess it is about time for this little party to kick start with a real eye opener show, though wanted to wish you the best of luck." He said as he placed a gentle yet firm kiss on my lips, rendering me speechless and not being able to say anything.

When he finally broke apart from the kiss in a rather reluctant manner, I saw him gave me a smirk, yet having his sincere smile mixed into it as he took flight to go back to the ballroom. Placing my fingers lightly on where my lips was kissed by Dark not long, I swiftly came to my senses as the sound of someone knocking on my door came to my ears. Using my miko abilities, I purified the scents off me, leaving only my own personal scent.

Seeing that it was just Sesshy, I followed him out to the ballroom. I know that he knew Dark has been to my room. Sometimes things are hard to keep away from Sesshy whether or not I like it. When upon arriving in the room once more, the gong rang out loudly, just in time too. Everyone was to proceed to one of those courts for battles and entertainments to be held at.

Just as usual, Kamare once again took up the position of being the host of this game. The female and male demons, who want to be mated to either of us both, were separated. And as usual, the bunch of female demons who wants Sesshy as mate were high and in fact I think about 95 of them were out here on the court while about the same percentage of male demons were there in the court, hoping to win either of us. It is pure stupidity, but at least we can vent our anger on them even though it is rather a waste to do so.

And for the other 5 of the female population, they were either mated or they were sitting themselves comfortably around Dark and some other male demons of low status. And for the other remaining percentage of the male demon population, who has decided not to take part, were because they either mated or they did not want to suffer much from me seeing that they have seen me battle before.

The participants of this little game were going to fight among themselves first. Death in this game is a risk if they are going to join, and everyone knows that. The battle started off with them battling against one another. That is till about like 20 of them were left in this battle. I really do not care as to how many am I fighting against with, but I am dead sure that none of them are going to win me like some little toy. It is just so degrading especially to a demon lord such as Sesshy and I. Yet, the fun of watching them battle is interesting enough.

The fight started and yes the female side, they resorted to using cheap and dirty tricks to get their opponent eliminated, deeply injured or till they surrendered. It was amusing as they sort of remind me the female humans and their cat fights, using like "Look, it's…" the other is the pulling of hair and shouting insults to one another as they fight it out. It is really amusing at one point of time, yet it was low down and disgusting enough to make me want to kill them off in a blow.

And for the male side of the population, they were all roughing it out, fighting one another ruthlessly and not bothering who it was that got in their way of being the remaining 20 people fighting over for me. It sort of shock me when I saw Lord Kazuo there fighting too. He would most definitely make it to be the top 20 finalist, and not to mention that his fighting techniques seemed held back, not entirely using much of his skills in fighting them. However if I were him, I would also not waste any of my skills on the likes of the others who are of a lower status demon than I.

The fight finally came to an end, leaving only 20 female and male demons from each side. Lord Kamare, he then took over to addressing everyone once more, inviting both Sesshy and I to come down to the court there to kick start the fight, and see who would end up being the victor of this little game he called exciting. And much to my 'excitement', it would only be too soon that he would do something more foolish than this to get the both of us mated in the near future.

Following Sesshy, he stood facing the female lot, of the top 20 will I did the same, facing the males. They are a sight of red smeared with red on either their clothes or on their face and body. Both Sesshy and I were rather far apart so as not to collide into one another's group when in this little fiasco. When the sound of the gong ringing was heard, the demons both started to attack us. Dodging one attack after the other, I could see that Sesshy was already irritated with the female lot in such short timing, and just hit those who got in his way unconscious. Seeing that he was taking them out much more quickly instead of toying with them, I too did the same, knocking most of those who got near me unconscious before standing there waiting for the others to come attack me.

Noticing that Kazuo was one of those few who would stay back and watch me fight rather then taking the advantage of me being attacked by others and cut in the injured me somehow, they waited patiently and knowing them, are observing my every movements and the way I fight.

Now the only person left for me to take care of is Lord Kazuo of the Eastern land, since he already took out the other minor demon lord before I even had the chance to do so. Giving a side way glance at Sesshy, I saw him there defeating the last of his female opponent, and is already starting to walk back to his original seat. The little fight for him was over and now he sat there watching me, as I was about to engage in the fight with Kazuo. Lucky for her, Kazuo was not one of those low down demons that would attack their opponent when not paying much attention to. Even if he did attack me, I would be ready to dodge his attacks.

Once more, focusing me thoughts to the little fight that I am going to be engaged with Kazuo and true enough he was the first to attack me. Dodging it as his blade swung near my face, missing it by a few inches, the blade suddenly change in direction, and moved the same way as I did. Holding my hand up to block his blades' attack, my hand glow a misty blue purple white, as my weapon appeared in my hand blocking his attack. Most of the time throughout the battle with the other demons, I just knock them unconscious with a swing of my hand at the back of their neck hard enough for them to slip into unconsciousness. However, judging by the way Kazuo fought just now, it would require more than the amount of strength and concentration she put into fight this particular opponent.

The fight continued, as we both dodge and attacked one another, yet not fully utilizing our full potential. When we were both about as exhausted as the other is, I started to use my miko abilities to help me in this fight, while he used his demon abilities. Kazuo to put it fair, is a good opponent apart from Sesshy, and if I am not careful, I might end up being his mate. The thought of it was encouraging enough for me to pull myself together and start to focus onto the fight once more. Just when the both of us were about to spent the last drop of our energy spiritually and mentally, I gather all that I had, focusing them into a ball of pure spiritual energy, and thrown it in the direction of Kazuo, most of the time she did not want to use this ability, as it would usually cause her to be weak for a short period of time. Since it is one of her most vulnerable time, she did not really like the notion of being attacked by surprising characters.

No matter, it now seemed to be the right choice that I made, as the dust of clouds cleared from the vision of everyone, Kazuo stood there looking worn and weary, yet at the same time defeated. With the last of his strength, he made a bow of defeat towards me before collapsing onto the ground. When I was about to go check on his condition, I felt lighter when I walked, unknown to me that I was swaying rather drastically, then my vision started to blur, the noises around me all seemed to be like a buzzing sound. Holding a hand onto my forehead to calm myself down, my face remained stoic. Just when my vision turned pitch black and the buzzing sound around me seemed to shut off totally, I could hear to sound of someone asking if I was alright. Even then, my sensitive nose seemed to be useless, as I could not seem to smell anything. Everything now became a faded memory to me. Just when I slipped into the darkness fully, I could feel someone brushing some of my hair away.

My face, softened without myself knowing, showing many beauty traits that I had usually kept hidden beneath a mask of indifference. Even Dark who was looking at me, felt a wave hitting him hard in his head, at the sight of me looking so vulnerable and fragile, like a fragile piece of glass bell, perfectly shaped to give off heavenly sound, yet could break with only a tiny hint of sound of ugliness.

* * *

A/N: Okayy, as promised i finished this chapter, though not as long as i expected...such a disappointment in myself. Well Happy Chinese New Year to everyone out there ready fanfics! Oh and to add on, i also have a new story up already so go check it out count it as my Chinese New Year gift to you. It is only the first chapter and rather short. Well, happy ready this fanfic and the new one hopefully please review more often. 


	18. Well Deserved Break

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt18: Well Deserved Break**

**Kagome POV**

Groaning as I turned on my feather soft bed, everything was an icy blue, even my bed and with a canopy on it. The snow fell down softly all around my room, yet I still lay there on the bed, eyes closed, and my head turned sideways to sink into the comfort of the feather pillow.

Even when in sleep, I could smell the sweet scent of those winter flowers that are always scattered on my bed, small and delicate looking, yet they give off a heavenly scent. The flowers around me, made me look even softer than ever and more fragile too. Groaning in pain, I slowly opened my eyes to see myself in the familiar surroundings of my room in Sesshy's castle.

Letting a small groan escaping from my lips, I shut my eyes for a while to clear my mind. When I next opened my eyes, I felt the watchful eyes of my animal guardians watching me. Looking at them, they were all there watching me with concern shining in their eyes. They voiced out to me what happened last night after the battle.

"So it was Dark and Sesshy who came in the check on me most of the time? Including Lord Kazuo?" I asked them.

Seeing that they all replied as a voice, I could not help but feel guilty at the amount of power that I had shot at him, causing him to be injured, though I am not sure how badly he was injured. Sighing, I heard the sound of my room's door slide open to reveal Lord Kazuo there, as he closed the door behind him softly, he turned to walk towards me.

"Lady Kagome, are you feeling better now?" he asked voice concerned.

I could still see the few wounds I had inflicted on him in the battle, and the bandage that he had around his chest, most probably from one of the attacks that I had made towards him, yet unknowingly where it injured him. He drew a nearby chair, and sat next to me not far.

I was starting to heal up pretty nicely, yet at the same time still weak. When I tried to sit up properly, Kazuo despite his own injuries helped me with that action. He was nice, and even though he loses in that little fight last night, was being a good sport about it. We chatted for a while about the various things that most of us would face in our own lands, the problems caused by some of the demons there and such.

In fact, Kazuo he was nice company, perhaps better than Dark in certain aspects. The sound of the door once again being slowly opened, brought to the attention of both Kazuo and I. When the person was made known to be Dark, he had this weird expression on his face upon seeing Kazuo, yet when he saw me in bed still, he gave another sort of expression. One mixed with concern and something else. Dark, started to walk towards me to, and sat by the end of my bed, not far from Kazuo and asked if I was alright. He stayed there for a few minutes before leaving my room, in a rather sulky manner too.

It was rather amusing to him in such a mood, however it did concern me slightly as to what is making him behave like this. Nonetheless, I masked my own thoughts and emotions from my face, so as to not let Kazuo know what I was thinking about. At about mid afternoon, I was already feeling much better and could get out of bed.

Kazuo has been spending a lot of time with me when I was in my room resting. He is nice, and even though he did made it known that he would like me as his mate very much, but he would rather win me over fair and square rather than forcing me into mating with him. And that he joined in the fight was just for the fun of it not to really mean much harm, though he did enjoy the fight they had and did admit that I was the better one among us.

Going to the library where I know Sesshy would usually be, upon walking into the library, I saw Sesshy's neat library and on the mahogany table, it has the pile of paperwork that needs to be done.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to be off now." I said lightly while walking out of the room, though it may seem rude to behave like this in front of a fellow demon lord, but he already knew that I would behave like this.

"This Sesshoumaru don't approve of you going off so soon." He stated not bothering to look up at me.

"You know me Sesshy, I will take good care of myself, see you another time then, bye cousin dear." I said to him in a rather stubborn manner, on my way out of his room.

Walking in the direction of my room, I saw Dark who just exited his room and by the looks of it was about to go to my room, no doubt to check and see if Kazuo was still with me.

"Ahem, Dark you wanted to see me?" I asked, not standing far from him, only about feet apart.

At first he gave me a sheepish smile that turned into one of his many smirks though this one is different from the rest, one that has a genuine smile mixed in it. When it comes to smirking, I would say that Alucard would be the only one whom I know so far, who has this capability to smirk so much that it is a miracle that his face had not crack up yet.

"Well, I was about to go in and check on your condition, though since you are up and about, I am right to say that you are feeling much more better right?" he asked with a smile on his face, though in his eyes they show worry and concern for me. It was really nice of him to show me emotion, though it is dangerous here to show emotions most of the time.

Yes, even in the castle of Sesshy, it is still dangerous as we are to treat everyone as an enemy yet at the same time showing them the proper amount of respect and such. Sometimes when the lesser Lord or Ladies tried to take advantage of the way we are treating them, it is necessary that we put them in place and letting them know their own position in this society even though it meant gaining a new enemy. Whether or not we like it or want it to be, this is the only means of survival in this world where demons still walk on the Earth.

Shaking my head in amusement yet hiding my motions at the same time, "Dark get ready in about five minutes, we are going to go to another place to visit some of my other friends." Was all I said to him before heading into my own room and changing into a more fitting set of clothes for traveling.

Changing in less than 5, I headed down to the entrance of the castle in wait of Dark. When I was walking down the stairs towards the entrance, I saw Kazuo coming up the stairs and meet me halfway down.

"Lady Kagome, you are feeling much better now I see. Would you like to take a stroll with me to the gardens?" he said with politeness and respect.

"Yes, I am feeling much better Lord Kazuo, thank you for your concern. I do apologize for the inconvenience that I have caused you during the period when I was out cold. And I am sorry, but I am going off now to another place to visit a few friends of mine." I told him in a stoic tone.

"It is alright Lady Kagome, and please just call me Kazuo. Till next time fair Lady of the South." He said with such elegance while bowing to me and picking my hand up to brush a soft kiss on it.

Former exchange of farewells were said, though it would seemed like his interest in me is still the same, and by the looks of it he would fight till the end to get me. Walking down the stairs, I let out a mental sigh, I usually did not give much of a care over such issues. However, ever since staying with Daisuke and Family, including Dark, I guess the side of me which has been hurting since the time Inuyasha betray me in a way or another, was slowly starting to heal. Yet during that time, I was oblivious towards it until now. Hell, even thinking about the past between Inuyasha, Kikyo and I did not hurt as badly as I had expected it to be, like in the past.

Waiting not more than a minute or so, Dark made his appearance known. We both set out to the nearest waterfall, where I followed the same procedure that I did the first time I went through to the Makai. This time, no one was there to escort me back to the castle of Youko and Kuronue or to my own castle there. Well guess that is perhaps one of the good points. Since Yuki and the rest of my animal guardians know where to go, they flew in the direction of my castle, knowing that I am still weakened from the fight and would not regain my full strength till a few days later.

When we arrived in my castle in Makai, it was of course as grand as my other castle in the Feudal Era. Both my castles equally magnificent and through the architecture of the building one can judge that a lot of time and effort has been put into its design and building it.

The first I did when in the castle was to go to my room and take a rest before I even start to move about Makai. And things might not go as smoothly as it seemed most of the time. Heck, I do not even know whether or not Youko and Kuronue are even going to be in their castle. Seeing the both of them might even do me good this time. And perhaps Youko know some herbs that might help me regain my strength in no time.

By the time we are all rested well, and I regained a bit of my energy, I went to the vault where only I could access into. The checking of my inventory went rather quick, and making sure that they are still in the best of condition. It was a pity to see those items that I stole to grow with age and their appearance to deteriorate with time. By the time I got out of the vault, I was near collapsing already since I had use some of my purifying spells to give them the appearance of being new and not in pieces or process of erosion and such.

Walking in a rather unsteady manner, I forced myself to walk down the hallway towards my own room. As for Dark, his room is in the guest wing. There is of course someone within my household tending to him and like my other castle in the Feudal Era, I also have guards and armies at my disposal. These demons and humans that joined in my household here are peaceful and so dead loyal.

Feeling light-headed, I barely made to my room door before feeling the fainting spell on me once more. Lucky for me my animals they appeared just in time as I collapsed onto one of them. Feeling myself being put onto my bed in a rather rough but still gentle manner, I did not mind it much. I am just thankful that my animals are there to help me into my bed. About half a few hours has pass before one of my staff alerted me of lunch being served soon. Thanking that at least now I can walk without feeling that fainting spell pouncing upon me.

When I was leaving the room, my animals followed me and Yuki would be in her medium size form just in case I were to collapse, then she would be there to help carry me. Though I told them that this was not necessary, they did not bother listening to me and just did things their way. Knowing that their stubbornness could match mine at an equal level, I did not bother to persuade them seeing that their determination is set. Rather than being annoyed at them, I was grateful towards them and more. Indeed my animal guardians they are the most precious to me.

Walking down to the smaller dinning area, I saw that Dark was already there. Seeing that Dark was there and he took the chance to examine the portrait that I had hung up in the smaller dinning room. It portrays the picture of the waterfall where Midoriko and I first meet in my dream. At the same time, he turned just in time to see me walking towards the dinning area. When I was nearing there and was about to pull out the chair and sit myself, he draw the chair out and helped me to my seat. Looking at him with mock suspicion, he just gave me a smile in return and seated himself on the left side of me.

"Nice to see you well Princess." He stated as the food came.

"Much better, thank you." I lied to him casually.

Silence then fell upon the two of us, while the sound of us eating, including my animals, it was a comfortable but there hang something like too much of a silence that is rather weird.

"We are going to visit a few friends of mine soon. If you are alright to leaving for their place now." I asked out breaking the silence between us.

"Sure Princess, I will follow you anywhere." He stated gallantly. Ignoring what he just said, we set off to Youko's and Kuronue's castle.

Sitting on the back of Ryuu together with my other animal guardian, we floated in mid-air for a while, while I did a spell to call off Youko's deadly plant that are trying to stretching out their roots towards us in a deadly manner. When finally the plants are called off, I felt about as weak as I was just know. Even though I am a miko and a demon by nature, does not mean that I could recover as fast as I did with the wounds that I had received. It was a good thing that I am on the back of Ryuu.

My other animals seeing my face paled slightly, started to nudge me. Petting one of their head wearily, I lay down on the back of Ryuu for a while and rested while she landed herself in the courtyard of Youko's and Kuronue's castle. The sound of someone else feet touching the ground lightly was heard before the scent of blood was smelt. Though my mind is whirling in a swirl, I knew what was going on.

"Youko, he is a friend of mine from the future." I told him a soft and weak voice.

"Kag are you alright? You look very pale." He asked with concern and I could feel the aura of Dark's spiked with jealousy. While Youko helped me up, the sound of Kuronue coming towards us was seen, and his face was filled with concern as to what was going on and is waiting for an explanation as to why I was looking pale.

Nodding my head with an effort, I felt myself carried by Youko bridal style as he asked my animals what happened to me, while at the same time bring me to the room in which I would always occupy. He laid me onto the feather soft bed while tucking me in, and I just drifted off to sleep not long after that.

Dark who was not introduced yet, took the initiative to introduce himself to them while at the same time keep throwing my pale form in the bed worried glances. Youko seeing the glance Dark keeps throwing me and the scent of his jealousy, was vastly amused at this, yet at the same time worried about my condition.

Their conversations were light and yet their signs of worry for me was ever so obvious. Kuronue on the other hand, had gone to get the herbs that Youko needed to help me with the condition. When Youko prepared the herb, he feed me the drink which he had made out of the herbs by using his mouth. Though Dark was extremely jealous by this act, and Youko who knew that this is making him irritated, enjoyed it a lot and continued what he was doing till I drank up all the drink.

When I next woke up, no one was in my room. At the same time remembering the drink that Youko feed me, made me feel so much better than usual. When checking the skies, it was all dark out there. Sniffing the sky, it carried the scent of fresh dew and the freshness of the morning air. Never doubting my nose, I estimated the time to be about a few hours before the sun began to rise. If it had not been for the weakness of my powers being low and causing it to affect myself, I might been out stealing some things with Youko and the rest.

It did not come into my sense that anyone had entered my room till Dark stood beside my bed and asked about my condition. I could smell the scent of jealousy from him, and his aura confirmed it. When I told him that we are to leave in an hour or so, I could see his eyes flashing with signs of relieve that seemed to have disappeared and his mood was lighter. The aura of jealousy was slightly tuned down, and a coat of relieve surrounds them. Pretending to not notice them, I got out of bed, and this time I feel more assure and confident that I would not collapse any moment sooner or later.

After getting Dark out of my room, I changed into a more comfortable set of clothes. At the kitchen already, I could see that Youko and Kuronue were just walking in from one of the entrances. It is usually their usual habit to train and discipline their mind in the early morning. If it weren't for my strength and health, I would have gladly joined them like in the past.

"Kagome, I see that the drink has made you much better. Your skin color looks so much better now." Kuronue said out. Youko on the other hand was watching Dark closely with amusement flickering in his golden orbs.

"Kagome, you should not scare us like that, we were all so worried about you last night." Youko drawled out as he slinked closer to me, putting his arms around my shoulders. Looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, I saw it in his eyes and knew it straight that he was just playing around with Dark. Though using me to get to him was a rather interesting way.

Rolling my eyes heaven-wards, I smelt the jealousy coming over Dark at full throttle and it was rather amusing in a way to see him getting jealous. I had expected him to be more of a lady's man and not get jealous nor pulled into one of those old tricks that many would know.

And Dark, who I think knows, simply is not thinking straight with that amount of jealousy clouding his mind. Breakfast was fast. Asking for Youko is he was able to give me more the medical drink he gave me last night, he denied me saying that it is not a good choice to drink it regularly, for one could get addicted to it and the power that absorbed its properties, would then start depending on it more often than what the body has to offer. Without the regular intake of the drink, one would just go insane trying to be back to normal. And in that stage it would be far from possible to revert back to the normal balance of power within a body.

Understanding to the power that that drink could contain to change a person's life, it would be wise to take Youko's advice. Saying the last goodbyes to them, I opened up the passage back to the house safely, and just in time to see the sun rising from the sea. It was a spectacular view and one that I would not often rise early enough to see it. Knowing that we demons only require 2hours of sleep is more than sufficient, yet I am to used to the lifestyle of a human for about 16years of my life or so, that it has become a habit for me.

This time, when the portal was closed, I felt dizzy only by a small little prick, yet still able to standing straight without swaying in any way. The clock now showed the early time of 7am and I was so worried that I flung my room door open to call up the cab that will be taking me over to the island that I owned. After rushing the now wide awake Daisuke and Dark into the cab, taking the few essentials that are needed, we headed off to the terminal where my private water jet planes will be waiting for our arrival to signal of my approval.

* * *

A/N: After a week worth of exams, and finishing this chapter today, all i want now is my comfortable bed. And I shall go sleep now! Lol. Enjoy. Tune in next time for more. Good Night world! ZzzzZzzz... 


	19. Welcome to Utopia

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt19: Welcome to Utopia**

**Kagome POV**

Everyone was accounted for before all of them were told to get onto the jet plane. Their luggage was being transported there on another jet plane. With everyone comfortably in the jet of their choice, we set off. The plane ride as estimated would be about a near one hour ride to the island.

On the same plane as I is Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, Riku, Risa and Saehara. Once on board the plan, I took the seat at the far end of the plane. A window by my right, looking down from the window, the sight was the clouds cover and the sea below us. There were the occasional few islands that are within sight.

With the laptop on lap, I took to checking up on all my mails. A letter reply from Integra was state to receive about 3am in the morning. Reading the contents, it sent my mind whirling and thinking as to how I am going to host the coming of a rather large number of people coming to visit me soon. Replying her with the information she needed and the location where I am going to be at, I continued to scan through my other letters and replying them rather half heartedly.

In my mind, trying to figure out how I was to host the coming guest at my island. Things might get slightly complicated, however I guess I will be able to manage them. However, come to think of it, perhaps it's Satoshi Hiwatari that I have to be careful when going about with those plans that are to be made.

Closing my laptop, I find it weird as to why Dark was being so quiet. Satoshi on the other hand was looking out of the window with his chin propped on his land. Saehara was fast asleep while Risa is playing with her pack of Tarots. Riku on the other hand was looking out of the window too, leaning back comfortably on her recliner chair as she did so. Leaning back against the chair, I look out of the window at the clouds and the sea below as my eyes slowly felt heavy and stared to close steadily.

When I next woke up, I went to check the location and found us nearing the island in about a few more minutes. Telling the others this news, they looked out expectantly of their windows. Only Dark and Satoshi seemed to remain as they are. There are the glances that the both of them would throw to me then towards each other. Shaking my head mentally, I sat back and close my eyes, taking the few minutes to rest. The feeling of the plane landing was obvious to me, as when my eyes are closed, it amplifies all of my other senses. Not that they are not sharp enough as a demon.

Landing was smooth and we were the last few to arrive on the island. However, living up to the reputation of my island, the staffs there were all lined up to give us a royal welcome. The main staff were there standing on the sides, waiting for my arrival.

Their appearances were up to standard and no less. Of course the only thing that others are not aware was that the staff I have here are either demons or half breeds. There are also few humans working here and are as clueless as every other guest here that there are demons and half breeds in their midst.

When getting out of the plane, the plane carrying the luggage of everyone was the first to arrive, followed by the others and mine being the last. Finally getting out, I stretched for a while before heading towards the group of Daisuke's classmates along with the other members who were in the same plane as I. Telling them to follow behind me, we walked towards the entrance of my island. The area itself was a comforting and soothing on.

The water is crystal clear and you could see all the creatures living in it. The sand is warm under the morning sun and the view was just plainly breath taking. From the island, there are also extensions to small bungalow like houses stretched out to the sea where the houses are situated. The island of course caters to the needs of the guest staying there, and more. Everyone were all staring at their surroundings and wondering about the whole place itself already.

Walking up to my main manager, he gave me a slight bow before filling me on what has been going on. Everyone just followed behind me, while the staffs bowed to us as we walked past them. Once we were all in the reception of the hotel lobby, I went over to get the necessary keys and things for them. Handing them each a map, and telling them of the various locations that would be nice to visit, giving them the private line number to my room, I continued to tell them the sights of the place.

Giving them their room keys, I headed off to my own one at the highest hill top of the whole island. It consisted of about three levels that overlooked the whole island itself. Once inside of my own private lodging, there were still the few staffs that will be there to serve me.

The first level was mainly for entertainment purposes and a comfortably sized guest room. The second level too consists of another guest room and various relaxation purposes. The third is where my room is with a built in springs like that in my other castles in the Makai and Feudal era. There is also working room space and a library. Though only I know that in the library, there is another door that will lead to my most private room where I would train up and do many other things there. It is also magic to be about ten times its original size and various other high technology things and weapons are being stored there.

My toilet also consists of its own wardrobe that is very extensive and looked as though I had a mini mall shoved inside. Its extension of clothes also came from different time era of Japan, and some from Makai. Walking up to my room, I collapsed onto the bed and slowly drifted in and out of sleep for the next hour or so. When I finally got up, I went to take a bath before changing into my beach wear. It consists of a black bikini swimsuit and a light cream blue cloth with silver designs on it to cover up.

Tying the cloth around me in a way that it winds round my neck and still covering me up, I checked myself in the mirror before putting on a straw hat and a sunglass to block of the sun today. I know that even though I am demon and no matter how much I tan in the sun, my skin will still be the same color tone as before. Wearing only a black pair of sandals, I walked my way down slowly to the beach.

The walk was a good way to truly awake myself. Though I am not sure as to why I have been falling asleep rather easily today, perhaps it was due to the drink that Youko fed me yesterday. Pushing that thought out of my mind, I had to make arrangements for the few new arrivals that are going to due. Once back at the lobby, telling the staffs to give the people who are coming in using the name Silvers. They were to be located near my own lodgings, and at the same time it would be a lot easier for me to catch up with them and the plans that we might be discussing about.

Once with that done, the only thing I had on mind now was for lunch. The sun is up and really nice to soak under. Getting rather carried away about the relaxing afternoon, I did not notice that someone was calling me. Turning, I saw one of my staff who had been trying to get my attention for the last few seconds. In her hand was a note which I thank her before taking it.

Once out in the open and walking by the sea, I took the note in hand and read it. The note was signed off by Dark, who would like to meet me up for lunch at the restaurant by the beach. Contemplating on whether or not to go meet him up for lunch, I was hesitant in my movements to go meet him for lunch. However, making up my choice and the support from my hungry stomach, I headed to the restaurant that it states.

The atmosphere of the restaurant featured the indoor and outdoor view by the beach. Going up to the manager there, I directly spotted Dark straight away thanks to his hair which was a dead give away. Making my way towards him, I could see I turned a few heads and making some of them stare at me openly.

Like a good hostess, I went over to a few tables on my way to my own, and asked them of how they felt of the services here and whether they enjoyed their stay. Most of them gave compliments to the island and its wonder, and few have any suggestion to be made here. Leaving them to have their own meal in peace, and with an attention seeking stomach, I finally made my way and stopped at my own table. The waiter they came to see to my comfort and one of them stood by our table waiting to take our orders.

"I like you island, it has everything and the sights are very pleasing to the eyes." He stated in a matter of fact tone as his eyes never left my face. Not bothering to look at him, I took off my wide straw hat and hung it behind my chair.

"Thank you, the sights you see all over the island are all natural and none of them are man made. What would you like to order Dark, everything here are of course wonderful thanks to the chef." Selecting my own set for lunch, I pass the menu back to the waiter while Dark made his own order.

The food arrives rather fast and we both dine with the usual amount of chatter that we seemed to be able to keep afloat. Lunch was over and done while we sat there to continue chatting for a while before heading out of the restaurant itself and strolled by the beach.

Things were really peaceful here at the moment. When I sat under the palm tree that provided some shade, Dark sat next to me. Half ignoring his presence, I closed my eyes to hear the drifting sound of the wind and the ocean that licks the sand. When I was nearly drifting further to the sound of the waves, I was startled when I felt someone carrying. Opening my eyes in shock, I saw that Dark was the one carrying me with a smile of amusement in his eyes as he ran towards the sea and dumped me there. Opening my eyes in the clear blue water, I started to swim towards the surface. Breaking through the water, I could see Dark there laughing at his own little joke.

He has a weird way of showing this joke of his too. With only a hand in the water, the other hand went to take the straw hat that fell from my head, when I was so 'gently' dumped into the water. With a hand in the water, I let it take control of the water within Dark's area and create a slight force pressure below, enough to pull him down to the water. Satisfied with my work, I started to walk towards the beach, when I was walking halfway through, I could see him popping up to the surface and taking in deep breaths.

Smirking, I walked the rest of the way back to the beach. The cloth that I had wrapped around me just now for modesty sake now clung to my body, showing the every detailed curves of my body. Taking the now wet cloth around me, I lay it on the sand where I was going to lay. Just when I was flinging my cloth out to its fullest, I felt dizzy all over again. I guess I should not have used my powers just now.

Swaying from side to side in an unobvious manner, I used the coconut tree as a support and lower myself down to the sand. As if massaging a headache away, I sat down there, leaning my back against the tree while my other hand lay on the sand beside me as though it does not have a life of its own. My senses seemed to have dulled for a bit and images got a bit fuzzy, as though taking a nap, I slowly drifted off to darkness.

Though not really sure of things, when I next regain consciousness, Dark was there watching me and there were two glasses of drink just next to him. Letting out a small sound of groan, I felt the stiffness in my back and certain aches at my shoulder area. Ignoring them, I could tell that Dark is giving me worried looks. The sky seemed to darken slightly, and the sun is starting to set. A breeze blew pass us and a few loose strands of hair fell to the front of my face, yet I do not really care about it.

I felt a soft touch on my cheek and was about to brush it away when I saw that it was Dark's hand that is putting the few loose strands behind my ear. Feeling as though there are butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I forgot about me loosing conscious just now. Seeing that the sun was already half way sinking down, I could feel Dark's presence getting closer and soon smelling his scent near me.

Gasping, I suddenly realized the time and quickly stood up. To Dark, he seemed rather shock at first, and slightly resented me doing that for a while then took on a look of concern after seeing my eyes looking rather shock.

"We are going to be late meeting up with Daisuke and his classmates for dinner. Come on hurry. Oh wait, proper clothes are of course needed, silly me."

Not really caring of the consequences for now, I used a small spell of and made the clothes for both Dark and I appeared. At first a soft glow would engulf us as though the fireflies are out then our beachwear were replaced by clothes fit to go for a casual dinner out at the restaurant I had told them earlier on today. Next was getting us cleaned and smelling good again. Using a simple purifying spell of scent on us, we looked refreshed and ready to go.

Showing him the way with haste, I could feel the slight dizziness overcoming me again. Only this time, I tried to take control of it by willing it away. It would work for now, but I am sure that I am going to pay for it later. Arriving at the restaurant, I saw that they were all there seated and talking excitedly among themselves. The manager of the restaurant was the one who followed behind me closely while the other two waiters went ahead to the table and prepare the extra set of utensils for Dark and I.

Once seated, I could see their uncontained excitement still within them. Some of them turned towards me and asked me more about the whole of this island. Knowing Riku, I told her more about the trails for tracking and the campsites that are available for them to use. All they had to do was just to tell the staffs of their needs and everything would be set and ready for them. They were all spontaneous in sharing with us what they did and how enjoyable their day is.

At the same time, I was half listening to what their saying and nodded on the right occasions, my head was spinning and I did not want anyone to take note of that. I know I could not fool Dark and Satoshi at times, well perhaps Dark is easy enough to fool, but that is not the point. At one point of the conversation with a few of Daisuke's classmate, I caught Satoshi looking at me, and flashed him a smile. Fighting the dizziness the whole time, I could feel myself loosing.

Just when dinner was about to end, I made the announcement about there being this masquerade ball that would be held in this island two days from now, got them all excited as they started their chatter again. When the dinner finally did come to an end, I was feeling rather glad about it.

As everyone said their goodbyes and good nights, Satoshi being the lat few to linger there, came up to me and asked if I was alright, giving him a smile that I would usually have plastered on my face, I told him that everything was fine. When finally everyone had left and making total sure that Satoshi was far away, I quit struggled with gaining my conscious long enough to tell Dark the location of my lodging and which room to put me in.

Of course not forgetting to pass him the key, I leaned against him for support, but was swept off my feet by him in bridal; style as he started to carry me to where I stay. I know that I owe him a lot for him helping me most of the time. With that as my final thought, I let the dizziness to takeover me as I lightly touch Dark's arm and saying a thanks that seemed to come out as though I just sighed.

The steady rhythm of Dark's hurried footstep and the accelerating of the ground level, slowly drifted me off to totally darkness and oblivion with only the scent of Dark, the sea and night air to help keep me within reality but that too seemed to fade away.

* * *

A/N: I have rushed through this chapter as fast as I can, and this is the final product lol. The word Utopia means Paradise to some who don't know. Not that i meant to offend anyone.I hope you all like this chapter, so enjoy . And thanks to all for your reviews and support . There is something else that i wanted to add on, but I can't remember what it is, oh wells... 


	20. The Arrivals

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt20: The Arrivals**

**Kagome POV**

Turning in bed, I slowly opened my eyes to the sight of the sun rays filtering into her room. Stretching, I could feel the silk material of my crimson nightgown brushing against my thighs. Slowly pushing myself to an upright position, I could still feel the aches at around my shoulder blade area again. My head started to pound lightly as I tried to stand up. When I finally did, I went downstairs to where the kitchen is. When I was at the second level, I could smell the aroma of food weaving up the stairs.

Finding it weird, I hurried down to the kitchen and saw Dark there sitting on the chair reading a paper while a widespread of breakfast lay before him. Just seeing Dark there in my lodge, the events of what happened last night drifted into my mind quickly.

"Dark you pervert!" I shouted as I went over and grab his newspaper, rolling it up and smacking him on his head hard before throwing the paper back at him.

"Ouch! What did I do to you?" he asked while rubbing his head.

When he lifted his head to look at my angry face, his hand was still massaging where I hit him with the newspaper just now. Though after he took a good look at me, his hand like suddenly stop the massaging and he was grinning rather blissfully.

"I wasn't dressed like this last night at the dinner. I remember Dark, and apart from anyone else around us, did you or did you not change my clothes." I demanded from him.

"You look so beautiful like that Princess." Dark said with a dreamy voice and a pair of dreamy eyes to match it.

Eye twitching, I slammed down on the glass table, and good thing it is made with a mixture of diamond components in it. "Answer the question Dark." I ordered him as our face was just a mere centimeter away from one another.

There I saw a spark in his eyes as the side of his lips curled up with a smile. I could feel his breath against my cheeks he whispered the word "No." before tilting his head sideways kissing me full on the lips in a gentle manner.

All my frustrations seemed to have gone away as Dark kissed me. Closing my eyes, I felt rather weak in the legs. He tasted of orange very sweet tasting, when the realization hit me that Dark is kissing me, I quickly pushed away from him yet at the same time missing his kiss.

Frustration is back though this time it is from the kiss. I was feeling angry at my own self for not being able to control myself. Standing there for a few seconds while I recover from that kiss, I just stood there and gave Dark a glare while he returned me a smirk. Not really wanting to continue this silent fight, I stalked off to my own room and get changed into something more comfortable.

A warm bath was what I need to relief myself of the kiss. With my fingers brushing my lips, I could still taste the sweetness of his kiss. Shaking my head to forget that scene, I check myself in the mirror one last time before going back to the kitchen for some breakfast and hopefully that Dark would not be there.

"How was your bath just now Princess?" he asked with utmost innocence.

"It was fine." I replied him with calmness that shocked me from just now appearance.

Not bothering to look up at him throughout of the breakfast, I could feel him watching me eat. I was determine not to look at him and diverted my attention to the food laid out in front of me. When breakfast was over and done, I made the phone call for someone to come and clean up my lodge. Normally I would not do this, but I am in a rush to go to the other lodge near mine.

"Dark, I have to go off now, so kindly remove yourself from my lodging." I said as I started to walk towards the door. However when I was about to open the door, I felt a tugging at my hand that cause me to be jerked into Dark's arm.

"Princess, you forget to say your goodbye." He said with a smirk as his eyes shine with mischief.

"Well then, goodbye to you Dark. Now release me." I demanded of him as one of my hand tried to push him away and the other trying to pry his grip around my waist away.

I felt rather startled when he started leaning closer to place another kiss on my lips again. Only this time, it is much deep in a way. When he finally pulled away from my lip, I filled my lungs with air once again.

"That was for accusing me just now of changing your clothes when you are unconscious last night." He stated while he placed a gentle kiss on my lips once more, which last for about a few seconds, "And this is for saying goodbye to you for now Princess." He stated with a light smirk on his face.

With my train of thoughts trying to catch up with one another, and when they finally did, the only thing I wanted to do was to slap him. Instead, "Don't ever do that again Dark. It's…" but I was cut in mid-sentence by him.

"You like it don't you? I do enjoy it very much Princess, guess it will have to be another time then won't it Princess?" he asked with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

By then my back was already facing him and ready to head out of the door towards the lodges where they are now being made, ready to receive my guests. Closing the door behind me rather hard, I walked briskly towards the house. There, the staffs were busy making some last minutes changes to provide my guest with comfort and to their liking.

Checking through the whole of the lodge to see that it is in good shape and easily for them to escape when necessary. With a final check of the place, I went down to the reception where I did some of the necessary paper work, before heading towards the arrival area of the jet planes.

It was about 12.45pm did the jet belonging to Hellsing arrive. There were of course a lot of crates and two especially long ones. Alucard was the first to step out of the plane, as usual he was dressed in a plain tuxedo of white. He also has a black overcoat draped over his shoulder. And his pair of glasses tinted orange, reflected off the sunlight which is partially blinding.

Next stepped Pip who went ahead to tell the people handling the crates to be extra careful of them. He too was dressed formally in a white jacket and pants, wearing only a black shirt blouse inside. His long blonde braided hair reached till about his knee length and the familiar old eye patch over his left eye.

The last person to step out of the plane was Ceras. Usually, she would be in her coffin and only appear in the night. I guess now she is starting to get the hang of her vampirism abilities. This is a definitely good skill and a useful one for her to learn. She must have been taking her blood regularly and accepted her vampire side.

"Alucard, how nice to see you again." I greeted him. It has in fact been about a half a year since I last saw them.

"Same to you fox." He said with a smirk on his face. The term 'fox' is already irritating enough to hear when in the Feudal Era, but I guess it just grow on me since I get to know him.

"Hi Ceras, I see you have learn the trick to walking in the sun already." I said with a smile towards her.

She smiled in return and nodded. Her vampire teeth are still visible and they know they have to be careful when smiling. When I was about to call my greetings to Pip, I felt myself being hugged. One of the persons arm was just below my throat while the other was at my waist. Stepping on the person's feet, I was rewarded with the sound of a cry of pain.

There is Pip, dancing about on the same spot holding onto his feet.

"It is nice to see you again Pip, and I can see your habit is still there. Pity." I said in a light and amused voice.

"Your lodge is ready, and don't worry I have see to your needs. And as for you and Ceras, I have set up a room which is dark enough. If you still want to sleep in your coffin then by all means go ahead." I told them, Alucard is unusually quiet and sometimes that is a bad thing.

"Fox, I remember owing you a debt." Alucard stated with a rather amused and dark tone. This is not going to be good.

Groaning mentally in mind, "Well, since I don't remember about that debt, you don't have to return that debt to me then mushroom." I taunted him with that nickname. That nickname was especially chosen because of that big red hat he would always wear.

However, he look much better without that mushroom hat of his. He look younger and much better looking too. Leading them to where they were to stay for the remaining time on this island. We were all to await further instruction from Integral before we could even start doing any future planning whatsoever.

Back to reality, Ceras is seeing to Pip's injury seeing whether or not it was serious. There were those few occasions in Hellsing when I step on his feet a wee bit too hard and landed him not being to feel his feet for the next few days or so. Though this time, I did not step that _hard _I only step on his feet hard enough for him to realize me and feel the consequences that were to follow up if he continue with that kind of behavior around me. And knowing him, he would never stop.

Ceras and Pip, they both made a pretty good couple. And as for Alucard, well, he is not all that concern about his fledgling being around Pip anymore. He finds Pip a rather good motivation to Ceras. So good that he might even end up being her meal if she does not take her own ration of medical blood regularly to stop her hunger. Alucard though his mind is twisted in many ways, he is a rather caring undead no-life-king.

"Tsk…A debt should be repaid and never let it accumulate over the years. You might cause me to have guilt." He said in a pitiful tone.

"You don't have any guilt at all no matter what. And don't you start with me on the conscious part of you." I shot back at him.

He merely kept a smirk on his face, while looking down at me. I know I may be a demon and all, but I am not his height. I am a bit shorter than if and taller than Integral by quite a bit. Of course, leaving Pip and Ceras being the two short people among all of us. Not that I am being mean to them, I love them and especially my uncle Walter.

"Oh and a side reminder to the two of you, especially you Alucard. No drinking of human blood. Stick to your ration of medical blood. And Alucard, if I even find you taking a sip out of any of my guest, I will tie you up with that blessed sliver whip of mine and shoot you with my arrows. I don't care of the consequences from Integral, but I will do it. And I am sure she will not find fault in me caring out that punishment for you.: I added with a smirk of my own that tells them that I am not joking.

Reaching the lodge, I pointed out the various facilities around here and my own private lodge not far from them. It is at the highest area of this whole island and perhaps the grandest. Pip was amazed at the luxury of the place where he is staying and let his cigarette dangle by the side of his lips while he inspected the whole place.

"Oh, Pip, no stealing. If you do, you should know the consequence that follows." I told him in a cheerful tone with a wink before moving on to show them the rest of their lodge. Each of them have their own room and of course, Ceras and Alucard get the room where the shades are powerful enough to block out all the sunlight streaming in.

All of the bedroom, have a grand canopy bed. Ceras took to the idea with great excitement in sleeping on a canopy bed and the main point of her excitement is being able to sleep on a proper bed like when she was human without any problem worrying about the sunlight. It is partially that when they are asleep and the sunlight is streaming in, being in a weak state of mind at times, they would be easily hurt from the sunlight.

At about tea time, I went out of their place to let them rest and the arrival of the night to grace us with her presence. Having tea was an equally pleasant time to be away and alone. Including being away from a certain someone and my tea session alone was starting to become so relaxing especially with the music playing softly at the background was shattered. Shattered by the presence of an uninvited person, who has now spotted me and heading towards my direction.

Watching him coming closer to my table, I looked out of the glass windows to see the clear blue sea and sky. I noted his footstep stopped and sensing by his aura, he was pulling out the chair quietly to seat himself opposite of me. Not bothering to look up at him, I look down to where my cup of tea is and sipped it. Enjoying the fragrance of the tea, closing both my eyes, I envisioned the scene of the peaceful sea before me and the mixed scent of the tea. The sweetness in the scent is so relaxing that sometimes, it just make me forget things at times. Though I am as clear minded as can be and it is nice to have silence, though minus the part of a certain someone's gaze would be even better.

Glancing at him, I return to my view and my tea. The first to break the silence was Dark. "How did your day went by?" he asked with not much of an emotion but his thoughts were projected rather loudly and saying, "I miss this morning little event in her lodge though, she smell and taste so sweet…" and such went on in his mind but I withdrew from his loud thoughts as though he meant to let me in on it.

Showing no sign of me hearing his thoughts, I replied him in the same tone. Even though part of my mind was in denial, but that was for me to know and no one else. My mind itself was already trained long ago to have a barrier to prevent anyone else from reading my thoughts or anything that goes on in my mind.

A member of my staff came up to me with a note. With a quick scan, I sigh but did not really feel like getting up from my seat yet. Duty calls, I guess I just do not have the choice. "Sorry to cut short on this little get together for now, but I have to go so I will see you at dinner or not." I stated but my mind was actually telling me that I was just saying and really wanted to stay there.

When I was leaving the table, I could sense his hesitance in action though I only have a mere idea of his action. However he seemed to reconsider and just watched me walk away. This time going back to my lodge by the many island little rides, I walked down to Alucard lodge to see them all seated on the couch and sofas.

"What did you called me here for?" I asked them.

"We need to know more about the details on your incident with a vampire." Pip said from his position of the sofa, smoking as usual.

"Alucard, you are awfully quiet now." I stated, noticing that Ceras was not with them, thinking that she must have been sent to take a nap in her room by Alucard.

"Aren't you one who complained about the noise I cause most of the time Fox?" he asked with a smirk on his face as usual. He was back in his own comfortable clothes, except he is not wearing his mushroom hat and his red coat. He look so much better without it anyway.

"Mushroom head. About that time was just another vampire, though I could not really tell whether it is a FREAK or not. It happened a bit too fast and well, I guess a part of my instinct sort of take over some action." I said in a bored tone.

"Amusing…" he replied with an insane smirk on his face. His eyes were looking out at the scene before him, and for a moment in his eyes was a flash of bright red, then they went back to its natural red.

Looking at his eyes knowingly, its already time for the likes of his kind to awaken and prepare for their hunt. Smiling to myself with head bowed down, my bangs seemed to fall before my face itself to cover my eyes, only showing my mouth.

Sensing Pip by his aura, I could tell that he had this expression on his face of totally confusion, not knowing what we are thinking about of anything so amusing. Apart from that another aura has made itself known as Ceras who has just awoken not long and rubbing her eyes. She too show confusion in her aura and no doubt throwing Pip a questioning look which he returned with a shrug.

Pushing my bangs back, it fell to the side of my face in a wave like shape. It is nice, though its nearly time to go and meet the rest of the group for dinner.

"Alucard, Ceras, I am sure there is ample of medical blood that Walter have packed for you two. To stress on an important note, Alucard you are not allowed to snack on anyone. Not a single nip or a lick of anyone's blood. Well, I shall leave you two to having your dinner first. If its alright with all of you, maybe you could join me for dinner with the rest of the others." I stated.

"Alright then, we will come along with you Fox," Alucard replied on their behalf, and they have to follow what he says. Though Pip seemed to have a rather big smile plastered on his face, and Ceras had an expression on her face of eagerness to meet new people.

Smiling, I gave them a wink before telling them that I would come by their place in a while after I have refreshed myself. Before leaving, I reminded Alucard to dress like a normal human being and not the Count or vampire that he is.

It was about a five to ten minutes walk for me back to my lodge, and I have at least half an hour to prepare, more than enough time for me to take my time in the bath and do any other necessary things. Definitely not forgetting to write a letter to Integral on the arrival of the squad she sent over.

It is weird as to why she would dispatch the best agents of Hellsing to me, though I guess it would be alright since Integra could call upon Alucard when she needs his presence. The bath itself was relaxing, so relaxing that I nearly forgot about the time. Rushing to get dressed, I ran over to Alucard's lodge with my demon speed. Not breaking a single sweat, but still I am not really sure whether this time I will blackout anytime, hopefully not.

By the time I got there, they wee waiting for me at the front door. No doubt told by Alucard of my arrival that made them so fast. Smiling in appreciation towards them, I lead them down to the restaurant. The walk down there was fast and we were just in time too when Daisuke and the rest of his friends got themselves settled in comfortably and chatting away.

Introductions were made and Pip being his usual self, gave them all a cheeky smile. It did capture their, for a while. Ceras captured the attention from the male side, Alucard was the one that captured the most attention from the female side. They were all looking towards him with interest. He had a loop sided smile mix smirk, his black hair was short and create the illusion of him being a tall dark and handsome guy in practically all of their mind under the dim lightings of the restaurant. Alucard he actually wore human clothes and to the correct extent of not being too overly dress.

Dressed in only a pair of black pants and a loose red shirt blouse that is partially buttoned up fully, some of the girls were practically drooling over him. And as for Alucard, he was actually enjoying himself for the first time I guess. Dinner was an interesting time, red wine was called for Alucard, and some other alcoholic drink was called for the rest of use. Only Daisuke and his classmates were not allowed to drink any.

By the time dinner was over, we each went our separate ways, though a few linger behind trying to talk to Alucard, Ceras or Pip. Mostly it is Alucard and the boys would go for Ceras because of some of her physical attributes that seemed to attract them to her.

It is weird though, for the whole night, I caught a glimpse of Dark during dinner and not really seeing him. Not really caring about his whereabouts, I am sure he would turn up sooner or later. Though now is the time for me to go and turn in for the night. Alucard and Ceras were off exploring and he is still teaching her to be a proper vampire and some of the more basic and important skills. Pip on the other hand, had decided to tag along with them and see how Ceras is progressing in her lesson.

Before even actually walking back to my lodge, I went walking by the beach with them for a while talking, though most of the time is when Alucard and I would exchange teases to one another. Though it all came to an end when I sensed Dark's presence, flying low, I spot him flying towards us, to a stop and stood before us.

Alucard just gave him a glance before looking away to check on Ceras. In his mind, he thought out loudly telling me that Dark looks rather weak and does not really seemed to be a demon like me. Replying Alucard the necessary answers, I told him of my assumption of Dark being a fallen angel or an angel of sort, though I am not really sure of the details myself. Sighing, I questioned Dark of his appearance.

"Here to walk you back to your lodge Princess. Since you are still busy, then I will take my leave now." He said in a rather disappointed tone, yet there is signs of jealousy in his voice.

Laughing mentally in my head, I know Alucard heard that and plastered on his face was a getting wider and more insane. Smirking at him with a glint in my eyes, I could see his shoulders going up and down as a deep chuckle escape from his mouth. Sighing, I hooked my arms through Dark, pulling him beside me, I turned to face Alucard and stick a tongue out at him. This only cause him to smirk even wider.

"Well, see you then Mushroom head. Bye Pip, Ceras, see you two tomorrow morning or something like that." I said smiling at them and mentally telling Ceras to be work harder.

"Come on Dark, lets go." I said walking away from them with my arms still hooked within his. We walked towards the lodge and the area was rather quiet with no one on the beach but the two of us. Sighing, I looked out towards the sea, unhooking from his arm, I walked towards the water to feel its coldness washing up against my feet. I could feel the sand around my feet washed away by the incoming waves and making my feet. Bending down, the wave is starting to brush up against my ankle and getting higher and higher with each passing minutes.

Brushing my hand against the surface of the water like it's a piece of feather, when I was about to stand up , I could feel myself being swept off my feet and into a warm solid body. It was Dark's and he felt warm and comforting to me.

Closing my eyes for the moment, I could feel his breath against my neck when he buried his nose in my hair. His touch warm and gentle, when he drew us apart slightly to look at me, I could feel the skirt of my dress was wet and spreading to the rest of my dress because of the water. It clings to my legs and gave a rather translucent like look at the base. Showing the curve of my legs and my waist, seeing the way his eyes linger on my face, yet concentrated mostly on my lips.

When he put his curved index finger below my chin, he inclined my head up to meet his lips, where his kisses were soft and warm. His other hand was pressed gently against my back to bring me closer to him, while his other hand was at the back of my head, gently cradling it.

My legs were feeling rather soft and nearly collapsing beneath me, though when we broke apart, I whispered the word no that came out so softly I was not sure that he heard it. Yet he stopped his action, and for that I am grateful, yet I longed for that kiss one more time.

"You're right, lets go back, you look tired." He said when this time, I was really swept off my feet into his arms as he kicked off the ground to fly towards my lodge.

Dropping me off at the balcony of my room, I with a final parting soft kiss from him as his lips linger there for a few minutes longer, we finally said goodnight. Once he flew off, I changed into a night gown of red silk which was rather translucent, but no one is there to see it but me. Crawling into bed, I longed for that same warmth, yet at the same time was still rather afraid to open up. And when I closed my eyes, I could envision what happened earlier that tonight and the scent of the sea mixing with his.

* * *

A/N: Here is a long post and I am off to sleep now after completing this chapter at near 1am in the morning. It may take an even longer time now for me to come online, I really need to be more serious about my school work and my exams. Well good luck to everyone in their studies or their work, and happy holidayto those who are on summer vacation(?). Well, goodnight world. 


	21. Confusion and Understanding

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt21: Confusion and Realization**

**Kagome POV**

Only getting a few hours of sleep, which is more than enough for me, I tossed and turn in bed as my mind was filled with scenes of the moments with Dark. Some of those moments I assured you are not as pleasant as those one would expect at times. Though it is just weird how one's heart would act accordingly, not allowing anyone to control it. Well perhaps only Sesshoumaru seemed to be immune to, even till now he is still single for over a thousands year or so.

Giving up to have a proper sleep till for the next few hours, I got out of bed to carry out the morning routine before checking the mail and replying Integral and Sesshy especially. Integral as usual is formal in her letters same goes to Sesshy. Both of them might even get along well at certain point yet totally not all that well and still have that little conflict of trying to be more dominant than the other, and proving to sound like an interesting show to watch.

Taking my time to dress up, I noticed that only about 10minutes have passed by. There really isn't much things going on now at this time of the morning apart from those early risers. The air here is much fresher and the scent of the sea breeze smelt salty yet there is a certain oceanic freshness within them.

The peacefulness of the morning can be rather overwhelming at times, and this is just peaceful and not overwhelming. The morning air is cool and fresh. Nothing could disturb the silence, and perhaps this is the first time I shall ever have such a time to myself.

Usually when I have that in thought, it would somehow be foiled by someone, opening my senses, I search within my radius for any aura that is disturbing to me. Sensing that no one was really about, it would be nice to change form once again to that of an animal. The change was swift and sent a tingling down my spine. When I opened my eyes again, I saw through the eyes of a fox, a rather unusually pretty fox with a unique color of fur.

Ruffling up silver white fur, I totted down the path steadily to where it leads to the beach. Surely there is no one about at this sort of hour. With only the scent of the ocean that draws her sensitive nose, her speed increases. When she was by the shore, she pawed at the incoming waves with playfulness of a young pup. Pawing at the incoming wave and always jumping back when I was nearly wet by the waves.

Laughing in the sounds of yips, I jumped into the water. Through the mid jump, I transformed back to myself only this time with the tail of a fish, Silvery with hints of green and light blue reflected by the stars of the night. The power to shapeshift was one that I possessed and was glad of it.

The sea's embrace was warm and inviting. I could see clearly what the ocean look like at the bottom. Things look peaceful as the fishes swam away quickly, frightened by my sudden appearance. It is such a pity that even though humans they are able to breathe underwater for such long lengths with the help of their oxygen tanks, yet they could not enjoy the simplicity and the freedom it gives to be of no weight and one with the ocean.

The fishes they soon got used to my presence and were friendly enough to even join me in a game of seeing who could swim the fastest, the blue tailed fishes they like this sort of matches and they would always win by a mere few centimeters, however it was fun to be able to play around with them. Yet when the bed of the ocean seemed to be getting lighter as the sun rose, I swam off as face as possible to the nearest cave and transformed back into my usual human self as much as I am not really willing to depart from the ocean yet.

Sighing, my clothes were wet and stick to my body showing my figure off. It is a good thing it is only morning and not many would be awake yet or bother to ask why I was wet. Whenever I think that someone would not bother to ask or question me of my current appearance, I was wronged and this time, the person is Alucard himself and Pip who was behind him closely. At least Dark is not the one here, "Heck why do I even bother about him wanting to know of my current state of appearance." I thought to myself masked of course from Alucard and Ceras.

"Fox, you smell of the ocean and fish." He said with his nose slightly wrinkled to emphasis on his statement, not the mention that stupid smirk on his face.

Pip on the other hand, was practically drooling over the sight as to how my clothes cling to my body and not to forget that the wrap around material over my bikini was transparent and plain. Simply an enjoyable sight for him and not much of anything one has to gone through to catch such sight. Seeing the veins near the cave entrance, I let some of my elemental power flow through my hand now placed on the cave stone wall to move the vines at the same time making them grow.

They crept upon Pip slowly and he did not even realize the plants that were wrapping themselves around his legs and chest area. Soon enough when he finally realized, they wrapped themselves firmly around him and hang him upside down bringing him closer to me. Where I directed their direction to the ocean and the vines swing him lose to see him falling into the ocean water a few meters away from us and sputtering from the shock of it.

His swim back to our location was a rather slow one, at least I did not waste much of my other energy on making the ocean bring him further away from where he is by a few more meters. Turning to Alucard while I wring my hair dry and tossing it behind of my shoulder, I look at him expectantly, waiting for his explanation for his appearance. And he just gave me that insane smile of his that state he was just doing it for the sheer fun of it and nothing else more than to irritate me to no hell.

"I can always count on you for being _there_ for me." I added with sarcasm dripping in my voice as I see Pip leaning against the wall and started to smoke on a new piece of cigarette. Looking out of the cave, I unconsciously transformed into the shape of a common fox and ran out of the cave to the refugee of the forest that the trees and shade provide.

I could see the rather shock look on Pip face when I turned my head back to look at them, Alucard was just standing there smirking yet I have a feeling that he was going to transformed into part bats and come after me. Yet again, I am not in the mood. Sending a mental notice to Alucard about the masquerade for tonight and that he and the rest are to be in costume whether or not they like it.

Running through the forest with speed and agility, I came to land softly on my balcony before transforming back into human form. The morning swim in the ocean was refreshing, yet the use of magic just now was making me drowsy but a few minutes of nap would fixed that and I should be up and about in no time. After all, I guess now sleep is the best medicine for me having a sleepless night.

As the breeze blew into my room, it brought along with it the exotic scent of the island itself. Refreshing in the early morning as the sun peaked into my room. The mixture of the sunlight's warmth and the breeze is so comforting. Spread out in bed luxuriously, I was in the position like I was being crucified.

The soft satin and the coolness it brings to one's skin feel light and refreshing. Matching the day itself, there was a rather strong gust of breeze that blew in, causing the gauzy white curtains to sway rather vigorously. Turning my body to the side with my hands still spread out like wings, it faces the balcony where the breeze blows in gently against my face, blowing the few strands of hair tickling my face behind my ears.

So lost was I that I did not realize that someone else had already entered my room and not to mention be lying beside me in bed until I turn my face to the side and found that the light entering was rather dim. When I opened my eyes slightly, I was shock to see a face so familiar that at times I do not know whether to slap him or to laugh. And now, I just feel like screaming at him.

When I was about to open my mouth and shout at him, however it was soon covered by his own lips, gentle and firm. His hand gently tipping my head back as he loomed above me, warmth sort of spread through me and was rather nice. Though I could not let him win, or to put it in another way, let him have such a huge effect on me.

My emotions now in a mess, I find fury within myself at the lost of control. What happened to my control? And not to mention the training that I took had gone through. Such a shame to even myself! No one else should know about this. I guess I have been a tad bit too soft hearted towards him already.

Pushing him down to the side of my bed, he laid there supported by his arm while the other was in mid position of his actions just now. Getting off the bed in almost a hurry, I was trying to put some distance between us. Yet on the part of my mind, it wants to just snuggle up to him.

"That was uncalled for Dark, you disturbed my nap." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. Walking away from the bedroom area to enter my bathroom, another refreshing bath is what I need the most to calm my mind and push those thoughts far behind in my mind. Coming out of the bathroom, I took note that Dark was already gone, and luckily. I had merely been able to get the image of him out of my mind.

Curtains blew gently with the breeze, standing there in front of it is relaxing and apart from that loosen myself. My mind drifted on its own accord and scenes of peacefulness displayed in my mind. Just when I was about to leave, I could feel the feeling of the wind as though it is a human being standing in front of me, and holding my hand so gently that it reminds me of Dark.

Turning around, I found myself only centimeters apart from Dark's face and obviously he is enjoying it. I could feel a blush on my cheeks, as we stayed in that position for nearly a minute or so. When he finally let go there was a sort of reluctance in it, and not really knowing of my own actions, I actually leaned up to kiss him on his lips briefly.

However one way or another, the kiss was taken advantage by Dark himself and he prolonged it. When he finally deemed it to be long enough and broke apart the kiss. Much as I feel like slapping him, I could not really fault him as I was the one who started this kiss in the first place. Walking down the stairs and out of the door, I was followed closely behind by Dark. The silence between us was serene yet it was slightly uncomfortable as to the earlier happenings in my room. And from reading his aura, he is feeling rather unsure about his actions, but his feelings are true and pure.

Suddenly remembering about the masquerade ball tonight, turning to Dark, "Have you found yourself a costume yet? For tonight's masquerade ball." I asked him.

"Yes, and just in time too." He said with a rather daze sort of voice even though it would sound normal to another human. Yet I am not human in the first place.

"Great," I mumbled and continue walking down the lane. Not really walking with a clear mind, I accidentally tripped over my own foot. I felt myself being caught and looked up to see Dark's face close to mine, his eyes show signs of worries. His actions in catching me were fast, and smooth.

He helped me regained my posture before we walked down to the reception area where the staffs were all busy doing the arrangements and admin work for tonight's ball. Everything was accounted for and the signing of the necessary documents was done, I was free to go about and do whatever I like. I have about 6 hours before the ball actually began.

I know I am like practically ignoring Dark in a way, but it can get rather uncomfortable being around him especially after what happened between the both of us in my lodge, mainly me. Turning to Dark, "I have to go and get my costume or I won't have anything to wear for tonight, so see you later." I said to him before going in the direction of where Alucard and the rest are staying in.

Before even knocking the door, it swung open rather like one of those creepy houses. Except that this is all Alucard's doing. "Alucard, did all of you have a costume for tonight's masquerade?" I asked, only to get a smirk in return from Alucard.

"I am going to be dressed as Dracula, with Ceras as my bride and Pip as that Jonathan Harker."

"How typical of the three of you." I said dryly.

"Then I guess that leaves me to get my own costume now." I sighed plopping down on the sofa which is now unoccupied by anyone. Alucard on the other hand has occupied the high backed chair which is quite similar to the one he has in his own room in Hellsing.

"Alright then, guess I have to go and scout for my own costume now, before that ball starts, and within 5 hours too. Well see you tonight then." With that, I left his lodge to return to my own.

I opened the portal in my own room and stepped through it to bring me to the Makai. Within stepping distance to my own castle, I release the spell that hide my demon features and entered the castle gates. The guards were alert and on their guard while those who are not on duty are training among themselves. And hardworking of them to be doing so too, a sense of pride overtook me for the moment before I started heading back into the castle.

Walking to my room, the first thing I did was to go over the closet and finding the appropriate costume to be worn tonight. I have practically all sorts of clothes from all over the world kept there. Not to mention the large amount of accessories that would accompany those clothes are in a separate place. A shade of white covered with a plastic sheet caught my attention. Reaching out for it, I noticed it to be one of those dresses that I had specially bought last time.

Making up my mind, I took that clothes out and placed it on the bed. The next thing I have to do now is looking for the right accessories to accompany it. They were soon found too. A necklace that seemed to be made entirely out of silver with hints of emerald embedded in it.

The designs of the leave were made entirely out of silver, with hints of gold and the veins of the leave were embedded with the carefully cut emerald and sky blue stones, and no matter how one would shine light at it, it will give the illusion of that to a real leave, as though plucked from the tree that gave birth to the golden apples, with dews on them. An arm bangle to be worn along with that outfit is in about the same design as the necklace itself, and a pair of earrings in the shape of a tiny lily dangling from the veins of the same designs as the necklace to be worn. Another is a silver designed pattern of the veins intricately knotted together hand how they would fit ones hand like a glove, going through the alternate fingers starting from the thumb.

Satisfied, went to the dresser to take my 2 silver bangle anklets, one with the diamond the other with the blight blue lilac like precious stone crafted within. And lastly is a simple but elegant freshly picked lily with its veins and all still attached to it. Satisfied with what I had picked out for tonight, I gathered all of my clothes and accessories for tonight and grabbing a pair of silver heeled slippers from the cardboard. Opening the portal and leaving the room, giving it a last look to make sure that I did not leave anything behind.

Everything is going on perfectly until I saw the clock and realized that I only have about 2 hours left to get ready. Usually its way too much time for a girl like me to get prepared within, however as the hostess and the owner of this whole I island and etcetera, I have to be there about an hour to 45minutes earlier to check for the last minute things and get the last minute preparation of changing certain decoration if need sometimes.

Ready to leave the lodge, I quickly too out a silver-white velvet cloak out of the closet, and making sure no one was around, transformed myself into a white dove, flying in the direction of where tonight's ball is held at – the beach. There is of course a restaurant there, so guests will be given the choice to stay indoor for dinner or outdoor for dinner.

Flying in the air, my eyes peer down below to find that everyone were busy with what they were doing while there are a few people who decided to come earlier than needed for the ball and were either strolling by the beach or some are at the bar not far from the venue of where to ball is going to be. Landing on in the path leading from the lodges to the area where the ball is going to be held at, I reverted back into my human form.

Pulling the cloak around me tighter so that no one could see my clothes, I walked out to the path at a leisurely like pace towards the large dance floor set up on the beach. Flower arrangements were placed there, along with the candelabras and various ice sculptures being placed at various areas of the venue. There were even various flower candles floating in the sea along with various types of flower petals there floating. The DJ was doing a check on his tunes and other technical things to be sure that nothing is going to ruin the fun of tonight at this beach.

Feeling the blowing of a wind, I clutched my cloak around me tighter to prevent my cloak from flaring around me too much. The time neared as slowly people started to appear at the reception area where drinks and finger food started to circulate around the guest. Even a few of Daisuke's friends started to make an appearance. Deciding that its about time that I go and mingle myself among the guests, I went to the area in which one of my manager is there to take hold of others' valuable should they find it difficult to take care of and passed my cloak to him.

Feeling my hair softly caress my shoulder, some of my hair for the night swept up slightly to be coiled by the lily itself. While the rest are let loose to cascade down upon my shoulder, now blown slightly by the breeze, at the same time the high slit of my dress blown apart slightly to show off shapely legs beneath it. Overall, the image of the dress plus the accessories, show much more than just mere elegance, it also somehow reflect a fantasy like woman perfect to everyone's dream coming true. The lightings a soft mixed of colors reflect off me and reflecting off my accessories to give a glint as though the stars have fallen and are dancing around me.

Walking with a mystifying like grace amongst the guest, some of them were either in awe or not the rest behaved normally, almost when I was talking to them. Especially when talking to the males, their wandering eyes are most frustrating at times. Spotting Daisuke and his girlfriend, they look cute together in a Greek themed costume. Most of Daisuke's friends were dressed in costumes are out of fairytales like Snow White, Little Red Riding and so on. Except that there was not any Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella.

Soon the arrival of Alucard, Ceras and Pip was announced when Daisuke's female classmates started to look in Alucard's direction. And the guys they looked in the direction of Ceras, mainly for her asset. Pip look stunning itself, in leather and showing part of his chest, a few leather buckles here and there to pull the clothes together. Going over towards them, Alucard was dressed in his former clothes as Dracula and Ceras in a gothic red and black gown that showed some of her cleavage and amplifying her pale skin tone. Her eyes the natural red orbs were shining with life and making her seemed like a rather unusual looking vampire well she is a rather unusual vampire already.

With an inclination of my head to greet them, Alucard did a usual elegant bow before raising my hand to meet his lips brushing it across my knuckles. With a smile gracing my face, my eyes twinkled with amusement, Pip did the same greeting as Alucard, though not as elegantly as his. Ceras curtsied in a not too lady like manner but was still acceptable. Pip was obviously greedily looking down her front when she curtsied. Whacking him in the head lightly, I could see a blush creeping upon Ceras's face when she finally took note of Pip's gaze before punching him lightly in the arm. The punch it seemed made Pip wince a bit at the pressure she inserted.

"So nice of you to be on time Alucard, I expected you to come by fashionably late just like those times." I added as an after thought.

"And who are you suppose to be Vixen? Unlike you, I at least have the grace to come by early and greet the host." He said out with good humor.

"I happened to be an elemental genesis, and you could at least offer me your arm like a proper gentleman should Alucard." I told him with a smile, with a soft tease in the smile as I accepted his offered arm.

Pip did the same as offering his arm to Ceras which she accepted with a smile, Alucard on the other hand did not show much emotion whatsoever except for that smirk that always adorn on his face. However, he is not all that oblivious, he is kind of on a neutral term with Ceras being so emotional towards a human being. However, this particular human is good for her sometimes and we both agree on that fact with mutual silent agreement.

The drinks went around, as Alucard surveyed the surroundings, he did not show any signs whatsoever that caught my attention. His jokes tonight were all not really for the faint of heart or stomach in this case. However since I have been used to it long ago, I am of course not affected. Some about those that he impaled and the one soul person who was impaled by him on the highest pole in his castle yard, with a height of 30feet.

I could feel him relishing those dark past of his, and can take some sense of the feeling in killing some one while enjoying it. Heck that was in my past and I shall not rake it up again, yet different situation calls for different measures. Smiling, I excused myself from him, allowing him to go socialize about while I go and mingle with the crowd myself.

The dinner is all being prepared now, as guest took their seats comfortable with one another's presence. There were of course still those of who are not there yet. They are not missing any thing out, seeing another figure walking towards the area, at the same time my manager came by to tell me that he was going to start the dinner, and the entertainments that were to follow by. Giving him a sign of approval, I felt my hand at the same time being lifted to be brushed against lightly, seeing into eyes of light blue, Satoshi stood before me.

Smiling towards him, I was going to ask about his stay, since I did not see much of him around, however my attention was diverted when I felt my other hand being lifted and brushed against lightly, only this one lingers much longer than those parties in the 18th century would accept, yet again this is not the 18th century after all.

Turning my head, I saw into orbs of blue purple this time. When I was about to say out a greeting him, I saw Satoshi bowing slightly to me as he offered his arm towards me as did Dark at the same moment. It is just plain awkward sometimes in this kind of situation and now is a rather good time to be awkward about it. Not wanting to make either one of them feel rejected, I placed one hand on Satoshi's arm and the other on Dark's arm.

Being walked to the table and having the two of them escorting me started to attract murmurs to buzz about the 3 of us and looks of jealousy being thrown towards all of us. Tonight, they were both dressed as princes, not to mention charming and attractive princes. And I am not the type who would swoon or do something utterly embarrassing over the both of them.

Satoshi wearing a cream colored pants with a navy blue jacket with silver lining and designs embroidery. He also wore a silver vest with floral veins design in contrasting rice color, and to top it off, with a cream white cravat. On one of his ear, he had worn a single silver earring there.

Dark on the other hand, is dressed in an almost similar outfit except that his coat is up to about where his hip bones are. His coat a mix of purple red mix with gold lining and designs in a more untamed way, yet it matches with his alluring personality to the ladies. Wearing a vest of dark red with a more blended black to contrast with the floral veins patterns, his pants were black and wore a magenta shade cravat and wore no accessories and even then, he will still look good no matter what.

When I was to seat myself, both Satoshi and Dark pulled the chair out at the same time for me. I could feel the both of their auras that formed out image of the both of them glaring at one another in my mind now. And not to mention the attention they are now attracting from other people near us. When I was seated with the both of them pushing my chair in as I sat, it is relieving to know that they could control their strength when pushing in my chair and not going overboard at doing it too.

When they both seated themselves beside of me, their glaring will sometimes continue and it is extremely irritating and not to mention embarrassing. Too embarrassed to talk to the both of them during dinner so that nothing else will ensue out somewhere in the middle of the conversation, I directed my attention to the people putting up the acts in front of everyone on the stage.

Dinner passed between everyone as food was served up to everyone, then came to the fine wines and champagne and not to mention the very own mixes of cocktails of the island and our specialty in it too. Dinner passed us by with small talks and mostly the glaring between Satoshi and Dark. There were of course others who came by my table to talk to me and most of them are either frequent guest or are prospective business partners in my other businesses.

Dinner soon passed as dessert was being passed from one to another table. Being the host of this ball, I had to lead the dance, without much of a choice, I was being lead to the dance floor now cleared of people. I did not really look up to see who my dance partner is, only looking up to the night sky now smeared with many jewels.

As more and more people get got in the mood, each got up with their partners and they danced it off. As soon as the first song is over, I excused myself and went off to my seat for to watch everyone dancing, and soon the tune of music changed to something more of a clubbing beat.

Everyone is enjoying themselves, including Pip and Ceras. Alucard is still at his table, looking at the wine, swirling it, and stop swirling it to look up at me walking towards him. When I was nearing, he pulled stood to pull out the chair for me.

"Collecting dust here Alucard? Pity, I see quite a few girls who are looking at you with those dreamy eyes." I stated as I took a side glance at them.

Smirking, he just went back to continue examining his glass of red wine, mixed with blood by the scent of it. Smirking at him, I smiled at the people enjoying themselves, laughing and talking with one another. When I notice someone asking me for a dance, "Well Alucard, enjoy the rest of your night then." And with that I followed my partner to join him in a dance.

The dance was fun, and just when I was about to continue for a second dance with him, Satoshi then cut in between us and started dancing with me. Just when the dance got enjoyable to be around him, we were both cut in by Dark himself, and Satoshi turned to the blushing Risa who stood by herself alone at the side.

"You look gorgeous today, and your beauty as usual surpass others if I may say so myself Princess." He said when he bowed to me, lifting my hand to kiss it, before holding me close for a dance.

"Dark, all those flattering comments are not going to get you much further you know." I stated as we continue to dance to the fast rhythm of the song. We made small talks through out the dance, when music of a slow romantic song was played, I felt Dark drawing me closer to him.

Glancing sideways to look at Risa and Satoshi, I could see the both of them being really comfortable with themselves. While Satoshi on the other hand, was emitting aura showing emotion for Risa, and slight confusion. Risa on the other hand, shows a true emotion of one to be in love, and with Satoshi no less. They both will definitely make a very lovely couple.

Dark noticing me smiling, whispered in my ears a question for my smile, but was only replied yet with another from me. When he suddenly bent down to give me a soft kiss, he pulled back slowly to see a blank expression on my face. Seeing a smirk gracing his face, he bent down to whisper another thing to me. And with those words that he whispered into my ears, I could feel my eyes softening as did my heart. It was a warm feeling, almost the same when I like Inuyasha, but this feels so much better than his love.

Feeling him holding closer to fit his body, I did not really mind it. In fact, I embrace the warmth that emitted from him and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel his aura one of content, yet something else also seemed to be bothering him. Yet just contented with being in his arms, we danced through the songs until it ended. We were both reluctant for it to end and know it well, but it must.

Looking around, both Satoshi and Risa are nowhere to be in sight, while Alucard is also not in his seat. He is most probably somewhere else, or he is being called upon by Integra. Pip and Ceras are also not around, probably taking a walk further down the beach line.

Slowly, the people got tired and each drifted away to their lodges or some were more into taking a walk tonight to not spoil the special moment that this ball has created at the same time. "I guess we better be going, practically everyone are already leaving." I stated walking over to my staff to collect my cloak.

When I was going to talk it from the hands of my staff, Dark took it for me instead and placed it over my shoulders for me. He offered to walk me back to my own lodge, and offered his arm to me which I accepted. The walk though a quiet one, was peaceful and I keep looking straight ahead of where I was going instead.

Inviting him into my lodge, I prepared a cup of tea for him while he sat there waiting for me to change. Instead, he brought his tea to the third level where my library is and sipped his tea there while waiting for me. Taking a quick rinse before changing into my crimson silk nightdress and wearing a black and silver wardrobe to wear over, I stepped out to see Dark sitting there reading a book from the shelves.

Sitting in the chair opposite of him in a relaxing manner, I closed my eyes for a while to rest them, and soon felt movements. Opening my eyes in shock, I saw Dark carrying me bridal style to have me sitting on his lap while he read the book. Wanting to protest, I turned my face away from his when I felt a blush slowly coming to my cheeks.

I guess he noticed it to as he made a soft chuckle, he look dashing even without that coat, his cravat half loosen to expose the unbuttoned black shirt that he wore for tonight.

"I don't find anything funny at all." I mumbled to no one in particular that did not went unnoticed by him.

"You Princess is priceless and I really do mean what I said when I said that I am in love with you. I am still waiting for an from you too Princess." He told me in a teasing tone while he nuzzles my neck placing a few kisses on it.

"Maybe and maybe not, why don't you find it out yourself?" I told him in a cheeky manner.

"Maybe I will, but aren't you pass your bed time already Princess?" he asked in the same lazy cheeky manner.

"I am not a child so stop treating me like one, apart from that, I don't feel tired at all." I told him in a childish manner.

"Still, a girl got to have her beauty sleep or she will not be beautiful when morning comes." He said teasingly while carrying me over to my bed settling me down gently.

"Well Dark, would you be kind enough as to turn around so that I can take off my wardrobe?" I told him in a light teasing manner.

With a smirk and gentleness in his eyes, he turned away and I took off the wardrobe to lay it beside of me. When he turned around, he walked towards my bed and picked up the robe I was wearing to hang it over the changing screens. When he came back, he sat beside me on the bed.

"To think that you would actually think about modesty at such a century." He chuckled lightly shaking his head.

"Actually modesty is not most of the time on my mind it is your perverted ways at times that cause me to be so." I told him while leaning back against the softness of my pillow with a sigh.

Even though having him in my room can be awkward at times, but this is rather comfortable. "I can't seem to fall asleep…"

Sighing, he sat down to tell me a fairytale of Snow White, which I soon fell asleep when he got to the part about the hunter confronting Snow White to kill her on order of the Queen.

Dark seeing that I have already fallen asleep, was about to stand up, found that my hand was holding onto his shirt just now when the story had begun. Dark smiling lightly, held me closer to him which I snuggled against the warmth as he gently laid himself beside me in bed, cradling me till he too fell asleep with me in his arms.

* * *

AN: I have to study and I have a mother breathing down my neck trying to get me to study 24/7. It so hurts to be taking on so much studying. Enjoy this chapter its twice as long than before. I hope its long enough, thanks for waiting patiently, another6 more months and I am free. 


	22. The Dream

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt22: The Dream**

**Kagome POV in dreamscape**

The scene was just as always beautiful. I started to walk to the lake which I have found the most soothing to me. Just like those days where I would go to in the Feudal Era and the Makai to relax, it was just like old times with all my animals and some others coming to join us by the lake to relax.

I was there watching the two swans gliding gracefully across the lake in beautiful arcs. Then a cold laughter filled the air, the whole scene started to shrivel up whenever there is not any light. Dark shadows started to crept up upon me, sniffing around, I detected the faint scent of death and something else that I could not seem to put my finger on, it is so familiar as though I should remember it.

A pale white hand reached out to grab onto my leg while my animals fight off invisible enemies of their own. Drawing the sword that is always on my hip, I chopped off the hand. The hand that came off, it twisted in agony before turning into dust there were screaming and moaning that filled the air as the stench of death and decomposing body hit my sensitive nose.

Another laughter pierced through the air as the scent of blood overwhelmed my sense. There in front of me is the sight of my family dead, leaving only my little brother Souta staring at his own bloodied hand with fear and disbelief.

"Ne...Nee-san…I did not mean to kill them, I don't know what I was doing…I…I…" was all he could manage before he had a shock expression on his face. He fell to his knees and started to cough out blood into his hand. He looked at me with those eyes before dieing with a blank look on his face.

"Souta! Jii-chan! Mom! You can't be dead!" I said as I rushed towards them all the while not taking any notice of the man whose features were hidden in the shadows.

"A test! This must be a test! Please wake up!" I cried out in desperation at the heart wrenching feeling of seeing my family dead in front of me.

"How does it feel now miko to have this feeling again? Want to hunt me down? This is just a piece of the scene of what might happen to your family if you do not hand over Heavens' Pearl to me. You know how much I love to see you tormented, you could always have the other choice of becoming my mate and we will rule all three world." That dark figure said.

"Yuki! Midnight! Ryuu! Frostfur! Where are you!" I cried out as I look around the whole place for them.

I stumbled upon something and realized that it was their body that now lay in front of me. The grip of my hand on my katana's hilt now tightened as I took my healing sword in the other hand and tried killing of the little demons that will come to take the spirit away yet they only multiplied instead of dieing away like the rest. I tested this on my family's bodies and got the same effect as I have gotten from my animals.

"You will pay for this! And you will pay it all with your life!" I shouted at him. All those years of keeping my feeling hidden, now return with a vengeance that I had long forgotten.

"Can you do that miko? Or are you going to be the same helpless human girl that needed protection from that half-bred demon Inuyasha?" he asked in a mocking tone. I could now see his mouth in the light against pale skin.

There upon his face is a smirk of self satisfaction that he has won this round. The scene now started to disappear as dark black fog started to block my vision from all that I have seen. Only the remains of the scent of blood were what I could smell strongly even in dream state.

**End of dream**

**Kagome POV**

In my unconscious self, my hand clenched tightly to draw blood. Bit by bit, my demon form was being shown. Dark was awakened by my growling, and was shocked to see me transforming into my demon form and while I was still sleeping no less.

Dark brought me closer to him as he whispered to me that everything was alright and that I was just having a nightmare. As he gently placed a kiss on my forehead, I woke up from that warmth that spread throughout my body slowly. My eyes showed signs of fear, causing him to hug me to him tightly. My eyes looked out in a vacant manner with fear, anger and agony in them.

Closing my eyes only briefly to feel a tear streaking down my cheek, he was whispering that nothing was wrong and he would be there no matter what it takes. For a moment my mind was still whirling from the scenes that lay before me in my dream. And unknown to even myself, I had lose control on my form as a human and reverted back to my demon form. My wings sprouted out, as did my tails and nails lengthened to become sharpened claws.

When I finally regain sense of being in Dark's embrace, I closed my eyes to welcome the comfort that he provides. When he gently pull us apart enough for him to wipe the tears away with his thumb, he said with a smile of comfort that he will definitely be there with me no matter what happen. With that promise, he sealed it all with a kiss on my lips before kissing my forehead as he tucked me into bed once more.

When he went downstairs, I took that time period, to recollect myself and calmly reflect on my dream. This form of communication is most similar to the one that Naraku would use. The dream itself brought back memories I had hidden deep within my mind and heart. Closing my eyes, I let myself slowly drift into a light nap, only to waken later by the drifting smell of a cup of tea with a distinctive scent of chamomile within it. Sitting up, he handed me the cup as he sat beside me on the bed, watching me as I took small sips.

Holding the cup in between of my hand, I placed it on my lap as I look at the tea swirling it lightly, blurring the reflection. A hand came into my vision to take the cup away from my hands. Looking at Dark, he pulled me towards him gently against him as I looked up at him in a blank questioning way.

"You are no longer alone. I will always be there to protect you. You are safe, just go ahead and rest, I will be here still. I promise, I will be here when you wake." He told me in a reassuring voice, almost like a whisper. His eyes and smile reassured me, as I laid my head against him and closed my eyes. His presence and warmth gave me the comfort that I needed.

When I next woke up, Dark was still napping next to me. He looked serene and like a fallen angel when asleep. Reaching out to brush his bangs aside, his hand grabbed mine and bring it to his lips to place a kiss on it. With slight shock upon my face, I looked away from him when I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Feeling movements, he sat up straight from bed with his other free hand while the hand that had grab hold of mine did not let go. His free hand now reached out to touch my face, turning my head gently to face his.

"What I promised you is true, I will always be by you no matter what." He said as he tilted my head further back to get a more fitted angle as he nuzzled my neck before placing a deep kiss on my lips.

"Dark…I …I better get out of bed already, it is already noon." I said as I look away from him with a nervous smile on my face as my bangs covered my eyes.

Getting out of bed, I walked towards my bathroom in a hurry to put more distance between the both of us. Once closing the door, I placed a hand over my heart in a way of calming it. The waters were calming and a relief. When I returned to the room dressed in a pair of black pants and a crimson off shoulder top, Dark was there patiently waiting for me and in fresh crisp clothes.

Walking up towards him, "Dark, I need to go over and see Alucard for quite a while, you…" before I could even finish off my sentence, I was silenced with his lips on mine.

"And I will come along with you Princess, I promised to be with you remember." He whispered against my lips and I could feel warmth radiating off him.

"Well then Princess, lets be on our way to see Alucard, it is something important is it not?" he asked me with a smile. Smiling, we both headed down to Alucard's lodge where I know he will be waiting for me to come.

"Took you quite some time to get here Fox." Alucard drawled out from within the darkness, I could see him sitting in a chair balancing it on its back two legs while his feet is propped up on the glass table with a bottle of wine in the bucket of ice and a few packs of blood that is left on the table untouched.

"Well sorry for the tardiness _my lord_." I greeted him with sarcasm dripping in every word.

Walking towards the table and pulling out a chair for myself, I sat down into it and lean back against it while Dark sat next to me. I could hear Alucard chuckling as he poured the wine into the three glass while two of the glass he also added the medical blood in.

"It is about a dream I just had Alucard, it will seemed to be that our enemy is everywhere and I will not be surprised if he is keeping a keen eye on Hellsing and their every move." I stated to him, watching him while he swirl his glass of blood wine and passing to me mine and sliding the last one to Dark.

"I am aware of that Kagome, I just want to know how powerful this enemy is going to be." He stated while looking at his glass of blood wine.

The scent of blood could be smelt from my glass of wine and Alucard's. "You know the taste is not usually satisfying this glass of wine. Mixing it with blood just taste weird at times." I told him, swirling it to look at the red hue against an unknown light. Dark look somewhat shock at the thought of drinking blood.

"Just to see whether or not you can guess its blood type that's all." He said with a chuckle.

Taking a sip from it, "Blood type A. Oh and about that dream, I am only going to allow you into my mind this once to see the dream, perhaps you could get a few points of your own out of it." I told him before opening my mind to his which he immediately entered.

When he came back to his own mind, he let out a stream of laughter and an insane look of enjoyment in his eyes. "Interesting, simply interesting. This is going to be a very interesting battle yet Kagome. Very interesting opponent indeed." He stated with the same insane smile of his every time there is an opponent that caught his attention.

"I see you already know the power level of this person Alucard." I looked at him with seriousness and calculating eyes.

"Heaven's Pearl is all you have to worry about now Kagome and find out how to obtain it. That little maggot is going to be of some fun for now, nothing big just another battle between the few of us." He said with an insane smile on his face as he drank his glass of blood wine.

Watching him silently, I drank my glass of blood wine tasting the irony salty flavor and mixed with a certain sweetness in it. I remembered the first time I drank such a concoction in the Hellsing manner. That was when I realize that even as a demon, we are not much of a difference from the vampires whose daily supplement is blood. We ourselves as demon of course have a taste for blood.

"True, you are disgusted at us drinking blood aren't you Dark?" I asked him

"In a way, disturb is more of a proper word for." He said

"It is not as disgusting as you would expect, I think with your kind of blood, you should be able to understand it." I said in a thoughtful manner. After all, Dark is not exactly a phantom thief, he himself could be a fallen angel of some sort. Being able to live for such a long time, and still look young, is one of the many traits that we demons possess.

"Alucard, I think it is about time for you to make a personal trip to check on your master and the surroundings. Remember what you taught me, never to doubt my dreams." I told him in a taunting manner, thought it lays an underlining tone of seriousness.

"Perhaps you should try a sip of it Dark." I suggested to him, when Alucard passed me my refilled cup, passing my wine glass to him, both Alucard and I studied him while he swirl the wine glass watching the color.

When he did take a sip, at first he held a facial expression of disgust which slowly turns into a shock to him that it taste pretty okay. Joining in with a light chuckle of my own, Alucard was deeply amused at his antics when drinking blood.

"So we can now bring it down that he is either demon or a fallen." I concluded lamely.

"Well Alucard, I guess you have better be going to see Integral about this matter. It is going to be sunset soon so I guess you better get moving." With that I stood to make a move while Alucard sat back on his chair with that same cynical grin plastered on his face.

Once out of the lodge, I turned to Dark asking him. "Was it really that horrible, that wine?"

"The idea is rather disgusting to me, however it taste far better than I would have expected." He said calmly, though his eyes were the one that told us he was still confuse over it.

With a soft laugh, I dragged him towards the beach where there were still people there relaxing and spending the time to watch the sunset. Watching Dark from a side glance, I lead him to an unknown path that many do not know off. The same cave where I had shape shifted into a mermaid and went for a swim.

"It is so much more peaceful here don't you think? Pity tomorrow is when we have to return to Azumano." I said sitting on one of the rock formation. Feeling him snaking an arm around my waist, I leaned back against him with a sigh.

"If you like, I will stay here with you till you feel like returning to Azumano." He suggested hugging me closer to him as we watch the setting sun.

"It will be nice, but we still have to think about the battle ahead of us. Not to mention the training that we will have to go through." I said with a sigh.

"Well, we better get some dinner for ourselves. The sun has already set and things are getting pretty dark in here don't you think?" he said with good humor. Agreeing with him, I made an attempt to stand but to only find myself being scooped up by Dark.

"Dark let me down. I can walk on my own and do not need you carrying me." I said nudging him in the ribs gently.

Hearing him let out a soft sigh, "Anything that you wish Princess," and the reluctance in his voice of letting me down. "Lets hurry and go for dinner, I am famish for some reason." I said dragging him behind me while he let out a soft chuckle.

By the end of my dinner with Dark in the restaurant, the lights were dimly lit and with soft background music playing a somewhat romantic tune. Notes were sent when I reached the restaurant with Dark to all of Daisuke's classmate and himself about their departure tomorrow back to Azumano, and no doubt some of them are going to spend some last minutes enjoying as much as they can.

"A toast then to our last night here." I said raising my glass to eye level while Dark did the same and when our glasses clinked, it made a soft chiming like sound. Sipping the wine, I looked out of the glass window to see the gentle waves lapping against the sand.

When upon returning to my own lodge, I saw soft glowing lights and the smell of roses drifted to my nose. Stepping into my bedroom, I saw the place lit by candles at the side and showered with rose petals on both my bed and the floor. Going into the bathroom, I also noticed that it was the same as the rose petals floated on the water.

The bath in the candle lit bathroom was soothing especially with the scent of roses drifting in the air. It is really sweet of him to do this. Once dressed in a black silken nightdress, I walked out of the bathroom to notice the balcony door was opened as the night breeze blew in gently.

Feeling someone hugging me from behind and nuzzling my neck, I could not help but let out a soft laugh. "Thanks, it is really nice of you to do all this for me," I said. Turning towards him, I could feel his lips upon mine almost immediately. Breaking apart only for air, we laughed as he carried me to my bed, crushing the rose petals beneath of me while he swooped down for another taste of my lips.

* * *

A/N: Here finally chapter 22, school is about to return and I haven't even finish doing my homework, I shall leave you people to read this fiction in peace now. Please review, oh and I am like really bad when it comes to writing fluff :X sorry if it turns out rather bad. 


	23. Reflection and Departure

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt23: Reflection and Departure **

**Kagome POV **

Stirring in sleep, I snuggled up to the warmth. Feeling myself being gently brought closer to the warmth, I let out a soft contented sigh. With sleep still in my eyes, I slowly opened them to see Dark sleeping peacefully beside me. Blushing at our closeness, I tried to slowly pry myself out of his hold but instead his hold around my waist was tightened as he brought me even closer to him. Leaning my forehead against his chest, I could hear his strong and steady heart beating.

Seeing him sleeping, he looked like a portrait. I brought a hand up to gently touch the side of his face, feeling him shifting. His hand reached out to gently hold my wrist, and bringing my hand closed to his lips to kiss it.

"Ohayo Kagome," he said in a sleepy yet husky voice.

"O...Ohayo Dark." I stuttered looking away while on his face was a gentle smile.

Moving to get out of bed, I was about to set foot on the floor when I felt Dark's hand encircling around my waist to pull me into his lap while placing a soft kiss on my lips that lasted for a while, rendering me breathless and blushing.

Pushing him off gently, I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom where it was still littered with rose petals. A nice long warm bubble bath sound simply too enticing to her. Filling large tub with water and the bubble soap, the tub was soon brimming with lavender scented soap foamed water. A tall glass filled with blooming roses was nearby.

Seeing that it will be such a waste to throw the roses out once they wither away, I took a few roses and slowly detached the petals away littering them all over the water. Soon the surface of the bath was filled with roses while a few of the whole roses were seen floating about.

Soon the whole bathroom was filled with the scent of lavender and roses with a mist in the room a mixture of the moist air and the use of a bit of my elemental abilities. I can help but give the place a nice feel to it. It is nice to be in warm spring or a spring like bathtub with the gentle snow drifting down.

Sighing while leaning back against the back of the tub, she laid her head on the makeshift pillow towel. Today is their last day here on her island. In about a few more hours, and they will be on their way back to Azumano. Though there will be a lot of training that will be taking place soon after my return and no doubt by now Sesshoumaru is starting to grow even more worried over the matter of the attacks.

Sesshoumaru has grown more compassionate over the years too. Not that it is not a good thing. However there is one person which they have to truly thank for and that is Rin. Sighing, I slipped further into the water until the water was just about a few millimeters away from my nose.

In my mind, the picture of Dark's face keep appearing, from the very first time we meet up till now. Though somewhere within my soul I kept having the thoughts of what will happen to me if history were to repeat itself. There is not much I can do against fate except to pray that I will have the strength to continue on.

Cupping a handful of water, I splash some of it on my ace feeling the petals of roses that came tickling down on my face to fall gently into the water creating yet another ripple. Closing my eyes for a few moments, I saw the flashes of my past before my eyes. For the past few weeks, I definitely have been having fun. The little competitions with Dark, though he still sort of remains as a mystery to me. Much as I would like him to tell me everything about him, yet everyone have their own secrets and I too have my own secrets.

The scent of roses gently drifted to my senses, reminding me of the times I had when I was with Youko and Kuronue. Everything was just fun back then, the freedom of stealing and perhaps the thrill in the chase of a certain prey. Smiling softly, I laid my head back to enjoy the bath making soft splashing sound as I washed myself with the water. Times like these sure do bring back memories of the past.

Memories like the times when I was still looking for the shards with Inuyasha. When night comes and if we are lucky enough to have a hot-spring nearby, Sango, Shippo and I will usually go there to take our bath. A privilege it is to be able to bathe in peace and to relax without any demon attacking us or Miroku to come and ruin the mood.

Then there were of course the times in Makai where Youko and Kuronue will go about stealing bringing me along with them only after when they made sure that I was ready. Apart from those heist of stealing precious and rare items from certain demons or humans, I also took up jobs of assassination. I can't possibly be stealing all night long, and apart from that, it helps me keep me on my toes and being sharp at all times. And have proven to be very useful at all times to know the goings of the political circle in the Makai.

My skills have also been improving since I took up those assassination jobs then, and it is a good thing too. Otherwise I will sometimes find myself staring into the skies with nothing interesting to keep me entertained. There is also the case whereby sometimes after a quick kill-and-go job Youko and Kuronue will be somewhere in the woods waiting for me for another heist.

Those were the simple time where there is no need to worry much. Letting out a sigh at the memory of the past where there are thick lush forest and the whole place to run freely. However there also the downside of humans hating demons whether or not they meant harm or good.

Getting out of the bathtub, a few of the rose petals drop from my body and hair. Drying myself and donning the silk robes on, I went into the closet to find a suitable set of clothes before stepping out of the bathroom to find that Dark was still in bed.

Going to the side of the bed, I tried nudging him awake. However he just stirred and I saw him opening his eyes to peak a look. Seeing his hand reached out to grab mine, I found myself to be in bed and with his arms clutching around my waist. Squeaking out from the shock, I felt him burying his face against my neck.

"You smell like nice." He mumbled into the crook of my neck placing a kiss there. Letting out a soft gasp of surprise, I realized that the side of my neck which he had placed the kiss was the place where I my mate is supposed to mark, a highly sensitive place.

"It is time for you to get up lazy." I managed to say trying to mask the surprise and pleasure in my voice when he made the comment of my scent and the kiss which he placed in the nap of my neck. Though the idea of having Dark as a mate is not so bad, in fact it is a very thought to wake up beside of Dark everyday.

Hearing him chuckle when I once again told him to wake up, he slowly sat up straight with the support of his right arm while other was still around my waist. Facing away from him to hide my blushing face, I felt him pull me into his lap while bending down from above me to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

Looking up at him I saw the twinkle that used to confuse me so now I finally understand the twinkle in his eyes is only meant for me. Smiling up at him, eyes locked onto one another we remained in that position until I remembered that we are departing today. Embarrassed for having got sidetracked, I could hear his laughter while I got out of bed and smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in my white toga top at the same time, adjusting the gold belt I have around my waist.

Seeing Dark coming out of the bathroom looking crisp and fresh and dressed in a loose black full sleeved blouse shirt and matching black pants with a metal chain. He walked over to me while running a hand through his hair. Soon as he was close enough, he slipped his hand around my waist drawing me close to him.

"We better go, we are to depart from this island soon. Apart from that we have to make a trip to see Alucard and the rest." I said while he leads us towards the door.

When upon reaching the lodge of which Alucard, Ceras and Pip are staying, we allowed ourselves in without waiting for them to open the door. The whole place was dark as usual though Alucard is nowhere in the room. Pip stood up from his comfort zone in the couch to tell me that both Alucard and Ceras went back ahead to Hellsing Manor while he was to follow me back to Azumano.

Sighing, Pip went to pack his stuff and not to mention the weaponry which he had brought along in the trip for safe keeping. When we next meet was at the same place where we alighted from our jet planes. And as usual the procedure followed while doing some last minute checking with the staff members and making sure that everyone was present.

Lucky for us we were able to get an extra jet plane to take us back to Azumano, it is especially around Pip that we have to call on an extra jet. It's better this way and a very good way of preventing anyone from accidentally stumbling over the few bags full of weapons that Pip has with him and some hidden on himself too.

When everyone boarded the jets, Satoshi who was helping Risa gave us sides look while I returned him with a wave and a smile. When Satoshi look at Dark, Dark gave him an amused look with a smirk plastered on his face as usual and judging from the tilt of Dark's head in direction of Risa, he no doubt was musing at his fast change of heart.

With a glare of annoyance directed to Dark, Satoshi boarded the jet with not much of a glance back. Dark seeing this gave a light chuckle of amusement. Shaking my head, I boarded the jet just behind of the one in which Daisuke, Satoshi and the Harada twin had boarded.

With everyone on board, I myself went aboard my jet and chose a seat in the front. When I felt the pressure of someone taking the seat beside of me, I knew that it was Dark. Without opening my eyes, the sound of the jet motors starting as it started picking up speed and elevated off the water after a while.

Everything is going to change, and I am not the only one to notice this. Even the atmosphere here inside the jet is somewhat thick, and the three of us know what anticipate us upon our arrival back in Azumano. Training is in order now and knowing Sesshoumaru, he will be sure that we are all in the best of condition for the upcoming battle that we will soon face whether we want to or not. This may even put the humans in danger.

Feeling a warm hand placed over mine and giving me a gentle squeeze, I looked at his hand before looking up at him and saw the gentleness and his smile of reassurance. Smiling back at him softly, I placed my other hand above his and leaned against him while looking out the window. Pip has turned quiet and from the sound of his even breathing, he is soundly and deeply asleep.

Getting drowsy myself, I slowly nodded away with my head against Dark's chest while his arm encircled round me. A smile appeared on Dark's face while watching my eyes closing and my breathing finally even out.

"Sweet dream my Princess." He whispered softly into my ears, placing a kiss on my forehead as I snuggled closer to him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the very very VERY long wait, and I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter. My exams are still going on and in 6 weeks time, my extremely important examination is starting.so I apologise in extra advance again that I will not be able to update for another long period of time. SORRY! Though do enjoy this chapter and review. 


	24. Just the Beginning

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt24: Just the Beginning**

**Kagome POV **

"…Princess…Princess…" drifted someone's voice. I can hear the warmth and gentleness in it and the soft shake of someone waking me up.

Groaning softly, I stirred and snuggle into the warmth, and then I heard someone whispering into my ears so softly that it was almost drowned out by the sound of the jet.

"We could do get to know one another more…closely…though you don't want to find yourself in a rather upsetting predicament with your other friend and staff here on board with us." He whispered huskily, tickling my sensitive ears.

Snuggling against him, I felt coldness yet feeling warmth at the same time as I felt my neck being licked. A soft moan escaped my mouth that was soon covered up by a warm lips, slowly opening my eyes, I saw Dark kissing me. Softening, I returned his kiss with the same passion to match him. It was only when we heard Pip stirring that we broke apart reluctantly while he still held onto my hand. The sound of Pip loudly yawning as he stretched in his chair was heard by the both of us.

Looking out of the window, I informed them that we will be reaching Azumano in about 5 minutes time. On our arrival, the whole of Daisuke's class was there waiting for us to get out before bidding us goodbye. When they turned around however, they were stunned and without doubt I can assure that.

There right before everyone's eye stood Sesshoumaru. Wearing a pair of black tailored pants and a black business shirt, he had on a silver tie and his black jacket was drabbed over his arm. The chauffeur held the door opened for him bowing to the respectable Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome." He said out in greeting nodding towards me while he cast a cold glance towards Pip and he focused his eyes on Dark before settling back on me. From the look that he gave me, I know instantly that I was to follow him. Walking towards Daisuke, I asked him to help bring back my luggage with him which he agreed. His eyes held curiosity regarding about Sesshoumaru who appeared before everyone's eye.

Smiling, I told him that I have to go while Dark and Pip silently followed me. The rest of everyone was cut from my view as I entered the limousine and heard it slammed shut after the last of the three of us got in.

"Aniki, why the sudden appearance here in Azumano?" I questioned him while he inspected Dark and glancing from between the two of us with a rather hard look.

"This Sesshoumaru wants to know why you have the scent of another on yourself." He demanded coldly.

Looking at Dark, he smile at me and replied on behalf of both of us.

"I am currently courting her if you do not object to this Sesshoumaru." He said politely yet there is confidence in his voice.

"We shall see about this." He replied with equal calmness and coldness.

"To what do we owe you this honor Sesshy?" I asked him in a bored manner. I saw his death glare though I am used to it. It is his way of showing his annoyance for calling him like this every time.

"Your training begins immediately and as for you Pip, you are going back to Hellsing now. And as for you, Phantom, you are to go through training." He ordered all of us with a tone that no one is to defy him. I smell the scent of Pip's fear slowly sipping into his normal scent of the Undead, cheap cologne, tobacco and the other chemicals that made up his cigarette.

Dropping Pip off at a private airfield, and we drove off to where he currently took up resident in a hotel nearby where I am currently staying. When we were in his suite, it was spacious and no doubt not really up to his standards. When he said that we were going away for a few days to train, I called to Aunt Emiko to tell her of our plans for the next few days and not. It did take a good few minutes longer to Sesshy's annoyance before were we ready to leave.

He being the almighty and powerful demon lord that he is also has the abilities to open up portals to anywhere that he like. As long as he visited the place once or able to visualize the place then he is able to open up the portal unlike me. Once he was through, Dark and I followed behind him silently to stand before the castle that is all too familiar to me. His instructions were clear and precise and also telling the both of us that the time here has been altered by him for up to about 10years to one day here in his castle compared to the period where we just stepped away from.

To us demons 10years pass by very swiftly and is more than enough time for us to train for the upcoming battle that we will soon face. With us separating to go to our on rooms, we were expected by him to prepare and be in the dojo in less than an hour. Dark, whose room was a hall away from mine, came to my room and knocked politely before he entered. And as usual my room is also personalized to my liking being that Sesshy legal in the demon way my brother and has allowed me to.

"You will get use to Sesshy, even though he is cold and distant and perhaps the worst trained that you will ever get, but he is caring in his own ways. Though there is of course this other thing, and that is the respect and view he has for you are to be earned. Though prepare yourself for the training." I told him as he gave me a rather grim look on his face. In his eyes, determination shone and the dreading of it.

"I guess we better be going then Princess, Sesshoumaru is expecting us." He said rather reluctantly as he threw a few glance at my bed. Hitting him gently on the arm, he gave me a warm smile while catching my hand to place a kiss upon my lips.

"That is for luck." He whispered to me. Even though I have been kissed by him various times and enjoyed it, he is still able to make me blush from his kisses. Making haste, we made it to the dojo in time and saw Sesshoumaru entered. He is in his youkai form and dressed in the same attire as the first time I saw him the glorious demon lord of the West.

Nodding to us, he drew his own sword and waited for us to follow suit. Summoning mine, I saw Dark withdrawing a feather. He stood there eyes closed and both of us sense his aura flaring for a while before returning to normal. The feather glowed with a light lilac white color before transforming into a sword of western styling. The blade has an inscription and the hilt of the blade was shaped like a normal fencing sword with metal wings.

Without any warning from Sesshoumaru, he began his first attack. The few rules he taught me before, never let your guard down. And I learned that the hard way after being slashed by him in a few places. He was swift and precise with each of his attacks. Swinging my sword to block his attacks, I soon fall into rhythm and matched his slowly increasing speed. It was a miracle that Dark could keep up and not sustain much severe injuries yet.

When Dark got a rather gushing wound on his arms and the side of his waist, I grimace in memory of how the Shikon no Tama was taken away from the side of my body in the past. Sesshy stopped his attacks when he saw Dark kneeling on the floor clutching his side as blood slowly soaked his dark clothes a darker shade. The irony scent of his blood filled the dojo, invading to our sensitive nose. Going to him, I brought him to sit against the wall of the dojo while tending to his wounds. Resting a glowing hand over the gash at his side, the healing process starts. When most of his wounds are healed, Sesshy waited for me patiently to finish off the spar that we had started.

Standing before Sesshy, we picked up from where we left out. Dark sat there resting his head against the wall while watching us spar. I could hear the pounding of my heart as adrenaline rushed through me, we picked up our rhythm to a much faster pace appearing as flashes from time to time while most of the time seemingly disappeared and leaving strong winds in certain areas of the large and spacious dojo.

If one were to look more closely, one could clearly see the air pressure of the area as dust particles and the fine dust created from the wooden flooring move to clear the area whereby Sesshoumaru and I are fighting. Now with cuts adorn on the both of us with slash marks in our clothes, our spar soon came to an end as some of the cuts and shallow slashes cause the blood on our body to seep through our clothes too. Panting, the both of us bowed to one another calling an end to our training and an end to our spar that both our skills are rival to one another.

Sheathing both of our swords, he walked out of the dojo with grace leaving Dark and I alone in the dojo. Dark who saw the whole fight was rather stunned at our pace as it was much faster than the pace he has been sparring with us the whole time. Smiling, I walked up to him checking the healing of his wound. There is only so much that my miko healing powers can do and it does not often easily heal wounds that was caused by a demon to heal as fast as one would anticipate. His wounds are now starting to heal just like a normal demons' healing constituency. This is rather shocking to me as I remember him not being a demon and neither is he a human exactly. He is after originally created by the Hiwatari bloodline.

However since the time I meet Dark and gave him his own body, he is now able to live a normal life. Well a normal live like the way everyone is living except with the addition of lots of other skills. Seeing him trying to get up and with a little difficulty, I helped him up after calling away my sword which disappeared when I slice the sword through the air and saw the sword as though taking a life of its own disappeared into a white portal that glimmer only slightly.

Slinging one of his arms over my shoulder, he stood to lean his weight against me as his winced from the pain. As we both swayed to the side, due to lack of energy on my part and the extra weight belonging to Dark due to him being wounded the most on his side and other parts of him too.

His breathing came out rather short and uneven but that is mostly due to the effort it took for him to walk back to the castle with his remaining strength. I myself am spent and tired from the training not long with Sesshy. By the time we reached his room, I placed him in the bed while I went about getting herbs and bandages to properly treat his wounds.

With a washbasin full of water, I took the damp towel and started cleaning him up first before even properly treating him. He was already asleep by the time I was done washing cleaning him, wrapping his wounds with utmost care, I left his room quietly when a servant told me that dinner was served.

Sesshoumaru was there waiting for me patiently, and gave me a look demanding as to why I have not changed before dinner. Explaining to him that I had to care for Dark's wounds, he looked at me for a few more seconds before motioning for me to take the seat on his left. Dinner was quiet brief and fast while before that, I had the servants to bring me an extra set of meal to my room about 10 minutes later. Excusing myself, I left to take a bath myself. When I came out of the springs, the food was set on the table at my bedside.

Taking the tray after securing the sash tie around my plain blue with silver designs yukata, I started to make my way to Dark's room with the food. Cautiously opening the door, he still lay there on bed in a slumber. Setting the food down on the table beside of him, I hear him starting to stir awake.

Bending over him, the soft glow of the light by his bed side cast a soft glow shadowing me as I bend over him. He eyes slowly opened to reveal his stunning deep purple eyes that shone through the even in the dark from my current view.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I brought dinner up to you." I whispered softly for some unknown reason.

Seeing him smiling back softly, he propped himself up against the back of the bed while I place the tray on his lap. All the while I could feel his gaze upon me as I moved about.

"You better eat the food to regain your strength." I said

"Feed me," I heard him said in a soft gentle tone with his soft gaze.

Not sure why I am doing exactly as he said, my hand moved on their own, feeding him and fussing over the way he eats like a mother. It reminds me of how I will sometimes feed Shippo back in the Feudal Era. When his dinner was done, I went out of his room with a light blush still on my face, carrying the now empty bowls and plates on the tray.

Only to return to his room with a cup of medication to heal his wounds, sooth sores that he will receive the next day and at the same time replenish the amount of blood he had lost today. Seeing an empty bed, I looked around, and saw the door leading to the balcony to be opened. Walking out, Dark stood there watching the star smeared sky.

"Dark, you shouldn't really be out of bed, you have lost quite some blood from earlier." I pointed voice filled with concern. Placing the cup of medicine on the table inside of his room, I went out to stand beside of him.

"It is so much more peaceful here." He said watching the surroundings.

"In appearance wise, though there is so much that Makai has to offer when it comes to adventures, the simple life, and dangers of all kinds." I said watching the tree foliage that stood in our view. Makai in fact have not much difference from the Feudal Era and that is how I like it.

"You ought to lie in bed, go back in and lie down." I said watching him tear himself rather dejectedly away from the balcony to slide back into bed waiting for his next order. Chuckling softly, I went to sit on the edge of his bed while bringing to medicine up to him.

"Drink," I saw him looking at the cup then up at me with a look that says he does not want to drink it.

"If you want to feel better tomorrow morning and not feel all the aches then drink. Can't have you bleeding yourself to death all over Sesshoumaru property and not be alive to say sorry to him." I said with a little dark humor there which he raised an eyebrow. Though in his eyes, they show that he definitely do not want to go through the pain of being slashed by Sesshoumaru.

Quietly in his mind, the thoughts that went through was that he definitely will not die and continue to train in order to be strong enough to protect Kagome. It is especially that he wants to be with her always and his love for her is one that is going to keep him going on.

Seeing him taking the cup of medicine from my hand, he started to drink them down. Taking the now empty cup from him and placing them by the bedside, I felt myself being jerked back as lips descended on mine. The taste of the medicine was in my mouth and I drank them down unknowingly, instead of ending his kiss, his tongue continues to explore my mouth. Lighting biting down on his tongue, I could taste his blood in my mouth though only for a second then it was gone. His blood tasted sweet making the blood in my veins to sing with such sweetness. His withdrew slowly licking my lower lips and biting down lightly to lap the tiny droplets of blood that formed.

Seeing his eyes in the darkness sparkled even more brightly tonight, I heard the rapid beating of our hearts in unison. I could hear the pounding sound of my blood in my ears while he pulled me down to his chest to lay there. Closing my eyes, I listened to the comforting sound of his heart beating in my ears while he tucked my head just beneath his chin to slip his hand around my waist to prevent me from leaving his side.

Letting out a contented sigh, I felt him picking me up to lay beside him while he drew the blanket over the both of us. Lulled to sleep by his comforting scent and the sweet melody that his heart sang only to me, I fell into blissful darkness.

* * *

A/N: I updated! By the way I am going to change my pen name by the next chapter or perhaps earlier. The story title will still remain the same. I need to be off studying now! 


	25. Of Nightmares

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt25: Of Nightmares**

**Kagome POV **

Stirring in the early morning, I could hear the steady breathing of Dark's. Slipping quietly out of his bed, I made my way back to my own room where I prepared to another tough day worth of training.

Dark was awakening to the lack of warmth beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw the empty space where Kagome formerly slept next to him. He found himself hating the wake up alone to a cold bed in the morning even though this is what he usually felt like in the past being inside of Daisuke's mind for over such a long period of time. Getting out of bed, he too prepared himself for the days' training that will surely wear him out.

The pass few weeks our schedule was to train with Sesshoumaru. With each passing day, we surpassed our own abilities and continue to perfect them till they are flawless. Sesshoumaru had already approved of Dark courting me even though at first he was not really keen on that prospect. However during one of the training sessions that Dark had with Sesshoumaru, Dark had gained his respect and approval.

When I asked him one night how he had gained Sesshy's approval and respect, he just merely smile and said that it's a secret. Knowing that sooner or later he will tell me, I let the subject drop for the time being.

It was one of the many nights that I slept with Dark in his room, I felt the unease as my mind drifted between the dream world and the real world. This has never really happen before. Now I felt myself being thrown back as I felt the emptiness of the place that I am in. Everything is swirling about making me feel nauseous. Grabbing the nearest thing in the darkness, I supported myself as my head seemed to spin even more.

When the dizziness has slightly receded, I looked up to see myself using a bloodstained wall as support. Quickly jumping back, I noticed the words on the wall. Apart from that, the overwhelming scent of blood soon reached my sensitive nose. The scent itself was so strong that it brought back the dizzy spell at full force. Whimpering, I saw the faint of red that I am standing on. Looking around through the dizzy world, I saw blood washing the floor. There lay the dead and mangled bodies of Shippo, Shiro, Reiya, Sesshoumaru and everyone else including even Dark.

"_This is all not real. This is all not real." I mumbled to myself._

"_Show yourself! I now you are out there somewhere. Show yourself!" I cried out._

"_It's so pleasant to see you again my dear. I take it that you like my present to you. Don't worry, I will make sure that no one gets in the way of you becoming my mate." Said the figure standing before me in the darkness. I only caught a glimpse of his pale complexion yet I could feel the sinister grin plastered on his face. _

_Growling out, I lashed out at the figure only to see him dodge all my attacks. _

"_My dear, you shouldn't lash out to your future mate like that. You will be mine sooner or later." He said when he suddenly reappeared unseeingly behind me as he whispered those words into my ears before playfully nipping my ears. His touch was cold yet it disgusted me to no ends that he is touching me. _

_Growling out in anger, I made another attempt to slash him, but he only jumped back with a laugh. Attacking again, I felt myself suddenly overwhelmed by the dizziness as I knelt on the ground clutching my head trying to stop the dizziness. Everything is just spinning around as he continued laughing. _

"_Till the next time my dear. You will be mine." With those words he departed leaving me in the darkness of a spinning world. _

"Kag…Kagome, Kagome. Wake up! Wake up!" said Dark in a panic. He was awoken by Kagome's trashing and growling. She seemed as though she was in a fit or something. Yet he knew it well that it was another dream that she is receiving. Unknowing to himself, he was growling out in anger.

I could hear the sound of Dark's voice calling out to me as I departed from that spinning world. Even in the moments that I was going to awake, I was still feeling nauseous and dizzy. I felt instant warmth. As my unfocused eyes slowly came into focus, I noticed then that Dark was hugging me . Laying my head on his shoulder, I breathe in his comforting scent that enveloped me in a warm embrace.

"Kagome, it is him again isn't it?" he asked, voice full of concern. Fearing to say anything, I just nodded my head against him and buried my face in his chest, taking in his comforting scent.

My head still felt dizzy from the dream, I felt him comfortingly sooth me with his words and his scent as he gently stroke my hair. I hate the way my enemy uses my feelings to get to me. Once I get my hands on him, I will personally make him learn the meaning of pain all over again.

Though there is the unease that is at the back of my mind. Something familiar about this person's presence, someone that I had defeated quite a while back in standard of time to a demon.

Sesshoumaru was the first person to be informed of my dream and he was not pleased about it. Especially when the tact used is similar to Naraku the former evil that the whole of Sengoku Jidai Japan had ever experience. And that was also when demons and humans were clouded in their greed and hunger for power. Now the name _Heaven's Pearl _came to us as an enigma.

Even Midoriko whom I had called upon when meditating could not answer me what _Heaven's Pearl_ is, saying that it is my soul duty to find it and safeguard it. This was all she would tell me and nothing else no matter how much I inquired.

I remembered the time we spent training in Makai always ended with a good long soak in the private bathing-springs. My time with Dark in Sesshoumaru's castle has brought the both of us even closer if possible. Even though there were times that I felt lonely, I did not really blame him as I kept certain things in secret choosing not to tell him and Sesshoumaru.

Our training soon came to an end as Sesshoumaru announced to us that we are prepared and the rest is up to how we fair and strategize our moves well. On one of the night as I lay in Dark's arm watching the peaceful night sky of Makai where the stars glitter like jewels of all kinds, he asked me a question on that I could not clearly comprehend.

"Kagome," he whispered, even though its soft, I heard it and looked at him curiously.

"If I was a monster, what would you do?" came his question, I could hear the seriousness in his voice as his soft gaze fell upon me.

"Even a monster have a heart. I'm not exactly a demon to even some of my kinds. A demon that kills demons of her kindred, a hand forever stained with blood." I said rather softly looking down at both of my hands.

I remember my first kill all too perfectly, apart from the sweetness of it comes the bitterness, confusion and the fear of it. I was not prepared myself that time to feel so unaware and the inability to control myself when I killed those demons. Yet the sweetness of their blood in my clawed hands overwhelmed me into a bloodlust state. The fear that came along with it after I realize what I have done, on my instinct, I ran. Running through the forest to get as far away from the scene where I killed those demons.

Zoning out from that little walk down memory lane, I was brought back to reality when I felt Dark gently caress the side of my face. Turning, I felt myself being brought into his warm embrace. "Dark…" I whispered that seem to be blown away by the night breeze, head leaning against his chest, I could hear his heart beating.

Our silence is a comfort to us both as we sat on the chair out in the balcony in a lovers' embrace. Clutching onto his yukata, I buried my face in his chest to inhale his scent. His hand ran through the tresses of my dark hair, while his other hand snaked round my waist pressing me against him. I felt soothed by his presence. I felt the desire running within my veins and no doubt I his too.

My nights have recently been plagued with dreams of horror. Both good and bad, yet there is always a figure blocked from my field of vision with a rather blinding light surround him, shadowing his features. It has always been him to save or rescue me from my nightmares whenever it gets horrible using the words he spoke so softly in a soothing manner. I would always feel the warmth whenever I next fall into a dreamless sleep or when I awoke the next day.

"_Ah…Dear sweet Kagome, it has been a few days since I last saw you. How have you been doing my dear?" he cooed in a sweet malicious way, I stiffened when felt his cold hand tilted my face up to meet with a pair of gleaming red eyes that shone with unmasked desire and a predatory gleam in those red eyes. I felt myself shiver despite of the surroundings that are a void._

_I could feel the air around me seem to take on a mysterious hue. I could feel his breath upon my skin as he inhaled and breathed out against the skin of my neck junction. Making an attempt to do a quick clean chop to his neck, he caught my hand midway forcing that hand back up to the wall he had me pressed up against. _

"_My, you have such a fiery temper. You do look lovely and oh so tempting my dear. Don't worry, once I get rid of everyone in my way, you will become mine solely. And then we can have some fun on our own don't be so impatient. Don't worry, I will come and get you real soon and that's when the fun starts. Enjoy the show for now my dear mate." He cooed._

_When he called me his mate, I felt it fuel my anger as my other free hand rose quickly to hit him on his neck, yet he once again caught it in mid way and pinned it to the wall with his. I felt disgusted and angry at his claim for me. I felt his hold on my other hand slackened. Taking that chance, I swiped my claws at his face causing him to bleed. _

"_My, such a nasty temper, that is what make you so attractive. Don't worry, once we are together with no one to stop me, Heaven's Pearl and you are both going to be mine. It's only a matter of time before you fall for me." He said in a voice of calm and amusement. All the while as he said that, his hand came up to touch the claw marks that grazed his face, and he licked his bloodstained finger. _

"_Don't' be so sure of yourself you self-conceited bastard." I growled out dangerously at him as I felt my anger fueling me into a demon rage. If it was not for the lessons that Sesshoumaru had given me in the past to control myself in such state, I might have gone wild with rage and kill anything in my path._

_His laughter rang all around me as I glared at him. And without warning, I felt myself being pulled backwards by an unseen force. So strong that I felt myself falling at a fast speed down to God knows where. _

I jerked awake gasping for air as I hurriedly sat up in bed. My hands were clawed as I look at them my senses have sharpened. Every sound seemed to boom loudly in my ears giving me a splitting headache. Cold sweat were formed on my face and soaked through my clothes as I supported my aching head with my hands propped on my knees.

Dark had no doubt been awoken by my sudden actions. I did not noticed his movements or even signs of him waking up frantic looking with concern and worry in his eyes. It was only until he hugged me from behind snaking his arms around my waist as he brought me against him, gently rocking me and stroking my hair. I also did not know that I was shaking like a leaf until he told me, his worries were all written clearly on his face and I force myself to calm down.

His presence is of a close comfort to me. I slowly drifted back to sleep as he brought me close to him, with his arms around me. I myself fear of having such dream encounter in a place where he is obviously in command of and is able to make me feel so weak. Even though I know that this is the last of his visit for the next few days, yet I could still feel the fear that I had kept locked up long ago slowly surfacing. The gentle caress of his hand stroking my spine in a soothing manner soon worked its effect on me as I fall into a dreamless sleep. The tension in my body only lessened a bit as I slept on with slight fear of forbidding of what is soon to come.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who waited so patiently!! T-T Kage Otome you so nice to review all my fictions I have ever posted T-T. Thanks to all the reviewers and those who waited a long long time I typed this chapter out as fast as I can already within a few days T-T so sorry for being so slow exams is bad on my brain cells! Thank you reviewers!!! 


	26. Watching Over Me

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt26: Watching Over Me**

**Kagome POV **

I was right, Sesshoumaru was not at all happy with the dreams that I have received. Dark was clutching my hand in his as he stood beside me. I have seen Sesshoumaru's temper at its worst and this is not the worst.

Sighing, I half laid back against Dark for support. The past few nights of being unable to get a proper dreamless sleeps seems have taken a bad toll on my concentration and movement. This in turns makes my training to be more languid and never once am I able to train to my full potential was what I thought.

The feeling of Dark's arm around my shoulders to draw me closer to him, it was comforting and I felt myself lulled to sleep as my head keep on nodding away and my eyes are getting heavier and heavier. With Dark nudging me every now and then to keep me awake, of course did not went unnoticed by my Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had stopped talking long ago. In fact he had stop talking ever since I had started to nod away, supporting on Dark to stand upright.

Unknown to me, both Dark and Sesshoumaru's eyes met and has the same worried expressed in their eyes. Moments like these I will usually tease Sesshoumaru about the emotion he hardly ever shows in front of others. However I, my eyelids felt heavy and I felt my strength leaving me. Swaying dangerously from side to side, I only remember falling down to the ground losing my senses just as my body made contact with the ground.

Dark was the first to quickly reacted and caught me mere a mere inch or so before my body hit the ground. Sesshoumaru was also by my side in a flash and was supporting my head in the crook of his arm while Dark was supporting my back. I wish I was able to watch them both at the moment, but I was by then unconscious and a nauseating feeling of dizziness overcame me even in my unconscious state.

Both of them were worried from what their aura could tell and judging from the servants that will often stopped by to peek in on what is happening, surprisingly went unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. I remembered when in the Sengoku Jidai, Sesshoumaru would always be able to identify when someone was approaching the room he is in. Only now I guess his full attention is all diverted on me.

I could not say anything less about Dark. He has been by my side tending to me. I heard from Sesshoumaru that he never once slept in fear that something will be amiss, and it was also Dark who will drip water on my dried and cracked lips to provide me with some moisture.

Though it was only three days later that I awoke from the long sleep, to see Dark's upper half of the body leaning by my bed side while the lower half of his body was on the floor in a half sit like position. Smiling softly, I reached out a hand to brush against his dark purple hair, feeling the soft silky feeling. When I saw him stirring, I immediately went back to 'sleep'.

I could clearly hear his movements as he rubbed sleep away from his eyes. I felt his tender gaze on me even though I had my eyes closed, though his cool touch gently traced down the side of my face tickling me before he stood to bend over and place a kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, he took the towel in the water basin on top of the bedside table and gently wiped my face with it. The feeling was cool and soothing against my warm skin.

When I heard him making movements to walk away, I unconsciously reached out a hand to lightly grab hold of his black yukata.

"Dark…Please stay a little longer." I asked him looking up at his shocked face.

"Kagome, your awake." He whispered out but seemed to be blown away by the wind. And before I know what was happening, I felt myself being pulled into his arms locked in a warm embrace.

At first I did not react to what just happened. Then I smiled and hugged him in return burying my face in his chest, taking in his scent that always stirred a feeling within me that cause butterflies to dance in my stomach.

"Are you feeling much better now? You gave both Sesshoumaru and I quite a scare when you suddenly just collapse." He said worriedly as his arm wrapped around my waist and his other around my shoulder while his hand buried itself in my hair at the back of my head.

The butterflies in my stomach seem to dance even more at his words as I just mutely nodded against his chest. I feel much better now with the sleep that I have just awoke from. Though I could not say the same about Dark, he seemed to look thinner than I remembered. He must have forgone his meals to look after me.

It was just then that Sesshoumaru hurriedly entered the room silent like the breeze and he was standing in front of us. Pulling apart from Dark, I could see the worn and tired look that he has on his face as he smiled down upon me softly, lovingly.

Sesshoumaru even though was a cold stoic person in front of many others, seemed to have discard that well disciplined control over his own feelings before coming to stand by my side looking at me worriedly, before he sat by my bed to ask me of my well-being himself.

I am truly touched to have them beside me can taking care of me. Smiling to them, I told them that I was feeling perfectly well. Even though the both of them seemed less worried, their concern is still rather overwhelming and shown in their eyes. Smiling to reassure them, I got out of got out of bed and forced myself to stand and walk about for them to see that I am perfectly fine now.

Once they were reassured and out of my room, I sat down on the floor with my back against the side of my bed. Bring my right knee to myself, I laid my forehead on the arm I had propped on top of my knee. In actual fact, I still feel rather weak on my legs having just awakened from my three days sleep.

Sighing, I got up again and walked out to the balcony terrace come garden like structured and sat down against the night blooming tree that Sesshoumaru had specially delivered and planted in my own little balcony. Looking deeply into the night sky, I looked about for signs of my animals guardians that were always with me, though ever since the day we stepped through the portal to Makai, they left me into Sesshoumaru and Dark's care.

Sighing, I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes as I felt the light breeze bringing to me the many scents surrounding me. The Night Blooming tree itself gives off a very unique and rather delectable taste to the mouth. Though there is also the danger when one were to take a taste from this tree and it would usually takes on different effect on different people or youkai.

"Dark," I whispered softly as I hear him walking towards me to sit down next to me while he gently pulled me down so that my head was resting against his chest. Closing my eyes, I felt him placing his chin on my head while one arm encircled around my shoulder as the other held onto my hand.

"You lied again Princess, you know we are just concern for your well-being." He whispered softly to my looking down at me at first before gazing at the sky where the stars dances around the moon. Only nodding ever so slightly against him, I could hear his sigh as he knows that I am a very stubborn person.

"The battle is going to begin soon," he said pausing, when he felt Kagome became slightly more tensed, he eased her tension by wrapping his arms around her small waist as she leaned back against him.

"After the battle we will have more time to ourselves, just you and me." He whispered that sweet promise softly into her ears causing a slight shiver seemed to run down her spine as the butterflies in her stomach starts its dance once more.

I could feel my heart beat quickening when he said that to me. Though in my heart, I fear that I might not be able to return to see everyone again or even if I lived, I fear of not being able to see Dark. Whichever way, fear is there in both of our hearts and we both know it.

"Hopefully we will," I thought to myself silently as closed my eyes and enjoy his presence. Feeling him trying to stand up with me still in his arms, I tried to get up from him so that he could properly stand but instead he chuckled and carried me bridal style into my room. Looking up at him, he smiled down at me, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead before telling me to go to sleep. Blushing, I turned my gaze back up to the sky to watch the last of the stars as I saw the ceiling of my room slowly coming into view.

Snuggling up to him, I heard him chuckle lowly almost inaudibly. Looking up at him with an irritated yet a slight blush on my face, he just continue chuckling before placing a kiss on my lips as he lowered me onto my bed, bringing the blanket up to cover me up to my chin.

Seeing him just sitting on the empty side of the bed beside me, he had one of his arms just above where my head lays while he played with my black hair smiling at me ever so lovingly while caressing my hair.

Hearing him whisper to me to go to sleep in my ear, as he blew into my ear gently, I felt a light shiver running down my spine giving me goose bumps. It is a good thing that there is the blanket covering myself and that he did not know how that had a strong affected me, but he would know how I felt when he saw my cheeks color. Though I was not sure whether or not he knows as on his face is the smile that always makes my heart jump and the butterflies to dance.

The way he would sometimes gently stroke my head or play with my hair, it seemingly sooth me to sleep like how I used to spend my nights outdoors sleeping beneath the star filled night. Remembering those nights, my eyes slowly got heavy as I felt Dark dropping a light kiss on my forehead brushing my bangs away before dropping a light kiss on my lips as he whispered to me those words that I have waited for him to say ever patiently.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about this long wait. Well Merry Christmas to all of you and an early happy New Year. Been working so was busy all the time and not at home mostly of the time to type out my fanfics fast enough. Sorry. Oh and apart from that, I will be over in Thailand celebrating New Year . . I apologise in advance and very advance if all my fanfics are slow to update. I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter! It's meant to take a break from thinking and focus on Kagome's and Dark's feelings for one another. So enjoy the rest of this year and this chapter. Bye bye for now (temporarily) :X. Lol. 


	27. Hello Again

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt27: Hello Again**

**Kagome POV **

I dreamt that Dark finally said those precious words to me. Though I was unsure whether or not it is for real. However if those words were to come true, the blood in my veins will sing forever with joy.

Yet much as I long for those words, I will not let it get in my way of the battle. Though I could still feel the worry within me as my mind slowly drift down to reality. My eyes slowly opened as I brought an arm up to shield my eyes.

Turning my head to the side, I could see Dark's peaceful face as he slept on. His dark purple bangs falling softly on the sides of his face gently caressed by the light breeze coming from the balcony that is always left opened. Smiling softly, I quietly got out of bed slowly lifting his arm around my waist as I slipped out.

He could use the extra sleep as he had little sleep when I was out cold sleeping for those three days. I have no clue when exactly the battle is about to begin but I could feel it nearing us like how the night would grace us when the sun goes down to rest. Though that I as much as I can feel, and I have no idea how that information came to me.

Though today is the day our training is going to be put to the test for the last time before we head back to the Ningenkai and back to my aunt's place. Dressed and ready, I took a last look at Dark's sleeping form before heading to the dojo where I know Sesshoumaru will be.

Sliding the dojo door, I went in to see Sesshoumaru there practicing with his sword Toukijin. He stopped his ended his routine when I entered to look at me, beckoning me to join him in a spar. Years of training under him have taught me that whenever one were to spar with him, it is never a friendly spar.

Taking position ready to counter attack anything that he throws my way, we both eyed one another cautiously. My sword has long ago appeared in my hands when he beckoned. Unmoving as we both watched one another unmoving, face unreadable. When the sound of a bird chirped, both of us seemingly disappear as we sprint towards one another both dangerously armed with our own weapon that glinted in the sunlight.

Weapons raised and ready to strike, we both counter attacked one another effortlessly. The sound of our footstep lightly pushing off against the ground, wall and ceiling as we came towards one another were all heard clearly to us.

Our spar went on continuously switching from our own abilities to our specialty in attacks including in our animal demon form. This went on till late afternoon near tea time, when we gave ourselves a rest from all this with our final attack. Panting as our lungs filled with air, we both leaned against the wall of the dojo while grabbing a few more breath of air.

"This is how you should be when with your opponent." He said stoically before leaving the room as though he was never tired out by our spar. Smiling softly with a light chuckle, that so like Sesshoumaru to never show his emotions or even his weakness. Even if he does have any weakness, he will make up for it with his wits and the way he battle against his opponents. Perhaps the only who has ever protected me for so long, making sure I had a good life until I found someone else worthy enough to protect me.

Lying on the cool grass just outside of the dojo, I saw the clouds that passed by me as the world revolves round. Clouds after clouds passed by before my eyes as I just lay there watching uncaring for the moment of what is to come just enjoy soaking up all the peace there is surrounding me. If everyday was like how it has been like here in Makai now minus out those horrible nightmares and the fear of reliving the pain of losing someone dear to me again.

I lay there on the green grass looking up into the sky for what seem like forever, basking in the comfort or the peace that surrounds me. If only things were like the simple days of Japan, then there is nothing much to worry about. Sighing, I got up to go to the near by lake that I usually frequent when here in Makai be it by myself, with Sesshoumaru or when in the company of Youko and Kuronue.

Things have already changed and I do not know how they are both fairing now. It will of course be pointless if I went to find them up, for I know that I will not be able to make it back in time and apart from that I am tired from the spar with Sesshoumaru. Just a few more hours to evening before we have to all return back to the time we rightfully belong.

Somehow during this time period I somehow had managed to bring my now aching body to my room and take a bath along the way before I collapse on my bed with my yukata loosely tied. Curled up, dozing off in the mid afternoon breeze with sunlight streaming into my room.

I was awakened by the gently shaking of Dark. Brushing him off and turned to face the other side, I heard him chuckling before the feeling of a pressure just next to my back while another light pressure just in front of me. Stirring, I shifted myself to a more comfortable position uncaring about Dark and wanting to sleep in more.

Feeling like his hand is in the way of me getting a more comfortable position, turning to the other side I meet with the same blockage in my way. Whining, I turn so that my face is faced down into my pillow. Feeling like my bed was moving, the sound of Dark's chuckling came to my ear to the source as to why my bed was moving.

Trying to cover the blanket over my head to block out his chuckling, I found my blanket to be unable to move. Half growling and half whining, I groggily opened my eyes to find my lips sealed as a mass of black purple hair were in my view. It took me a while to register what was happening, though the warmth he brought me was enough for me to response back.

"You're finally awake, Sesshoumaru says that we'll be leaving in a while, so start get ready." He said while gently caressing my hair with as his eyes never left mine, a special look he will always give me.

When we finally broke apart, he got off of me as he helped me to get up from bed. Slow to get out of bed, I found myself tugged into his embrace as I pushed away from him. When he playfully smiled at me, I dragged him out to the entrance of the castle where we saw Sesshoumaru himself just arrived.

As we casually walked up to him, he opened the portal to the hotel suite that he is putting up with. The minimum sun that came through his suite lit his darken room.

"You two are to remember what you learned and I expect just as much for you two to be on your guard." Was his final dismissal as he ventured into his room, we both left his room, to take our time to walk back to Aunt Emiko's house. I could simply just open a portal to their house, though I prefer the walk back, as I watch everything go pass me.

Sighing, it will be about another 15 to 20 minutes before we will get back to their house. However I got a nagging feeling at the back of my thoughts, telling me to return back to the house as soon and as fast as possible.

Running the rest of the way back, coming to a stop when we reached the front gate. Just when she was going to knock on the door, she saw it opened to see Aunt Emiko.

"Kagome. Dark. Welcome back home. I will be out buying some food." She said merrily as she left the house closing the door with a click behind her after we entered the house.

Though the feeling of something is wrong keeps nagging at me. Walking up to my room silently, I could feel Dark standing at the foot of the steps watching my back worriedly as he said nothing. Closing my room door, I picked up the phone to make a call back home.

"Hello, Higurashi resident." Came the familiar voice of my mother, breathing out a sigh of relieve, I continued to ask on how my mother is. She sounded fine and happy, always hinting about marriage. Putting the phone down, I can at least not worry for the time being about her. However like what Sesshoumaru told us, there is not a chance that we are to let our guard down. Silently lying down on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling just dazing away.

The sound of a knocking on the door before the door opened was a good distraction for my worried mind. Straightening, I turned to see Dark coming in with a glass of water and a plate of cut fruits. As he set the snack and drink down on the table, he came to sit down beside me. His hand came into my vision as he lifted my head to face him, worry shining in his eyes.

Leaning into his hand, I he pulled me into his embrace. Feeling slightly better, he went over to the table to bring me the plate of fruits. I am thankful that he did not ask or say anything. In fact he seemed to understand what was worrying me when I was looking into his deep purple eyes.

Dinner was served, though the weird thing was that Daisuke was not seen at the head of the table. When I raised the question of Daisuke's whereabouts, she said that he will be having dinner with Riku tonight. Quietly getting up to help wash the dishes, I left to my room, and stayed in there for the rest of the night.

When she was about to fall asleep, she received a call. Getting up, she went to her dresser and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Kagome Higurashi, this is Sir Integra Hellsing. Alucard has been dispatch to your area along with Captain Bernadotte and Lieutenant Ceras Victoria. Alucard will be briefing you as to what is going on." And with a click of the phone, the line went dead. Sir Integra Hellsing calling her when it is most probably be just about in the early morning over at London, is not a small thing

Putting the phone down, I was about to slip into bed when Aunt Emiko and Dark came knocking on my door. Opening it, I saw the worried look on Aunt Emiko's face.

"Daisuke has yet to return. Emiko here is worried and it is already past 11pm. I think it will be best that we leave to search for him." Registering what he just said, I hurried over to my phone to call over to the Harada's resident.

"Harada Resident, Risa speaking." Came the sweet and naïve voice of a young girl.

"Risa, is Riku in?" I asked trying to keep my voice from sounding worried.

"Hai, please hold on for a minute." Within seconds I could hear the voice of Riku coming into range as she picked up the phone.

"Riku, this is Kagome. Is Daisuke with you?"

"No, he dropped me off about 45minutes ago. Is something wrong?" came her reply.

"Oh, nothing. Bye then." I said, ending the conversation.

Turning to a worried mother, I told her of the information. Like all worried Mother, she nearly passed out from that information. Luckily Dark was there to steady her, or she might have just crumple down onto the floor. Placing her in her own room, we both went out of the house searching for Daisuke.

Daisuke should have been back about half and hour ago after dropping Riku off. Going to places that he would often, Dark and I continued our search. When at the fountain, we stop to take a few minutes of break. The sound of someone's footstep caught my attention as I turned to see who was still out

Gasping, "Demitri," his name escaped from my lips in a near whisper. He stood there before us, smiling the same innocent smile from the day when I found out of the truth of him being the mastermind of the deaths of many back in London.

* * *

A/N : Sorry for not updating for like ages. I was rather depressed the pass few weeks over my result. Though I am going to try updating the fanfictions as fast as I can so as not to keep all of you waiting. Thanks for being understanding. Enjoy. 


	28. Preparations

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt28: Preparations**

**Kagome POV **

I remember him from the past when I was still with the Hellsing Organization. Though he was also the one I formally fell in love with. Bringing up those past when we both used to enjoy one another's presence. I remembered Alucard telling me that I am to be aware of him in the past. Yet I did not really take heed until it was nearly too late.

The warmth radiating from Dark's hand to my shoulder jolted me back to reality as I glared up at Demitri.

"It has been a long time Kagome. Though you don't go by that name in the past now do you, dear one?" he said in the same tone as the man whose voice I was unable to distinguish in my dream.

Dark to my realization was standing in front of me guarding me from him. It sort of made me feel more comforted and safe in some way. Finally speaking, I ignored his question and asked him about the whereabouts of Daisuke, though he did not tell me where he is. His only warning was that the people around me will slowly disappear one by one should I not give in to his request.

"What request?"

"Oh, you know what I want. Till the next time again." Came his voice, teasingly smiling before disappearing into the night.

Dark who was in front of me turned to me when he left, eyes questioning. Walking back at a slow pace, I heard never thought that today I will see him again it has been about two and a half centuries that I last saw him. Then again, he was different back then. I remembered him being much kinder.

"He was one of the first few I thought to like me for me and nothing else. Though that change after what happened about two and a half century ago." I told him first to break the silence between us when we walked passed the beach.

Grateful that he did not interrupt me in my story, I continued as we stood there watching the sea. The sound of the waves washing up white foams on the shore, while the sound of sea birds making their presence known as they flew by aimlessly in the darkness of the night sky.

Recounting the rest of my tale to him from the time I met Demitri till our parting. It was silence that followed after my story. Staring far out to the sea, it reminded me of many things, though I did not want to tell Dark as of yet. If I had looked at him throughout the whole story, I would have seen his jealousy.

However I did not take note, being too lost in my own thoughts of the past. Drawing myself out from the past, I did not dare face Dark for some reason as I walk back to Daisuke's house in silence head bowed down to look at the floor as my bangs shadowed my eyes. I want to cry, yet I did not want to.

I could feel the tears that threaten to fall. Resisting that urge, I did not notice that I had stopped walking with my head bowed down, looking at the ground intently. I tightly clenching my hands into fists, as my eyes shut them tightly. I could feel the tears that formed from my eyes drip to the ground as a few trickles down my face.

Dark who had came up to stand behind me, wrapped his arms around me as he gently laid a soothing hand on my head to lean my head against his neck. His eyes showing sorrow and pain, as he gently stroke my head. _If only I had protected and taken proper care of my family, then Daisuke would not have been kidnapped_.

"It's better to cry it out then bottling up your tears." Drifted his voice, soft and understanding like he always had been.

Strangely enough, at the sound of his soothing voice, I lost all forms of composure as I cried my heart out. I could feel Dark stirring me to face him as he embraced me, soothingly stroke my hair from time to time.

For that first time in my entire life, I cried the hardest and the longest. I cried for my past stupidity to think that Kikyo will ever find peace amongst her hatred. I cried for all the lost of those innocent lives caused by the Shikon no Tama. I cried for the lost of a companion who once loved me. I cried for the stupid and gullible I was to fall for all the things that Demitri did and said to me in the past few centuries.

For that long dark hour, I cried my heart out, hiccupping from time to time. When I next opened my eyes, I found myself in the comforts of my own room with no one in sight. My eyes felt heavy when I tried to open them. Closing my eyes for just a moment, I recalled what happened. Panicking, I got out of bed and nearly tripped if it had not been a pair of strong arms that grabbed me around the waist to find myself against a strong solid chest.

"You should be more careful." drifted his warm voice.

"I have to go out to find Daisuke and protect the rest." I protested much as the warmth radiating from his body comforts and is somehow lulling me to sleep.

"It's alright for you to rest for the time being, I already contacted Sesshoumaru and Hellsing." He said gently scooping me into his arms as he carried me off into bed again.

"You went through my contacts." I accused him, glaring at him for invading into my privacy.

He chuckled then as he tucked me in before sitting beside me, holding onto my hand, "No, I have Sesshoumaru's contact and he in turned contacted Hellsing after I talked to him."

Quietly letting him tuck me into bed, I knew that Sesshoumaru will find out sooner or later. That time he was more than angered when Alucard and I were both sent back into the 18th Century of London where we had to carry out a mission there and unable to return until it is done.

It was odd that time, though reflecting on the mistake that I made in the past foolishly thinking that perhaps Demitri could change for the better. I guess I should have not spared him whatever sympathy or let my feelings get the better of me. To put it simply, I forgot all the training I received then about not letting my emotion get the better of me. And that night's mistake shows the danger that I added on into my life.

"Just a little nap," I murmured then as I closed my eyes briefly just to rest them.

I could feel the pressure on the bed side going down as he shifted into a more comfortable position. I felt his cool hand against my cheek as I opened my eyes lazily to look at him. His dark midnight purple hair framing his face, looking like an angel as he smiled at me in his special way.

Soon as I closed my eyes I was lightly asleep, yet still aware of his movements as he brushed away a stray hair from my face. Even though for that period of my nap I felt his movement and presence in the room, I did not know when I actually fell asleep.

I woke up to see the rays of the setting of sun far off. Turning about to get up, I realized my hand was held by a certain warmth. Next to me on bed is Dark. His hair disheveled as he there beside me. His breathing a steady rise and fall of his chest as his face bore a simple peaceful look. Gently slipping my hand out of his grasp, I felt his grip tightened instead.

Sighing, I simply lay there for, a moment, thinking. Then I remembered, wanting to rush out of the house that moment, I then remembered Dark still holding onto my hand. And oddly enough, I thought I heard a growl from him when I was trying to pry his hand away from mine. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts, I simply shock him awake.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked wearily.

"We need to get up now and see what can be done to smoke out Demitri." I told him tugging at his hand.

Once we were both changed into more comfortable clothes, we were about to step out of the house when we see Sesshoumaru standing before us. His eyes were the same as before, amber gold as he watches us in a cold manner. Though I could tell he is slighted angered by the folly I made in the past.

I looked at him in his eyes and know what is coming up next. I am right in my prediction when he went straight to the point about the mistake that I made in the past. Just a sentence or two from him and I knew I was dismissed from that topic already. Knowing fully well that it is my mistake, I will take the full responsibility in killing Demitri.

I was glad when I heard that my families, in Tokyo, are already well protected as they are being brought to the Makai where they are being guarded at all time. I could now hear the ranting of Jii-chan as he throws his useless paper to try and ward off the people who are going to protect them. Though that is not the main point. The main point is that they are now safe and sound where I know and trust people to protect them with their life.

We escorted the rest of the family members here over to Makai personally. Where I was met with the sight of my family in waiting for us at the front entrance. The whole castle and mansion are heavily guarded by the soldiers of Sesshoumaru and his Generals bowed down to the both us. Once we were sure that everyone is well settled and an overly excited little brother who calmed down a bit is still overwhelmed by what is happening.

Aunt Emiko for now she showed no sign whatsoever about her sadness or sorrows. I know that it is only a matter of minutes before my mom too will know about the kidnapping of Daisuke. Walking into the War Room with Sesshoumaru and with Dark following us, we made our plans and movements as to how we are going to smoke out Demitri. Alucard will no doubt have to be there to over look the little mission especially since Vampires or FREAKS are involved.

Risks were to be made if we are to win, and no matter the risk, we _have_ to win. Failure is not and option and we all know that very well. Soon as are clear with the plan, we set off to my land where I had to prepare the staffs in my household and see to the preparation for the battle that will be taking place soon. The Generals were all very cooperative as they gave some suggestions and made a point every now and then telling us of the choices the risks that are being made.

By the time we were done and everyone agreed on the plans, it was already way past midnight. Stretching out fully like a cat, I had to start the sealing spells for both Sesshoumaru's land and mine. It took me another few hours or so to get everything done and going strong. The once calm and peaceful air in both of our household took and immediate change once we announce of an oncoming battle that is to be taken place soon.

The tension in the air is mixed with excitement of the oncoming war and fear for the lost and death of some. Though apart from that we are more than ready for whatever that Demitri is going to throw at us. I too am excited and rather anxious about the oncoming battle. There is also the fear that I will lose someone close to me. Especially everyone that I treasure.

For now, taking a quick break, I saw Dark quieter than usual. His eyes cool and calculating as his face a calm and serene look, obviously deep in thoughts. When I was about to leave, I heard him called my name. Turning around to face him, we locked eyes, brown against purple.

"You do know that there is a possibility of our own deaths in this battle." He spoke in a soft and serious manner.

Nodding my head, "To win against him, there are sacrifices to be made." Turning my back against him once more. I wanted to tell him my own fears for this battle and feelings, though I did not dared to further worry him any longer. Closing my eyes for the moment, I took in a deep breath before I walked through the open doors of the war room.

A few hours of break was what we all needed and to see to the preparation of weapons. Vampires are easy enough to kill especially by a demon's blade blessed by a miko. And that would be where I step in and deal with all the weapons. It took up almost all the hours of break that we were given before we traveled back to Sesshoumaru's castle. Though not that the effort was a lot and neither was it difficult for me.

I had about only an hour worth of sleep before I had to drag myself down to the entrance of the castle, where Sesshoumaru is already there waiting with an impatient look in his eyes. Mumbling an apology of sort to him, we headed back to his castle. Everything is already in motion and all we are waiting for now is the start of this battle.

If everything is going as planned, then we have nothing to worry about much, save for only the death count and who are the ones who die. Our arrival was timely as they were all having breakfast then in the dining area. The air there was tensed as everyone remained silent and no one spoke up except to greet one another.

I really hate it when there is a battle going about and much as I hate losing someone, we had no choice but to fight and not be at my family's side reassuring or comforting them. If there is any other way out, I would have opted for that way, yet if I do that it will still means the death of everyone. The goal for now is to win. We still have no clue where Heavens' Pearl is or how we are to retrieve it.

Leaving at about lunch time, we came back to the living room of the Niwa family. Everything was quiet that was when we noticed the note lying on top of the coffee table. A note it was from Demitri. I remembered him as the sweet and tender guy who never did wanted to be part of some evil scheme, though I was proven wrong that time when he betrayed me to the enemy. That was all in the past.

Daisuke was still his prisoner and knowing Daisuke, he knows nothing about the abilities and attributes of a vampire and least of all a demon. However he _is _trained to get out of tight and sticky situations such as this. Though there is the single hope that there will not be a tight security to look after him. After all, he is but a mere human. At least there is still the chance that he is able to escape from his captivity.

Sesshoumaru had finished reading the message written there before he state, "Prepare yourselves before night fall." Was all he said as he walked to the sofa and sat down thinking. I was about to move to the kitchen when I was given orders by Sesshoumaru to sleep and rest well. Not wanting protest against that, I went straight to my room and fell almost instantly asleep when my head touches the pillow.

During my sleep, Sesshoumaru had left to house for a while without saying much of a word except to order Dark to watch over me. He did his job and I woke up to see him napping near me. Stirring as I stretched in bed like a cat, I felt more rejuvenated and alive. Planning to quietly slip pass him and go out of the door, he caught hold of one of my hands before opening his dark purple eyes looking at me.

Sheepishly giving him a half smile, I felt myself pulled into his embrace as he planted a passionate kiss on my lips. Returning it with the same passion as he did, we broke apart for the first time breathing in the much needed air into our lungs.

Staying in his embrace for a moment longer, we parted not long later to calm our racing hearts before we go downstairs to the living room. The door of the house clicked opened as the scent of Sesshoumaru and the members working for Hellsing entered into the room.

Alucard, Ceras, Pip and Sesshoumaru all standing there waiting for us to come down and go through certain plans with them. They are still the same as ever, ready to take on anything and everything that randomly appears in front of them. All of us enjoy a good fight from time to time. Smiling slightly, I went down the stairs with Dark following me closely behind.

And soon it will begin, in this very room where we are about to start and partake in the battle of the century or perhaps continue the battle that I never ended in the first place from my past.

* * *

A/N : Sorry for the late posting of this chapter. Yes, I do suffer from some writer's block. And there are the other times that I am too lazy to type out the rest of the story. I apologise for that but my laziness knows no boundaries. Enjoy and DO review(s)!Much Appreciated thanks to all of you reading this. XDD 


	29. The Haunting Ground

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt29: The Haunting Ground**

**Kagome POV **

"Get dressed Kagome." Came Sesshoumaru's. Nodding to everyone present there, I went back up the stairs and into my room where I started to dress properly.

Tonight everything will repeat once again, the chaos that ran rampant taking anyone and anything that is in its way. If we could somewhat divert the battle to somewhere else, then perhaps there is a chance of sparing the humans in this world.

Looking into the mirror, what I saw reflected was my worries, my fears and the act that I have long been putting up when with others. Things are going to take a turn in the play of event on everyone regardless of them being human, demon or half-breeds should he win and I to lose. Briefly touching the mirror I take a look at my image for the last time before going back downstairs to see what is to be finalized.

Hands on the hilt of my swords, I took in a deep breath of air as I composed myself before descending the stairs. They were there sitting around, Pip with his lack of manners had his feet propped on the coffee table while Alucard sat on one of the dining chairs with backing, hat tipped forward to shield his eyes only to show his smirk. Ceras was sitting awkwardly on the sofa trying not to fidget too much.

Dark was leaning against the wall nearby looking out of the window. Sesshoumaru was simply standing there looking elegant, calm and collected. As she walked down, she saw Dark's head turn to look at her in attention. This mere action did not went unnoticed by Alucard and Sesshoumaru. Only the smirk on Alucard's face remained the same as he just sat there being quiet.

Just when I was about to speak, the sound of someone landing in the backyard was with a loud thud. Turning my attention within seconds, I could see Sesshoumaru did the same while Alucard merely sat there smirking even wider if that is possible. Ceras and Pip both jumped to their feet as Ceras readied her Hal Cannon while Pip took out his gun.

The glass were in splinters when that person landed, knocked out by a strong force. As he got up brushing away the dirt from his clothes, the dark bangs of his hair covered his face only showing a smile of sort.

"A message from the boss, _we'll be waiting for you to catch up with us at the haunting ground, Princess_." He replied with a curt nod in an arrogant manner. And when he was just about to leave the premises, the resounding sound of Sesshoumaru's venomous whip and Alucard's gun was heard to indicate the death of the messenger boy.

Ceras and Pip stood there weapons ready, with a rather stunned expression, on their face. Though that expression faded quickly since they knew that would happen sooner or later. Seeing that Sesshoumaru and Alucard were both standing and waiting expectantly with obvious impatience and with eagerness on Alucard's account, we gathered ourselves to stand around them as I summoned the portal stepping through it to appear at the Haunting Ground.

This place I only found out when I was back in London where I first met Demitri. He was the one who brought me here where it was a land fertile and prosperous, where vampires do not have to worry about the sun, as the sun here is not strong to kill but strong for them to live and exist and experience what life is normally like when they were alive as humans.

Unfortunately chaos befall in these land when the former leader of Demitri took over the whole place for his own and attempting to change it to his own domain where it was a living hell. Now the place itself is to what it formally is but a reminder to many of torture and hell they have been through for undead and human alike.

Suppressing a disgusted growl, the whole vast landscape was dead and barren, where healthy and shady tree once stood, now stood trees dead and twisted almost as though they were humans petrified in an awkward position. Bones were scattered, human skulls and skulls of other creatures that once lived here. The town where beings of all kinds used to live has now turned into a ghost town and not a single people in sight.

I could hear the echo of yester war almost as though it had only just begun, but then again, this _is_ a continuation from the where I left out, one that I do not intend to forget about until I killed every single one of the enemy here tonight. It took sometime for me to work on the spell to open a few portals to allow the well chosen army of warriors to come through to aid us. I know for one that the few of us can handle about an army each and perhaps still lust for more.

Soon as the portal was open, the rustling and clanking of amours and weapons was heard as we found ourselves surrounded and boxed in by an army made up of ghouls, FREAKs, vampires, werewolves and whatever creatures that Demitri could get his hands on. Their scent was disgusting enough, as the last of our army finally stepped out from the portals; it closed just as we all stood our grounds in battle.

Alucard was smirking as usual though this smirk was different. There was a slight smile in it almost as though in a fond memory. Sesshoumaru is as calmed and cold as ever, the stoic prince of ice. Pip and Ceras were slightly intimidated by their first true battle and not to mentioned being overwhelmed by the vastness of their opponent's own army that pale to ours in comparison. Dark he looked rather worried and slightly affected by his opponents. We were trained well, though he never really did get to have a proper battle. And fighting a few demons in the Makai is counted as only a bit of a boost in experience. Then again, his aura seemed calmed enough, so we shall see how he fares in this battle.

Poised and ready with my bow in hand, I drew the string back and let loose the arrow that gathered with my purifying abilities at its tips clearing a path of Demitri's little minion, though it was a path clear enough for a few of our people to get through to fight from their midst. Though that path that I had created earlier was soon gone to be replaced many other creatures of all kinds fighting at use. Sesshoumaru was busy with his side as well as Ceras and Pip trying to fend off and survive on their own. Alucard it seems too great pleasure from all the chaos and blood that is spilled. Dark himself is doing fine on his own too, notching the arrows two at a time I let them fly at the enemies that seem to dwindle now.

Taking a hold of the sword, I started fighting through the crowd to get to the real opponent that I have in mind, yet every time when I thought that I was able to search for Demitri in peace, I was blocked by a group or hordes of creatures in my way. Growling in frustration, I let lose an arrow to let it fly disintegrating the creatures in my way. Swiftly retrieving the arrows within my sight and way, we ran in the direction where I felt Demitri's presence the most.

Obstacles keep getting in my way, as I ran to my destination. Sesshoumaru and the rest were not far behind me. Growling in frustration, those creatures are just like leeches that will not roll over and drop dead, in fact, they will be so much better off as leeches instead of whatever they are. In a way, the way Demitri did his battle plans were almost exactly like Naraku's, and it seemed that Sesshoumaru also did noticed the familiarity of the use of tactics. Passing the swift message of telling everyone to conserve our energy, we set out at top speed towards the castle.

The looming dark castle was just the same way it had been before the destruction of the castle that lay in ruins. And now before us, it stood in it former glory, as we slowed our pace to stop a good few yards away, hiding any form of spirit, youki or aura to give us away, we slinked into the darkness, using the shadow to stay out of sight and work in silence. I could feel the mental link in my mind connecting me to the rest of the group when we split to cover up more grounds and take out more enemies.

Silently slipping pass each hallway, they are still the same as when I first set foot here. Winding through corridors and hallways, the whole place seemed deserted which is very odd. When I was about to move onto the next hallway, I heard the sound of footsteps. Staying out of sight in the shadows, I saw Daisuke injured and using the wall as a means of support to find his way about.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" I softly whispered to him as I went to aid him. Slinging one of his hand over my shoulder, I half carried half dragged him to the shadows where it would be safer. Examining his wounds, they all seemed shallow and around it were the dried up blood. Hugging him, it is a relief that he is alive and better than expected, when I felt him hugging back. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, I pulled apart, to check our surroundings before carrying him as we moved on.

The more we moved and the further we went, I found myself becoming more and drowsier by the minute. It was only then that I noted something was wrong, there are footsteps coming towards us, but none made any movements or signs and indication of coming to attack us. Oddly enough, Daisuke is also being far too silent, with his skills, he would have voiced out something about the footsteps lack of securities in the paths that we took.

Throwing Daisuke against the wall, I stared at him coldly, only to get a chuckle and a smirk from him. With one of my hand on my sword hilt, and the other around the neck of Daisuke, I could feel my own poison leaking out from the poison glands in my hand. Eyes narrowed and dangerously cold, I let a low growl made it voiced at Daisuke.

"So you finally realized. Who would have expected that I could fool someone as powerful as you." said an amused yet deep voice from 'Daisuke', growling in reply as I tightened my grip on his throat, he seemed unfazed by it.

"You, my dear, are already surrounded and not to mention that you have a strong drug in your body. You will soon feel numb and drowsy, with all the movements you just made it speed up the process. I am impressed though that you are still standing and clearheaded. Or perhaps it wasn't strong enough." He mused, eyes glinting with excitement.

"You think such a drug will be strong enough for me, a daiyoukai. You are sadly mistaken." I said, putting up a brave act. Yet the smirk upon his face told me otherwise.

"You are mistaken, Lady Kagome of the Southern Land, I know it will take more than any normal drug to knock you out, and have taken the liberty of strengthening it to suit my purpose." He said with a mock bow with his head, growling at him in annoyance, I tightened the grip on his neck to see his head turned pale as he now started struggling for air. With a burst of strength, I twisted his neck with a gratifying wet crunch as his body slide down against the wall to the ground with a thump, his neck in an odd angle.

Just when I was about to hurry down the hallway, I found myself to be surrounded by the many creatures out numbering me. Growling in frustration, hand gripping my two katana, I began attacking mercilessly and in frustration to get to the others before could not fight back the drug that was injected into my body unknowingly.

Growling, I thought that I would have been attacked from behind that was until I heard the roar of some of my animal guardians coming to my defense, attacking with all that they have in an attempt to protect me, for that I am grateful. When finally they were cleared, I found myself to feel drowsy. Growling in frustration, I took my katana and cut the palm of my hand to hold back the drowsiness that was slowly consuming. The numbness in my body, was also taking over slowly as I no longer felt the sting of the wounds I received, yet I am sure that they are slowly healing on their own accord.

Moving on, I hurried in my pace to find the one person I would truly love to get my clawed hands on and shred him to pieces or have him burn in the deepest pit of hell if that is possible. My movements now slow in comparison to my usual speed, but that is thanks to the drug that is within my body, leaning against the wall for a short moment, I pushed myself off the wall to head to direction where I distinctively remember where the throne room was.

If it had not been for my animal guardians helping me keep a look out and clear the path for me, I would not have been able to make such a fast progress to get to the throne room. When I entered, I saw Demitri there sitting on the throne leisurely in the most elegant way, if he was not the scheming evil person, I might fall for him all over again. Now was different, I saw upon his face was his amusement, and enjoyment.

"Welcome back Princess. It is nice to finally see you are able to join me here, alive. And still standing too, no matter, it is only a matter of time before the drug takes effect." He said as he rose from his throne with a deadly grace that matched up with Sesshoumaru. Swinging my katana to strike him, I was stopped by him as he caught hold on my hand and managed to disarm that hand, when I tried again to strike him with the other free hand, I managed to strike him and draw blood from his shoulder. It was a deep cut, but he seemed to be unfazed by it. Instead, he disarmed that hand too.

Fangs bared and growling at him, he watched me with amusement as he brought the hand which I had sliced the palm to his mouth. I watched him with anger as he sniffed at my blood before licking the blood that seeping out from the wound I inflicted.

"It will not do for you to be bleeding, we can't have you wasting your lovely blood." He said with a smirk as he saw the wound healing at a faster rate. I could feel my rage building up within me, and I refuse to let my animals to fight him for me, for he is _mine_ to kill.

Snapping my jaws at his hand holding me, he simply maneuvered his hand out of my way as he threw his head back and laugh. Growling, I dragged him with my strength using my leg to throw him off me. I could hear the loud sound his body made upon impact with the cold stone wall that was once splattered with their victim's blood and now his own. I smirked in satisfaction upon hearing the loud impact, and was expecting him to retaliate, instead he slowly got up as though nothing happened and was chuckling to himself as though this was one of the funniest jokes he ever heard. I remember that once I love the way he laughs and everything, then again he is the cause of it all and the pain.

"You know I still like you a lot, you never make things dull." He stated with a soft look in his eyes.

Growling as I retrieve my two fallen katana, I was prepared to attack him only to find him missing and a sharp sting at the side of my neck, growling in disgust I reached a clawed hand up to where I felt the sting to find a dart like needle and took it in my clawed hand as I aimed it back at him he dodged it as expected, it was then I felt the drowsiness coming back, as did the numbing sensation. Attempting to slit my palm again, I felt both my hands pinned as his face came dangerously close to mine.

"Not this time precious, can't afford you to lose your delicious blood and life. I do care for you still and more." He whispered darkly as his voice turned husky, he demonstrated by what he meant as he captured my lips. In retaliation, I bit on his lower lip, but he drew back and laughed as he licked his bottom lips eyes dark with want.

"You will _never_ get what you want, let me go at once." I growled out at him, only to find my voice seemed to weaken much to my dislike as his eyes danced with amusement.

The room seemed to slowly turn back as though someone has dimmed the lights, and his breath in my ears whispering something I could not comprehend. My body fought back weakly, yet it amuses him most. His dark navy blue eyes, those haunting beautiful eyes that I once fell for apart from his own self, looked at me with amusement as they took on specks of red before turning red completely. I remember his glowing red eyes the everything turns black.

* * *

A/N : I updated! I am tired. I don't think that I have much creative juice flowing in my head. Everything has been so dull lately to the point that I have no inspirations in my head flowing. Oddly enough. Do enjoy and review this story. 


	30. Illusionary

**DN Angel crossover Inuyasha**

**Chpt30: ****Illusionary**

**Kagome POV **

I could not move my body; it felt light yet at the same time painful. As I tried to remember what happened before, my head throb with pain. Opening my eyes slowly, a groan escaped from my lips as I brought a hand to my forehead, pushing myself into an upright position. Where was I? What was I doing? How did I get there? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone knocking.

"Come in," I called out rather muffled but it seems that whoever it was had no trouble in hearing me.

"You're awake, finally. You gave us quite a scare back then, fainting on us suddenly." Said a kind voice, yet something felt so wrong about it.

Mumbling an apology, I felt the dip in pressure next to me before I felt someone hugging me, causing me to open my eyes to open for the first time since I was conscious. I saw the room was furnished exactly as to the time when I had been staying in the London town house that I was given, during my mission there from Hellsing, and Alucard. Whenever I tried to bring up memories of what happened after I blacked out, my head would throb with pain.

That was when he started to stroke my head like he would a little girl trying to comfort her, and I started to relax against him, while somewhere at the back of my mind it screamed out to me. I felt confused but strangely almost at ease. Rising as he pulled me up, he helped me onto my feet whispering to me those sweet words.

We'll both be married soon he told me, though I felt rather bliss at that thought, my mind screamed to me the wrongness of it. When I told him of it, he simply said that it was the wedding jitters that had me saying such things, as he brought to me a dress he had picked out, left sitting on the chair. As I changed out of the clothes that I was in, I held the soft silk dress against my skin feeling the smoothness, it was the feeling of someone leaving feather like kisses on my neck.

Placing a hand on where I had thought I felt those kisses, I thought that I heard a voice as smooth as silk, but it was gone soon enough. Shaking head to clear those thoughts, I started to change into the dress. It was a lovely piece of dress of pastel rice white of an empire cut with gold hemming that reminded me of those roman dresses. He had come to stand beside of me taking one of my hands while he kissed me on the lips. It felt so different, and at that moment, another image choose to appear in her mind again, this time it was detailed and she saw those dark purple eyes that made her heart skip a beat before those lips capture her.

Lost in the little images run, my body had incidentally reacted to the man kissing me by responding to his as I felt his gripped tightened. It hurts slightly, causing my eyes to fly wide open as I pushed him away from me as though it burns. It was odd, I do not know why I did it but, I just felt as though I had to get away from him. Hugging myself as I knelt down, I felt scared for a moment about what is going to happen, yet I felt as though there was something important from the start that I was supposed to do. However my head hurts every time I think about it, whimpering almost soundlessly, as I tried willing the pain to go away.

Being pulled yet into another embrace, this time he was whispering to me about how he will help me make those painful memories all go away. I could not help but wonder about the sinister tone that was in his voice, though I never got the chance to say anything as I had another flash of images running through my mind. A pair of warm eyes and a smile for me, whispering to me, _"You are no longer alone. I will always be there to protect you. You are safe, just go ahead and rest, I will be here still. __I promise__ I will be here when you wake."_

Who was that? What is he to me? I don't remember a thing, not one thing. Why does my head hurt? Why is my heart so confused? I want to go home where it is safe, with my family, okaa-san, Ojii-chan, Souta and Buyo where everything is simple. Standing up with his aid, I felt him stirring me towards the direction that we were headed for. When I had asked him where we were going, he simply told me that it was a vow exchange for the moment before the real wedding with a reception and everything else that I could ever want.

Though for now we went through hall after hall only to stop before a familiar pair of doors. Just as we approached it, it swung inwards to allow us entry where he led me by the hand, walking like any aristocrat or nobleman. Looking around, there was scarcely much people there, about a number of 30 people or less was gathered there. Each looking rather sinister and malicious in some odd way that made me wants to run away.

Demetri was the only one that I know there, my love and fiancé, the rest were simply there as a formality according to what I could remember. We were going to say our vows, walking down the aisle beside of him as I placed a hand on his forearm, I could feel all eyes on us. To have a wedding with the person I love was a dream come true, but there was something off about all these.

We were seated on throne like chairs, though I had no idea what was about to happen until I felt his hand on mine, smiling at me. Soon we were going to say our vows, and the exchange of the nuptial wine that everyone was going to be witness to. Honestly speaking, I am rather tensed for some odd reason, and placed it as the wedding jitters just like what Demetri had told me.

We each took turns to say our vow that was until the great door to the grand room that they were in suddenly got knocked down by a strong gust of wind. Shielding myself from the wind and wood splinters that flew into the room, it took a while for the little dust storm to clear. I could see a shadowed figure of someone walking towards the throne where Demetri and I stood.

Somehow I felt nervous and more secured at the moment when this stranger burst through the door. It is odd, but I don't know how to describe this feeling that I felt at the moment. It is like I had been expecting him to come. Demetri however stood before me, a hand stretched out before me to block the stranger's path towards us, like he is protecting me from a high levelled demon. He did that when we first met, though back then, I did not know of his identity until the debutant ball that Alucard had thrown for me.

Quick as ever, the people gathered there surrounded him while another made a line of defence before Demetri and me. My heart pounded when I saw the people surrounding him drew their weapons, all pointing right at him. His eyes were shadowed by his long midnight purple bangs as he looked down, hands fisted up. He has perhaps more power than his appearance seems to show, however I feel more worried for him than I am suppose to feel.

"I'll take you back safely, for sure princess. That is a promise." He said softly, but I could hear him loudly and clearly. His eyes a dark purple that almost matches his hair looked right at me in the eyes deeply with such depth, that it reminds me of those images that I had been having.

Demetri seemed to have heard it too as he replied to the stranger in the middle of the room that he was going to get rid of the root of all my pain. Turning my head to look at Demetri, I stood up slowly, but he turned to me with a reassuring smile telling me that the pain and tears that I had been shedding will no longer be flowing.

It was not true, when I saw them all piercing their weapons into his body, my heart and soul cried out for him. It was then that I remembered it all, he was Dark. The person who spent most of his time with me as to even resorting to a game of stealing to get a date with me. He gave me the feeling of loving someone back again. His black wings were spread out to their fullest size as it acts as a form of a barrier. I saw Demetri moving faster than his usual speed and stood behind the kneeling Dark, with a dark look that overshadowed his face.

Before I could even react, Demetri tore Dark's wing, his precious majestic wings that I loved as much as mine yet never got the chance to tell him, was torn apart by Demetri. Choking out a cry of outrage and sadness, I saw the sadistic grin attached upon his face. I saw Dark's eyes gets dimmer and dimmer until he fell forward onto the ground as his blood slowly soaked the cobbled stone floor.

I covered my mouth as my eyes widen in horror at the sight of Dark's body there lying on the cold floor in his own puddle of blood. Demetri was smiling almost overly innocently as he walked towards me, anger rose within my blood my body ached for the transformation to ease off the sudden rush of adrenaline and the sound of my blood flow.

"Your tears will soon stop so will the ache and pain in your heart." He said as he knelt before me, cupping the side of my face as he looked confidently into my eyes. There was something serious about the way he said it and the way his eyes looked are that of a victorious predator.

Snapping at his hand, he pulled it back in the nick of time with an amused look upon his face. Throwing some kind of powder into the air, causing me to cough and breath in some of it, and seeing as to how fast it knocked me out, it was more than enough. When I next awoke it was different.

My surrounding was darkness, soon my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. It was a normal bed room from what I could see, however when I tried to move my hands, I found it to be chained to the wall just above the head rest. The chains rattle as they held on fast no matter what I do. Moving my legs to help me pull the chain out from the wall, I only took note then that my legs were chained up as wells.

It was getting a bit frustrating as no matter what I do, I could not seem to melt the chains, rust it or even tearing it apart with the normal strength of a youkai. When I heard the sound of the door opening, I ceased my movements as I turned my head to come eye to eye with Demetri. Glaring at him heatedly with a silent growl, I prepared to pounce on him, only to get held back by the chains as he smiled at me benevolently.

Growling at him, he picked at the chains binding my leg, pulling it towards him before binding the chains around my legs to prevent me from moving them. Snarling at him in annoyance at him as he shadowed over me, practically straddling in from above, my hand moved to attack him only to have him grabbing both of my hands, pinning them above my head as I struggled beneath him.

The more I struggle the more amused he seemed to be when I had attempted to use my elemental power on him, he merely laughed as it had no effect on him. I tried over and over again to use whatever powers that I had against him, yet he is still there resisting and obviously enjoying it with a grin of amusement plastered on his face.

"This can't be possible. What wrong with my powers? They should affect him enough for him to be screaming or writhing in pain. What went wrong? My powers what happened to them?" was my frantic thought as I kept making futile attempts to repel him away from my being and to release myself from those chains that bind me. My movement froze when I felt him move a hand up my thigh; it was almost feather light, and rather arousing.

He knew that he had me; there was nothing that I could do, as his strength overpowered me. Even as a female demon, there was not much that I could do in order for him to get off me or to stop his advances. Instead, my reaction to his touch seems to have caught his attention as he smirked at me, eyes twinkling with mischief and lust. It was then that I feared once more of what he might do to me. It has been a long time since I last felt fear, always suppressing it with my determination to be stronger.

My struggle was futile, he enjoyed the way I tried to avoid his touch and not respond to him, yet his touch became more persistent and even more arousing as he stroked the inside of my thighs. My body was responding, I was disgusted and wanted nothing more than to see him dead, and being eaten by the flames of hell. I couldn't suppress the moan that escapes from my mouth, and he took advantage of it as he placed a forceful kiss upon my lips, as he bit down on my lower lip drawing blood from it. Hissing in pain, I returned the favour, spitting out his blood as he pulled back, licking his lower lip in enjoyment.

I felt the sudden pain when he loomed over me with a twisted smile upon his face. I could not move my body, not one inch when his face got closer. I could feel his breath on my skin, making my skin crawl, my eyes, though no matter how much I want to close them was impossible. Then I remembered the incident, of what happened while I was still in Hellsing. If it was not for some help from Walter, Integra and Alucard, I might not be able to handle the large amount of power that flows through my vain. You could say that they are raw power, though being eaten from within due to the power was a very high possibility.

Starting the incantation, there was only one thing I could do is to hope that this will work and allow me to release the rest of my powers. Perhaps I will get lucky perhaps not, though for the case right now, I will try my hardest to break the seal and break the bonds that bind me.

* * *

A/N : Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating this story for a long long time. I have a lot of blocks lately, and another one is that I simply have no motivation to write. It all depends on the mood too right? I will try to rush out the other stories and the next few chapters of this fanfic, so please be patient. Again, I am sorry that you all have to wait for such a long period of time! Sorry! 


End file.
